Apocalypse Unleashed by laceym
by laceym
Summary: The fic is based on Season 4 of SN. It follows the angel Kelsey/Denri, as she struggles between her love for the Winchester boys and her orders with the unleashed Apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

_Prelude_

_Dean's body torn to shreds was an image that shook me to the core. I left Sam and Bobby to deal with the body as they saw fit as I walked back into Hell. There was only place that Lilith would have had the hellhounds drag Dean's soul, and that was the part that had me concerned for it meant that Dean would be in the hands of Alastair. Alastair was the worst of the torture demons. He actually enjoyed his work but that was also in part because of his age. He was responsible for most of the conversions._

_I knew that since the escape of John Winchester, Alastair would demand increased security measures. It had rankled him deeply that John had remained hidden from him for the duration of his stay in Hell. Although, every time he managed to get John on the rack and slice him to pieces John had the ability to resist in part because of his innate stubbornness and in part because I was able to help him hang on to himself. I worried about Dean, because Dean was not like his father, despite his various attempts to mimic John._

_This difference worried me, more than anything else. Though it was love that drove John to sacrifice his soul for Dean's life. The motives for John doing so weren't entirely pure. John couldn't face the fact that he might have to kill his own son and therefore had left that task to Dean. John also recognized that he would never be able to get Sam to turn away from the dark objective that Azazel had mapped out._

_John Winchester loved his sons. This was an indisputable fact. However, he also had a very hard time showing his sons just how much he loved them. He had left them alone too often as children. Dean was the one who was responsible for everything especially Sam and that was the heart of Dean's sacrifice. He couldn't live without his brother. The pain he had felt at losing first his father then his brother tore at him like knives. This knowledge wouldn't have been lost to Alastair and therefore the knives that he would use to rip apart Dean's soul, were linked to the very weapons that Dean himself provided._

_I had to save him, but there was something at the back of my mind. I felt that in all the rush to safe guard both Sam and Dean, that I had overlooked something. Something, which would tilt the balance of things away from us to Hell, and that, disturbed me even more. There were plans within plans and none of us had ever managed to decipher what it was that Azazel was up to. It was even worse that Lilith had risen from Hell and she was never a good sign to begin with. Then there was the question of Ruby. She had been returned to Hell and hopefully she would stay there. But I wondered at how resourceful she was. Things were about to become progressively worse._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I sit here in the cemetery waiting on the headstone for the others to come. I had journeyed into Hell looking for Dean. Unfortunately or fortunately, I had run into Lothos, who told me something that caused me to here in this place instead of trying to get Dean away from the chief torturer Alastair. Alastair had had John Winchester in his sights; of course, he wasn't too pleased that John had never broken. But I wasn't going to let the others stop me this time.

I saw the others appear and jumped to my feet. I frowned as I saw two others who were not normally with us. While it was true that there were more of us walking the surface of the planet, this time things seem to have changed. I stared at the one I knew to be Zachariah. We were never in the same garrison, and therefore I was surprised to see him here at this meeting.

"Denri," Zachariah addressed me.

I nodded at him.

"Michael is busy at the moment," he said. He waved the one who came with him forward. "This is Castiel."

I nodded and frowned at him.

"It would be good if you would tell me what it was you discovered," Zachariah nodded.

"Michael sent you?" I arched an eyebrow.

"He also warned us," Castiel spoke from behind Zachariah.

I chuckled at that warning. "Yes," I agreed. "I am noted for my smite first, ask questions later attitude."

"You are like Uriel," Castiel nodded.

I frowned at the comparison. "You would compare him with me?" I demanded.

"Of course not," Zachariah quickly spoke up. "What did you find out?"

I shrugged for the moment and returned to my seat on the tombstone.

Castiel turned to Zachariah and they conferred hurriedly. I merely grinned at the both of them. I sensed Raphael's approach. I turned and saw that he also had Michael with him. Both Zachariah and Castiel tensed.

"You didn't think that we were going to leave you to face her alone did you?" Michael smiled.

Castiel frowned at them.

"You've spent a lot of time not on this surface," I told him.

"You're different from us," Castiel observed.

"Yes," I nodded in agreement. "I am different. But then I am much older than Zachariah here," I waved my hand.

"What does that mean?" Castiel demanded.

"It means that she has the power to manifest a body," Raphael explained. "She doesn't need to activate a vessel."

I rolled my eyes at the euphemism, but one thing in our favor was that we didn't simply take possession of a vessel. We asked permission first. I was fortunate in that I had retained the ability to manifest a physical body. It made it much easier to interact with humans without blinding them or making them deaf.

"What did you find out?" Michael asked.

"Dean Winchester is the first seal," I whispered.

Zachariah's eyes widened and he snarled. Castiel shook his head.

"That's not possible," Raphael spoke first.

"The breaking of the first seal shall be as follows," I quoted. "The righteous man shall be tricked into Hell. While there, he will be made to suffer until he eventually breaks. When he sheds the first drop of blood in Hell, there shall the first seal break. Thereafter, only 65 seals shall remain out of the 665 to be broken to unleash Lucifer and the Apocalypse."

Castiel stared at me for a long moment. "Can we stop it?" he asked.

"They have Dean in the hands of Alastair," I shrugged. "I have no idea exactly where he's being held. It's difficult to get to him. But if the armies of angels lay siege to Hell, there may be sufficient distraction for us to reach Dean Winchester before he breaks."

Raphael perched on the tombstone opposite to me and rubbed his jaw. Michael began pacing for a moment.

"It makes no sense," he hissed.

"Why?" I asked.

"John Winchester was in Hell," he argued. "He was tricked as well."

"Ah," I nodded. "But you're overlooking one thing. John Winchester did not break."

"I don't understand," Castiel frowned.

"She means," Zachariah sighed heavily. "That John Winchester was never allowed to break. She kept interfering with the torturers and helped keep him strong. She's not there to keep Dean strong."  
"And Dean was carrying a whole world of guilt and torment that was never his to begin with," I continued.

"What if we're not in time?" Castiel demanded.

"We probably won't be," Michael answered. "But we'll still have to pull him out of Hell."

"Why?" Raphael frowned.

"For it is written, that as long as the righteous man, who has been tricked into Hell is still in Hell, then the apocalypse cannot be stopped. It is only he who is first broken as the seal who has the power to stop it," I finished citing.

"What is so important about these Winchesters," Raphael demanded.

"It is not the Winchesters themselves that is important," Michael explained. "It has to do with the mother and not the father."

"Mary's family was important to us in the fight against the evil that stalks the planet," Zachariah explained. "Azazel choosing Sam Winchester is the one thing that can tip this war against us."

"It is Dean who is important," Michael argued.

"Dean will not abandon his brother," I countered.

Michael remained silent.

"Michael," I hissed at him.

"We have orders," he said calmly.

I rolled my eyes at that statement. I recalled the orders that had led to the predicament that we ended up in with Dean's soul being sent to Hell. I folded my arms across my chest.

"I understand how you feel about orders," Michael said quietly. "But we must obey."

"What are the orders now?" I demanded.

"You had relayed the message before we came here," Michael nodded. "However, you are not to return to Hell. You are to find Sam."

I arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean find Sam?"

Michael sighed as I fought the urge to scream at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I stood outside of Bobby's house. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to broach this topic. It had been over a month since I had last seen him standing over Dean's body. But I had no real way of tracking Sam without looking at the last person he had been with. I sighed heavily as I walked in the door. I frowned at the scattered bottles of liquor on the floor and on the tables. Bobby was slumped in his chair with an empty tumbler in his hand. I walked over to him and saw that he was passed out.

He smelled of liquor and I knew that he was drunk. This to me was a strange thing, for Bobby wasn't exactly known for drinking himself into a stupor. This was not conducive to safety, and as a hunter, Bobby was always concerned about safety. I sighed heavily and lifted him from his chair and put him to bed. When he woke, we would discuss where Sam could have gone.

I stared at the contents of the cupboard and shook my head. I grabbed the keys to Bobby's car and set out for the local mart. I had my debit card from my account. Fortunately, I had ensured that my investments were safe in the economic downturn, so I didn't have to worry about my money being gone. Although, I smiled to myself as I considered the fact that I didn't actually need money. It was just something that was good to have on occasion when I had to blend with humans. I made my purchases quickly and noted that the people appeared to be restive. I checked quickly and saw that they were simply worried about the times that they were living in. If only they knew, that what they were worried about was inconsequential to what was happening.

I exited the store and came face to face with Michael. I shook my head at him.

"You're shopping?" he arched an eyebrow at me.

I stared into his blistering eyes as he scowled at me. "Bobby's on a drinking bender and I need to sober him up to find out where Sam went."

Michael exhaled sharply and his mouth twisted into a grimace. "Now, is not the time for him to be drinking," he muttered.

"He saw Dean's shredded body," I scowled in return. "Bobby loved him, dearly and completely. He's grieving."

"We don't have time for this," Michael argued.

"Time for what?" I shook my head.

"We need to find out what they did with Dean's body," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Y'all should have thought this plan through properly."

"We did," Michael said coldly.

"Really?" I scoffed. "If you had then you wouldn't have to wonder what Azazel's plan really was."

"The breaking of the seals must be stopped," Michael nodded.

"There in lies the problem," I shrugged. "There are 664 possible seals that Lilith can break."

"Not if we prevent the first one from being broken," Michael snapped.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "So why do you need Dean's body?"

Michael grimaced at me and a deep snarl sounded in his throat.

"You'd lose," I told him.

Michael stood there impassively, so I walked around him and loaded the groceries into Bobby's car. I wasn't about to let his orders get in the way of what I had to do.

"The siege is not going well," Michael said as he got into the car.

I stood there glaring at him and threw my head back in exasperation. Leave it me to be stuck with Michael.

"Isn't there some newborn somewhere in need of smiting?" I demanded

"This is important," he insisted.

"You're not going to intimidate Bobby," I warned.

"He won't see me," he promised.

I sighed as I got behind the steering wheel and started the engine. The journey back to the salvage yard, (as Bobby frequently corrected me when I called it a junk yard) took us a few minutes. I unloaded the car and set about getting the food ready for when Bobby would wake. I had no idea how long he had been passed out, but I also knew that the best way to deal with it was to feed him.

"You have to make greasy food," Michael told me.

I spun around and frowned at him. "How do you know that?" I demanded.

"I've spent time with humans as well," he shrugged.

I wasn't going to argue any further as I heard Bobby stumbling around in his room. I nodded to Michael who thankfully cooperated with me and vanished.

I started working on the greasy fare that was supposed to make Bobby survive the effects of the hangover. He stumbled into the kitchen and glared at me.

"Kelsey," he scowled and then winced.

I steered him to the table and placed a plate of food in front of him. "Eat," I ordered.

"You put me in that bed?" Bobby demanded as he forked a mound of food into his mouth.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Huh," he grunted.

I sat across from him and waited.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm waiting," I sighed. "Let's hear it."

"What's there to say?" Bobby shrugged. "I know the rules. That boy did this to himself and we couldn't find a way out of the deal."

"Did you burn his body?" I asked quietly.

"Burn?" Bobby snorted.

I frowned at his response. Bobby stopped eating for a moment as he stared at me.

"You're wondering at my response," Bobby shook his head.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I wanted to salt and burn him," Bobby explained. "But Sam…" he trailed off.

"Sam wanted his body intact," I said.

"I think that Sam's going to do something to try and get his brother back," Bobby muttered.

"And where is Dean's body?" I asked.

"We buried him in the woods just outside of Pontiac Illinois," Bobby said. "I don't know what Sam expects, but there was no reasoning with him."

"And you couldn't bring yourself to burn Dean's body," I whispered.

"I didn't think that I'd feel this way," Bobby shook his head.

"You've helped raise those two since they were little," I grinned at him. "You were uncle Bobby before you became just Bobby."

"That's true," he nodded. "They spent a lot of time here growing up."

"You were always their safe harbor Bobby," I wrapped my hand around his. "And they were yours."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "I don't know where Sam has gone," he whispered.

"Well, if he's like you," I shrugged. "I should be able to find him in a bar somewhere."

"Kelsey," Bobby gripped my hand. "You should know that Sam kept saying that Dean would need his body when he got back from Hell."

I stilled in my response. I could see the fear in the depths of Bobby's clear eyes. He was worried about what Sam was willing to do to get Dean out of Hell. But I knew something that I couldn't tell Bobby. No demon was going to deal with Sam Winchester. Hell had in its grasp for the first time the ability to break a seal. The one seal that would jumpstart the entire apocalypse and there was no way that they were going to give up the one card that they had in their favor. Or worse, release from Hell the one person who had the power to undo what they began. But these things I couldn't tell Bobby. I simply sighed and nodded.

"I'll track him down," I promised.

"I'll help when I'm sober," Bobby promised.

I smiled at him. "I'll be back," I told him.

Bobby nodded and I left him contemplating the plate of food before him. I would have to tread very carefully now.

I reached outside before I saw Michael.

"You heard," I said.

"Yes," he frowned at me.

"I'll locate Sam," I muttered.

"Quickly," he urged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I became light and traveled quickly to the nearest crossroads. I saw no signs of any spell work and thought to find the bars in Pontiac. It made sense that if Sam buried Dean there, he would want to be close to his brother. I closed my eyes to see if I could sense the deep sadness that would be close to where Dean's body would be. I followed the trail into the woods where I found a simple cross that served as a marker for the grave. I sat next to it and tried to sample the sorrow that I felt must be close. I sensed nothing. I frowned at this. Sam was always more difficult to track than Dean because of the tainted blood by Azazel. However, he also had shared part of my essence and that I could probably track.

I dragged myself away from Dean's grave as I became light and searched for myself. The trace of it was extremely faint and I wondered as to why that was. I wandered far until I lost track of human time and vaguely wondered if Dean was any closer to being saved from Alastair. Another presence drew me to the abandoned building. I frowned as I materialized and found Uriel by the building.

"Shouldn't your garrison be with Castiel as he tries to liberate Dean from Hell," I demanded.

"I am not needed for that," Uriel shrugged. "Besides, Michael decided that I should hunt for the demon Ruby."

"You found her?" I stepped forward as I sensed Sam in the building as well.

"Oh," Uriel gripped my shoulder, "I don't think that you want to see what is happening and be disgusted as I am."

I arched an eyebrow and listened carefully. The sounds I heard made me feel weak. Sam was not actually being intimate with a demon.

"That body is possessed," I hissed.

"Oh," Uriel shook his head. "It's much worse than that."  
I was puzzled. "Huh?"

"The body is not a living host," Uriel explained. "Ruby took the body as the human soul left it. So it's more like taking up residence in an abandoned building."  
"You're right," I nodded. "It's worse. It must be the grief that has him doing this."

"What are you going to do?" Uriel asked.

"I'm not sure," I shook my head. "You need to report to Michael that you found them both and that I'm watching," I paused. "Well… sort of…"

Uriel nodded in agreement. "It is abominable what these mud monkeys get into," he sneered.

"That will be enough," I glared at him.

Uriel vanished before my eyes and I perched myself on the Impala. This car which had borne witness to so much, still stood as impressive. I was very worried about Sam's involvement with Ruby. It was bad enough that he wouldn't listen to anything that anyone said before, but he was vulnerable and she had taken full advantage of it, including his loneliness.

I heard the door open and saw Sam emerge from the room. He stopped when he saw me seated on the hood of the Impala. Ruby stopped behind him as well. Her eyes viewed me suspiciously. I debated whether to rip her from that dead body she was animating or leave it alone. Sam was clearly not in the frame of mind to be reasoned with, so I opted for the second option. I sighed heavily then I hopped off the hood of the car.

"Sam, we need to talk, in private," I glowered at her.

"I've something to track down," she murmured and left quickly.

Sam stared at the empty spot she left and shook his head.

"Kelsey," he glared at me. "Stay out of it."

"How?" I demanded. "What are you thinking? Are you thinking? What would your brother say?"

"Dean is dead and in Hell!" Sam roared. His eyes were filled with grief-fueled rage. I had seen that expression before. But instead of pulling me towards him, it was almost repelling me. Something was much darker in Sam than before.

"What have you done?" I whispered.

Sam stiffened slightly. "I haven't done anything," he lied.

"I was there the first time," I gritted. "I was there when you hunted down the Trickster."

He looked away from me.

"Face me Sam," I ordered. "That person who you had become had been harsh and cold and driven. This is not what you have turned into."

"This is different," Sam shook his head. "There was a way to get Dean back, now there isn't."  
"And so you give up?" I argued. "You have sex with a demon?"

Sam flinched. "It's not what you think."

"Oh," I scoffed. "If you're that desperate for human companionship Sam, there are women, human women who charge by the hour."

Sam still refused to meet my stare.

"She saved me," he whispered.

"That's what you think," I challenged.

Sam dropped his bag on the ground and stared over my head for a moment. I could see that he was wrestling with issues, but what puzzled me was how almost unreadable he was. Azazel's blood had not been so powerful within him. I had managed to mitigate some of its effects, but there was something else binding him now. It made me tremble slightly as I refused to consider what was in front of me.

"I opened the Devil's Gate you know," he said finally.

I arched an eyebrow at that. "That wouldn't have worked," I told him.

"Yes," he agreed. "I discovered that."

"Oh," I shrugged. I knew that demons would certainly avoid him now that he was alone. Just because Sam was no longer with Dean didn't make him any less dangerous. Both of them on their own were lethal and they provided a nice counterbalance to each other. That's what made them so formidable as a team. John had managed to do well with that at least.

"You knew that wouldn't work!" he shouted.

"I'm not deaf," I told him.

Sam looked down at his feet.

"What else did you try to do that failed?" I asked. "Summoned a Cross Roads Demon and there was no deal?"

Sam glanced up at me at that moment. His eyes told me what I needed to know.

"How did you?" Sam shook his head.

"It's simple," I replied. "Dean separated from you in Hell makes you both less formidable. Lilith is able to proceed with her plans without any more Winchester interference."

"You know where Lilith is?" Sam demanded.

"No," I shook my head. "She's shielded from me. Uh, Sam, call Bobby."

"I'm going to hunt and kill Lilith," Sam's voice dripped with both venom and ice.

I sighed heavily. There was really going to be no reasoning with him. He was determined to walk into whatever trap or plan Ruby had planned. I didn't know her agenda and I was suspicious of the whole thing. However, Sam had free will and that meant that I couldn't interfere with his choices. Although a strong part of me wanted to knock him senseless with a shovel and take him back to Bobby, I knew that wouldn't keep him there.

"Is that going to make it better?" I asked quietly.

"Don't judge me Kelsey," he sounded bitter.

I shook my head. "Sam, the right thing done for the wrong reasons, is still wrong," I pointed out to him. "You used to remember that. Where is my Sammy?"

He stared at me coldly. "Your Sammy was a fool."

I stepped back from him and felt my breath catch in my throat. A part of me wondered what Dean was going to come back to and if he would be able to deal with it, after having been through the torments of Hell. I shook my head.

"The ends never justify the means Sammy," I whispered.

Sam kept his head down and his fists clenched. I walked away from him and headed back to Bobby's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I sat outside of Bobby's house on the front porch and thought back to all the things that had transpired. We kept going around in circles. Azazel had visited Sam in his nursery and corrupted the child with his blood. John sacrificed his soul to Azazel so that Dean would live and not die because he felt guilty about pulling his son into this very dangerous world of the supernatural. Dean sacrificed his soul and damned himself to Hell so that he could save Sam. Now Dean had been dragged to Hell and Sam was destroying the chance that he had been given by his brother and father's sacrifices.

I heard the door open and Bobby's heavy footsteps sounded close to my ear.

"Kelsey," he sat heavily beside me.

"It's all right," I said. "I found him. He's alive."  
"You make that sound as if it would have been better to have found him dead," Bobby mused.

"In a way," I shrugged.

"There's no reasoning with him," Bobby shook his head. "He was worse than Dean was."  
"But Dean's soul was up for grabs," I said quietly. "Sam's soul is not."  
"Is there something that you need to tell me Kelsey?" Bobby's voice sounded sharp.

"There are a lot of things that I need to tell you Bobby," I replied quietly.

"But you're not going to," Bobby finished.

"I'm sorry," I rubbed his shoulder. "There is so much that I'm bound by."

"I think it's wholly unfair that you have so many rules, and demons don't," Bobby huffed.

I grinned at him and nodded, as he appeared to be having a better day.

"I would ask how you knew about the greasy food," Bobby began. "But then I remembered that you spent a lot of time with John Winchester."

"I should have used the shovel on him long ago," I muttered.

Bobby laughed out loud.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm recalling you with a very large and heavy book connecting with John Winchester's head," he told me.

"Ah," I nodded. "That was a good moment."

Bobby laughed. "Dean was in fits of laughter about the whole thing. And of course the time you turned human and was appalled at the fact that you had a belly button."

"Hmm," I mused. I remembered those incidents. I also recalled a little boy crying on a hill. A little boy whose tears moved me to such compassion and then I thought of the man I faced a few hours ago. Even though I had been there for the journey, somehow I had missed something important.

"Will you be all right?" I asked Bobby.

"Yes," he nodded. "I've been through this before."

"Not like this," I whispered. "Not like this."

He stared at me with red-rimmed eyes and I wished that I could stay with him. But I was being summoned and therefore I had to leave.

"Don't forget to come back," Bobby called as I stood.

"I'm hoping that I shan't be away long," I told him. "But there are things that need to be done."

"There's still what that blasted Lilith is up to, and of course what old yellow eyes had planned as well," Bobby muttered.

"Time to go to work," I said.

"Yes," he nodded.

I began to walk away and then remembered something. I turned back and reached inside my coat. I pulled out a heavy tome that I had secured from its hiding place. I handed it over to him. He frowned as he stared at it.

"You're going to need this book Bobby," I told him.

"I don't like the looks of this book," he turned it over in his hand.

"Of course not," I agreed. "No one does when they read it."

Bobby's eyebrow shot up. "Are you sure that I'm supposed to have this book?"

"It's time for you to have the book Bobby," I nodded. "It's time."

Bobby's face creased into a deep frown. However, the call became more insistent and I had to obey it.

I decided to travel quickly, knowing that to Bobby it would seem that I had vanished into thin air. I arrived at the cemetery to find Castiel waiting for me. I was puzzled that he had been given the power to call me.

"Yes," I appeared before him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I arched an eyebrow. "Why are you able to do this?"

"I have been assigned to tend to Dean while he is back among the living," Castiel informed me.

"This makes no sense," I scowled.

Castiel took a step back from me. I shook my head for I realized that there must have been stories spread about me. He was born long after I had left to form Hell and therefore he didn't know of what we were like before the huge fight.

"Who suggested this?" I demanded.

"Zachariah did," Castiel answered.

I nodded. He would suggest that, but I must confess that I was surprised that he was willing to risk Castiel's existence in my hands.

"Dean will not be easy to deal with," I told him.

"I gathered," Castiel said dryly.

I smothered a smile. He was about to get a crash course in Winchester and it was not going to be pleasant.

"He'll fight you," I advised. "Dean doesn't believe in angels."

"Does he believe in God?" Castiel asked.

"He says that he doesn't," I shrugged. "But who knows?"

"What does he think that you are?" Castiel drew closer.

I studied him for a moment. He was curious and that meant that he could be patient. "He doesn't," I smiled. "He thinks of me as Kelsey. The supernatural being that has been in and out of his life for as long as he can remember."

Castiel perched on a headstone and rubbed his jaw. It was a human affectation and it would serve him well. He sighed heavily.

"I have found a vessel," Castiel said.

I arched an eyebrow. Then I recalled that the ones born after us were not given the ability to manifest a body. They had to rely on human vessels to travel on the surface among other humans. The sight of the true form of an angel would burn the eyes out of any human's head as well as the sound of an angel's voice would make them go deaf. In fact, interacting with an angel was about being killed. It was for that very reason that vessels were seeded. Demons however always seized possession of a body, while angels had to ask for permission. We respected a human's right to freedom of choice and therein lay the difference between Heaven and Hell.

I sighed heavily as I thought how often over the course of the years that I had observed people that I wondered if their ability to choose was not a bad thing. Some would say that the right to choose was a way of creating an equality that was on par with favoritism. There were angels who disagreed violently with that. Lucifer was one of them. He and his band of brothers had violated the edicts and waged war in Heaven. For that disobedience, he was taken and bound after he had been in Hell for a while.

Lucifer had spawned demons in Hell from his essence and he had corrupted Lilith. It didn't matter what he went on to do after, but he proved himself to be completely out of control and his desire to destroy the entire world was not a thing that could be tolerated. I closed my eyes for a moment. Dean was the first seal, and I don't know how I managed to miss that part. We were so caught up in Azazel's plan, that we overlooked the fundamental role of Dean. I sighed. Perhaps John Winchester did know what he was doing after all. He always said that the salvation for Sam lay in the hands of Dean. Perhaps he had guessed at something that I didn't.

"How long?" I asked Castiel.

"One more month here," Castiel nodded. "We figure that it will be soon that we shall be able to liberate Dean from Hell."

"That would mean that he has spent the equivalent of forty years," I whispered.

"Unfortunately," Castiel nodded. "We never saw this. We should have though." I agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, I kept a close eye on Bobby. I managed to lose Sam completely, as he immersed himself deeper into Ruby's plans. There was no way that I could reach him. He loved Dean so much that he was rudderless without his brother and that worried me tremendously. However, I couldn't do anything about Sam's choices, so I stayed close to Bobby.

"Kelsey!" Bobby roared.

I spun around and frowned at him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Cleaning," I said.

"Don't," Bobby stumbled into the room.

I stared at all the bottles around the place and I stilled my hands. He didn't want me to clean the place. I shook my head, but left the bottles, as he wanted them.

"This isn't good," I said.

"I'm not asking your opinion," Bobby grumbled.

I sighed heavily. If they took much longer with Dean I was going to march into Hell myself and drag the boy out by his hair if I necessary. I straightened as I felt something. It was the whisper on the wind and I knew that I was being summoned.

"Bobby it's time for me leave," I told him.

"Go," Bobby waved his hand. "I never asked you to stay."

"Watch it," I warned.

His eyes widened at my tone and he shook his head. "Don't be gone too long."

"Uh huh," I nodded.

I began to walk through the door.  
"Uh, Kelsey," Bobby called.

"Yes," I turned to face him.

"You don't have to leave the room," Bobby shrugged. "It's not like I don't know what you are."

"Read the book Bobby," I told him.

He nodded his head absently.

I became light and traveled to where Castiel waited for me. I frowned as I recognized the place as Dean's grave. Castiel nodded to me as I appeared before him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you be so kind?" Castiel asked.

"To do what?" I frowned.

"I will return his soul to his body," Castiel said.

"Once the soul is put back into the body," I told him. "You must heal it entirely."

Castiel nodded. "I'm aware of what must be done."

"What is it?" I smiled.

"It's been four months," Castiel stared at me.

"It won't matter," I grinned my answer. "Have you located him?"

"Yes," Castiel said. "Will you wait here?"

I nodded in agreement.

Castiel left me standing at Dean's grave. I sat next to it and waited. I lost track of time as I waited patiently. I looked at the forest around me and then I suddenly was shaken out of my patience. I heard the sound louder than thunder and quickly became light to withstand the blast that was coming. The trees shattered around me falling in a concentric circle around Dean's grave. I felt the moment his soul entered his body and I felt the pain of what had happened to him in Hell. I nearly wept at the panic of the first breath.

Castiel appeared next to me. He looked concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"He broke the first seal," Castiel sighed. "We were too late."

"It doesn't matter if the first seal is broken, as long as the last one is kept intact," I told him.

Castiel nodded in agreement. "We will all be walking now. The vessels are all ready. You are to stay out of it."

"I will not be kept out of it," I returned evenly. "However, I will not volunteer unnecessary information."

Castiel stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"You are certainly more…" he stopped.

I grinned at him. "Hmm… eccentric?"

"Yes," he nodded slowly. "That would be an accurate word for it."

I placed my hand on the grave's surface and loosened the compacted dirt. I breathed as I broke the outside of the coffin.

"Wouldn't it be easier to pull him out?" Castiel asked.

"This is Dean Winchester," I replied. "The Winchesters do nothing easy."

He nodded glumly at me. "I shall wait for a while and then speak to him."

I looked at him sharply for a moment.

"Shouldn't you get your vessel first?" I questioned.

"Why?" Castiel appeared puzzled.

"You might kill him," I said.

"He's chosen by God," Castiel's frown deepened.

I sighed. There was a term that Dean had used as a teenager to describe someone they had met. He had called the man a pod person. When I asked for the explanation, Dean showed me a horror film. I was still puzzled by it, but accepted it. Now, I understood clearly, what Dean had meant.

I kept my counsel and phased from sight as Dean's hand pushed its way through the dirt. He pulled himself out of the grave and gasped for air as he lay on the ground. When he stood, he surveyed the damage and was shocked to see the trees lying in a circle as though they had been in the center of a massive explosion. It was good to see him and it took all of my willpower not to throw myself at him. I knew that I couldn't interfere with the orders now. Castiel had to make contact with Dean and I was not the angel assigned to this task.

Dean sighed heavily and began walking out of the remains of the wooded area. He tied his jacket around his waist as he walked down the dusty road. I followed at a safe distance ensuring that nothing passed him on his way to the nearest point of safety. It would have been too much for him to explain and I could sense his confusion and apprehension. He approached the empty gas station in the middle of nowhere. There was an old Caddy sitting across from a pay phone booth. Dean approached the closed door. At first, he tried to get someone's attention inside, but there was no one there. He wrapped his hand inside his jacket and smashed the glass so that he could open the door.

I stood next to the phone booth with Castiel beside me. He frowned as we watched Dean take a bottle of water and then attempt to clean himself up.

"Why is he doing that?" Castiel murmured.

"Humans like to be clean," I told him.

Castiel moved closer to watch as Dean examined himself. He reached the part of his arm where Castiel's handprint was burned into his skin.

"You could have healed that," I hissed.

"You said that he didn't believe in us," Castiel argued.

"He'll fight you," I shook my head.

"I'll go speak to him," Castiel said.

"Don't kill him," I warned. "Remember that the boy has just been pulled out of Hell and now has dug himself out of the grave. Do be careful."

Castiel said nothing to me as he walked to where Dean stood, emptying the till.

"Dean!" Castiel called.

The electronics in the room turned on and Dean reacted as a hunter would. He attempted to seal the window with salt. Castiel again called Dean's name, but the force of it was too great. Dean ended up on the floor holding his head while the windows shattered. I grabbed Castiel.

"Stop," I ordered.

He merely nodded. Dean stared out at the broken glass and immediately headed for the pay phone. Castiel walked inside the building and I stayed outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Dean glanced around nervously. He was alone and without his trusty weapon, his car and his brother. He dropped coins into the phone and quickly dialed Sam's number. He got a recording that told him that the number was no longer in service. He then called Bobby.

"Yeah," Bobby's voice sounded clearly on the other end.

"Hey Bobby, it's me," Dean said.

"Who's me?" Bobby demanded.

"Dean," he answered.

Bobby hung up the receiver. Dean sighed and dialed the number again.

"Who is this?" Bobby demanded.

"Bobby," Dean's voice was still hoarse. "Listen to me."  
"Very funny," Bobby growled. "You call here again and I'll kill you."

The call ended. Dean looked around and saw the derelict car sitting there.

He sighed heavily as he walked to the car and got it started. He drove away from the service station while Castiel watched him.

"He's not very open," Castiel observed.

I turned to him and frowned. "Castiel, I know that you haven't been on the surface for a few thousand years, but surely you remember humans."

"They have lost their way and their faith," Castiel grimaced.

"Of course they have," I nodded. "As far as they're concerned, they are alone being ripped to shreds and no one cares."

"But that's not true," Castiel disagreed.

"Time moves differently for us than them," I reminded him. "We may not think that we have been gone for very long, but to them we are."

"Their lives are much shorter than ours," Castiel shook his head.

"Exactly," I replied.

"What will he do now?" he asked.

"He's headed to Bobby's," I told him. "Then he will go and find Sam."

Castiel stared back at the service station. I placed my hand on his shoulder and patted it gently.

"Dealing with the Winchesters takes special skill," I murmured.

"I've dealt with hunters before," Castiel stiffened.

"Not like these," I shook my head. "The training they got puts them on par with some of us. It's just that they haven't got our weapons."

Castiel turned to me and frowned. I stepped away from him and studied him carefully.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel questioned.

I narrowed my eyes for a moment. "You need to speak with Zachariah."

"I was given specific orders," Castiel's mouth thinned into a fine line.

"Were you told how to achieve your orders?" I asked.

"No," Castiel shook his head. "That's why I have you."

I smiled at him. "Why do you suppose that they stuck you with me?"

"They said that you had specific experiences with Dean," Castiel murmured. "But that you would do as I asked."

"And so I shall," I told him. "Within reason."

"I don't understand," Castiel frowned.

"I know you don't," I nodded. "Follow him. I'm going to check on Sam."

"You know where he is?" Castiel's frown deepened.

"I know where he is now," I amended. "Go, I'll deal with this mess."

Castiel nodded briefly and left me in the road. I sighed heavily as I walked back to the service station. I closed my eyes and repaired the damage. I removed all evidence of Dean, but made it look like the place had been robbed by a human and not trashed by some otherworldly source. I checked that there was no video camera evidence, for the last thing Dean needed was for the FBI to learn that he was still alive. As far as they were concerned, both he and Sam were killed along with Hendrickson in Monument Colorado. I shook my head. It was that that would make Dean very uncooperative.

I knew that Sam wasn't very far away. I had sensed when he had been close. However, because of the presence of both Castiel and myself, I knew that he wouldn't come this far. I travelled to where he was seated in the car staring out of the window. I couldn't sense Ruby.

"Sam," I said as I appeared in the seat beside him.

"Kelsey!" he jumped as I had startled him.

"Yes," I nodded.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Mind your tone boy," I warned.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "You startled me."

"How could I do that?" I shrugged. "You're the one who's busy travelling around with a demon, doing all sorts of things that your brother would kick your ass about."

"Dean's not here," Sam stared at me stonily.

I folded my arms across my chest and studied him carefully. I could sense the power in him. It was Azazel's power and it was growing stronger. Sam had gone down the very path that his brother had begged him not to go on.

"What would you do if you could see Dean right now?" I asked him. "What would you say to him, if he knew what you'd done?"

Sam refused to look at me.

"Look at me Sam!" I reached across and turned his face to mine.

His eyes held such sadness. He had mixed feelings about what he was doing and that meant that he could still be saved. Dean would be able to pull him back, as long as Dean didn't get to angry with him. I sighed, for I knew Dean. Dean would be so angry that it might drive them apart. They loved each other so much that they could hurt each other the way no one else could, not even John had that power.

I was about to say something to him when I heard Bobby's voice. I looked over my shoulder and sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Sam's tone of voice changed.

"Bobby," I said.

Sam flinched. That was a good sign. It meant that our Sam was still in there somewhere. He was making the wrong choices of course, but people could recover from those choices. There was forgiveness to be had if there was true remorse. I hoped that Sam would find the remorse. I hoped that the little boy who I held as he cried would come back to remind the man he had become that he was a good person.

Knowledge was a dangerous thing. Sam knew about the demon blood within him. He had never shared that knowledge with Dean because he was afraid of losing his brother's love. The truth is that nothing that Sam did would ever shake Dean's love for him and that at times broke my heart, well, figurative heart anyway.

"Is something wrong?" Sam demanded.

"Now you care?" I asked gently.

Sam stiffened as though I had slapped him. "I know you don't approve of what I'm doing," he huffed.

"Calm yourself child," I told him. "Bobby has been trying to reach you for months now. You disconnected your phone and everything."

"It's complicated," Sam muttered.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "Bobby loves you as much as your father did."

Sam glared at me.

I smiled at him. "Your father loved you Sam. He just didn't know how to show it and Bobby was always mad at him for the things that he did. But you're his family too."

"We're all hunters," Sam's shoulders slumped slightly.

"It's more than that," I whispered. "It's so much more than that. Family isn't just about blood at times. What you've done to Bobby, you need to make it up to him."

"He'll be mad," Sam murmured.

"No," I shook my head. "He won't be. But I better go see what he wants…. You know before he finds a shovel to greet me with."

Sam's mouth twitched at the corners. I became light and left the car.

I knew what was waiting for me at Bobby's. I stopped on the porch where I found Castiel scowling.

"What?" I asked him.

"Bobby almost killed him," Castiel grunted.

I had to swallow the laugh. "What did you expect? Dean's been dead for four months? Bobby had to deal with his torn and shredded body. They buried him and now Dean knocks on his door four months later with barely a scratch on him."

"Yes, but it's a miracle and should be embraced as such," Castiel shook his head.

"They've been fighting demons and all sorts of supernatural creatures. In all of their travels they've never met an angel," I told him.

"They met you," Castiel countered.

"I don't count and neither do the others," I shook my head. "Bobby guessed what I was as did John Winchester. But it wasn't something that was advertised. And in all the time that they had known me, I've never brought someone back from the dead."

"They fight what they see," Castiel nodded.

"It's all they know," I told him. "They know no other way. They've seen the horrors of this world and have had to save people from it. They didn't know they were getting help."

"This is the lack of faith, you mentioned," he nodded slowly, and then he frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"How is it that Bobby can call you?" he asked.

I smiled at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Castiel stared at me for a moment and his eyes narrowed.

"You were upset when I was given the ability to call you," he observed. "Yet this human can call you and you answer."

"When we take humans into our charge Castiel," I said quietly. "They have the ability to call us, for we give them that ability. When you meet Dean and speak with him, you will hear his call from wherever you are."

"I am to answer that call?" Castiel frowned.

"If you so choose," I grinned. "In their case, I caught their father John Winchester trying to summon me once. I had found both he and Bobby in a bar before it could happen. I decided then and there that it was simpler to tell him how to call me, rather than run the risk of a demon intercepting the summoning."

"Thank you," Castiel said.

"Oh, don't thank me," I told him. "Listen to what I tell you. Those people will drive an angel to murder."

Castiel nodded.

I entered the house and found Bobby glaring at the wall.

"You rang?" I said.

"Kelsey! Damn it!" Bobby cursed.

"Bobby!" Dean emerged from the room with clean clothes and a clean face. He still wore the bruises from digging himself out of the grave. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me and looked nervous.

"Dean!" I greeted him by crossing the room and hugging him. I felt when he relaxed his stance and returned the hug.

"Kelsey," he whispered.

"Uh huh," I smiled at him. "Good to see you broke out of the ultimate prison."  
"Yeah, well you know," he chuckled.

"Food?" I asked.

"Please," Bobby agreed.

I turned and arched an eyebrow but said nothing. I left them to speak with each other as I prepared the food. I knew that Dean would want to tell Bobby as much as possible without revealing everything. I wondered at Dean's appetite but I knew that he would eat anything I placed before him.

I gave them privacy as I realized that they were tracking down Sam. I could have told him where his brother was, but Dean didn't ask me. I heard his voice clearly from the other room.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said quietly. "What's the deal with the liquor store? Your parents are out of town or something?"

"Like I said," Bobby's voice was just as quiet. "The last few months ain't been all that easy."

"Right," Dean replied.

My ears pricked up at the tone for I knew that Dean was responding to something else. He was aware that time passed differently in Hell than it did on the surface and he was being quiet about it.

"Sam's in Pontiac Illinois," Dean's tone shifted.

"Right where you were planted," Bobby's voice carried a frown in it.

"Right near where I popped up," Dean said. "Helluva coincidence don't you think?"

I walked out of the kitchen at that point.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked.

"We're in for a long drive Kelsey," Bobby answered. "It'll give us time to calm down a bit."

"Before?" I prodded.

"Before I go find my brother and find out what kinda deal he made to get me out of Hell," Dean replied.

I arched an eyebrow at his statement but said nothing.

"Kelsey," Bobby's eyes narrowed. "You knew where Sam was didn't you."

I noticed that he didn't actually make it into a question but a statement. I shrugged my response.

"Damn it!" Bobby spat.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Nothing," Bobby shook his head.

"What?" Dean stood up from the desk around which he was seated.

"Kelsey," Bobby growled.

"Watch your tone with me, Bobby Singer," I warned.

Dean walked around the desk and gripped Bobby's shoulder. He shook his head at him.

"Whatever it is," Dean said. "We'll find out soon enough. Am I right?" he looked directly at me.

"Sooner than you think," I told him.

"How bad is he?" Bobby rubbed his jaw.

"He lost his brother," I shrugged. "You drank yourself nearly into a coma. He did for a while and then he…" I stopped.

"Well that'll change," Dean said. "I'm back now, and whatever my brother did, we'll handle it."

I suppressed a grin. However, I wasn't supposed to know exactly how Dean got out of Hell. I would have to face Bobby later.

"Let's eat," Bobby said.

I watched them attack the food that I had prepared but there was something a little off with Dean. He was trying very hard to be the person we remembered but there was something else. Hell had left its mark on him and especially Alastair. I sighed as I thought of the consequences that we had to deal with, for Dean had jumpstarted the Apocalypse and eventually he would have to be told.

I was concerned about this, for Dean's nature wouldn't permit forgiveness for himself. He had already managed to shoulder the blame for everything else and this was just one more burden. I had to figure a way out of this and Sam's actions were not going to make things easier.

"Kelsey?" Bobby drew my attention from my thoughts.

"Yes Bobby," I said.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked.

I stared at Dean for a moment. "No," I shook my head. "I think that this should be a family affair."

"What are you up to?" Bobby's eyes narrowed.

"You don't want to know Bobby," I smiled at him.

Dean's eyebrow arched at that statement. "Well," he coughed. "Let's hit the road Bobby."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "We'll take my car."

Dean's head turned sideways.

"Well, that Olds you brought in was junk," Bobby smiled.  
"Olds?" I frowned.

"Kelsey," Bobby shook his head. "You don't know cars."

"Ah," I nodded. He was right. I had no clue as to what cars were.

Dean grinned broadly at that. I sighed as I wished the smile was also present in his eyes. I watched him carefully. Dean always hid his pain and I knew that this was going to be no different. However, he was glad to be back and alive, even if he didn't know how it happened.

"Kelsey," Bobby smiled at me.

"Yes?" I frowned.

"What kind of demon would leave a handprint on Dean?" he asked.

I shrugged.

Bobby rubbed his jaw. "It's okay," he nodded. "I have an idea, but we'll have to get to Sam first."

"Good luck," I whispered.

Bobby's eyebrow arched. "Yeah," he agreed.

I followed them out of the house and watch them get into Bobby's car. I leaned against the wall and watched the car disappear into the distance. It struck me that there were far too many times I had watched them drive away from me. I sighed heavily and turned to face Castiel who sat on the edge of the porch.

"I always prefer to sit on the tops of chairs myself," I told him.

"You care deeply for them," Castiel observed.

"It's the price you pay for this kind of work," I shrugged.

"No," Castiel shook his head. "I've dealt with humans before. The bond you have with them is different from others I have seen or even had."

"You were born after me," I smiled. "You don't feel things the way that I or the others like me feel."

He frowned deeply at that thought. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I am," I replied.

"But?" Castiel gazed into the distance.

"I don't always let them know that I'm nearby," I grinned. "We're not so different after all."

"Perhaps," he rubbed his chin.

I stared at the sky for a moment and then became light and traveled quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

One of the disadvantages of not traveling the same way that Dean and Bobby had was that, I reached the hotel a lot faster than they did. I perched on the nearest bench and watched the people who walked by. I sensed a presence near me and turned to find Micah seated beside me.

"I thought you had gone back," I said.

"I decided to check to make sure that you didn't kill Castiel," Micah answered.

"The others have returned?" I tilted my head sideways.

"Well," he shrugged. "We couldn't have Sammael killing Ruby yet could we?"

"True," I nodded. "After all, we still don't know what she's really up to."

Micah frowned. "Something disturbs me."

"Something disturbs us both," I nodded.

He was silent for a moment and then Castiel appeared. He stopped as he watched us on the bench. He knew that no one could see us but he was still concerned.

"There are demons not far from here," he said.

"We know," I answered.

"Why not kill them?" Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"It's not going to help," Micah answered.

"We need to know what they are really up to," I said.

Castiel nodded. "But surely they are not important," he smiled.

"Ah," Micah nodded. "I can see why he's still alive."

I punched Micah in the arm.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders then stiffened. We heard it as well. Micah stood with me and we all traveled to where the call came from. I spotted Uriel seated on the nearest headstone. Micah stood next me, while Castiel moved forward to greet Zachariah.

"Since when do they run things?" I whispered to Micah.

"They're taking point on this one," Micah answered.

Zachariah looked at me. "Denri," he smiled.

I arched an eyebrow at him.

"We are hoping for cooperation," Zachariah said.

"I'm not ripping the wings from your spine," I told him evenly. "That's as much cooperation as you're going to get."

"We have orders," Zachariah spread his hands widely.

"So do I," I narrowed my stare.

"What orders?" Zachariah demanded.

"To quote my favorite brothers," I grinned. "That knowledge is above your pay grade."

I became light and left them.

I sensed that I wasn't alone and stopped in a deserted area and pulled out my flaming sword. Micah appeared and jumped out of the way.

"That's no way to treat a friend," he said.

"That depends on which side you're on," I returned evenly.

Micah stared at me stonily. "They have been granted a certain latitude."

"Since when?" I demanded.

"It's true," he nodded. "The others aren't too happy about it either."

"Then why?" I shook my head.

"You know why," Micah shrugged.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Not again."

"We obey," he murmured.

"Yes," I nodded. "We obey."

I saw that it was dark and that meant that Bobby and Dean were close to where Sam was.

"I better go and see the reception that Dean's going to get from his brother," I said.

"Can't you guess?" Micah smiled glumly.

"A real hunter's welcome," I suggested.

Micah groaned softly. "You better go in case you have to actually save Dean from his brother."

I became light and traveled back to the hotel room.

I saw Ruby half dressed and I felt my muscles tensed as I contemplated killing her despite my orders to the contrary. However, I recalled that Sam was quite attached to her and wouldn't take it kindly if I killed her. She stopped and stared at where I was, however, she couldn't quite figure out what she was sensing. I knew that Castiel was close as well, but like me, he would do nothing.

There was a knock on the door and Ruby went to open it. On the other side was Dean with Bobby. She stared at them for a moment and quickly recovered.

"So where is it?" she asked.

Dean's face reflected shock as he took her in. "Where's what?" he asked.

"The pizza that takes two guys to deliver?" she scoffed.

Dean and Bobby exchanged a look. "Uh, I think that we got the wrong room," Dean trailed off as he saw Sam.

"Hey, is the…" Sam stopped as he caught sight of Dean.

Bobby stared at Sam while Sam stared at them both.

"Hey ya Sammy," Dean's voice was gravelly with emotion.

Dean entered the room and Sam's breathing was rapid. Suddenly Sam pulled out a knife and attacked Dean. Bobby grabbed him and pulled him away from Dean.

"Who are you?" Sam yelled.

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean asked in return.

"Do what?" Sam demanded.

"It's him!" Bobby shouted. "It's him Sammy, I've been through this already. It's really him."

Sam stopped struggling. "Wait," he said.

"I know," Dean said in a softer tone as he walked closer to Sam. "I look fantastic huh?"

Sam's breathing was ragged as he walked towards his brother and gripped him in a tight hug. Dean returned the hug and I felt my tears prick my eyes.

Sam could be saved. I knew that he could be saved, now that his brother was back. Dean held on to his brother with all the emotion that I had never thought possible in the time that they had been growing up. It was more emotionally charged than the time Dean had sacrificed his soul so that Sam could be brought back from the dead. At that moment, I wanted to hold them both as well. If only there wasn't the proverbial fly in the ointment in the form of Ruby. When they pulled apart, she looked from one to the other and I was puzzled.

"So are you two like together?" she asked in a tone that reminded me of an assumption that was once made at a hotel they had visited.

"What?" Sam played along and I felt a tremor down my spine. He was going to lie to Dean, and I closed my eyes and fought to remain calm. "No, no, he's my brother."

Dean's expression mirrored his shock at her assumption, but he didn't know who it really was. Since he no longer had Hellhounds after him, he wouldn't be able to see the true form of Ruby beneath her 'new' exterior.

"Oh, got it," she stammered. "I guess. Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam agreed. "That's probably a good idea. Sorry."

Dean smiled at her and I shook my head in wonder. Ruby dressed quickly as did Sam and she left through the open door.

"So, call me," she said.

"Yeah sure thing Cathy," Sam said.

"Christy," she pouted. She was playing the part quite well.

"Right," he said.

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes and walked away. I debated for a moment and decided to leave them. I knew that Sam would explain that he didn't actually do anything to get Dean out of Hell and I wanted to see what Ruby was up to.

I took myself to the car and watched as she paused in front of it.

"Nice performance," I noted as I made myself visible.

She started. "You shouldn't interfere."

"What?" I asked. "Dean Winchester has returned from Hell. That's got to be huge on the grapevine."

"How did he get out?" she demanded.

"I don't know," I answered. "A lot of demons want to know, but there's been nothing in the usual correspondence to enlighten us."

"I don't get it," she muttered.

"Is there something that bothers you Ruby?" I pressed. I could sense that she was unsettled.

"It's just that," she shrugged. "It would take a lot of power to get him out."

"Yes," I nodded. "I wonder what that means for the playing field now."

Ruby's eyebrows shot up and in that instant, I wanted to kill her.

"I'll have to find others who are willing to talk to me," she shrugged. "It would be helpful if we knew what new danger there was out there."

"You actually care?" I taunted.

"Yes," she said.

"Nice body," I nodded.

"Sam wanted me to make sure that I wasn't possessing a body with a soul," she shrugged. "I figure that a vacated body was a good idea."  
"Of course," I agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Ruby left as soon as our conversation was over. She wasn't particularly keen on me being near her, especially when she couldn't be certain if I wasn't the one to yank Dean Winchester from Hell. I leaned against the Impala and sensed that I was being called. It was Bobby. I went to where he stood in the hallway outside the room door.

"Kelsey!" he hissed.

"Yes," I whispered in response.

"What the Hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I'm supposed to have a clue as to the conversation Bobby?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me. I arched an eyebrow in response.

"Kelsey," he scowled.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Look," he sighed. "Sam didn't make a deal to get Dean out of Hell."

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"Damn it! If you knew that why didn't you tell me?" he growled.

"You didn't ask," I smiled.

"Do you know what rode Dean out of Hell?" he asked pointedly.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Are you going to tell me?" Bobby demanded.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Those damn rules of yours are a bitch!" he spat.

I merely smiled in response.  
"I'm going to call Pamela then," Bobby nodded his head.

"Pamela?" I tilted my head sideways.

"She's a powerful psychic," Bobby rubbed his jaw. "I hate involving her in this. But since you can't talk."

"Be careful Bobby," I warned.  
"You going to stay in calling range?" he demanded.

"Yes," I nodded.

The door swung open and Sam stared at me in horror.

"Hello Sammy," I beamed.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Something big bad and powerful, yanked our boy out of Hell."

Sam sighed. "Dean doesn't remember anything from Hell."

"Well that's good," Bobby agreed.

"Yeah," Sam murmured.

"You sound like you don't believe your brother," I guessed.

Sam's eyes flashed to mine and I saw the pain reflected there. He was grateful that his brother was back and fearful at the same time.

"Your brother walked into Hell for you," I said gently. "He'll love you no matter what."

Sam stiffened.

"What is it that I don't know?" Bobby demanded.

"There's a lot that you don't know Bobby," I quipped.

"Smartass," Bobby retorted.

"And proud of it," I grinned widely. "All right, so you're going to find this psychic chick of yours and I'm going to see what I can find out on the ground about our boy's jailbreak," I offered.

"That's a good idea," Sam agreed. "The others like you probably are wondering what is up as well."

"Unless they are behind it," Bobby fixed me with a hard stare.

"Bobby," I sighed. "If I were the one responsible for Dean getting out of Hell, I assure you that he wouldn't have been gone for four months."

Sam and Bobby stared at me for a moment. I frowned at them. I had spoken the truth. If I had been allowed to get Dean out of Hell, I would have got him out as quickly as possible and hidden him from the others. I felt miserable about it. For not only did Dean suffer needlessly in the fiery pit of Hell but he broke the first seal. That meant that there was considerable havoc being wreaked. Now it was only a matter of time before they started attacking other seals. Which meant that there was the probability of angels dying including the one that was in charge of Dean.

The door again swung open and Dean appeared. He smiled at me for a moment and I rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand. I knew that he had lied to his brother and Sam knew it as well.

"Why didn't you just come with us if you were coming anyway?" Dean asked.

"I had other things to do," I replied.

"What things?" Bobby demanded.

"Bobby," I exhaled. "You know that I'm not going to tell you. If I haven't told you in twenty six years, why am I going to tell you now?"

"Twenty six years?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"It's not twenty six years," Bobby disagreed. "It's twenty five."  
"Eh, you're going to kill me for one year?" I felt my eyes widen at him.

"The longest relationship I've ever been in with a woman," Bobby shook his head.

"I'm not exactly a woman," I pointed out.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "That's probably why it's lasted so damn long."

I shook my head.

Bobby's phone rang at that moment. He quickly answered it and smiled.  
"Yes Pamela," he answered. "We're coming now."

I had to struggle to keep from laughing.

"Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Psychics are all the same," Bobby shook his head. "They're always getting ahead of people."

"That's why they're psychic," I pointed out.

Sam and Dean roared with laughter while Bobby scowled at me. He then turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor. Sam and Dean followed him quickly.

I stood there for a moment and waited for him. I knew that he would appear once they were gone. Castiel became visible next to me. His presence was still blinding.

"Haven't you taken over your vessel yet?" I asked.

"I'm trying to avoid it," Castiel said.

"You can't you know," I shrugged. "You need to interact with him in a physical sense and your angelic form just won't cut it."

"This is different than what I'm used to," Castiel murmured.

"Of course it's different," I waved my hand at him. "Before you were an observer. You weren't needed to actually fight any battles in this plane. The fighting that you've done didn't require this level of interaction. Now it does. Hunters are special. They've always been special. It's one of the reasons that they were chosen and shaped in the first place."  
"But most of them get into this for vengeance," he said pointedly.

"So," I sighed. "They may not be righteous, but that still doesn't mean that they're not good."

"Why do they feel compelled to be this way?" Castiel asked.

"I can't explain it to you," I said. "The only thing that I can tell you, is that, all hunters come across the same training. The ones in the very beginning had to be led by the hand through the steps. But their knowledge is handed down from generation to generation. The most powerful and dangerous hunters are born."

"John Winchester was not a hunter," Castiel countered. "He was a marine who happened upon this thing."

"True," I nodded. "But Mary was a hunter. She was the daughter of hunters. Her blood runs through them. It is their birthright through their mother and that makes it more powerful."

"Is that why they are so dangerous?" Castiel wondered.

"In part," I nodded. "The other part was their father. John Winchester used his military training to assist in hunting. He managed to do a lot of damage while he was able. This was what he passed on to his sons. He couldn't quite match their instincts but he was not exactly shabby in that area either."

"You've spent too much time with them," Castiel sighed. I stared at him, perhaps he was right.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

I left Castiel in the corridor and followed the others to the car. However, they had already left on their way to see Pamela. I began to walk slowly down the road without a specific time line in mind for it would take them about four hours on the interstate to get to Pamela. I wasn't particularly keen on meeting any psychics; they were the one set of humans who had the uncanny knack to tell instantly what we were. My experience with both Missouri and her grandmother had taught me that one.

I realized that I wasn't alone as I walked and I knew that it was Castiel.

"You don't give up do you?" I shook my head.

"Of course not," Castiel sounded surprised.

I sighed. I should have known that he had been chosen for a very specific reason.

"Where are we headed?" he asked.

"I'm following Bobby and the boys to this psychic Pamela," I told him. "I don't know where you're going."

"With you," Castiel frowned.

I laughed at him. He was so serious in all that he did. Then I heard Bobby calling me.

"I'm going to Bobby now," I told him.

"I'll follow," Castiel said.

"Perhaps you should stay in the back seat of the car with Sam and Dean," I said quietly.

"I don't know about Sam Winchester," Castiel's frown returned.

I stopped and gripped his shoulders. "Like it or not, Dean loves Sam. You're not going to get anywhere with Dean unless you accept that."

Castiel nodded.

I became light and traveled to where Bobby was. He was in his car and still driving.

"Kelsey, just get in here," he growled. "I know that you can hear me, and it's not the first time you've appeared in the car."

"What is it?" I asked as I materialized.

"How dangerous is this?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brow.

"You warned me earlier to be careful," he explained.

"Ah," I nodded. "Well, the thing is that you don't know what she's going to do."

"Pamela is a bit …" Bobby trailed off.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "She's a firecracker?" I suggested.

"That's one way to put it," Bobby chuckled. "I really like her spirit and her fire. She knows a lot and she certainly gets around."  
"But?" I prodded.

"But, I can't help wondering if involving her with Sam and Dean is a good thing," Bobby sighed.

"You're involved with them," I pointed out.

"Yes," Bobby nodded. "I've known those boys since they were little. They're like my own."

"And you're thinking of the body count that these two tend to rack up," I suggested.

Bobby's grip tightened on the steering wheel. I had guessed correctly. It was true that people who crossed paths with hunters tended to have a shorter life span, but in the case of the Winchester boys, their body count was higher than most.

"Ah, you're being pessimistic," I shrugged.

"Are you going to come with me inside to see Pamela?" he asked.

"No," I said. "That's not a good idea."

"She'll know what you are," Bobby nodded.

"And Dean is already stressed as it is," I murmured.

"Do you think that he really doesn't remember?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Dean has always hidden what he didn't want to deal with. We'll trust Dean to be Dean."

"But he's not a demon," Bobby continued.

"No," I told him. "Dean's not a demon. He wasn't there long enough."

Bobby nodded glumly.

We neared the house where Pamela lived. I looked at Bobby who nodded at me briefly and I disappeared from the car. I stayed in the distance to watch what happened next and sensed Castiel beside me.

"Well?" I asked.

"They are confusing," he said.

"Oh?" I turned to him.

"They don't say what is on their mind, but it's clear that each is hiding things from the other," Castiel continued.

"Humans tend to do that," I shrugged.

"But they each know that the other is hiding something," Castiel scowled.

I laughed for a moment. "Welcome to the world of the Winchesters."  
I stilled as I watched them drive up and get out of their cars. Pamela had the door open before Bobby could knock and she greeted him enthusiastically.

"Bobby!" she cried as she lifted him a few inches off the ground.

Bobby in turn introduced her to Sam and Dean. I frowned as my attention was diverted by Castiel's straightening beside me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Demon," he muttered.

I stretched my senses and shook my head.

"It's just Ruby," I told him. "She's going to be staying as close as possible to Sam to find out what got Dean out of Hell."

I turned back to the house to see Bobby closing the drapes. I arched an eyebrow because that only meant one thing with a psychic; she was going to hold a séance.

"What?" Castiel muttered.

"Castiel?" I frowned at him.

"The woman is trying to summon me," he said.

"Stop her," I warned him.

"I'm trying," he murmured. "No," he began whispering. "Turn back."

"What?" I kept perfectly still.

"She claims that she doesn't scare easy," he said. "She wants to see my face."

"You can't show her Castiel," I told him. "She's not a prepared vessel. You'll kill her."

"I can't help it," Castiel disappeared from beside me.

"Ugh!" I screeched as I raced into the house after him.

I saw the flames leap up from the lit candles and Pamela's screams as her eyes caught sight of Castiel's face. I dragged him quickly away from the house, severing the connection. I could hear her cries as she realized that she was blind. I held Castiel in one hand as he struggled to regain his balance. Summoning rituals were hard on all beings but especially on us. We weren't meant for that kind of summoning. Those rituals were designed for others and therefore we instinctively fought it. Which in the end left us feeling drained.

"Why didn't she listen?" he demanded.  
"Humans are a mystery," I told him.

I heard the plaintive wail of the ambulance's siren in the distance.

"Leave," I said. "You'll need to rest. Go see to the vessel that you've chosen."

He nodded briefly and left. I knew that he was in no condition to argue with me about doing what I had ordered him to do.

I saw them load Pamela into the ambulance and Bobby got into his car while the boys got into the Impala. I sighed heavily. I followed the ambulance to the hospital. They rushed her from the ambulance in a gurney into the ICU. The doctors attempted to see if they could salvage her sight.

"I've never seen this before," the doctor whispered to the nurse.

"What is it?" the nurse asked.

"All of the eye has burned out of her skull," he said. "It's like she looked into a blinding light and it was so powerful that it liquefied her eyes and melted the tissue."

He wasn't too far off on that assessment.

I glimpsed Bobby seated dejectedly in a hard plastic waiting chair. His fears were materialized before his eyes. I walked slowly toward him and saw the heaviness on him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Bobby looked up when I placed my hand on his shoulder. He shook his head as I took my seat next to him.

"You should be with the boys," he murmured.

"I'm sure that they'll be fine," I said.

"I don't know," Bobby shook his head. "What kind of evil are we dealing with?"

"Who says that it is evil?" I countered.

Bobby fixed me with a hard glare. "Pamela's eyes are gone," Bobby snapped.

"Yes I know," I said.

"Thanks," Bobby glanced at me.

"For what?" I was puzzled.

"For not saying 'I told you so'," he sighed.

"Well…" I shrugged.

Bobby chuckled dryly. "You really are a smartass," he said.

"Well, better that than a … what was that again… hmm… a dumbass?" I grinned.

Bobby shot me a withering look, which only made me laugh. He shook his head solemnly.

"All right," Bobby nodded. "Can you heal her?"

I sat up straighter and shook my head.

"Damn," he whispered. "They're transferring her to room 617 now that she's stabilized. I'm going to call Sam and let him know."

"All right," I nodded.

Bobby walked away from the main area so that he could use his phone and I walked down to where Pamela's room was. I stopped with my hand on the door. She was a powerful psychic and she would sense that I was the same thing that destroyed her eyes. I shook my head and entered the room. She lay on the bed with the monitors beeping. Her eyes were bandaged and an IV drip was connected to her arm.

"Who is there?" she called.

"I'm a friend of Bobby's," I said.

"I may be blind," Pamela said. "But I've still got enough senses to know that you're like what took my eyes."

"You were warned by him to turn back," I said quietly.

"What are you?" she demanded.

I walked up to her and placed my hands on her face. "Shh!" I whispered.

She fell asleep.

I unwrapped the bandages from her face and surveyed the damage. Nothing was left of her eyes at all. Her senses were extremely sharp and they would compensate for her loss of sight. Indeed, she would become even more powerful as time went on. I rubbed my hand across her forehead and took away her pain. I couldn't reverse the damage to her eyes though. I didn't have permission to do that and it was unlikely that such permission would be granted.

"Rest Pamela," I whispered in her ear. "You will feel no more pain."

I heard the door open and saw Bobby enter. I quickly wrapped her eyes again in their bandages.

"I thought that you couldn't heal her," Bobby accused.

"I can't," I replied. "But I can ease her pain and I did."

Bobby stared at me for a moment.

"Is that the best you got?" he demanded.

"It's all I am allowed to do," I sighed.

"Those damned rules of yours Kelsey," Bobby huffed. "You're not even going to tell me what we're up against."

"I can't," I shook my head. "But the good news is that you're going to find out soon."

"I don't want to find out," Bobby grumbled.

"Okay," I nodded.

"You're going to stay out of this aren't you?" Bobby said.

"Well," I shrugged. "I have to obey."

"Right," Bobby nodded. "You're not the harp playing, halo wearing kind."

I smiled at him.

"I'm going to stay with her for a while," Bobby sat in the chair nearest to the bed.

"She's pretty upset Bobby," I told him.

"Well," he shrugged. "Can't say that I blame her."

I leaned against the window while Bobby stared at Pamela. I watched his shoulders as they sagged under the burden of his thoughts. I could guess at them and while he was grateful to have Dean back, he was even more concerned about the how and the why of it. Bobby's phone vibrated. I started at the sound.

"Yeah?" Bobby answered.

The voice on the other end sounded like Dean.

"What do you mean that they didn't know?" Bobby frowned. "Oh damn it!"

There was a murmur of words.

"No," Bobby said finally. "Go back to the hotel and I'll meet you there."

He ended the call.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Bobby looked at me for a moment.

"Sam had been tracking some demons and apparently they're here," Bobby told me.

"And?" I pressed.

"And," Bobby exhaled sharply. "They crossed paths with them at a diner."

I stood at that moment.

"It's all right," Bobby said. "They made it out of there without any trouble. But Dean says that the demons are scared. They don't know what got him out of Hell."

"That's a huge deal," I agreed.

"Worse," Bobby shook his head. "Pamela had said that none of the spirits that she spoke with had any ideas either."

"This is huge then," I nodded.

"You know what's behind this," Bobby narrowed his glare.

"True," I agreed. "But I'm not going to tell you."

"You also said that you didn't yank Dean out of Hell," Bobby continued.

"True," I confirmed.

"What's going on Kelsey?" Bobby demanded.

"Well," I shrugged. "I gave you a book to read. You better get reading."  
Bobby glowered at me and I smiled at him. I sensed the call at that moment. I sighed heavily.

"Who is it that keeps calling you?" he questioned.

"That's not for you to know Bobby," I answered.

"Smartass," Bobby repeated.

"Nosey parker," I retorted.

"Where did you pick that one up?" he asked.

"Clara," I replied.

Bobby's eyes saddened at the mention of her name. "You loved her so much."

"Of course," I nodded. "And I love those boys as much as you do."

"But it's different," Bobby rubbed his chin. "My love is human and yours…"

I smiled widely at him. "I need to go Bobby. She'll be okay."

"No she won't," he disagreed.

"Well," I sighed. "She'll not be the same. But she's a tough chick. She'll survive. Besides, a blind psychic is the most dangerous type there is."

"Oh Lord," Bobby groaned.

I left him seated in the room and traveled to where Castiel waited for me.

I frowned when I found him outside of a diner. I shook my head and thought that it couldn't be the same diner. Then I smelled it. I hung my head.

"Castiel," I sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Castiel stared stonily at me while I shook my head. I entered the diner and found that some of the demons were dead while others were left alive. They had tried to fight him and lost. All of them had their eyes blinded. There was no way that the possessed humans would survive. I sighed heavily and returned outside. I stared at Castiel and he met my gaze. There was anger behind his eyes.

"I know that you're accustomed to certain things," I began slowly. "But those things have changed."

"There was no other option," he said. "They would have killed Dean."

"How?" I demanded.

"They had no idea how he got out," I shook my head. "There were afraid of him. There was no way that they could hurt him."

"My orders are very specific," Castiel murmured.

"I can see that," I snapped. "I can't even give that poor psychic her sight back, because it was you who did it."

He stared above my head for a moment. His eyes narrowed as we saw the approaching darkness and sensed that Ruby was nearby.

"Hmm," he breathed.

"What?" I frowned at him.

"With Ruby so close," he shrugged. "It means that Dean will be left alone."

My head snapped back to stare at him. "What?"

"Sam hasn't told Dean that the female they met earlier was Ruby," Castiel theorized. "That means that Sam will leave Dean alone."

"And that is relevant how?" I pressed although I could guess where Castiel's thoughts were headed.

"I can attempt to speak to him again," Castiel nodded.

I balled my fist and sent him flying across the road. He landed in the park that was across from the diner. Castiel jumped to his feet as I landed in front of him.

"Wasn't earlier enough to tell you that you'll kill him, if you speak to him without a vessel?" I ranted.

"Was it necessary to hit me?" Castiel asked.

I bit back the shriek that rose to my lips. I contemplated pulling out my sword but remembered that I could actually kill him. Unlike the others who had been with me, he wasn't strong enough to fight me.

"I was trying to knock some sense into that impossibly thick head of yours," I gritted.

"Dean will handle it better this time," he said.

"No he won't," I disagreed.

"Didn't he see you in your true form when he was a child?" Castiel demanded.

"He saw me through the eyes of an innocent child," I shook my head. "He still held on to his mother's words of angels watching over them. Now, he doesn't believe in us."

Castiel sighed. "I will not kill him."

"You're stubborn," I muttered. "Fine, go ahead. But when his ears start bleeding, I'm going to drag you out and throw you in the nearest river."

Castiel frowned at me.

"Have your vessel on standby," I warned him. "You're going to need, him or her."

"Him," Castiel nodded. "His name is Jimmy and he is a devout man."

"Well," I sighed. "He might not be when you're done with him."

Castiel turned to look over my shoulder. I sensed it before he said anything. It was Sam. Dean was indeed alone at the hotel.

"Perhaps you shouldn't stay to see what happens here," Castiel murmured.

"You think that I'm going to become violent towards Sammy?" I arched an eyebrow.

"No," Castiel shook his head. "I think that you're going to kill him."

I straightened as I stared at him. But he said nothing more on the subject, he merely held out his hand for me to take. I grasped it firmly as we traveled to where Dean slept on the bed. I sensed Bobby enter the hotel lobby.

"Bobby's here," I told him. "I'll delay him, but don't kill Dean."

Castiel nodded as he called Dean's name. The appliances flicked on and I moved quickly to stop Bobby from walking into a situation that would kill him.

Bobby got off the elevator and his shoulders were sagging heavily. He rubbed his face wearily as he stopped when I appeared before him.

"Where the Hell have you been?" he snapped.

"I have other things to do Bobby," I retorted.

"Pamela will be able to go home in a few days," he said.

"That's good," I smiled.

"Don't smile," Bobby shook his head. "It ain't good that the poor woman lost her eyesight over this."

"She'll survive," I told him.

"Yeah, that's true," he said.

It was at that moment we both heard a loud crash coming from the room. Bobby ran ahead of me and got the room door open as I saw Dean on the floor writhing in pain.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted as he raced to him.

I dragged Castiel out of the room and threw him in the first body of water I could find.

"Why?" he roared.

"You are to take care of him, not kill him!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he scowled. "I'll go get the vessel ready."

"Thank you!" I shook my head. At that moment, I heard Bobby calling my name.

I returned to the room to find Dean slowly coming around while Bobby attempted to move him from the remains of the broken mirror that was on the ceiling.

"I've always thought that mirrors on the ceiling were a bad idea," I muttered.

"Well, you ain't human," Bobby snapped.

I picked Dean up from the floor and carried him to the bed. I made certain that there were no splinters on it and healed any real damage that was caused by Castiel's folly.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he grunted. "Sammy with you?"

"No," I frowned. I recalled that Castiel didn't want me to see what Sam was up to. That alone made every one of my senses tingle and I shuddered to think of the ramifications of it.

"We should get out of here," Bobby said. "This thing, whatever it is, means business."

"I agree," Dean said.

"Kelsey," Bobby called me as Dean sprang from the bed and gathered their things.

"Yes," I walked to him.

"We're going to head back to my place," he said.

"That's a good idea," I nodded.

"The thing is that we'll have to get Sam to join us," Bobby said.

"You're worried that he won't," I breathed.

"Yes," Bobby said.

"Dean's back," I shrugged. "Regardless of what Sam's done. He loves his brother and he's not going to risk losing him again."

"I think that Sam's changed a lot in these last four months," Bobby continued.

"Perhaps," I nodded. "And we'll have to cross that burning bridge when we get there. But right now, you need to get going."

"You'll meet us there?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Okay," Dean said. "Ready."

I followed them through the checkout process and then to the parking lot. Dean stopped in his tracks and stared at the empty space the Impala was. He dropped his bags on the ground and placed his hand over his mouth.

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going to kill him when I find him," Dean muttered.

"Who?" I asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"Who?" I repeated.

Dean shot me a withering look and waved his hand at the empty space.

"My brother," he muttered. "Who else?"

"All right," Bobby smiled. "Let's go to my car."

I kept a straight face as they loaded the bags into Bobby's car. Dean turned and stared at me.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Right," Dean huffed.

They got in the car and drove away.

I became light and traveled to where I sensed Castiel had gone. He was standing outside of a house and a man dressed in a tan trench coat and business suit was staring up at the sky. I figured that this must be the vessel, Jimmy.

"Yes I understand," he said in response to Castiel's words.

"Are you sure?" Castiel spoke gently.

"Just promise me that my family will be taken care of," Jimmy said.

"Of course," Castiel agreed.

"Then yes," he said. "I'll do it."

Castiel became blinding light and entered the vessel's willing body. When it was done, Castiel felt the tie around his neck and flexed his fingers. The door behind him opened and a young girl came out.

"Daddy?" she said.

Castiel turned to face her.

"Daddy?" she repeated.

He turned his back to her. "I am not your father," he said. Then he walked away.

I rolled my eyes and wanted to shake him.

I appeared on the porch behind her.

"Daddy!" she cried as she attempted to run down the stairs. I grabbed her making her stop.

"No!" she wept. "Where's my daddy going?"

"Your daddy has to go away for a while," I told her gently. "He's going to be doing great work."

"No!" she sobbed.

"You have to trust that one day you will understand," I said to her. "You are special. Just as your father is."

"Then why did he leave us?" she wailed.

"Because neither you nor your mother can follow where he must go," I said as I stroked her hair to calm her.

The child buried her head in my chest and wailed, until I heard her mother's frantic cries.

"You must be strong for your mother now," I told her gently.

"Will we ever see Daddy again?" she hiccupped.

"Trust and have faith," I whispered. "You will be fine."

The door opened and a woman who was of a slight build, with similar features to the child appeared. The girl ran into her mother's arms and she pulled her child close. Her eyes frantically searched for answers but I could give her none. I quickly faded from the porch and rejoined Castiel.

He walked slowly as he became accustomed to the body.

"That was not good," I told him.

"What was I to say to that child?" Castiel asked. "It will be fine. They will be fine."

"And if this is not what you think it is?" I demanded.

"Then they will still be fine," Castiel repeated.

"Ugh!" I screeched.

He stopped and narrowed his stare at me. Even though it was behind human eyes now, I could still see that it was him underneath it all and that only made it more infuriating. My pocket suddenly rang.

Castiel stared at me questioningly. I shrugged and pulled a phone out of my pocket. One of them must have placed one on me without my paying any attention.

"What?" he asked.

"It's okay," I muttered. I flipped open the phone.

"Kelsey!" Bobby's voice sounded on the other end.

"You put a phone in my pocket?" I asked.

"That wasn't me," Bobby said. "That was genius boy over here."

"What?" I was puzzled by Bobby's tone.

"Me," Bobby continued. "I wanted to choose life. But apparently being dead, buried and in Hell wasn't enough for Dean."  
"Bobby," I cried. "I'm not following."

"Dean wants to summon to the damn thing here," he said.

"Castiel?" my voice went up slowly.

Castiel looked at me.

"Exactly," Bobby said. "Look, I have no idea what's going to go down, but I figure if it hits the fan, you'd better be here to be as backup."

"Of course," I agreed.

The line went dead and I closed my eyes briefly.

"They're going to summon me?" Castiel asked.

"Apparently," I said.

"Does Bobby know how to do that?" he continued.

"He knows summoning spells," I said. "But I'll negate them so that they won't call anything else."

"Good," Castiel agreed. "You are not to interfere."

"You are not to kill them," I warned.

"I consider myself warned," Castiel agreed.

We traveled together to the abandoned barn that Dean had chosen for his stand. I knew Dean would want to face this thing head on. My only problem was that Dean didn't believe in angels.

"I don't understand though," Castiel spoke softly.

"What?" I asked.

"How can Dean not believe in us?" he asked.

"Why?" I countered

"I pulled him from Hell," Castiel said.

"Dean doesn't know what pulled him from Hell," I said.

"Let's go do this," Castiel said.

We waited until they were certain that the summoning spell didn't work. Castiel began to rattle the building and the roof. I shook my head at the dramatic entrance. I followed invisibly and saw when Castiel opened the doors and then faced the barrage of fire. Dean exchanged looks with Bobby as they both turned away. Dean grabbed Ruby's knife as Castiel stopped in front of him.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Castiel answered

"Yeah, thanks for that," Dean said as he sank Ruby's knife into Castiel's shoulder.

He pulled it out and before I could stop him, Bobby swung a blade at Castiel's head. Castiel deflected it easily and knocked Bobby unconscious with one touch. Castiel turned back to Dean.

"We need to talk Dean," he said. "Alone."

Dean knelt over Bobby's unconscious body while Castiel flipped through one of their books

"Your friend's alive," Castiel assured him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"Castiel," he answered.

"Yeah, I figured that much," Dean said. "No, I mean what are you?"  
Castiel's expression was weary. "I am an angel of the Lord."

Dean's expression turned ugly. "Get the hell out of here," he said as he stood. "There's no such thing."

Castiel sighed as he pulled away from the book. "This is your problem Dean," he said. "You have no faith."

Then Castiel showed Dean his wings as a shadow on the wall as he didn't want to blind him.

Dean had a frightened look in his eyes but chose to go with anger.

"Some angel you are," he mocked. "You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her," Castiel said. "Not to spy at my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans. So can my real voice, but then you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the hotel," Dean said. "That was you talking?"

Castiel nodded.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume," Dean told him.

"That was my mistake," Castiel admitted. "Certain people, special people can perceive my true visage. I thought that you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" Dean demanded. "What? Holy tax accountant?"

"This," Castiel indicated his body. "This is a vessel."

Dean was shocked. "You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He is a devout man," Castiel corrected. "He actually prayed for this."

"Well pal I'm not buying what you're selling," Dean told him. "So who are you really?"

"I told you," Castiel answered.

"Right," Dean scoffed. "Why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen Dean," Castiel argued.

"Not in my experience," Dean countered.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked him. He stared at him for a moment, as what I'd been trying to say to him, finally hit him. "You don't think that you deserve to be saved."

Dean struggled to maintain his façade. "Why did you do it?"

"Because God commanded it," Castiel told him. "Because we have work for you."

I rolled my eyes at that one. Castiel then took that moment to disappear. Dean leaned over and looked as though he was about to retch.

"I don't think that Bobby would appreciate that," I said.

Dean looked up at me.

"Kelsey," he whispered.

"Yes," I replied.

Dean shook his head and pulled Bobby over his shoulder and carried him to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

I got into the front passenger seat beside Dean. He gunned the engine and flipped open his phone as I watched him carefully.

"Sam," Dean said tersely. "Meet me at Bobby's."

I didn't hear the response for Dean simply closed the phone. He pressed down the accelerator and the car shot forward. I leaned back in the seat and stared out the window.

"Bobby's going to be all right?" he said after a few minutes.

"Yes," I told him. "Castiel wouldn't harm him."

"Tell that to Pamela," Dean muttered.

I turned to study him.

"What?" he snapped.

"At some point you're going to have to tell Sam the truth," I murmured.

"What truth?" Dean demanded.

"About what happened in Hell," I sighed.

Dean's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel more tightly. His jaw became set and his lips pressed into a fine line. I knew that expression quite well and it was a mark of his stubbornness.

"No," he said finally.

"You know," I exhaled. "I've always wondered why you have a mule kick. Now I see that is because you are part mule."

"I prefer to think of it as being much older and wiser where my brother is concerned," Dean snapped.

"You've got to talk about it," I whispered.

"I'm not going to," Dean shook his head.

I returned to staring out of the window. I knew from long experience with all of them, that it made no sense to push. Dean, especially, would resist all efforts to get him to open up about what happened with Alastair. However, in the end he would have to face it. But I supposed that I could give him some time. My only concern was that we had very little time left. I had not yet caught wind of any of the other seals breaking. But Dean was out and that meant that the others like Lilith would realize by now what was behind the breakout. This mean that they would speed up their timetable and I pondered if Lilith knew that she was final seal.

"I hate it when you're quiet," Dean murmured.

"As opposed to the constant verbosity that you display?" I retorted.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Which was a good sign, except for the haunted look he had in his eyes.

We neared Bobby's house a few hours later and he had still not revived. Dean kept glancing anxiously in the rearview mirror and I kept assuring him that Bobby would be perfectly all right. I doubted that he believed me. However, we pulled into the Salvage yard and Sam was leaned up against the Impala waiting. Dean pulled the car to a stop and hopped out.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked as he met his brother part way.

"Unconscious in the back seat," Dean explained.

"What happened?" Sam demanded.

"We summoned Castiel," Dean said.

"What!" Sam cried. "Bobby was hurt?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Dean shrugged. "Kelsey seems to think that he's okay. And in this case I'm inclined to believe her."

"Why?" Sam narrowed his gaze at his brother and then shifted over to me where I waited by the open the door of Bobby's car.

"Because," Dean exhaled noisily, "She has been there for us for most of our lives and she's never caused us any harm."

I pondered that for a moment and realized that that was high praise indeed coming from Dean Winchester. I opened the back door and touched Bobby's cheek. His eyes flew open instantly and he grabbed my arm tightly. Had I been a human female the force of the grip would not only have hurt me but it would have certainly left bruises.

"What?" he asked as he shook his head to clear it.

"We're at your house," I said. "Dean is outside with Sam. Can you manage to walk? Or shall I carry you?"

He pushed me out of the way and climbed out of the car. He was a little unsteady, but he soon gathered his bearings and stomped over to them.

"Bobby!" Sam cried.

"Damn it Dean!" Bobby growled. "How did we survive that?"

"Castiel didn't want to hurt us," Dean shrugged.

"Breakfast?" I called.

Sam grinned at me. "Sure Kelsey," he nodded. "Just remember that you're feeding the three of us and not an army."

"No," I nodded. "An army eats less food."

Dean turned to me and erupted in laughter and even Bobby had to chuckle. I left them outside and headed into the house and the kitchen.

I stopped as I walked right into Castiel leaning against the sink. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You shouldn't be here," I said.

"The seals are under attack," he said.

"Tell me something that I don't know," I snapped.

"We're going to need every available hand to fight," he stared at me.

"Let's get this straight Castiel," I placed my hand over his chest. "You don't give me orders. The ones in charge of your garrison don't give me orders. There is only one being to whom I am answerable."

"Our Father, is wise in all things," Castiel replied.

"Yes," I nodded. "And we don't always understand the whys of it, but we will obey."

"So," Castiel sighed. "Will you fight with us?"

"When you need saving," I told him. "I'll save you."

His brow furrowed at that statement. "I don't understand," he said.

"You will," I smiled. "Now, get out of here, while I deal with your loaded fallout."

"Loaded?" Castiel questioned.

"You can't walk up to a human like Dean Winchester and tell him, that he was saved from Hell because God has work for him, and expect that it will be easy just like that?" I waved my hand.

"Why not?" Castiel pursed his lips in what I presumed was a stubborn set.

"Because, that's not the way that humans work," I shook my head. "In the past they were so frightened to be visited by one of us that they willingly and quickly jumped. But now, they're more jaded. They openly declare that they don't believe in either us or the other side. Which means that they will be harder to convince. Dean with his experiences and the things that he's witnessed…" I trailed off.

Castiel nodded his head. "I know that you've told me this before. And frankly, I didn't believe you."

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"When I looked into his eyes and I saw the wounds that he has carried all of his life," Castiel shrugged. "I'd never seen it before when I looked at him."

"That's because it was the first time he was looking back at you," I whispered.

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "I must go."

"Yes," I agreed.

He left the house and I quickly got the dishes out and made a quick scramble. Bobby entered the kitchen after a few minutes.

"You couldn't tell me that we were dealing with an angel?" he rebuked me quietly.

I turned to him and shrugged.

"Damn it," he whispered. "Another angel pulled Dean out of Hell."

"What did you think was going to happen?" I asked.

"But you aren't possessing a body," Bobby murmured.

"No," I agreed. "I made this body."

"So he's a different kind of angel than you are," Bobby nodded. "Then what kind is he?"

"Younger," I answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Fortunately, I was saved from Bobby's vituperation by Sam and Dean's entrance into the kitchen. Sam grabbed the plates and Dean grabbed bacon from the freezer. I watched as he opened the pack and placed the whole rasher in the sizzling frying pan.

"Still not sweating the cholesterol Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Nope," Dean grinned at him.

"I see," Bobby nodded sagely.

"I don't think that Dean is going to give up anything," I murmured.

"We still have to discuss this whole thing though," Dean said.

"After we eat," Bobby agreed. "I have some reading to do."

I remained silent.

They loaded their plates and sat around the table. It was not the first time that I was amazed at the amount of food that they ate. However, Bobby appeared troubled and I knew that he wasn't going to let this whole thing go. It wasn't in his nature and he was rather tenacious when it came to finding answers.

"So what exactly is Castiel?" Sam asked.

Bobby and Dean stilled for a moment while I glanced out the window.

"Well?" Sam demanded. "Just what kind of evil are we dealing with here?"

"Not evil," I said quietly.

Bobby cleared his throat noisily. "Ask your brother," he said.

"Dean?" Sam turned his head to Dean.

Dean dropped his fork in his plate. "Castiel claims that he's an angel," Dean glared at Sam.

Sam placed his fork next to his plate and rubbed his jaw for a moment. I watched them both carefully as Bobby also became cautious.

"An angel?" Sam repeated.

"Yep," Dean grimaced. "That's what he claims that he is."

"Did you see his wings?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean grunted.

"And?" Sam appeared to be excited.

"And what?" Dean pushed the plate away from him.

I arched an eyebrow at that action but said nothing.

"Why aren't you happy about this?" Sam demanded.

"Because," Dean leaned forward. "There is no such thing as angels. There wasn't when we went to investigate that haunting at the church. You remember that place. It was the ghost of the murdered priest who was busy killing the freaky members of his parish."

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"No," Dean shook his head. "You can't tell me that you're going to buy into this line of crap," he paused and stared at Sam. "Wait, that's right, you pray every day."

"Dean," Sam whispered.

"No," Dean stood. "This, this is crap."

"Well, since we're done eating," Bobby sighed. "I suggest that we get reading. Sam, you can start with that desk in the corner. I'm going to go see what information there is on what could possibly get Dean out of Hell."

Bobby stood and walked away from them. Dean still stared at his brother and then stalked away to the living room. Sam lowered his head and sighed.

"Do you still pray Sam?" I asked.

Sam looked at me. "At times," he admitted.

"Hmm," I murmured. "And yet…" I trailed off.

"You didn't tell them," he frowned at me.

"That's for you to tell your brother," I replied. "It's not my place to do that. But I'd advise you to hurry and tell him Sam."

"How is that going to help him?" Sam demanded.

"It's not about helping him," I shrugged. "Keeping secrets from your brother when there is a huge battle on the horizon isn't a good thing. You need to be open."

"Like how he is?" Sam retorted.

"Watch your tone with me," I warned him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Hmm," I stood at that. "The thing is that you've learned that you can't keep things from your brother. You lost him when he went into Hell and he's back. Some would say that is a miracle. And here you are throwing it all away to keep your secret."

"I don't need a lecture," Sam grumbled.

"No," I agreed. "What you need is a good swift hit upside the head with a shovel. It's just that I would have to stretch too far to do it, and you're not going to stand still for me to find a ladder."

Sam's eyebrow quivered at that as he fought to keep from laughing.

I walked away from him and found Bobby on the phone.

"Olivia is Bobby," he said. "I could really use your help on something. Call me."

I realized that he was leaving a message.

"Damn answering machines," Bobby grunted.

"You're bringing in someone else into this mess?" I asked.

"It's not like we have a choice," Bobby explained. "Besides, Olivia is a damn fine hunter. She'll be able to protect herself."

"You mean from going blind?" I shrugged.

"Low blow Kelsey," Bobby scowled.

"It won't happen now," I said. "Castiel's in a human vessel. So it means that he could talk to you and you'd be fine."

"About that," Bobby rubbed his chin.

"I told you," I shrugged. "He's younger. Only a handful, are able to actually manifest bodies to inhabit. Most have to require the cooperation of a vessel."

"Require cooperation?" Bobby's scowl returned.

"It's simple really," I sighed. "Demons seize possession of a body. They invade it and suppress the human that is there. The human is always fighting back. His or her free will was taken away and therefore a battle takes place. The human soul tries unsuccessfully to oust the invading spirit. But of course, the human isn't as powerful. There are times when the human sleeps but there are times when the soul is awake. It is violent and messy."

"That's why most people don't survive an exorcism," Bobby nodded. "The demons use a lot of energy to keep the human soul oppressed and therefore destroy the body in the process."

"Yes," I agreed. "I see that you've been thinking about it."

"I always wondered," Bobby shrugged.

"Well," I smiled. "Now you know."

"So we've got a lot of reading ahead of us," Bobby shook his head. "You do know that those two are not going to stop arguing."

"Of course," I nodded. "They're John's sons. What else would I expect?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

I sat with them while they poured through books on lore and legend. Dean periodically argued with Sam about the true mission of Castiel and he was having a difficult time accepting this. I walked out on to the porch and found Castiel seated on the steps. I sat next to him.

"You're waiting for acceptance?" I asked.

"Not really," Castiel shook his head.

"What has happened?" I frowned.

"The next seal has been broken," he sighed. "They're attacking two more seals and we have to fight. They're spreading the armies thin, and Lilith has summoned some of the most powerful demons there are to fight us."

"She's summoned the fallen as well?" I asked.

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"They can actually kill an angel," I reminded him.

"You care if I live?" he turned to me suddenly.

"You were assigned to Dean," I shrugged. "Therefore I'm not about to let you die. Since I've actually become used to your inept ways."

"Inept?" Castiel pondered the word.

"Yes," I nodded. "You are remarkably inept."

"I've dealt with humans before," Castiel insisted.

"But you've never dealt with a Winchester," I said pointedly.

He stood and left me seated there. The door opened and Dean appeared through it. I turned my head sideways to peer at him.

"I'm going to get a pizza," he said.

"You didn't eat the food," I shrugged.

"I know," he said.

"Okay," I nodded. "Just don't take too long."

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment and then walked towards his car. He started the engine and left the house. I pulled my knees up and placed my chin on them. The seals were under attack, which, meant that the battle had begun. I remembered which seal came after the first. That one had me worried greatly because it meant that hunters in general were about to be targeted, and that included these three.

I walked back into the house and found Bobby contemplating several tomes at once. I settled into the nearest chair and waited for Dean to return. Sam began leafing through other books and I noted that Bobby didn't look at me. I sat perfectly still until I heard the door open and Dean returned. He threw the pizza box on the counter and Sam didn't say anything to him. He paced back and forth for a while.

"Well, there's a happy picture," Bobby muttered.

I kept my face still as I knew that laughing wouldn't amuse Bobby.

"Dean," Sam's voice sounded from the other room.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"We got to talk about this," he said.

"No, we don't," Dean shook his head.

"This is an angel that we're talking about," Sam continued.

"Nope," Dean said stubbornly.

"Well, then tell me what else it could have been?" Sam demanded.

"All I know is that I was not groped by an angel," Dean argued.

Bobby glanced up for a moment and continued reading.

"Okay Dean, why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about this?" Sam reasoned.

"Maybe it's some kind of demon," Dean countered. "Demons lie."

"A demon who is immune to salt rounds and devil's traps and Ruby's knife?" Sam retorted as he sat forward to face his brother. "Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing."

Dean leaned against the counter picked up a slice of pizza, threw it back in the box, and continued arguing. "Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one at some point, ever!" his voice raised a decibel.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "You just did Dean."

I couldn't fault his logic there. I sighed as I realized that Sam would have made an excellent lawyer had his life not been turned upside down by Azazel.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here," Dean insisted. "Work with me."

"Dean we have a theory," Sam told him.

"One with a little less fairy dust on it please," Dean snapped.

"Okay look," Sam reasoned. "I'm not say that we know for sure, I'm just saying that I think that we… we…

"Okay, okay," Dean interrupted him. "That's the point. We don't know for sure. I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking angel of the Lord, just because it says so."

Bobby looked up at them and growled. "You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion or do you want to come take a look at this?"

I shrank back into the chair to stay out of their way.

Sam wore a tired on his face as they both entered the room. They walked to Bobby's desk and he looked at them before he began speaking.

"I got stacks of lore," Bobby said quietly. "Biblical, pre-biblical, some of it's in damn cuneiform."

Dean grabbed his shoulder with the handprint and rubbed it.

"It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit," Bobby told them. Sam wore a triumphant expression on his face at that pronounced.

"What else?" Dean demanded.

"What else what?" Bobby questioned.

"What else can do it?" Dean explained.

"Airlift your ass out of the hotbox?" Bobby raised his eyebrows. "As far as I can tell, nothing."

Sam's expression grew hopeful at that. "Dean," he said. "This is good news."

"How?" Dean snapped.

"Because, for once this isn't just another round of demon crap," he explained. "I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know."

"Okay say it's true," Dean conceded. "Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point Vegas money is on yeah," Bobby answered.

"I don't know guys," Dean waved in a dismissive manner.

"Okay look," Sam said. "I know that you're not all choir boy about this stuff. But this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."

"Proof?" Dean argued.

"Yes," Sam insisted.

"Proof that there's a God out there, that actually gives a crap about me? Personally?" Dean countered. "I'm sorry but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because why me?" Dean revealed. "If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

Bobby appeared uncomfortable as Sam sighed, "Dean."

"I've saved some people okay," Dean ranted. "I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently you're a regular guy, that's important to the man upstairs," Sam pointed out.

"Well that creeps me out," Dean shook his head.

Sam appeared to be exasperated while I was amused at the exchange. However, I noted the sadness that was behind Bobby's eyes and I knew that he was thinking of the way that Dean had always viewed himself as being unworthy.

"I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by God," Dean struggled to say the last word.

"Well too bad Dean because I think that he wants you to strap on the party hat," Sam retorted.

Dean appeared even more uncomfortable at that thought. He turned to look at Bobby and had to concede defeat.

"Fine," he cleared his throat. "What do we know about angels?"

Bobby reached for a stack of books and placed it on top of the one he had open.

"Start reading," Bobby told them.

Dean stared at the stack, he turned to his brother and said, "You're going to get me some pie," he grumbled as he stalked off with the smallest book on top of the pile.

I had to work very hard to keep myself from laughing at them.

Sam sighed and picked up the rest of the books and went to the desk he had been at earlier.

"Well," Bobby sighed. "That went well."

"I thought it went remarkably well considering," I agreed.

"Considering what?" Bobby glanced at me.

"Considering that you were arguing with a Winchester," I grinned.

"Well it helped to have one of them on my side," Bobby muttered. "You know that it would have been helpful if you'd have joined in."

"Oh no," I shook my head. "I prefer to stay right where I am."

"Coward," Bobby taunted.

"Well," I shrugged. "One man's coward is another's pragmatist."

Bobby rolled his eyes at me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Sam looked over at Dean who was studiously reading the tiny book. I merely shook my head at them.

"Uh, Kelsey?" Sam asked.

I glanced over at him. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you reading about angels?" he asked me.

Bobby's head ducked deeper into his book as I contemplated my answer. I noticed that Dean had placed the book across his chest and stared at me with interest.

"I don't have to," I answered.

"Why?" Sam pressed.

"I know all about angels," I shrugged.

Dean leaned forward and scowled at me. "You could have told us that there were such things as angels," he muttered.

I leaned back in my chair and narrowed my eyes at him. He met my stare evenly and didn't blink. I was surprised at this, but at the same time amused as well.

"Well," I sighed. "Do you remember that case with the parish priest who was a ghost?"

"Yes," Dean nodded. "I can recall mentioning it." He glared at his brother.

"Do you remember that conversation we had about you not believing in angels?" I prodded.

Dean nodded his head slowly.

"That's why," I replied.

"Uh," Sam interjected. "That doesn't quite answer the question."

"It does," I insisted.

"No," Dean agreed with his brother.

I turned and looked at Bobby who was still conveniently buried in his book. I scowled at him but turned back to the boys.

"You had to accept that Castiel was telling you the truth," I shrugged. "Nothing that I could have said would have convinced you otherwise. Besides, I don't want you upset with me."

Sam chuckled at me while Dean's eyes became cloudy. I could see that he was trying to connect the dots and that he knew that something was eluding him, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"So," I clapped my hands. "Do you want lunch?"

"Hmm," Dean murmured. "Sammy here…"

"Fine," Sam slammed the book on the table. "Am I allowed to take the car?"

"You keep taking it," Dean shrugged.

"Like I said Dean," Sam blew out an exasperated breath, "I thought that the car was mine. Hell, it was mine. I got accustomed to driving it whenever I wanted."

"Okay," Dean held up his hands. "But don't forget the pie."

"Sure dude," Sam called as he left the house.

I sighed heavily and perched on top of the chair. Bobby glared at me for a moment and I sat in the chair properly. I scowled at him.

"I thought I had got you out of that habit," Bobby muttered.

"Nope," I retorted.

"Uh huh," Bobby huffed.

I merely laughed at him as they returned their reading.

I felt a pull and I shook my head. Something wasn't right, so I walked to the window and stared out at the salvage yard. There was a presence that I couldn't quite put my finger on and it disturbed me.

"Kelsey?" Dean called to me.

I spun and faced him quizzically.

"You've been standing there for a while," he said.

I frowned at him.

"What's the matter?" Bobby demanded as he walked into the room.

I wondered how long I had been staring out the window. It couldn't have been that long.

"Nothing," I shook my head. But I noted Bobby's scowl. "What happened?"

Bobby sighed heavily and rubbed his jaw. "You know," he said. "I can't raise Olivia."

"Huh?" I frowned. "The hunter?"

"Yes," Bobby nodded.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I've been trying to get a hold of her for three days," Bobby muttered.

"Three days?" I felt my frown deepen.

"Ever since this whole thing with Dean returning, and now with this angel business," Bobby shook his head. "It's not like her to not return calls after such a period of time."

"She could have been hunting and lost track of her messages," I suggested.

"No," Bobby insisted. "Olivia's not like that, she'd check in."

I remained silent as I realized that Dean was on the phone speaking to Sam insisting that he remember the pie. I shook my head at that one, but I was also disturbed. There was that presence that I sensed in the salvage yard and knew that it didn't bode well for any of them.

"Well?" Dean asked as he returned to the room.

"We're going to have to go to her place," Bobby nodded sharply. "She's only one state over so it shouldn't take us that long to get to her."  
"We'll leave as soon as Sam gets back," Dean agreed.

I sighed as I watched them pack their things up. I could hear the Impala in the distance and followed as they began loading Bobby's car with gear.

Sam pulled to a stop while Bobby handed Dean his duffel, which Dean placed in the trunk.

"Keep the engine running," Bobby told Sam as he leaned into the passenger side window.

"Why?" Sam asked. "What's going on?"

"I got a friend who lives one state over, name's Olivia Lowery," Bobby told him. "I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowery, a hunter right?" Sam pressed.

"Yeah," Bobby answered. "We're going to go check on her. You guys follow me." Bobby walked back to his car as Dean went to the driver's seat.

"Dude," Dean said. "Scoot over."

"Yeah," Sam replied.

Dean got into the car and Sam handed him the bag with the food. I stopped and watched them as Dean dug through the bag. I listened carefully.

"Dude?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Where's the pie?" Dean stared at him.

Sam merely glanced out the window at me and I ducked into Bobby's car.

Bobby put the car in gear and drove quickly out of the salvage yard. Both Sam and Dean were in close pursuit and I kept my face out of the window. I frowned as I sensed that there was a huge disturbance around me. I closed my eyes and reached out with all my senses and knew that several battles were going on. I would be needed soon.

"Kelsey," Bobby called.

I looked at him and noted his anxiety. "Yes," I said.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "This is your friend that you're worried about."

"That's not much of an answer," Bobby gritted.

"It's the only one I have," I answered.

"This is not the time to be glib or cryptic," Bobby snapped. "I don't have time for this whole mysterious angelic crap that you pull from time to time."

"I'm not all knowing," I reminded him. "I don't know what's going on. But whatever it is, I don't like it."

"This is bad," Bobby said.

"Exceedingly," I agreed.

Bobby pressed harder on the accelerator and sped along to Olivia's house. He parked in front of the house and I immediately knew what they would find inside. What made me stop was the trace element of the restless dead. This did not bode well, if the second seal had been truly broken. The boys pulled up behind us and Sam and Dean got out of the car and waited by the steps.

"Bobby," I nudged him.

"I don't want to go in there," Bobby whispered.

"I know," I patted his shoulder. "But you've never backed down from anything."

He nodded and joined Sam and Dean. I waited in the car while they went inside.

Bobby opened the door and called Olivia's name. There was silence until I heard Dean calling Bobby's name and saw Bobby fly out of the house. I quickly got out of the car and rushed to where he knelt on the grass.

"Bobby," I gripped.

"Damn it!" Bobby cursed. "She's ripped to shreds in there."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"What was it?" Bobby demanded.

"Do you remember that book I gave you?" I asked.

"Yes," Bobby nodded.

"The answers are in there," I told him.  
Bobby gripped my arm. "Help us."

"I can't protect you this time Bobby," I whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

He stared at me with horror filled eyes. I shook my head and then I heard the call I had been expecting.

"Bobby," I told him gently. "I have to leave you now."

"But you have to help us," he said.

"I can't," I shook my head. "This is one time I absolutely cannot help you. But you have the book. In that book is what you're going to need. Bobby you need to be careful."

"I don't understand," he said.

"This thing is going to tear straight through you," I replied. "You are the only one that can fight it. I can't fight it for you. This is one time when I wish that I could."

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I have to go help some of the others," I answered.

"Others?" Bobby frowned. "What others?"

"The other angels," I said. "There's a huge battle going on right now. Bobby, you have to help yourself and you can do this."  
I briefly touched his face, became light, and left quickly.

I traveled to where I had heard the call, and I ducked as I saw Castiel being hurtled towards me. I glanced over and saw that he would be all right. It was a good thing that angels healed their vessels, because Castiel's vessel would have been killed by that impact. I turned and saw the one who had thrown him. I frowned as I pulled on my armor and pulled out my sword. The demon took a step back when he saw me.

"This fight is not yours, archangel," he yelled.

I took a step forward and faced him down. "When angels fight demons, all who are on the side of right take up arms to fight."

He held his ground but did not come forward.

"Castiel!" Uriel's shriek pierced the air.

The demon turned to do battle however I leapt between the two of them. The demon backed away. I glanced at Castiel but he had yet to move.

"Let me at him," Uriel yelled.

I held up my hand to stop him. Uriel couldn't take on this particular demon for I had recognized its scent. I knew where it came from and who it was.

"You can't fight this one," I told him.

"I can fight anything," Uriel contradicted.

I took a step away from them and returned to Castiel. The demon stared at me for a moment and I waved my hand at Uriel. Uriel charged forward and the demon lifted him up into the air and sent him flying. He sneered at the prone form of Uriel against the ruin of the tree and then returned his attention to me.

"Why are you protecting him?" the demon asked.

"Why are you fighting for Lilith?" I countered.

"I have my reasons," he answered.

"You always have your reasons," I nodded. "But how far are you willing to go for them?"

"This seal will be broken," he snarled.

I stood and rotated my sword in my hand. I felt the heft of it against my palm and I smiled at him.

"I'm not like these," I waved my hand at both Castiel and Uriel.

"No," the demon conceded. "Azazel said that there was an angel who was tougher than most." I knew that in this form he would not recognize me.

"I've had reason to be," I replied as I raised the sword over my head.

He charged forward and I leapt lightly out of the way. I swung my sword down along his back and he screamed in agony. I struck again as the demon was unable to hurt me.

Castiel regained consciousness, as did Uriel. The demon knelt before me and vanished.

"That's just great," I muttered.

"What are you?" Castiel demanded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm the one who saved you," I retorted.

"What was that?" Uriel demanded.

"That was a Fallen," I answered.

"You mean one of those who fell?" Uriel pressed.

"No," I shook my head. "As in one of the originals who fell from the beginning."

"He stood with Lucifer?" Uriel continued.

I frowned at him as I heard the underlying tone of awe to his voice.

"What I want to know is, why they stopped?" Castiel asked.

"They knew that they couldn't win this particular battle," I shrugged. "Besides, they broke the seal that would assist them to decimate our numbers."

"What are you talking about?" Uriel scoffed.

"I'm talking about the hunters who are being confronted by the angry spirits who have been driven from their grave beds," I snapped at him.

"We protect the hunters," Castiel nodded.

"We can't," I shook my head.

"Why not?" Uriel stared at me incredulously.

"Because the anger is directed at the hunters, who already feel guilt about the loss of the people they should have protected," I explained. "It's that guilt that gives the angry ghost an outlet to kill them."

"This is confusing," Uriel said in a derisive tone.

"Of course it's confusing to you," I mocked him. "You don't see humans as being worth the effort."

Uriel arched an eyebrow at me, however remained silent.

"You're an archangel," Castiel said.

"No," I corrected.

"What are you then?" Castiel touched my left wing gingerly.

"Something else," I muttered.

"Come," I quickly returned to the human form I used. "We've got to go check on some of the other hunters and see if we can help them to master their fears."

"How is this going to be resolved?" Uriel demanded.

"Bobby has the spell that will put the spirits back to rest," I nodded slowly. "They will survive it for no other reason that they are stubborn. However, we have no time to lose. There are other seals which we are fighting to keep from being broken."

"They certainly are doing well," Castiel murmured. "Several of our brothers and sisters have been killed."

Uriel held his head down. I sighed as I stared at the remnants of the battlefield.

Castiel narrowed at me and I could feel the question in him. I turned to him and studied him carefully.

"I told you," I smiled. "You are linked with Dean now. Which means that I'll keep you alive."

"Castiel didn't ask any questions?" Uriel growled.

"I was about to," He inclined his head.

"You say that you are not an archangel," Castiel murmured. "And yet, you fight like one."

"I said that I was something else," I corrected. "But yes, archangels would fight like me. We were all trained together."

Uriel remained silent.

I sighed heavily as I grabbed Castiel's arm and we traveled to the next hunter's house. We appeared in the living room and saw the failed the salt line with the mangled body of a hunter.

"This is not good," Castiel shook his head.

"No," I agreed.

I stretched out with my senses and realized that there was someone else present. I tapped Castiel's shoulder and he followed me as I walked to where the person hid. I opened the closet and moved out of the way of the shotgun blast.

"What?" the man yelled.

"It's all right," Castiel said. "You are safe now."

"I don't know about safe," the hunter grumbled. "The ghosts are gone, but I'm not going to be caught unprepared."  
"They've left?" I arched an eyebrow.

"They got taken in a bright light," he told us.

I nodded as I realized that Bobby had said the spell.

"What the hell is going on?" the hunter demanded.

"Exactly," Castiel replied.

I studied the hunter for a moment. He was of a husky build around Bobby's age. He had been in the game for a long time, but he had not crossed paths with either Bobby or the Winchesters.

"You've heard of Bobby Singer," I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I could tell from his stance that he knew him.

"He reached out to several of us because of that damn thing in Wyoming," the hunter grunted. "Those Winchesters cooked us good."

"That was not their fault," Castiel interjected.

The hunter stood and faced him. "I'm not asking you anything son." He spat. "I've been in this game since before your daddy met your momma."

Castiel turned to me and sighed.

"I told you," I shrugged. "These are hunters. They don't know how to react to anything except what they have seen."

"All they have seen is evil at work," Castiel nodded.

"Precisely," I agreed.

"We should go check on them now," Castiel said.

"Yes," I nodded.

Castiel simply vanished and I chuckled at the hunter's expression.

"What are you?" he demanded.

"Well," I shrugged. "If you had responded to Bobby's gesture, then you would know."  
He scowled at me as I left as quickly as Castiel did.

I approached the house with caution. I knew that Castiel was already inside and that he would be speaking with Dean. I was in search of Bobby, who I knew would not be sleeping. He was in his other study staring at the book that I had given him. I materialized quietly.

"Bobby," I called.

He turned and faced me. "You could have warned me."

"I did," I told him.

"Specifically," Bobby snarled.

"I gave you the book," I shrugged.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

I saw the anger etched in every line on Bobby's face and I also knew, that the anger was as a result, of the fear that he felt. I sat on the chair nearest to him and waited for him to speak.

"Revelation?" he asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"The real apocalypse," he rubbed his jaw. "Not the candy ass version that we've been playing at."

"This was apparently always the plan," I sighed.

"So, the Devil's gate jumped – started the whole thing?" he pressed.

"In a manner of speaking," I evaded.

Bobby turned to face me fully. He was trying to put it all together and I knew that he was owed the explanation. However, Dean would have to tell him.

"Talk to me Kelsey," Bobby pleaded.

"Dean is being told part of it now," I murmured. I could sense that Castiel was speaking to Dean.

Bobby stood and I stopped him. "Castiel will not harm Dean," I said.

"Can you promise that sincerely?" Bobby scowled at me.

"Well," I shrugged. "There's harm and then there's harm."

"Exactly," Bobby agreed.

"Look," I sighed heavily. "What did you discover?"

"That these spirits were mile markers," Bobby grunted. "It is a sign of the Apocalypse."

"Yes," I nodded. "It's one of the 66 seals that had to be broken."

"Broken?" Bobby's voice rose sharply.

"Yes," I told him.

Bobby stood and began pacing the room. He stopped and stared out of the window and I sensed that Castiel stood just outside waiting.

"Bobby," I said quietly. "I'll be back."

"Make sure," he said.

I walked out of the room and appeared on the porch in front of Castiel. He wore a stern expression.

"I've informed Dean," Castiel murmured.

I hung my head at that statement. "And what did you inform Dean?"

"That the 66 seals are being broken," Castiel answered. "He really needs to learn some respect."

"He's a Winchester," I murmured.

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "You've mentioned that." He sighed heavily.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

He stared off at the horizon. "Things are not how we expected them."

"Of course not," I nodded. "You've lost several brothers this week fighting to keep those seals intact."

"You saved me," he looked at me.

"Yes," I agreed. "I told you why."

He shrugged his shoulders and I fought to keep my expression neutral. Perhaps he wasn't such a 'pod person' after all.

I could feel the shift in Bobby's mood the instant it happened. I lowered my head as I realized what was about to happen next.

"You go do what it is that you're going to do and I'll go see to the explosion that is raging now."

Castiel's eyebrow shot up but he went on his way while I returned to Bobby.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked softly.

Bobby's hands gripped the desk tightly. Had he been stronger he would have broken it apart. I perched on the chair and waited.

"What's the point of these seals Kelsey?" his voice was deathly quiet and belayed the anger that simmered beneath the surface.

"The 66 seals are locks on the cage that holds Lucifer prisoner," I answered.

"66 locks?" Bobby straightened to study me carefully.

"Yes," I nodded. "It took 66 locks to chain him."

"Because he fought against Heaven?" Bobby nodded.

I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment. I debated with how much information Bobby should have but I knew that he needed to understand this more fully.

"Not exactly," I replied.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Bobby's voice trembled at the question and I realized that it was only because he didn't want to wake either Sam or Dean why he fought so hard for control.

"I mean," I sighed. "The punishment for what he did was exile."

"Exile?" Bobby frowned.

"Yes," I nodded. "There was no need to chain him up then."

I watched as Bobby began pacing the room again. He stopped at the desk several times but continued pacing. I understood that he was attempting to sort out all the information that he had been given. It wasn't an easy task for him to process.

"So," Bobby stilled his pacing.

"So," I prodded.

"Lucifer, raises up against Heaven and God… and…" Bobby's eyes closed briefly.

"There was a war," I continued. "It was a brutal war."

"How bad?" Bobby whispered.

I lowered my head and stared at the floor. While it was true that it had happened a long time before any of these events had been set into motion, it still hurt in ways that were unexpected. I suspect that I had simply become so accustomed to the pain that I had forgotten that it was there. Now, this human wanted me to reopen those wounds that were deeper than those that I carried for Clara.

I glanced up and saw that Bobby had resumed his seat. He was patient this time, in fact, he was more patient than I had ever known him.

"It was a betrayal that is indescribable," I whispered. "We were as one. We had no other thought except to serve and to be of service."

Bobby nodded. I sighed and chuckled briefly.

"You have to understand Bobby," I continued. "An angel's existence is devoted to service. We are obedient because we are made to be obedient."

"But Lucifer wasn't," Bobby exhaled.

"No," I shook my head. "It wasn't about obedience."

"No?" Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't think that I even know what it was really about. But Lucifer felt betrayed. He was asked to do something that he disagreed with. However, the disagreement was so violent that it ripped everything apart."

"Others took sides," Bobby nodded.

"Of course," I shrugged. "He was our leader. He stood with the others and they were awesome."

Bobby chuckled. "Somehow I don't think that you mean it the same that Dean does."

"He's limited by his experience as are you," I smiled.

"However," Bobby nodded. "At the end of it, he was exiled."

"Yes," I nodded. "Hell is being exiled from the presence of God. To no longer feel Him in all things that you do."

Bobby frowned at that.

"At the core of an angel's existence is love Bobby," I explained. "We are love and we love."

"It doesn't look that way," Bobby disagreed.

"To be loved is a terrible thing," I settled into the chair properly.

"Terrible?" Bobby sounded surprised.

"Think of how ruthless you become when you love," I said. "Think of what you're willing to do for someone you love. What someone is willing to do for you, when they love you."

"Yes," Bobby nodded.

"Now, imagine that on a scale ten thousand fold greater," I shook my head. "And you will have an inkling of what it is to be an angel."

Bobby stood for a moment and stared at me with a horror filled expression.

"Think of it Bobby," I made my voice soothing. "Think of the fact that angels are warriors. We are battle hardened and we carry dreadful weapons. Imagine an army with power and will fighting against each other? Imagine half of that army defecting to follow a rogue angel. Imagine that there was the need for a place to keep them away from others and the newest and perhaps weakest of all of creation."

"The formation of Hell," Bobby ran his hands over his face. "But, Lucifer wasn't chained," Bobby frowned.

"Not then," I confirmed.

"But later he had to be," Bobby nodded. "Of course, he wouldn't stop fighting. He felt that he was betrayed and he would seek revenge on…"

"Now, you understand," I said. "We have rules and they don't."

"Those rules were put in place to ensure that the rest of you didn't become like them," Bobby rested his head against the back of the chair.

"Exactly," I smiled.

"But why 66 locks?" Bobby asked.

"Because that's how many it took to keep him locked in," I shrugged.

"And now they're being broken?" Bobby pressed.

"Yes," I nodded.

"The other side knows what the locks are?" Bobby demanded.

"Yes," I told him.

"Now what fool thought that that was a good idea?" Bobby growled.

"They figured out a way to get the information," I sighed. "Lucifer knew what the locks were that bound him. He was there when they were put into place."

"So," Bobby nodded. "There was a breach somehow."

"Yes," I agreed.

"How did it happen?" Bobby demanded.

"We don't know," I sighed. "It's obvious that it had something to do with the children who were like Sam. But I'm not certain that anyone actually knows what is on the horizon with that one."

"Who's breaking the seals?" Bobby asked.

"Who do you think?" I returned evenly.

"Lilith," Bobby spat her name.

I sat back into the chair and watched Bobby carefully. I had managed to tell him things without actually telling him anything. He had guessed at most of it, which was very good, since there was a lot that I wasn't permitted to tell him. I saw the room lighten as the sun broke over the horizon. I could hear Sam rustling around in the kitchen probably in search of coffee. Dean would tell them what Castiel said soon enough.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Bobby left me in the room when he heard the pot hit the stove. I knew that he was going in search of coffee as well. However, as much as I wanted to join them, I felt that I had to get some things in my mind in order first. Castiel had revealed quite a bit to Dean. He didn't tell Dean everything, such as Dean's own importance to this whole mad equation and I was grateful that he had refrained from being so blunt. It meant that Castiel was beginning to appreciate some subtlety when dealing with humans. I shook my head and thought that the vessel, Jimmy, must have had that influence on him.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and recognized that it was Dean. He opened the door and stared at me for a moment.

"Are you going to hide in here all day?" he asked.

"That might not be such a bad idea," I murmured.

Dean rolled his eyes at me and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. I arched an eyebrow at his actions but relaxed into the chair as I waited for him to speak.

"You know about angels," Dean sighed.

"Yes," I nodded.

"And you know about demons," Dean continued.

"Yes," I agreed.

"So that means that you know about Lucifer as well," Dean stated.

I tilted my head sideways and narrowed my eyes at him. He hadn't asked the last part as a question and I began to wonder if a part of him was finally recognizing and accepting what I was.

"I've heard things," I evaded.

Dean's head snapped up and his clear green eyes had suspicion reflected in them. I smothered the smile that tugged at my lips. Dean Winchester was always far more intelligent than anyone gave him credit. He liked to pretend that he was all about the muscle and the brawn, but he was adept at doing the research despite his protestations.

"Heard things?" he pressed.

"Well you did ask me if I'd heard of Lucifer," I told him.

"You're being cryptic again," Dean sighed heavily. "I need the whole cryptic crap cut okay."

I nodded at him. Dean showed signs of not sleeping well, but I could hardly blame for he had been to Hell and there were things that did not bode well for him. He could recall what had happened there and the nightmares would be present with him, for they were also his memories.

"You want to talk about what happened in Hell?" I asked.

"No," Dean bit out sharply.

"It's not good to carry such a burden," I told him gently.

"I'm not ready," Dean muttered. "I'm nowhere near being ready to talk about that."

"You're not?" I was amused.

"Not with the freaking apocalypse on our doorstep, no," Dean growled.

"Remember who you're talking to," I said quietly.

Dean's eyes clouded for a moment and I saw the pain clearly reflected behind those eyes. He had had such burdens to carry since he was so young and it was part of the reason that I had willingly bonded with him. Dean's wounds were even deeper now, and the guilt for what he had done in Hell was crushing him, but what was even worse would be how he would feel when he learned the whole truth of it. This was the second time in my long existence that I experienced regret at obeying an order.

"You have always loved me," he said solemnly.

I sat up straight at that statement. I wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"Of course," I told him.

"I don't know if you'd love me anymore," Dean sighed.

"There's nothing that you could do that would take that away," I assured him.

He stared at the wall behind my head and a frown appeared to knit his brow.

"You're not human," he continued.

"I feel insulted," I teased.

He returned his stare to me and I gasped softly. "You're not human," he repeated.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Your heart isn't like ours," he continued.

"You're worried that Sam and Bobby will love you less because of what happened to you?" I demanded.

He turned away from me at that moment and I felt the pain and anguish that was deep within him.

I stood quickly and crossed the room and folded my arms around him. He sagged against my embrace and I was grateful that I was incredibly strong. I cradled his head in my arms and simply held him. He was in so much torment and it was destroying what was left of him. Dean wasn't the same person who went into Hell. He didn't have the same walls in place. There was no longer any swagger to hide his insecurities. Alastair had managed to rip Dean to shreds. But I knew that he was still there. The strength of the boy who had become a man was present in every fiber of his being. It was that strength and power that had attracted so many women to him in spite of the fact that his face was so handsome. It was in his blood and a part of him. But I was at a loss as to how to explain these things to him, for I knew that Dean wouldn't listen to me.

I felt something cold against my skin and realized that Dean was crying. It had been a long time since he had allowed me to see him cry. He became the child that he was to me and all I could do was hold him. I sensed when the weakness passed, however he remained, still in my arms. I stroked his hair for a brief moment.

"You underestimate the power of the love that both of them have for you," I whispered.

"You don't know what I did," Dean replied huskily.

"I've learned more about love and forgiveness with all of you, than I had before in all of my existence," I said.

"A fine set of teachers we are," Dean scoffed.

"Don't scoff at me," I squeezed his shoulders. "I know what I'm talking about a lot better than you do. I also know that your brother would do anything for you. You would do anything for him. That has always been your weakness."

Dean straightened out of my arms and I released him. He stared down at me for a brief moment and frowned.

"You know what Sam did when I was gone," he said.

"Of course," I told him. "He grieved for you. He mourned for you in a way that frightened me. Bobby was a complete wreck and in pain at having lost the both of you."

"Bobby," Dean inhaled.

"Yes," I nodded. "Bobby."

"He's become like a father to us," Dean nodded.

"Do you remember when John was taken by Meg?" I asked.

Dean nodded and a scowl marred his face.

"What?" I asked.

Dean stepped away from me and leaned against the desk. His face was inscrutable for a moment and then I guessed.

"Meg Masters was one of the spirits who came for you," I sighed.

"She was so angry," Dean said. "She demanded to know how we didn't realize that there was a girl trapped inside with the demon."

"But you wouldn't have known," I shook my head. "You hadn't been faced with that sort of thing before and John certainly didn't clue you in."

Dean's head snapped up. "Dad?"

"You forget that the demon who possessed Meg used you to try and trap your father?" I reminded him.

Dean's breathing changed suddenly. I feared that he was beginning to hyperventilate.

He stood and began pacing the room as I got out of his way. I had realized that of late all of three of them had taken to pacing when they were trying to cope with things.

"Dad would have known?" Dean rubbed his jaw.

"If you had been thinking," I nodded. "You would have realized it too, when you discovered that Meg Masters actually existed as a person."  
"We were too preoccupied with the case," Dean exhaled harshly.

"That was her plan of course," I nodded. "But the fact is that people die in the war with evil. Very good people die as a result of being caught in the crossfire."

"That's why they woke those spirits," Dean nodded. "Castiel noted that Lilith isn't without a sense of humor."

"Well, Lilith's sense of humor would make Mengele look like a saint," I murmured.

"She tortured them you know," Dean said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Victor and the others who were in that police station," Dean answered. "She tortured them for 45 minutes."

I stopped my hand from reaching for him. "A forced rising from the grave would make the spirits insane. They would blame you for everything and therefore would kill in their rage."

"Spirits on steroids," Dean muttered.

"Yes," I agreed.

I heard more footsteps coming down the hall and waited for Sam to open the door.

"There you are," Sam said.

"Yes," I smiled.

"So, did Dean tell you what Castiel told him?" Sam asked.

"Not entirely," Dean shrugged.

"He asked me if I'd heard about Lucifer," I replied. "Was that part of it?"

"Yeah, and the fact that Lilith is breaking seals, to let him out," Sam added.

"Oh," I nodded. "That."

Sam and Dean both glared at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"You knew," they said in unison.

"It's not my fault that no one asks me anything," I shrugged. I sniffed at the air. "Hmm, I think that I'd better go rescue the kitchen from Bobby," I murmured as I slipped out of the room and down the corridor.

I found Bobby standing by the stove cooking or rather burning sausages. I straightened my shoulders and watched him.

"Avoiding the boys are you?" he asked.

I chuckled at him. "Nah," I answered. "If I was going to do that I'd just vanish."

"True," Bobby nodded.

The sound of footsteps came down the hall and I sighed heavily. My head pricked up sharply as I realized that I was being called.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"What?" Bobby demanded.

"I'm being called again," I shook my head.

"What are you on call or something?" Bobby demanded.

"Or something," I told him. I shook my head and became light and left.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

While I was grateful to avoid the boys' questions, I was not happy about being summoned by the others. I was accustomed to doing things on my own and as I had never really been a part of a garrison, I was not used to this style of existence. I found them in the cemetery and I appeared on the tombstone next to Castiel. He turned when I arrived.

"Someone bellowed?" I asked.

Uriel stared off into the distance while Zachariah bristled at my announcement.

"Denri," he began. "You have known these Winchesters for some time."  
"Kelsey," Castiel corrected.

"What?" Zachariah stood straighter.

"They call her Kelsey," he said. "If we use that name to address her then, it will be easier not to mess up and call her by her angelic name around anyone else."

"They know our names," Zachariah pointed out.

"But, the demons don't know hers," Castiel insisted.

"He's right," Uriel chimed in. "Calling her Kelsey will decrease the chances of a demon figuring out how to summon her."

"Since she's always with the humans," Castiel added.

I stared at the both them and shook my head. They were truly in the same garrison and been together for too long it appeared. Zachariah merely shook his head and sighed.

"Kelsey," he began again. "You've known the Winchesters for a long time."

"Yes," I replied.

"So that means that you know what happened to the mother," he said.

My head snapped up. I frowned at that point. I wasn't aware of Mary or any of the others until I had crossed paths with them that night in Lawrence.

"She was killed by Azazel in Sam's nursery," I said. "It happened because Azazel had wanted to corrupt the baby with his blood and Mary tried to stop it."

Zachariah nodded his head. I closed my eyes for a moment and then it clicked why I was so drawn to Sam and Dean when they were children. John's pain had attracted my attention. But I had stayed because of the boys. I had never questioned the true meaning behind it until I saw where Zachariah was headed.

"Mary Winchester," I said as my eyes snapped open.

"She was the sole child of Samuel and Deana Campbell," Zachariah said.

I hopped off of the tombstone and felt Castiel's arms around me. I looked at him curiously.

"Don't," he whispered.

"Samuel and Deana Campbell were murdered by Azazel," I said. "I never knew what happened to their daughter."

"We didn't tell you," Zachariah said. "She left the world of hunters behind."

"But not before she did something stupid," I spat.

"She had no way of knowing that she was in danger," Castiel murmured.

"They were among the best hunters that we had," I muttered.

"Yes," Uriel agreed. "Samuel's and Deana's blood run strong in them, but Dean especially."

"It is because he is first born," Zachariah nodded.

"No," I shook my head. "Samuel's and Deana's blood is polluted in Sam."

"Well," Uriel shrugged. "There's that."

I heaved a sigh and realized that Castiel's arms were still around me. I was about to question his restraint when I thought that he had to have his reasons for doing this.

"Why have I been called here?" I asked.

"We are going to send Dean to the past," Zachariah said.

"Send him?" I demanded. "That's a very bad idea."

"He needs to know what we know," he looked over my head. "Besides, perhaps the shock of seeing Dean Winchester might shake Azazel's tongue loose."

I felt myself stiffen with anger and felt when Castiel's grip tightened. "Release me," I hissed.

"No," Castiel said.

"I'll hurt you," I muttered.

"No you won't," Castiel insisted. "Dean will be protected, I shall be there with him."

I groaned at that. "You can't control Dean when he's in the past. He may do things that will interfere with the unfolding of the timeline."

"Well," Castiel shrugged. "I didn't say that I was going by myself."

I spun to face him and he released me. I stared into his eyes for a moment and growled.

"You won't hurt this vessel," he said.

"No," I agreed. "But that doesn't mean that I shan't evict you."

Castiel's eyebrows shot up. He merely stared at me for a moment but said nothing.

I turned to face Zachariah and scowled. "Just how do you expect to drag Dean back to the past?"

"Well," Zachariah said. "We figured that you would make it happen."

"Why would I do that?" I gritted.

"You still have to follow orders," Zachariah pointed out.

"Not from you," I reminded him.

Zachariah took a step back and nodded. Castiel moved to my side and the others left us in the cemetery. I walked over to the nearest tree and stared at it.

"You have to do this," Castiel said.

"I have to do this?" I faced him. "Do you know what you're asking?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"No," I shook my head. "You have no idea what you're asking. To bend time and insert Dean into it is a dangerous thing."

"But it can be done," Castiel said. "Dean is not going to believe us unless he experiences it for himself."

"He's going to try to change things," I warned.

"Things cannot be changed," Castiel sighed. "Both of us know that."

"Oh?" I arched my brow.

"You'll fix it so that the timeline won't be tampered with," Castiel said.

I sighed heavily. He was right, I could fix it so that the timeline remained the same, but the deaths of both Deana and Samuel had been brutal. It was probably why Mary had left the life of a hunter behind.

"He somehow got her permission to infect Sam," I said.

"Yes," Castiel replied.

"What do you expect Dean to do?" I asked.

"He has to figure out what Azazel's end plan was," Castiel rubbed his jaw. "We know what happened, but we don't why it happened. We are missing pieces."

"To take Dean back in time is going to require serious energy," I muttered.

"You have that energy," he pointed out.

"But I haven't been using that energy," I snapped. "I will be considerably weakened after."

"How weak?" Castiel asked.

"I'll still be strong enough to kick your ass into next week," I assured him.

Castiel's mouth twitched and I turned from him.

I walked away from the cemetery, stopped, and turned back.

"You coming?" I asked.

Castiel quickly crossed to me and joined me as I walked along the road.

"Why are we walking?" he asked.

"It helps me to think," I shrugged. "We used to this a lot in the old days."

"It was safer to travel by foot in the old days," Castiel agreed.

"Well," I smiled. "No one ever did trust me with a chariot."

Castiel frowned at that statement but he wisely chose to remain silent.

I stopped as I felt my pocket vibrate and then the phone rang. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"Yes Bobby?" I said.

"Kelsey," Bobby grunted. "Look, Sam and Dean have gone to see if they can catch anything on the ground. Back to the old ways of hunting to see if we can't sniff Lilith out."  
"You're not ready to face Lilith," I told him.

"Well whether we are or not," Bobby intoned. "It looks like we're going to have to face her."

"What are you asking me to do?" I sighed.

"I'm asking you to go find them and not kill them," Bobby grumbled.

"Of course," I agreed. "I shall find and not kill them."

"Smartass," Bobby ended the call.

I grinned at the phone for a moment and then turned back to Castiel who stared at me with concern.

"I've spent too much time with them," I nodded. "I know."  
"They don't know that you're an angel," Castiel stated.

"Bobby knows," I shrugged. "As for the other two, it's never actually come up."

"They're not curious?" Castiel shook his head. "Even in light of having met me?"

"I didn't say that they're not curious," I smiled. "I'm simply saying that they don't broach the topic and neither do I."  
"Ah," Castiel nodded.

I wondered if he actually understood or was merely feigning comprehension. Time would tell me which was which.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Castiel took my hand in his and we traveled to the motel where Sam and Dean were. I didn't say anything about being hauled without my permission as I came to see that arguing with Castiel on this point would be hopeless. We stopped outside as we saw Sam get into a car with Ruby behind the wheel. They drove away and we watched for a moment.

"I thought that she would leave him alone, once it became apparent that angels were now involved," Castiel mused.

"That doesn't take anything into consideration," I told him. "She has him deep under her control, she won't relinquish it."

"Demons used to run at the knowledge that we were in the area," he scowled.

"Well," I shrugged. "Welcome to the new age."

I became light and traveled into the room where Dean lay sleeping. His movements were jerky as he wrestled with his nightmares. Castiel placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You should not be seen," he said.

"Why?" I frowned at him.

"You have not revealed what you are to Dean," he nodded. "I believe that there is more to it than you are willing to admit."

I arched an eyebrow. He was remarkably astute and that didn't sit well with me, however, I dismissed it.

"Very well," I agreed.

I became invisible as Castiel sat by Dean on the bed with his back turned to him.

Dean's eyes snapped open and Castiel spoke to him.

"Hello Dean," he said.

Dean sat up and stared at him. "What were you dreaming about?" Castiel asked.

I was amazed at the tone of Castiel's voice but remained silent. Dean looked at him for a moment in surprise then anger marred his features.

"You get your freak on by watching other people sleep?" Dean demanded as he pulled his jacket from his shoulders where it was wrapped as a cover. Castiel remained silent.

"What do you want?" Dean demanded.

"Listen to me," Castiel's voice was still quiet. "You have to stop it."

"Stop what?" Dean asked and he appeared quite puzzled. I was as well for I didn't know what Castiel's plan was exactly.

Castiel reached over and touched Dean's forehead with his fingers and Dean lapsed into unconsciousness. I became visible and studied Dean's prone form on the bed. I gently traced the top of his forehead and stared at Castiel.

"I know that you don't agree with this," Castiel said. "But we both know that Dean cannot be awake for the journey."  
"I'm not saying that he should be awake," I countered. "I'm just wondering why you don't simply tell him what you're doing."

"He needs to approach this without our views blinding him," Castiel explained.

I arched an eyebrow at that and shook my head. "This is Dean Winchester," I muttered. "He already has enough blinding him."  
"I know," Castiel agreed. "But he's a good hunter."

"One of the best I've ever seen," I nodded.

"So are we ready?" Castiel stood and stretched his hand out to me.

I sighed heavily and grasped his hand tightly, then, I grasped Dean's. I exhaled and concentrated on when I was to take them in time. I was to take them to a few days before the slaughter of the boys' grandparents. A couple named Samuel and Deana Campbell. I grinned for I knew that Dean wasn't going to be too pleased to learn that he had been named after his grandmother.

I made us all into light and then began to focus on the spot where I wanted to appear. I placed us in the town of Lawrence just outside the city limits by the side of the road. I felt myself sinking to my knees but then realized that Castiel had me firmly in his grip. I stared up at him and shook my head. Dean was still unconscious. Castiel gripped us both and took us to a bus bench. He placed Dean on the bench and dragged me away from him.

"We can't leave Dean like that!" I exclaimed.

"He'll be fine," Castiel muttered. "You won't be."

I coughed as I struggled for breath. I could feel the weakness entering all of my being as my energy was drained. "Now you know why we don't do this lightly."

"I never said that the request was made lightly," Castiel argued as he swung me up in his arms. I was aghast at being treated in such a manner. Of course, it would take a great weakening of my strength to enable him to do this, but I would keep silent for now.

He walked a little distance and placed me on a stone. He looked into my eyes and smiled for a moment.

"I'm still strong enough to knock you flat," I threatened.

"I don't doubt that," Castiel shrugged. "I'll leave you here for a bit and go make sure that Dean is all right."

"Yes," I nodded. "Please do that."

He didn't move from me and I looked up at him with an expression of puzzlement.

"Do you need me to…" he trailed off.

It took me a moment to realize what he asked. I fought to keep a straight face.

"No," I shook my head. "I will be fine. I can feel my strength returning."

Castiel nodded and left me seated on the stone.

I took in a deep breath and stretched my senses. I wasn't that weakened by the journey, and in truth, I had used a lot of my energy so that I could ensure that Dean was safe. I glanced around the town and marveled at how it different it appeared from the modern day Lawrence. But the world was different in this time and the changes that occurred only made it more compelling. I closed my eyes and saw them vividly for a moment, Samuel and Deana. I felt the motion before I could stop it.

My eyes snapped open and there I was standing in their kitchen. I cursed the weakening of my strength and turned to face the person who had just walked through the door.

"Jesse!" Deana called in a startled voice.

"Hi Deana," I smiled at her.

"My gracious," she shook her head. "It's been ages since you've appeared here. What brings you back to Lawrence?"

I felt my smile quiver as I looked at her. "I can't answer that question Deana," I told her.

"Uh," she shrugged. "More of that angel business no doubt."

"Yes," I agreed.

"I swear," she grinned widely as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I'll never get used to you the way that you are. But I have missed you. Oh you should see my Mary, she's almost all grown up."

"I bet she's thinking about getting married and stuff," I nodded.

"Oh," Deana flashed a wide grin. "I don't doubt that girl has her head aimed for the wrong type of boy."

"What do you mean?" I leaned against the counter as Deana began preparing the meal her family would eat.

"Well," Deana laughed. "She's in love with this boy named John Winchester."

"John Winchester?" I perked up.

"Oh yes," Deana nodded. "He's a mechanic and the son of a mechanic going back. He just got back from the war. He was a marine."

"Sounds like a good man," I nodded.

"Oh," Deana shrugged. "Given what we are and all," she chuckled.

"Being hunters," I smiled.

"Exactly," Deana laughed out loud. Her voice rang high and clear. "Every time I think of John Winchester possibly mixing it up with what we deal with, I laugh myself to tears."

I remained silent. For I had seen John Winchester mixing it up the Supernatural and it was no laughing matter.

"Jesse?" Deana's quick eyes missed nothing.

"I was just thinking that you shouldn't underestimate people," I shrugged. "I've met hunters who stumbled into this life and they are almost as good as you are."

Deana grinned at me. "You know that I've not really hunted in a while."

I exhaled. "You give too much credit to that husband of yours."

Deana's eyes sparkled. "Well," she chuckled. "I don't think that I miss it that much."  
"But you allowed your daughter to become a hunter," I pointed out.

"Of course," she said. "My father insisted that I learned how. You and I both know that it is best to be prepared."

I nodded firmly.

There was a movement on the stair and I realized that it was her husband Samuel. I merely shook my head as he entered the kitchen. He stopped and glared at me for a moment.

"Jesse," he said in a displeased tone.

"Now," Deana warned. "Behave."

"I don't like this," he said quietly. "There is something not right about this."

"Oh relax Samuel," Deana waved him off.

He stomped out of the kitchen. I stared at her for a moment, and the light caught her eyes and I had to stop my reaction. How had I never seen it before? I knew those eyes so well. I saw why Mary had named her son after her mother. Deana and Dean had the same eyes.

"Jesse?" Deana recalled my attention to her.

"Sorry," I smiled. "I have to leave."

"You know that I always tell them that angels are watching over us," she grinned. "But neither of them believe me."

"I think that your daughter does," I chuckled.

"Well," Deana shrugged. "Perhaps if I told them what you really are, it might make a difference."

I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well, maybe not," she agreed laughingly. "Don't be such a stranger."

"I won't," I told her.

I walked to the door and stepped through it. I shook my head as I recalled the last time I had seen Deana. I had found her broken body in her house and I had known that evil had killed her. The problem was that I had never known why it had chosen her, and had simply chalked it up to the short life expectation of a hunter. I walked swiftly away from the house and traveled to where Castiel waited.

He looked up at my appearance and sighed heavily. I noticed that Dean was nowhere in sight. Undoubtedly he had awakened and knew where he was.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Probably trying to find his father," Castiel murmured.

"This man who is here, is a man he's never met," I said softly. Castiel nodded his head in agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Castiel hopped off the stone he was seated on and began to walk beside me. I stared at the town around us.

"It's weird to be back here," he murmured.

"It's weird to have conversations with people who are dead, who don't know that they are dead," I retorted.

"Where did you go?" Castiel asked.

I stopped in my tracks and shook my head. "I'm not a 100% yeah?" I pointed out. "So it means that if I think of someone, I'll travel to that person."

"And where was that?" Castiel prodded.

I glared at him. "Deana Campbell," I answered glumly.

"What does she call you?" Castiel asked.

"You know, you're awfully curious," I gritted at him.

"Perhaps," Castiel shrugged. "But you must confess that you are one of the most intriguing puzzles there are."

"Huh," I grunted.

"Well?" Castiel pressed.

"Jesse," I replied. "She called me Jesse. She always had since she was a child and found me sitting next to her grandfather."

"Generations of hunters," Castiel nodded.

"The worst part of it all," I shook my head. "Is that I didn't even recognize her in Dean."

"On some level, you had," Castiel suggested.

"What does that mean?" I snapped.

Castiel stared off into the distance for a moment as though he was trying to put what he meant into words that I would understand.

"What I mean is that," he sighed. "I think that you recognized Deana in him. You didn't consider the possibility that these two were related to her, because you never actually met their mother."

"True," I nodded. "I was drawn to John's pain and tried to comfort him."

"And what happened with the boys?" Castiel probed.

I glowered at him. "I knew that Sam had been contaminated," I exhaled. "It was too late to purge him. It would have killed him if I had attempted it, so I mitigated it as best I could."

"But Sam is more susceptible to the influence," Castiel frowned.

"I can't do anything about free will," I shrugged. "And, well, there's the fact that Sam's resurrected."

"At the expense of Dean's soul," Castiel murmured.

"That Cross Roads Demon didn't bring him back," I exhaled. "But the deal was made, so I suppose, whoever did the resurrection was operating within the confines of the agreement."

"Who came up with that?" Castiel wondered.

I barked a laugh. "You don't know that there are legal teams on both sides of the wall?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't pay attention to that."

"Of course not," I waved my hand. "You're a soldier who follows orders."

"I'm not mindless," Castiel objected.

"But you have to be obedient," I countered.

I walked away from him at that point and he continued to follow me. I realized that I didn't know where we were headed.

"Is there a destination in mind?" I asked.

"Dean," Castiel answered.

I closed my eyes and realized that Dean was following his father. I sighed heavily as I knew that this was expected. If Dean Winchester was to uncover the truth of Azazel's plans then there would be no other way for him to do it, other than immersing himself into their lives.

"There had to be an easier way," I grumbled.

"Dean Winchester does not make things easy," Castiel argued. "Indeed, neither does his brother Sam."

"You can't kill Sam Winchester," I snarled.

"We know that," Castiel answered. "As much as many of us would sincerely like to at this point, if for no other reason than we think that would completely destroy Azazel's plan, it would be a surefire way to get Dean Winchester to switch sides."

I tilted my head sideways at him. "Hmm," I mused.

"What?" Castiel demanded.

"I'm impressed," I observed.

"Oh?" Castiel frowned at me.

"You actually do have a brain somewhere in that thick skull of yours," I shrugged.

We continued walking until we spotted Dean leaning up against the hood of the Impala. I grinned as I recognized Dean's beloved car. I stopped and stared at him. He was gazing intently at another man, who I recognized as John Winchester. However, this John Winchester, I didn't know. He didn't have the wounds of loss on him. This was 1973 and in 10 years, he would have his entire life ripped shreds and take him down a path that would put his sons on a collision course with demons and angels. I frowned for a moment. John didn't have anything to do with this. This was Mary's doing. She never warned him that there would be a price for their lives.

"You have guessed what Dean must now unravel," Castiel murmured.

"Am I that obvious?" I snapped.

"No," Castiel shrugged. "It's just that you also are seeing things that you were not aware of."

I remained silent although I agreed.

I drifted closer but remained invisible, as I didn't want Dean to see me. He would have a hard enough time with everything else without my being involved to compound things. The salesman was closing the deal on a VW van, which, I was amazed at considering I would never have thought that John Winchester would have bought such a vehicle.

"That's not the one you want," Dean's voice cut into John's thoughts.

"You following me?" John asked as he advanced on Dean.

Dean leaned up off the Impala and waved his hand. "No, no, I was just passing by," he said quickly. "I never did get to thank you for the cup of coffee earlier. I was a little out of it."

"More than a little," John smiled easily.

I knew that this conversation had to be killing Dean inside.

"Let me repay the favor," Dean said. "This is the car you want." He tapped the hood of the Impala with his knuckles.

"Oh yeah," John suppressed a chuckle. "You know something about cars?"

"Yeah," Dean said as he looked at him sadly. "My dad taught me everything I know."

Dean's mood suddenly shifted. "And this," he said. "This is a great car." He lifted open the hood and showed it John.

"324 four barrel 275 horses," he explained. "A little TLC and this thing is cherry."

I could read the instant comprehension and desire on John's face. "I know man, you're right."

"What you buying that thing for?" Dean asked.

"I kind a promised someone I would," John explained.

"Over a '67 Chevy?" Dean asked with an incredulous tone in his voice. "Mickey Bonds, this is a car of a lifetime, this thing is gonna be badass when its forty."

John looked from the Impala to the VW and then inhaled deeply and extended his hand.

"John Winchester," he said. "Thanks."

Dean shook his hand and paused before he said. "Dean Van Halen," he paused again. "And thank you."

Dean closed down the hood of the car while John began examining the Impala.

"I was in pretty rough shape this morning huh?" Dean asked.

"No kidding," John agreed.

I felt a bit of trepidation, as I knew that Dean's hunter's training was about to go into overdrive. This was not going to go well.

"I've been hung-over before, but I was getting chills in that diner," Dean said. "You didn't feel any of those cold spots did you?"

John looked at him puzzled. "No."

"I swore I smelled something weird too, like rotten eggs," Dean pressed. "You didn't happen to smell that or sulfur too?"

"No," John replied.

Dean as hard pressed to come up with an explanation as to why he was there. Silently I berated Castiel for not pointing Dean in the right direction.

"Have there been any cattle mutilations in town?" Dean asked directly.

"Okay, Mister," John straightened. "Stop it."

"Yeah right, I don't know when to stop," Dean muttered. Dean looked at him warily. "Listen, uh watch out for yourself okay?"

"Yeah," John appeared even more perturbed. "Sure."

Dean pointed to the car and walked away from his father. I felt Castiel's grip on me.

"He doesn't know you're here," he whispered.

"I know," I shook him off. Fortunately, he chose to release me. I watched as John made the purchase of the Impala and followed Dean as he stole a car to trail John all over town with his new purchase. Castiel kept step with me as we both watched the knowledge of this journey gouge the wounds that had never healed further into his soul.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

I perched atop the bus bench while John visited with the people in his life. He spent some time on the phone speaking with, Mary, I guessed. I noted that Dean kept a firm eye on his father at all times. There was no way that anyone could blame him for that particular thing. John also stopped at a jeweler to look at rings, this was obviously when he had planned to propose to Mary. Dean was born in 1979, so that meant that there was time before Mary chose to conceive a child. She had to have had the deadline looming in her head and must have thought that everything was safe if she had given birth to both her sons.

John was again on the move and so were we. Castiel and I decided to join Dean in the backseat, except Dean wasn't aware that we were with him, which oddly enough, this time, suited me quite fine. I could read the tension that was a part of him and it was something that he allowed himself to feel, when he didn't have his brother there to distract him.

John parked his car and hopped out. A young woman came flying out of the house to meet him and they both smiled at each other. It was obvious that they were in love. She stared at the car disappointed.

"What's this?" she asked.

"My car," John explained.

"What happened to the van?" she demanded.

"Come on Mary, this is better than the van, it has a 327 and four barrel carburetor," John said.

Dean stared at the young woman for a moment and whispered, "Mom."

Mary got into the car with John and Dean put his car into gear. I shook my head as I realized that Dean was accompanying his parents on their date. This was going to be interesting.

John took Mary to get something to eat and they lingered talking. Dean watched from outside of the diner. He was amazed at how his parents were before tragedy had ripped their lives apart.

"Sam," Dean murmured. "Wherever you are, Mom was a babe." Dean stopped and shook his head. "I'm going to Hell," he muttered. "Again."

I stifled the laughter that was about to erupt. However, things did not seem to be going too well with John's attempt at a proposal.

I saw Mary's approach before Dean did and wondered how this was going to work out. Castiel frowned but merely pulled us out of the way. Dean stood staring at John as John pulled out the ring box. Mary stood behind him, in a full battle stance.

"Why are you following us?" she demanded as she began to hit Dean.

Dean quelled his urge to defend himself, but he wasn't exactly about to let his mother beat him up either.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded as he dodged her punches.

Mary was a skilled fighter, and she would be given who her family was. Dean grabbed her wrists to stop her from pounding him.

"You've been trailing us since my house," she accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean lied.

"Oh really?" Mary asked as she began to kick him.

Dean managed to use her momentum against her and had her pinned against the wall.

"Hey, how about we talk about this huh?" he pleaded.

"Let me go!" Mary demanded.

Dean released her wrist when he noticed her bracelet. The shock was evident on his face when he realized what his mother was. She spun around to face him.

"Are you a hunter?" he asked as they both faced each other out of breath.

She knew at once that he was the same as her. She caught her breath.

"Are you?" she demanded.

"Yes," Dean acknowledged. "We have to talk."

"I have to get back to my boyfriend," Mary pointed out.

"Yes," Dean agreed. "I'll meet you back at your house."

Mary tentatively nodded and returned to where she had left John.

Castiel's face lapsed into a scowl.

"You know that your vessel isn't going to thank you for all the wrinkles that you're giving him," I said pointedly.

"Jimmy will not age as long as I am a part of him," Castiel corrected. "Besides you know that once I relinquish him all damage that has been done is reversed."

"Uh huh," I nodded. "Not all damage however," I sighed. "They still have the ruin of lives left behind."

"You're thinking of that little girl on the porch," Castiel exhaled sharply.

"Yep," I nodded.

"You and I both know that she will be fine," Castiel huffed.

I shook my head as we followed Dean back to the Campbell's house.

John and Mary pulled up to the curb and shared a sweet moment. I briefly wondered if somewhere in Dean's mind was the memory of how much his father loved his mother. Mary got out of the car and waved at John, who drove off in blissful ignorance. I watched as Dean appeared from behind a tree. Mary looked at him for a moment and then seemed to accept him.

"Dean, Right?" she asked when he nodded yes. "I'm not sure that you should come in." She appeared anxious at that thought.

"You can trust me," Dean said. "Come on, we're all hunters right? I mean we're… we're practically family."

"Yeah, the thing is," Mary shook her head at that statement. "My dad he is a little…um."

"Oh," Dean sounded excited. "I gotta meet him."

"You've heard of him?" Mary demanded with a clear expression of alarm on her face.

Dean to his credit caught on quickly. "Clearly not enough," he said.

Mary nodded and they walked into the house together.

Castiel and I silently entered the house and Samuel Campbell sat impassively in his chair. Deana was in the kitchen preparing their meal. He glowered at Dean for a moment, however Dean wasn't intimidated. I shook my head and went into the kitchen while Castiel remained behind.

"Jesse?" Deana called softly.

"I'm here," I answered as I became visible.

"You really should learn to use the doorbell," she scolded.

"Ah," I shook my head. "And give that husband of yours a chance to reach for his shotgun?"

Deana chuckled. She glanced out of the kitchen at the scene ahead of her.

"Mary brought home the wrong young man," Deana mused.

"Did she?" I questioned.

Deana stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"There's something about him," Deana shook her head. "I'll leave it up to Samuel."

"You've got better instincts," I told her.

Her head snapped up at that as the conversation between Samuel and Dean drifted to us.

Samuel was clearly displeased from his tone and I glanced in their direction to observe him continuing his intimidation of Dean.

"So tell me something Mr. Hunter," Samuel drawled. "You kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?"

"Neither, you cut their heads off." Dean seemed amused. "So did I pass your test?"

Samuel appeared displeased that Dean had passed his test.

Deana shook her head. "Well the boy knows his stuff."

"He should," I murmured.

"Jesse," she fixed me with a hard stare. "What are you not telling me?"  
"Trust your instincts," I told her.

"My instincts are telling me that this man is connected to us," Deana sighed. "But…" she stopped.

"But?" I pressed.

"But," she sighed. "That's not possible. I know everyone in my family."

"Yes," I nodded. "You do."

Deana scowled and left the kitchen to join the others.

"Knock it off Samuel," she said as she entered.

"He's a hunter," Samuel grumbled.

"Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I'm inviting him to dinner. Are you hungry?" She looked at up Dean as she stood next to him.

"I'm starving," Dean answered as he stared down at his grandmother.

"Good," she smiled as she shook his hand. "I'm Deana, you've met my husband Samuel. Now wash up."

Dean watched Deana as she returned to the kitchen. "Sam and Deana?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Mary nodded.

"Really," Dean answered.

I had to control my laughter as Dean figured out that he was named after his grandmother.

"Jesse," Deana hissed as she returned to the kitchen. "Are you going to stay?"

"It's too complicated for me to stay," I told her as I vanished.

I knew that Deana was frustrated and I would give anything for her to not be so frustrated but I couldn't explain to her that the young man in the front room was not only her grandson, but that she would never live to see him. How could I possibly tell her that?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

I walked out of the house and found Castiel waiting for me. He was silent while I found a perch in the tree and then he joined me. I leaned my head against the tree while Dean had a family meal with his family.

"You are sad," Castiel observed.

"Of course," I snapped. "You can see what is happening in there."

"I don't understand," Castiel shook his head.

"All of his life," I sighed. "Dean has wanted to have a family. He has wanted to have a home. Azazel's interference and John's reaction to it, robbed him of that. Now, he sees what his life could have been had his grandparents and his mother lived."

"But things cannot be undone," Castiel murmured.

"Perhaps," I agreed. "But the human heart is not as straightforward as you would like."

"The human heart is what led us to this problem," Castiel sighed.

I shrugged in response for he was right.

Meanwhile, in the house, Dean was seated with the rest of his family at the dinner table. I listened closely to the conversation and drifted back inside and perched next to the window. I noticed that Castiel followed me.

"First time in Lawrence, Dean?" Deana asked him.

"Well, it's been a while," he replied. "Things have sure changed, I think."

"You working a job?" Samuel asked.

" Yeah … maybe," Dean answered.

"What's that mean?" Samuel challenged.

"It means that I don't trust other hunters either Samuel," Dean retorted.

Samuel didn't like being stymied but he appeared impressed with Dean. It occurred to me that had they all lived that Dean would have been a hunter anyway. His grandfather wouldn't have been able to resist training him. They exchanged looks and there was a hint of smile on both Dean and Samuel's faces. However, this saddened me as it struck me how inherently cruel all of this was to Dean.

"So, uh, why were you following me and John?" Mary asked.

"Mmm," Dean murmured. "I thought something was after your," he paused. "Your boyfriend." He looked around the table, "But, uh, I don't think that anymore."

"John Winchester," Deana chuckled. "Mixing it up with spirits. Can you imagine?"

Samuel made a wry face at that thought. Dean kept his mouth shut and I knew that he recognized the irony of the whole situation.

"I saw that," Mary said.

"What?" Samuel frowned.

"That sour lemon look," Mary insisted.

"Now, hold on," Samuel sighed. "John's a really, really, really nice, nice civilian."

"So what?" Mary scoffed. "You'd rather me be with a guy like this?"

Dean looked up horrified. "What? No, no."

"No Mary, of course not," Samuel fought to recover. "It's just that…"

"That's enough," Deana ended the argument before it could escalate. "Both of you. We have company."

Dean looked at his grandmother before everyone else exchanged glances.

"So what about you Sam," Dean shifted the conversation. "You working a job?"

"Might be," Samuel said as he lifted his glass to drink.

Mary rolled her eyes at her father and placed her fork back in her plate.

"He's working a job on the Whitshire farm," she told Dean.

Samuel looked annoyed.

"Whitshire?" Dean said. "Why does that name sound familiar to me?"

"Well, it's been all over the papers." Sam explained. "Tom Whitshire, got tangled up in a combine, a few towns over."

"That kind of thing happens," Dean said.

"Except why was he on it in the first place, when his crops are all dead," Sam pointed out.

"Demonic omens?" Dean guessed.

"That's what I mean to find out," Samuel said.

"What about the rest of the town?" Dean asked. "Did you find anything on the web?"

I grimaced as Dean was thinking of the modern tools he had which weren't available to them in 1973.

"Uh, the web of information that you have assembled," Dean quickly corrected his gaffe.

"Electrical storms, maybe," Deana said. "The weather service graphs should be here on Friday."

"By mail," Dean said.

"No, we hired a jetliner to fly them to us overnight," Samuel quipped.

Dean laughed wryly. "You know it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing," Dean told Samuel. "You know if we go in there in numbers, we might take care of this real quick."

"What part of 'we work alone' do you not understand son?" Samuel asked.

Dean stared uncomfortably down at his plate.

I tensed at his reaction but felt Castiel's hand on my arm. I remained where I was. Dean quickly finished his meal.

"Thank you for the meal," he told Deana.

Samuel nodded as Dean quickly reached for the front door. Deana followed him.

"You know that you could probably stay on the couch," she offered.

"Nah," Dean shook his head. "I'm all right,"

Dean walked down the steps and into the night. Castiel nodded to me as he left to follow Dean. Deana walked into the kitchen and threw the plates in the sink.

"Not a good thing to break the dishes," I said quietly.

"I thought you'd left," she snapped.

"Not quite," I shrugged.

"How is that boy connected to us?" Deana demanded.

"I can't answer that," I said.

"But we should help him," Deana muttered.

I refused to answer. Deana turned and faced me for a moment. Her face was inscrutable and she shook her head.

"It's impossible," she murmured.

"What's impossible?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Absolutely nothing."

There was a step in the hallway and Mary appeared in the kitchen. She stopped when she saw me.

"Jesse?" she chuckled. "When did you get here?"

"Your mother leaves the backdoor unlocked so that I can avoid your father," I told her.

Mary laughed at that comment. "That's too funny."

"He wouldn't stay," Deana said.

"He couldn't stay," I corrected.

Mary stared at me for a moment. "There's something about him that screams that we shouldn't exclude him."

"It could be that since he's a fellow hunter," I suggested.

"No," Mary shook her head. "There's more to it than that. It's the way he looks at me."

"How does he look at you?" I asked.

"Like we're connected," Mary sighed. "Only it's not like he can tell me."  
"What's the matter?" I was alert.

"He strikes me as the type who hits on anything that walks," Mary grinned.

"Well," Deana interjected. "He is working a job. And he seems to be quite out of his element. Besides you've got John Winchester."  
"No mom," Mary shook her head. "I mean that he looks at me like we're related and I should know him."

"Yes," Deana nodded. "There's something familiar about him. But we don't know him."  
I stared from mother to daughter and was amused by their insight but there was no way that they could guess the truth. After all, how was a man who wasn't even born yet, walking around and interacting with his mother and grandparents? I heard Castiel's call and vanished.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

I found Castiel standing across from a motel. Dean had obviously set himself up for the night and was busy reading. I stared at Castiel for a moment and decided to wait.

"He's very disturbed," Castiel murmured.

"You drop him in the middle of 1973," I said. "Without any warning, where he meets his parents before they were married. Where he meets his grandparents and he discovers that not only was his mother a hunter but that he comes from a line of hunters and you don't think that he should be disturbed?"

"He's being distracted from what he's to find out," Castiel pressed his lips into a fine line.

I wished that I had a shovel that would hit him with enough force to send him out of the vessel. But I couldn't do that, for I'd have two men trapped in a time where they shouldn't be. I felt my fists tighten and I worked hard to unfurl them before I became violent.

"How do you think that is possible?" I asked.

"Events must unfold," Castiel muttered.

"Of course," I nodded. "But having inserted Dean into this timeline, we have interfered…" I trailed off.

Castiel stared at me for a moment. I sighed heavily at that thought. We were not exactly interfering when the restrictions had already been put in place. I felt my face turn into a scowl.

I walked away from Castiel and felt when he followed.

"Stay and watch over Dean," I hissed at him.

Castiel stopped and I spun to face him. He wore a puzzled expression.

"Either you do that," I smiled quietly. "Or I'll blow this whole thing sky high."

Castiel's eyebrow arched but he nodded and returned to Dean. I shook my head at him. This was not going to be easy and I frowned as I felt something tug at me.

I traveled quickly to where I found Deana in her attic. She was pulling open old records of her family. She glanced up when I appeared.

"There you are," she muttered.

"Here I am," I nodded.

"Where did you go?" she demanded.

"My time is my own," I said.

Deana blew out a harsh breath. "I have a daughter who doesn't want to be a hunter," she shook her head.

"And her father's response to that is?" I asked.

Deana grimaced.

"I see," I nodded.

"She only sees this life as being a terrible thing," Deana sat back on her heels. "She doesn't want this kind of life. She doesn't think that any children she has should have this life."

"Which explains why she chose John Winchester," I murmured.

Deana stared at me for a moment. "There's something that you're not telling me."

"There's a lot that I don't tell you," I pointed out.

Deana rolled her eyes at me. She placed her hands on a photo album and I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that Dean," she said. "Is related to us. I'm seeing if any of relatives have been naughty."

"But if they have been," I suggested. "It wouldn't be in that photo album."

"Damn," Deana glared at me. "You couldn't just let me…"

I grinned at her.

She tossed the photo album back into the chest and got to her feet. She stared out of the window and sighed heavily.

"You're wondering if you did the right thing?" I asked.

"Mary," Deana shook her head. "She wants so much more than this."

"The heart wants what it wants," I replied.

"Yes," she nodded. "But if there's one thing I have learned, is that hunting is a part of who we are."

"She'll learn," I said.

"I'm afraid that my daughter will learn that too late," Deana looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm afraid that she will forget all the things that she's learned and that it is her family who will pay the price for it."

I sat up straighter at that thought. Deana shook her head and exhaled sharply.

"I blame her father," she said.

"How so?" I asked.

"That rebellious streak of hers," Deana waved her hand. "It's a direct result of him."

"You think that your daughter wants to leave hunting because of her father?" I was curious.

"Of course," Deana's shoulders slumped. "Samuel, is…"

"Crass, tactless, overbearing…." I offered.

"Those too," Deana grinned. "He's also belligerent and stubborn. My goodness is that man stubborn. He rushes into things and…"

I chuckled at her description, for some of those could be used to describe Dean Winchester, his grandson.

"What?" Deana demanded.

"Yet you fell in love with him," I said. "You married him."

"Well," Deana shrugged. "My father said that I should either marry the man or put him out of his misery."

I laughed at that.

"Oh well," Deana sighed. "I can't force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do. It's her life. It's her choice."

"You just hope that the choices that she makes don't bite everyone in the ass," I said.

"Exactly," Deana nodded.

"Things will be how they will be," I said.

"I know," she agreed. "That's the part that worries me. That's the part that really worries me."

I crossed to her and patted her shoulder and she grinned at me. I nodded and left her in that attic.

I traveled to the nearest cemetery and perched on a tombstone. I knew the events that would follow. I knew where things were going to end up and soon Dean would as well. I shook my head and traveled back to his motel room. Castiel stood watch while I slipped in and studied a sleeping Dean on the bed. He had bought what looked like a priest's outfit and I chuckled at that. It was a ruse that they had used before and it certainly worked to get him inside of the houses. A grieving family was always willing to accept a member of the clergy who offered comfort.

The next morning I watched silently as Dean rose and got dressed. He consulted a map and got into the car and headed for the Whitshire farm. I stared at Castiel as we both traveled silently with Dean. He got out of the car and spotted a young man next to a tree. The boy had grief written all over him but we paid it scant attention. Castiel indicated that we should pull back and I left Dean to his work.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not necessary for us to intervene here," he said.

"What's wrong?" I hissed.

"Samuel and Mary Campbell are on their way here," he said.

I stretched my senses and saw that they were indeed almost here.

The pickup pulled to a stop while a sullen Mary was in the passenger seat.

"And I am here because?" she asked.

"Family business Mary," Samuel told her. "Family."

They got out of the car. "Would you rather be waving pompoms at a bunch of dumb jocks?" he demanded.

Mary grimaced and then stilled as she saw the same young man by the tree. She began to move in his direction. Samuel moved to stop her.

"Uh where you going?" he asked.

"To do the job dad," she told him.

I glanced up and saw that Samuel met up with Dean. I didn't bother to listen to the conversation, as Mary was busy getting the truth out of the young man. Dean spotted Mary with the boy. He approached them cautiously. Mary saw him and quickly fell into line.

"Charlie would you like to tell the Father here what you just told me?" she said.

"Dad drank sometimes," Charlie said. "Sometimes he got rough with mom."

"And that's when the stranger came?" she prodded.

"I just thought he was a bible thumper like you all," Charlie explained. "He showed up about a week ago."

"Saying what?" Dean asked.

"Did I want the beatings to stop," Charlie replied. "I just thought he was crazy," he rushed. "I didn't think… and the next thing I know dad's dead."  
Dean looked at him carefully, and I could tell that the gears were clicking in his head.

"Am I going to jail?" Charlie asked.

"You didn't do this Charlie," Mary placated.

"Did the stranger want something in return?" Dean asked.

"He didn't want anything," Charlie said.

"Come on Chuck," Dean said. "He wasn't just handing out freebies was he?"

"He did say something about coming a calling ten years from now," Charlie said. "Maybe he'd want something then."

"Something like what?" Dean prodded.

"I don't know okay," Charlie became agitated. "Look I told he was nuts."

Mary looked at Dean and pulled him off to the side.

"What do you think?" she asked him quietly.

"I think that he just pimped his soul to a demon and he doesn't even know it," Dean replied.

They returned to Charlie.

"Charlie do you remember what the stranger looked like?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "He was about 5'10, white, he was kind of normal looking really."

"Anything else?" Mary probed.

"There was one thing," Charlie said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's just that the light hit his eyes in a weird way," Charlie said. I could sense the fear that was within him. "For a moment I could have sworn…"

"What? That they were black or red maybe?" Dean suggested.

"No," Charlie said. "They were yellow."

Dean's whole demeanor changed in that instant.

"Pale yellow," Charlie explained.

Dean stared at Mary for a second as she realized that he knew what they were up against.

Dean nodded to Charlie and stalked away from them. Mary touched Charlie's arm and she ran after Dean who was moving quickly away from them. Samuel came out of the house and met them.

"What?" Samuel said.

Dean shook his head and nodded in the direction of the widow standing on the porch. He got into the car he had driven there and Samuel and Mary followed in their pickup.

Dean thankfully drove to the Campbell's house, for he guessed that they would follow him to where he was going. Deana opened the door as Dean walked in and removed his priest's costume while Samuel came in with Mary.

"What happened?" Deana demanded.

"I know what's behind this," Dean said.

"What?" Deana asked as Samuel nodded to Mary who went upstairs.

"It's a yellow eyed demon," Dean explained. "Do you have any maps?" Dean asked.

Deana returned to the kitchen where she continued the meal while Samuel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Change and we'll eat and talk son." Dean nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Dean quickly changed and got the map from Samuel while Deana continued to listen from the kitchen while she worked. I glanced at Castiel who frowned at me.

"He's going to go after Azazel," I murmured.

Castiel pulled me out of the house. "He can't kill him here."  
"Dean's the one who kills him," I reminded Castiel.

"But not now," Castiel shook his head.

"Just what did you think was going to happen?" I demanded.

"That Dean would be curious to know what it was that Azazel was up to," Castiel gritted.

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

Castiel studied me for a moment and narrowed his eyes as his scowl deepened.

"Dean is a hunter," he said.

"To Dean," I shook my head. "Yes, he may have done a lot of good in hunting, but he still bears a huge price for it."

"That is the price they pay," Castiel replied.

"They're not angels," I said. "They have desires and wants and they are not bound by obedience."

"Everything is bound by obedience," Castiel argued.

I stared at him for a moment. He was seething beneath his mask of passivity. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Neither of his grandparents believe him about Azazel," I muttered.

"Why would they?" Castiel snapped.

I arched an eyebrow. "Tread carefully," I warned. "Remember that I can simply yank Dean out of this and leave you to find your way back on your own."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and stilled.

I glared at him but I also stilled, for at that moment I sensed it too. Dean was a riot of emotions and yet there was a calm at the center of him and that worried me more than anything else.

"Where would he go?" Castiel demanded.

"The colt exists now in 1973 and is in the hands of Daniel Elkins," I told him.

"He knows where Elkins is?" Castiel prodded.

"Yes," I nodded. "Daniel stayed in Colorado until his death. Dean knows where the cabin is and how to reach it."

"How?" Castiel asked.

"Both Sam and Dean saw an article about Daniel's death," I explained. "John had left his journal with Dean and Dean consulted it and realized that he knew the name. They went to the cabin where they discovered that the colt had been stolen by a nest of vampires."

"They destroyed the vampires?" Castiel pressed.

"Well," I nodded. "In fact, they ran into John at that point. Together they tracked everyone down and shortly after that they began hunting Azazel."

Castiel stepped away from me and studied the side of the house.

"He's about to leave, and he's emotional," Castiel said.

"He's seeing his mom alive," I shook my head. "All of his life he wished to know how their lives would have been had his mother not been killed. And now he's not only going to discover why his mother died, but what was done to his brother."

"But Sam knows what happened to him," Castiel murmured.

"But he didn't tell Dean," I replied. "I've told them both that it's dangerous to keep secrets from each other, but they will insist on doing just that. The human heart is like that."

"Why?" Castiel demanded. "Surely they would be less prone to evil if they would share their feelings."  
"But," I placed my hand on his shoulder. "They are not secure in their love for each other. Even though, Dean has proven time and again that he will love Sam regardless of what happens, there is a part of him that believes that if he were to tell his brother everything that Dean would look at him like a freak."

"But he wouldn't," Castiel frowned.

"You know that," I said. "I know that. But even though on some level Sam knows that, he still fears the censure."

"So we can save the younger Winchester," Castiel nodded.

I gave a start and spun Castiel to face me.

"What do you mean 'can save the younger Winchester'?" I demanded.

"Do you really believe that we are happy that someone of this bloodline is being used in this way?" Castiel countered.

"You were ready to snap Sam in half," I pointed out.

"True," Castiel admitted. "But I have been thinking about what you said."  
"When?" I frowned.

"What you have been saying all along," he shrugged. "Dean's love for his brother is complete. As is Sam's for him and that the only thing that keeps them apart is fear."

"Therefore?" I prodded.

"Therefore, Sam is not beyond our reach after all," Castiel murmured.

I rolled my eyes at him. Dean came quickly out of the house with Samuel following close behind him.

"Dean," he called.

"Look," Dean said. "I know that you don't believe me. It's okay. I'll take care of this," Dean said.

"You're not thinking clearly," Samuel insisted. "Going in like this, will get you killed."

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "If it was you, what would you do?"

Samuel stared at him for a moment. "The same thing that you are doing son."  
"Exactly," Dean whispered.

"If you find yourself outnumbered," Samuel stared at him straight in the eyes. "You come back here."

Dean's mouth quirked in a smile then he got into his car and drove off.

Samuel stood staring after the car for a moment and glanced at his pickup.

"Let him go," Deana's voice called from the steps of the house.

Samuel turned and stared at her. "Deana," he sighed.

"He's a grown man," she said. "He's not a child."

Samuel hung his head for a moment. "I don't," he shook his head.

"What?" Deana said as she came closer.

"I get the feeling that I should," Samuel sighed.

"What?" Deana placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I should go after him," Samuel looked at his wife.

"Because?" Deana returned his stare.

"Because," Samuel stared off into the distance and Dean's car was no longer there. "Because, it's like I'm tearing myself in two."

"Because, it feels like he belongs to us?" Deana suggested.

Samuel turned to her and frowned. "You get that feeling too?"

She nodded her reply.

Samuel dug his hands into his pockets and stared again into the distance.

"Regardless," Deana sighed. "He has his own path to follow."

"I want more time," Samuel said.

"That's because you see him as a puzzle," Deana laughed. "There's one thing that you've never been able to walk away from and that's a puzzle."

Samuel remained silent but allowed his wife to pull him back inside.

I turned to Castiel who sighed heavily.

"They have guessed," he shook his head.

"He's of them," I shrugged. "It was only a matter of time, but it matters not."

"Why is that?" Castiel asked.

"Because if it did," I sighed. "I would have felt the tug of an alteration in the timeline. The fluidity has not been disturbed. Which means that they die soon."

Castiel merely nodded in reply.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

I sighed as Castiel followed Dean on his journey to the Daniel Elkins. He was another person I didn't particularly want to see. Our parting hadn't been pleasant, but in the end, I sighed again. My ears twitched as I sensed that an argument was brewing inside the house. I walked through the door to find Deana holding her husband's arm.

"I can't sit still," he said.

"You have to," she replied. "We can't stop him. We have to let him go."

Samuel spun around and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Oh don't mind me," I said.

"Jesse," Mary's voice cut through the air.

I arched my eyebrow at her. "Yes Mary?" I said.

"Can we talk?" she jerked her head into the other room.

I nodded and followed her, but noticed that both her parents were silent.

I was curious as to what she wanted to know. Mary led me to her room and I rested against the desk while she threw herself on the bed.

"How upset is my dad going to be if I run off with John?" she asked.

I arched an eyebrow, "Uh, I don't know."

"You aren't going to guess?" Mary asked.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"That Dean certainly is a good person," she said.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

I studied her carefully as I realized what she was up to. She wanted me to tell her things that I simply couldn't.

"He was upset," she nodded.

"He would be," I confirmed.

"Do you know what happened to his family?" Mary gave me a pointed look.

"Your mother is better at this than you are," I told her.

Mary shook her head. "It's just that there's something about him," she shrugged.

"Things will be as they will be," I murmured.

She stared at me for a moment. "You're really not going to tell me?"

"If I wouldn't tell your mother Mary," I said softly. "I'm certainly not going to tell you."

I turned away from her and trudged down the stairs. I glanced at Deana and Samuel speaking quietly to each other and closed my eyes and traveled to the cemetery. I perched on a tombstone and kept myself invisible and still. I sensed his approach before he appeared next to me. Castiel's eyes were narrowed and his mouth was in a tight line. I stared into the distance.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm staying out of it completely until it's time to leave," I said.

"You can't do that," Castiel shook his head.

"Yes," I glared at him. "I wasn't there when they were killed. I'm not going to be there now."

"Dean probably has the colt in his possession now," Castiel grimaced.

"It won't work," I shook my head.

"I know," Castiel agreed. "But you did say that he would still try."

I nodded glumly.

Castiel remained next to silently while we waited for the events to unfold. I sighed as I watched the sunrise and then make it's trek to through the day. Castiel left me when he sensed Dean had returned. It was now dusk and I sighed heavily as I walked back to the house. I sensed it before I reached.

"Stop," Castiel said, as he grabbed my arm.

I narrowed my eyes and saw Dean against the wall, with Azazel in possession of Samuel. Azazel spoke quietly, telling Dean everything that he had done, including corrupting Sam with the demon blood. Dean managed to hold his temper for a little bit. While Castiel listened intently as Azazel continued to speak of his plan. I glanced and stilled as I saw that Deana was still alive and in the process of trying to enter the room. I felt Castiel's grip tighten.

"End game?" Dean's voice cut through my thoughts. "What end game?"

"You don't really think I'm going to tell you do you?" Azazel mocked. "You or those angels on your shoulder, listening in? No, I'm going to cover my tracks good."

"I'm gonna kill you, you sick son of a bitch," Dean gritted.

"Yeah right," Azazel continued mocking him.

"I may not do it today," Dean told him. "But you look into my eyes, I'm the one who kills you."

"What?" Azazel demanded. "You going to save everyone? Well here's someone that you won't save, your grand pappy." The sound of a knife slicing through flesh was heard and I knew instantly that Azazel had leveled a killing blow to Samuel. Deana screamed "No!" and then there was the sound of a body crashing. I tugged against Castiel's grip.

"You can't," he hissed.

I shook my head and promised that I would kick him to the next State when we got back.

I felt when Deana's soul left her body and she died. I closed my eyes for a moment and we saw when Azazel left. Dean's voice bellowed Mary's name and he came running out of the house. Castiel looked at me and I nodded vaguely. He followed Dean while I went into the house. I knelt next to Deana's body. Her eyes were wide open and I prayed that she would forgive me for not telling her everything. I shook my head and knew that I had to leave quickly.

I traveled to the cemetery and perched again on the tombstone. Castiel would tell me when it was time to leave. I sensed the approach and stood ready. Castiel appeared with an unconscious Dean in his arms.

"We return him to the minute we took him," Castiel instructed.

"That's fine by me," I whispered.

I grabbed Castiel's arm and held on to Dean as well, and moved us quickly back to that motel room. Castiel placed Dean on the bed and I reached for the door.

"You could stay you know," he said.

"No," I shook my head. "It's going to be bad enough that I'm going to have to face Dean's anger."

"What are you talking about?" Castiel demanded.

I shook my head in reply and walked out of the room. I reached as far as the nearest tree and merely perched in its branches. It didn't make sense to go far.

I saw when Castiel left, but he was being called and I didn't follow. I saw Dean reach the Impala. He threw his bags into the back and slammed his hands on the top of the car.

"Kelsey!" he yelled.

I appeared beside him. "Yes," I answered.

"You knew!" he accused.

"I know a lot of things Dean," I shrugged. "Do you mind being specific?"

"About Sam," he narrowed his glare at me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"About my grandparents," he lowered his face until his nose was almost touching mine.

"I didn't know," I shook my head. "I didn't know that you were related to them. I didn't meet your mother while she was married to your father. And…" I trailed off.

"You didn't know what killed them?" Dean demanded.

"No," I shook my head. "I never knew."

"But Cas," he frowned.

"Not everything is known by every being there is," I shrugged.

Dean stared at me for a few seconds. I saw the confusion reflected in his eyes and again I pondered how I could not have recognized those eyes.

"But you did know about Sam," he gritted.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Why didn't you do something?" Dean demanded.

"When I came into your lives, it was too late Dean," I exhaled sharply. "The purging would have killed him."

"So you did nothing!" Dean roared.

"What did you expect me to do?" I snapped. "You had lost your mother, you wanted to lose your brother as well?"

Dean spun away from me. I lowered my head and sighed heavily.

"Did Dad know?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

My head snapped up and I frowned for a moment. Dean looked at me.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "I think that John Winchester had too many secrets from too many people. He especially had too many secrets from all of us."

Dean threw his head back and stared up at the sky. He grimaced slightly and shook his shoulders.

"I'm going to get Sam," he said.

"Do you want me to follow?" I asked.

"That's probably not a good idea," he looked straight at me.

"You're just going to call for me again," I said.

"True," Dean nodded. "But I need a little space."

"Okay," I conceded.

"Just like that?" Dean arched an eyebrow.

"Yep," I nodded.

Dean shook his head and got into the Impala. He started the engine and raced out of the parking lot. As I stared at the retreating lights of the car, I again thought that I spent far too much time watching them drive away from me. I sighed and turned to face the person who had just appeared behind me.

"Yes Raphael?" I said quietly.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Raphael stood impassively before me for a moment. He was inscrutable as he watched me and I waited for him to finish his appraisal.

"You need to come with me," he said.

"I will not," I replied.

Raphael stared at me for a moment nonplussed. "You will not?" he frowned.

"Nope," I gave him a vigorous nod. "I refuse to go anywhere with you."

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes even further.

"I've just learned how and why a very dear friend died," I snapped. "Not only that, but I learn that I have been involved in the lives of her grandsons, for practically all of their lives. And I didn't know."

Raphael shrugged his shoulders. "So?" he asked.

I threw my head back and shrieked loudly. All the glass windows nearby shattered with the sound of my true angelic voice. Raphael merely arched an eyebrow but waited until I was done. Then he looked at me for a moment and I grunted as I folded time back unto itself and made the damage disappear.

"I'm still not going," I told him.

"Apparently," Raphael nodded. "You'll have to soon enough. Dean has to deal with the problem of Sam on his own."  
"Problem?" I gritted my teeth. "The problem of Sam wouldn't have happened, if when he was first corrupted, you would have purged him."

"But we wouldn't know what Azazel had planned," Raphael countered.

I buried my face in my hands to prevent me from screaming again.

"Surely there would have been others," I gritted.

"Mary was well liked by Azazel," replied.

"So?" I waved my hand at him and he deftly sidestepped what would have been a heavy blow.

"So," he exhaled harshly. "We don't interfere with deals, you know that."  
I narrowed my eyes. "You knew that she was trapped into making it."

"Yes," Raphael nodded. "But if she hadn't made the deal, then none of them would have been here except perhaps her. Azazel took her whole family from her including John."

I took a few steps back from him. I understood the logic of what he said. I also knew that without John there wouldn't have been either Sam or Dean. I closed my eyes briefly and thought of the way this game was being played. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was all too familiar.

"What?" Raphael demanded.

"Doesn't this seem familiar somehow?" I muttered.

"Familiar?" Raphael frowned. "No," he shook his head.

I shrugged my shoulders and then I felt it. It was Dean and he was furious.

"I'd better go," I told Raphael.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because Dean has found his brother," I grunted.

I became light and traveled to where Dean stood outside of the building. I guessed that Castiel gave him this address. Dean stood still watching through the slats as Sam and Ruby had a possessed human tied to a chair.

"Where is Lilith?" Sam asked.

"Kiss my ass," the demon replied.

"I'd watch myself if I were you," Sam said ominously.

"Why? Huh?" the demon taunted. "Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. big hero? Yet here you are slutting it around with some demon. Real hero."

"Shut your mouth," Sam threatened.

"Tell me about those months without your brother," the demon continued taunting. "About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark. Huh? Tell me hero."

Sam took a deep breath and extended his hand, the demon in turn began choking and I recognized what he was doing. He was exorcising a demon with demonic abilities. Dean stood watching, and a muscle twitched in his jaw.

"Did you know this part?" he whispered harshly.

"No," I told him. "I had no idea."

Dean glanced at me for a second and then nodded. He returned his attention to the scene inside. The demon was being pulled painfully out of the human until it was burned back into Hell. Dean turned away from the room and stared back at me for a moment. I stepped forward and placed my hand on his chest.

"Think before you go in there, Dean," I whispered.

He grabbed my head and placed his forehead against mine. "This is something that you have to stay out of," he said quietly.

"You can't kill your brother," I told him.

"I don't know," Dean closed his eyes for a moment. "Just stay here."

He released me and stormed into the room where both Ruby and Sam were.

I saw when Sam checked the man's pulse as Ruby looked on quite pleased with herself. I shuddered for a moment, as I couldn't help shaking the feeling that this was all too familiar to me. I felt like my attachment was beginning to cloud my judgment and I didn't like that at all.

"How did that feel?" she asked.

"Good," Sam said. "No more headaches."

"None, that's good." Ruby said.

"Hey, hang on Jimmy it's all right," Sam said as he pulled the man up to his feet.

The door swung open and Dean entered the room, anger, and sorrow radiated off him. Sam appeared stunned to see his brother and a bit afraid. I had warned Sam about this kind of thing. He couldn't keep such a dangerous secret from his brother without repercussions. And I worried greatly about the repercussions of this particular secret. Dean approached slowly and stared at Sam.

"So, anything you want to tell me Sam?" Dean asked in a voice choked with emotion.

"Dean," Sam said. "Hold on, okay, let me…"  
"You're going to say 'let me explain?'" Dean asked. "You're going to explain this?" Dean walked closer to his brother. "How about you start with who she is and what the Hell is she doing here?"

Ruby looked at Dean and said. "Good to see you again Dean."

Dean stared at her for a moment. "Ruby?" he nodded and then returned his attention to Sam. "Is that Ruby?"

Neither responded and Dean looked from one to the other and without warning, slammed Ruby into the wall with the knife drawn to kill her. Sam grabbed Dean's hand with the knife to stop him from plunging the knife into her. Dean managed to pull Sam off him, which gave Ruby time to pin Dean against the wall. I was about to enter the room when Sam commanded Ruby to stop and she did. I felt my eyebrow arch up and I felt a frisson of actual fear.

"Well aren't you the obedient little bitch," Dean told her.

"Ruby he's hurt," Sam told her. "Go."

She picked up the human who was lying on the floor where he had been dropped.

"Just where the Hell do you think that you're going?" Dean demanded.

"The E.R. unless you want to go another round first," Ruby stated.

Ruby left with the human while Sam and Dean remained in the room.

"Dean," Sam called as his brother walked off. "Dean!" he called again.

Dean walked out of the building and headed for the Impala. He paused for a moment and stared at me.

"Out or in Kelsey," he said as he swung open the driver's side door.

I glanced back at Sam in the room and knew that I would probably kill him myself, so I got into the car with Dean. He drove off in silence.

"I left some stuff back in the motel room," Dean muttered.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Did you know that Ruby was back?" Dean demanded.

"If I answer, are you going to throw me out of the car?" I asked.

Dean glanced at me as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "So, in other words, yes."

"Yes," I agreed.

"You knew she was with Sam," Dean said it as a statement.

"There was no way to get through to him," I sighed. "I tried. I really tried. But he took himself off the grid, probably with her help."

"How is it that you can find me easily, but you can't find Sam?" Dean asked.

"Because, you don't have the means to hide from me," I said.

"That was another gift of Azazel," Dean nodded.

"Yes," I confessed.

"I want to kick his ass," Dean floored the gas pedal.

"He's your brother," I said.

"He should have told me," Dean said.

"And you would have kicked his ass," I pointed out.

"True," Dean grunted.

I stared out the window for a moment while Dean struggled to get his emotions under control.

"I didn't sell my soul for him to do this!" Dean yelled.

"He loves you, as much as you love him," I said.

"You're supposed to say that," Dean gritted. "At this point I don't know him anymore."

"Dean," I whispered.  
"That was not my brother," he continued.

"You're still listening to what Azazel said in that cemetery," I shook my head.

"What if he was right?" Dean gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles whitened.

"Tell me this," I said. "If that person wasn't Sam, then why was he so scared when you came into that room?"

Dean grimaced as he kept speeding.

"Say what you like," I said softly. "But that is your brother. You may be angry at him right now, but you have always loved him."  
"You're saying that I shouldn't kick his ass," Dean said.

"Well," I shrugged. "Violence may not be the answer."

Dean's eyebrow shot up.

"I've never actually resorted to any of the violent threats… okay," I said as Dean's mouth quirked into a half smile. "There was that one time with your father… or three… but your father could make the holiest of creatures commit murder."

"I have to go back," Dean said.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I'm still going to kick his ass," Dean muttered.

"Just remember that at the end of it, you're going to have patch him back up, so don't damage him too badly." I said as Dean spun the car around to head back to the motel.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

We drove until dawn when Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the motel. His mood was sad and dark. He stilled his hands on the steering wheel and glanced over at me.

"Stay out here all right?" he said.

"You're going to kill him," I muttered.

"No," Dean sighed. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but Sam and I need to talk things through."

"Talk?" I arched my brow.

"Yes," Dean insisted. "I'll just talk, wait here."

"Uh huh," I nodded.

Dean stared at me for a moment and then opened the car door and headed into the motel room.

I traveled inside the room and noted that Sam was seated at a table staring at a book, while I perched invisibly on the window ledge. Dean opened the room door and headed for his other bag. He began packing.

"Dean," Sam said as he stood and followed his brother. "What are you doing? What, what, are you leaving?"

Dean continued packing, but his voice choked with emotion as he said. "You don't need me. You and Ruby can go fight demons."

"Hold on Dean," Sam said as he tried to stop Dean. "Come on man." Sam's voice held that lost little boy note to it.

Dean spun and hit him squarely in the jaw. Sam's head spun and I sat on my hands to keep myself from interfering.

"You satisfied?" Sam asked.

Dean punched him again. Sam wiped the blood from his lip. "I guess not," he said.

I marveled at the way in which Sam didn't hit his brother back. However, Sam knew that he had done a lot to deserve his brother's wrath.

"Do you even know, just how far off the reservation you have gone?" Dean demanded. "How far from normal? From human?"

"It's just exorcising Dean," Sam said quietly.

"With your mind!" Dean countered. They stared at each for a moment.

"What else can you do?" Dean demanded.

"I just send them back to Hell, it only works with demons and that's it." Sam said.

"What else can you do?" Dean repeated as he backed Sam up against a wall. I felt my eyes widen but I didn't actually think that Dean would kill Sam. Or at least I fervently hoped that he wouldn't.

"I told you!" Sam protested as he was pushed to the wall.

"And I have ever reason in the world to believe that," Dean sneered. He turned from his brother and walked away.

"Look I should have said something," Sam pleaded as he walked towards Dean's back. "I'm sorry Dean, I am, but try the see the other side."

Dean rounded on him. "The other side!"

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people," Sam explained.

"Use the knife!" Dean yelled.

"The knife kills the victim," Sam argued. "What I do, most of them survive."

Dean stared at his brother in shock and disbelief. I felt the same emotions mirrored in me as well. Sam couldn't possibly believe that this was a good thing? But he did. I placed my head in my hands as I wondered where we had all gone wrong and why this felt so familiar to me.

"Look, I've saved more people in the last five months, than we save in a year," Sam continued with his argument.

Dean looked at his brother for a moment. "Is that what Ruby wants you think?" he asked quietly. Sam shook his head at his brother's views. "Kind of the way she tricked you into using your powers. Slippery slope brother." Dean shook his head. "Just wait and see. 'Cause it's going to get darker and darker and God knows where it ends."  
Sam hung his head as he listened to Dean. "I'm not going to let it go too far."

Dean's expression mirrored his disbelief. There was also pain etched there as he fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He turned away from Sam and knocked a lamp off the table smashing it to pieces.

"It's already gone too far Sam," Dean told him. He came closer to his brother. "If I didn't know you," Dean said tersely. "I would want to hunt you."

Sam stared at his brother with tears welling behind his eyes. He nodded gravely at this revelation.

"And so would other hunters," Dean added.

Sam's eyes watered as he fought to keep back the tears. "You were gone," he said softly. "I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing it works," Sam continued.

Dean fought to inhale while keeping his own tears back. "Well tell me," he choked. "If it's so terrific, then why'd you lie about it to me?"

Sam refused to meet his brother's look.

"And why did an angel," Dean continued. "Tell me to stop you?"

Sam's head snapped up at that. "What?"

"Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will," Dean told him.

I made a mental note to kick Castiel further than the next State.

Sam remained silent.

"So what that means Sam, that means that God, doesn't want you doing this," Dean said. "So you're just going to stand there and tell me that everything is all good."

They both struggled with their tears as Sam's phone rang.

"Hello," Sam said. "Hey Travis, yeah hey, uh it's good to hear your voice too. Look it's not really a good time right now," Sam explained.

Travis on the other end said something. Sam reached for pen and paper as he noted down what Travis said.

"Yeah okay just give me the details, Carthage Missouri, Phil Jack Montgomery," Sam said as he wrote.

Sam ended the call, while Dean stared at him for a moment.

"Travis?" he said.

"Yep," Sam nodded. "Apparently he needs our help."

"Or he wouldn't have called," Dean nodded.

"Dean," Sam said.

"Let's go," Dean straightened his shoulders.

"Uh," Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Where's Kelsey?" Sam asked.

Dean arched an eyebrow. "I told her to stay in the car," Dean shrugged. "But knowing her. Kelsey, I know that you're in here."

I became visible and stared at the both of them from my perch on the windowsill.

"How does she do that?" Sam asked.

"I have a theory," Dean pursed his lips.

"Yes?" I sat up straighter.

"Nah," Dean shook his head. "So, I didn't kill him."

"Uh huh," I nodded and pointed to Sam's bloodied lip.

"Please," Dean shrugged. "He's had worse."

"True," I conceded. "And besides, normally when Sam goes after you, you get shot."

Dean looked at his brother for a minute. "Hmm," he murmured.

"How did you know where I was?" Sam frowned.

"Castiel told him," I answered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well," I shrugged. "Your brother has some interesting information to share. But he's probably not in the sharing mood with you right now. Seeing as how he probably still wants to kick your ass."

"Me?" Dean pointed to himself. "I'm done. You're the one who probably still wants to kick him."  
"He's not the one I'm out to kick," I muttered.

"She's so violent," Sam shook his head. "We're headed to Travis?"  
"Yeah," Dean nodded. "We aren't done yet though. But…"  
"But what?" Sam asked.

"There's stuff that you need to know and it concerns this," Dean waved his hand. "This thing that you're doing and why you have to stop."

"I don't understand?" Sam said.

"You will," Dean nodded. "But you should know Sam that we're both the sons of hunters."

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "Dad became a hunter."

"No," Dean shook his head. "Mom was a hunter."

Sam stumbled for a moment and leaned against the table. "What?"

"Yeah," Dean shook his head. "Our grandparents were hunters too. In fact, I'm willing to bet that all of mom's family were hunters."

He glanced at me and I nodded in the affirmative.

"Kelsey!" Sam's eyes widened. "You knew this?"

"She didn't know," Dean shook his head. "Or at least she didn't put it together. Dad cut us off from everyone. If he had been more open to mom's family, then he probably would have had help and our lives may have been different."

"Why did Dad do that?" Sam whispered.

"Probably because of Mom," Dean guessed. "She never wanted us to be hunters Sam."

Sam lowered his head for a moment.

"I'm going to go now," I told them.

"Where are you going?" Sam demanded.

"To make sure that Bobby is still alive," I smiled.

"Not funny," Dean said.

"It's a little bit funny," I countered.

Dean shook his head and sat on the bed, while Sam continued to lean against wall.

"Uh," I said to them. "Don't forget to see Travis. It's not like him to call for help."

"We know," Dean nodded. "We'll go make sure he's all right."

I took a last look at the both of them and headed outside of the room. I glanced back inside and saw that they were still across the room from each other but at least they weren't smashing things or each other. I turned as I sensed Castiel was nearby, he offered me his hand and I took it. I realized that I had to go to where I had been summoned.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

Cemeteries are dismal places that lend themselves to all sorts of superstition. I never understood why it was that we always chose to hang out in these dark, dank places. I glared at Zachariah as he stood staring at me.

"You are to come when summoned," he growled.

"Watch your tone with me," I snapped. "You do not have authority over me."

"I have authority," Zachariah insisted.

"Show me," I challenged.

The others watched impassively, but Raphael fidgeted slightly at my tone.

"She will smite you," he warned.

Zachariah turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "She wouldn't dare."

"She can defeat an archangel if she chooses to," Raphael continued. "I have battled with her briefly, and believe me, I am only alive because she chose not to kill me."

Zachariah glanced over at me and remained silent. The others moved to various places within the cemetery.

"Why are we always choosing to meet in cemeteries?" I asked.

Raphael's eyebrow arched but he shrugged.

"It's because, there are no humans around for demons to possess," Zachariah answered. "If you notice that none of them are fresh dead either. A demon can do that," he paused. "That's what Ruby did. She took over a fresh dead."

I nodded glumly for not only did she do that, but I considered that probability that Sam knew this and therefore had willingly engaged in activities with a demon in possession of a dead human.

I shook my head to clear the image of Sam with Ruby and noted that Uriel was watching me intently.

"What is the matter?" I demanded.

"We're tapping the prophet," Zachariah said.

I arched an eyebrow at him. They were tapping the prophet? That was never a good thing.

"Oh? Wasn't he already tapped?" I asked.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed.

"We have to go deeper than that," Zachariah noted.

"But it's the prophet Chuck!" I exclaimed. "Such an un – prophet like name."

"It's the modern age," Castiel murmured.

Raphael held his head straight.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"In case the boys do cross paths with him," Zachariah shrugged.

"That's highly unlikely," I pointed out.

"Nothing is unlikely," Raphael interjected.

I glared at him for a moment. I sighed heavily and returned to my perch on the headstone.

Castiel sat next to me and I ignored him. Zachariah continued to study for me a moment.

"Where have they gone?" Raphael asked.

"They traveled to meet Travis," I shrugged. "He's an old friend of John's."

"They're working cases?" Uriel growled.

"Do we know where Lilith and the others are?" I asked quietly.

He continued growling until Castiel held up a hand and quieted him.

"Are you going to intervene?" Zachariah demanded.

"With their hunt?" I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise. "It's what they do."

"We need them available for when we call them," Zachariah said.

"They're not angels," I muttered.

"Or saints," Castiel continued.

I elbowed him in the side and he fell off the tombstone.

Raphael shook his head as Castiel stood up and brushed himself off. Zachariah glared at us but remained silent.

"So why have I been summoned?" I demanded.

"We need to make certain that you're still with us," Zachariah said.

I leaped up to stand on top of the tombstone. It was a precarious perch for a mortal, but not for me. I studied him for a second and then considered my words carefully.

"I'm not with you," I said. "I'm with the boys."

"Which means what?" Zachariah pressed.

"Which means," I narrowed my eyes at him. "I will toe your line until I think that you are acting contrary to their interests. In which case, you'll find out why you should be afraid of me."

"You don't trust us," Zachariah noted.

"I believe that I've made that abundantly clear," I smiled.

"You've spent too much time around demons," Zachariah grumbled.

"Perhaps," I shrugged. "But, at least with them, I know to always be on my guard. A strange thing for me to feel with my own kind isn't it?"

Raphael moved forward and pulled me from the tombstone.

"Leave now!" he ordered the others.

"Raphael," Zachariah protested.

"Do it!" he roared.

The others left quickly and I glared at Raphael for a moment. His wings were extended at that moment and I noted that mine were as well. I scowled up at him.

"Taking a huge risk," I murmured.

"A necessary one," he answered.

"Oh?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Michael warned me that you might be a bit oversensitive to them," he said.

"You mean on the heels of discovering exactly how Deana died?" I gritted.

"Yes," Raphael nodded as he released me and took a step back.

"You are afraid of me," I noted.

"I've seen what you can do remember?" he said.

I nodded and thought back to the times when he witnessed me in full action. I smothered a smile that threatened to tug at my lips.

"Still," I shrugged. "It shouldn't be that bad to singe Zachariah a bit."  
"What is it?" Raphael asked.

I pursed my lips for a moment. "It's difficult to explain," I sighed. "It's just that there is the feeling that I'm missing something. Something that I shouldn't be missing."

"How can I help?" he asked.

I looked at him for a moment. "It's nothing you can help with," I sighed. "It's difficult to explain."

"Maybe it would help if you spoke to Michael," Raphael offered.

"No," I shook my head. "Not Michael."

"If not Michael, then who?" he stared at me.

I glared at him for a moment and Raphael took a step back. I shook my head.

"He's not going to get involved in this," Raphael shook his head. "We don't want him to get involved with this. You know how he gets."

"Yes," I nodded. "I remember how he gets."

"He'll simply wipe everyone out," Raphael continued shaking his head. "Let them all die and we'll sort them after."

I suppressed the grin that threatened.

"He would be glorious," I nodded. "But he also won't get involved unless they manage to break the final seal."

"You're counting on the fact that she doesn't know," Raphael nodded.

I turned from him for a moment and he spun me to face him.

"What is it that I don't know?" he demanded.

"I think," I sighed. "I think that…"  
"What?" Raphael's grip tightened.

"I'm not sure," I said. "But I think that the whole selection of the children and Sam is linked with the breaking of the final seal."

"That's not possible," Raphael muttered.

"Think about it," I shook my head. "Think about the way that this whole thing was orchestrated. Is it any wonder that the survivor is from a long bloodline of hunters?"

"But, Sam didn't survive," Raphael shook his head. "He died…"

I nodded my head slowly.

He walked away from me and leaned against a tree. He rested his head against the trunk of the tree and swore. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Raphael?" I chuckled.

"Don't start," he glared at me. "I have to go talk to Michael about your suspicions."  
"We're being manipulated," I said.  
"I know," he agreed.

"You know?" I was stunned.

"We've figured that there was something else at work," he said. "We're losing the battles for the seals. There is a sickness in the ranks."

"We can't allow Lucifer to walk free," I whispered.

"I know," he said. "The problem that we have is the fact that it puts Dean smack in the middle of it."

"The first seal is the only one who can stop it," I groaned.

Raphael nodded.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

I left Raphael in the cemetery and traveled to where Sam and Dean were. I found Sam hunting through books in a library and he appeared to be disturbed. He glanced up as he sensed me approach.

"Kelsey," he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously checking up on the two of you," I grimaced.

"Dean and I made up," he shrugged. "Well, sort of."

"Uh huh," I nodded as I sat across from him.

"He told me about his trip to the past," Sam continued.

"Well that's good," I smiled.

He looked down at the book for a moment and I could see that something amused him.

"What's the matter?" I demanded.

"It's just that Dean was named after our grandmother," Sam grinned.

"Well," I shrugged.

"He's always called me the girl," he chuckled.

I smiled at him.

"Why did mom do that though?" Sam sobered. "Was it because she lost both of them?"

I stared at my fingers for a moment and debated with the theory I had and decided to go with it.

"Dean has her eyes," I said quietly. "Your grandmother's eyes that is."

"What?" Sam frowned.

"I think that when your mother saw your brother for the first time, she saw her mother looking back at her," I shrugged. "I wasn't there Sam, but if I had to guess, it would be that."

"But you knew her," Sam sighed.

I stared at the shelves of books next to us and fought to get my emotions under control.

"Kelsey?" Sam recalled my attention to him.

"I never knew why she died," I shrugged. "I never knew what happened to her daughter. I figured that she must have been killed as well. I never thought that when I came across all of you that you were related to her."

"So you looked into Dean's eyes and didn't recognize them," Sam said.

"Pretty much," I shrugged. "I suppose that I didn't want to see."

"You would have made the connection faster?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps," I nodded. "But what is this case that you're working on?"

Sam's hands tightened into balls as his breathing became ragged. I sensed that there was a great deal of conflict within him. However, I waited for him to tell me.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

I frowned for a moment. I was aiming for Dean but I had sensed that Sam was in need and came to where he was.

"I don't know," I looked at him. "Perhaps what you'd been doing in the recent past, you're not doing anymore."  
Sam's brown knotted in consternation as he considered my words carefully.

"I see," he murmured.

"Well I don't," I retorted.

Sam smiled briefly. "Travis needed help with a job that he left unfinished 30 years ago," he said.

"Huh?" I was puzzled.

"About 30 years ago he hunted this guy's dad and killed him," Sam shrugged. "But he didn't know that the wife was pregnant. Now, it appears as though this guy, Jack, he's going to become the same thing that his dad was and Travis wants us to help kill him."  
"You have a problem with this," I guessed.

"Yes," he said. "Just because something is in his blood that is evil, doesn't make him into a monster."

"True," I nodded. "Life is about choice."  
"So, I'm trying to find an alternative to killing this guy," Sam said. "Travis believes that he's going to go full monster, and Dean," he stopped.

"Dean's all for hunting," I said.

"Dean's not the same Kelsey," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean," he sighed. "Something happened to my brother and he's not talking."

"Well neither are you," I pointed out. "I did warn you about secrets."

"Yes," he nodded. "But to be fair, you keep a lot of things from us too."

"Yes," I conceded. "But my secrets are not liable to get either of you killed."  
Sam grimaced at my pointed reminder.

I glanced at the page in front of him and frowned. He was looking into stories of rougourus.

"Sam," I leaned forward. "You're after a rougouru?"

"Yes," he grimaced.

"Oh dear," I shook my head.

"They're nasty according to Travis," Sam said.

"That they are," I agreed. "Perhaps you should follow Travis on this one."  
"He hasn't turned yet," Sam argued. "Maybe there's a way to help him."

I sighed heavily. "Are you sure that this isn't about you?"

Sam looked away and the muscle in his jaw ticked. "You know," he said. "You sound exactly like Dean."

I arched a brow at that statement.

"No," Sam shook his head. "We had a huge fight about that."  
I stared at him Sam to see if he had any fresh bruises. "No," Sam shook his head. "He didn't hit me again. He probably wants to, but he didn't."

"Then what are you getting at?" I asked.

"All right," Sam blew his breath out sharply. "We dealt with a shape – shifter recently, who thought that he was a monster, like in those old horror movies."

"Strange," I commented.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "He was a bit strange. But he could only identify with the monsters because he always believed that he was a monster. This poor guy, he's got a wife and a career and just because his father was this flesh eating monster doesn't mean that he has to become that."  
"Still I wonder why you're fighting so hard," I murmured.

"Exactly like Dean," Sam scowled.

"Are you denying that there isn't a valid point in this?" I asked. "Look at what happened to you Sam. You are struggling with something that is out to make you into a monster."  
"But it can be fought," Sam argued.

I placed my hand over his fist. "Sam," I said gently. "You were corrupted by demon blood. This man was born of it. He may not be able to fight what in the end is his natural form."

"But there are ways," he said.

"Well," I shrugged. "I did hear that if they can resist eating human flesh that they will be able to live a sort of half life," I shook my head. "But Sam, it's not easy."

"This guy can do it," he insisted. "He can live on raw meat."

"He's not you," I said quietly.

"I know that," Sam argued.

"Do you?" I countered. "Because I think that you're beginning to project your own struggle on to this man. He's like you in so many ways. He was born to this life and now there's something in his blood that is making him do things that he couldn't possibly want to do."

"I understand where he's coming from," Sam said quietly. "It's the whole fear thing as well."

I nodded at him glumly. Somewhere inside was the same little boy I had found crying on a hill in a park. The same little boy I had held in my arms while he struggled to cope with the nightmare of his existence. He had always wanted something better and different. He had wanted a life away from hunting and wanted a life of normalcy instead. It struck me that this too had been Mary's fervent wish. I leaned forward and ran my fingers through his hair ruffling it slightly. He smiled at me.

"You haven't done that in a while," he murmured.

"It just struck me how much you're like your mother," I said.  
"What?" Sam frowned.

"While it's true that you are a lot like your father," I nodded.

"I am not," Sam disputed.

"Yes," I insisted. "You are. You may deny it, but it's one of the reasons that the two of you butted heads so often."

"Maybe," Sam shrugged.

"The thing is that your mother wanted out," I said. "You carry that part of her in you. Dean is a lot like your grandmother and grandfather, in that he embraces hunting. Your mother never liked it. She wanted the normal things, like you once did."

"Dean's always on about family," Sam said.

"Yes," I smiled. "You need to remember that he is your family. He'll always fight for you, even if it means fighting you."  
"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Well I am going to go see if I can convince the two of them to hold off on killing Jack," Sam stood. "You're going to come with?"

"No," I shook my head. "I remember Travis," I smiled.

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded.

I smiled even wider.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

I chose to wander around the town of Carthage while waiting for the whole case to be resolved. I had to think about what Sam had said about choice and the making of monsters. I stopped as I saw Travis standing next to a bench in the park. He looked straight at me and indicated for me to come to him.

"Hello Travis," I said quietly.

"Kelsey," he nodded.

"Where are the boys? I thought that they were with you?" I said.

"They left to go talk to that Jack guy," Travis shrugged as he sat on the bench. "Sit with me won't you?"

I studied him for a moment and then perched on the armrest of the bench. He chuckled at my actions.

"You know that John Winchester isn't here any more," he murmured.

"I know that," I nodded.

He looked at me sharply for a moment and then turned away.

"I made a mistake," he said.

"You've made many," I retorted.

"You are going to have to remember that I am only human," Travis leaned forward and fixed me with a hard stare.

"I feel sorry for your severe handicap," I returned evenly.

Travis leaned back into the bench and stared at the people who passed by.

"You know," he coughed. "I've been doing this a long time. I love those boys as much as anyone else does."

"So you drag them into your dirty work," I said.

Travis turned to look at me. He raised his hand, which was encased in a cast.

"I wouldn't need them, if I hadn't injured myself," he muttered.

"What do you want Travis?" I demanded for I was tired of this game that he was playing.

"I want to know what is going on with Sam?" he glared at me.

"That is not your concern," I replied.

"Dean wouldn't talk either," Travis shrugged. "There's something huge going on and those two are in the middle of it. They can't be fighting against each other."

"Sam doesn't believe that Jack will turn," I pointed out. "He thinks that he can be saved."

"I know," Travis nodded. "But it won't work."

"Why didn't you kill him 30 years ago?" I asked.

"I couldn't kill a child," Travis said. "I've been watching and hoping that he won't turn, but he did."

"He hasn't killed anyone yet," I argued.

"But he will," Travis nodded.

"You can't know that Travis," I shook my head. "Life is about choices and decisions and there is no way that anyone can predict how anything will work out."

"You can't guess?" Travis smirked.

"It's that human arrogance that will get you killed Travis," I growled.

"I know what has to be done," Travis said. "Sam doesn't want to follow this and Dean won't go against his brother."

"Then why did you involve them?" I asked.

Travis stared straight ahead of him.

"You wanted them to kill him for you," I felt the exasperation rising within me. "You couldn't bring yourself to do this and you figured the sons of John Winchester would do it for you."  
"John would have done it," Travis murmured.

"Sam and Dean are not John," I gritted.

"They're his sons, and it's time they acted like him," Travis bristled.

"Time they acted like him?" I had to control my voice for I felt my volume increasing.

"Yes," Travis said. "I've heard what they're getting involved with. That business with the Devil's gate and now all of these demon sightings," he exhaled. "People are dying out here. And we can't allow monsters to live anymore."  
"But who is the real monster?" I asked him quietly. "You're going to push that man until he becomes one? You're not going to give him the chance to keep himself from becoming one?"

"You're believing in the same fairy tales that Sam is," Travis said. "You don't understand base nature Kelsey. You couldn't."

I clenched my fists together as I thought of how I would dearly love to find a shovel.

"I can't speak to you," I said. "Don't do anything stupid Travis."  
"I'm going to do what I have to," he said.

I leaned across and grabbed his face bringing his nose within inches of mine.

"Now listen to me very careful Travis," I snarled. "These boys have been through enough loss to last ten lifetimes. Don't you dare take yourself from them too."  
"Life is about loss," Travis said. "But I have no intention of causing them any more harm."  
"Intentions and results are often mixed up Travis," I murmured.

I released him and walked away from him.

I chose to find a church and remain there out of sight. I watched the people come and go and listened to the prayers that they made. There are those who often wonder if anyone actually listens to the prayers that are made. The truth is that all prayers are heard. I closed my eyes for a moment and continued listening. I realized that it was now night and decided to find Sam and Dean before Travis did something truly stupid and get himself killed.

I found the Impala across the street and looked up in time to see the rougouru leap down from the fire escape and run. It wasn't a fully changed one, which meant that there was no human sacrifice. I heard a woman's scream and I looked up as Sam and Dean ran into the street for the car. They jumped in and began to speed away.

"What happened?" I asked from the backseat.

"Kelsey!" Dean shouted.

"I'm not deaf," I murmured.

"No," Sam agreed. "It's just that well…"

"Hmm, you kicked down some poor girl's door and she didn't need saving?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Dean shook his head.

"I saw your guy," I said.

"And?" Sam demanded.

"And nothing," I shrugged. "He wasn't fully turned yet which means that he didn't eat anyone."

"Ah," Dean shrugged. "So far he's being non long pig."  
"Huh?" I was confused.

"Long pig is Dean's new word for the day," Sam explained. "It means human flesh."

"Travis?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Dean said. "I guess we should meet up with him."  
"I should warn you," I said.

"You saw him?" Sam turned in his seat.

"Yeah," I nodded. "He must have figured that I would be close by."  
"Well," Dean shrugged. "You pretty much have been since the whole Apocalypse has been unleashed."  
"It hasn't been unleashed yet," I grumbled.

"What?" Dean stole a glance back at me.

"The Apocalypse won't be unleashed, unless Lucifer rises," I gritted. "Castiel would have told you that."  
"Yeah he did," Dean agreed. "The point is, how do you know that?"  
"I'm supernatural," I shrugged.

"Uh huh," Dean huffed.

He pulled the Impala to a stop. Sam looked at his brother for a moment and then glanced over at the motel parking.

"Where's Travis' car?" he asked.

"Good question," Dean replied. "Want to bet he went to get more beer?"

"Where would he go?" Sam pressed.

"I can figure that one out easily," Dean said. "Uh, Kelsey, when we get there, you are to stay in the car and not come out."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this is something that you're not to get involved with. No matter what you hear or sense, you are not to interfere," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam's eyes widened.

"I don't want her to be involved in this Sammy," Dean said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've asked you and you have to do it," Dean turned to face me. "Right?"

I nodded. "You got that from your father."

"I've seen dad ask you to do things and you've done them," Dean nodded.

"Dad asked us to watch us and she did," Sam shook his head.

"Dad has asked her to stay out of things before and she did," Dean said. "Even Daniel Elkins told her to never help him, even if he was dying and she couldn't. She's bound by rules Sammy."

"And you're invoking them," I sat back in the seat.

"I have to," Dean said. "I don't want you crossing paths with those angels and them deciding to wipe you out."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't mind Ruby being wiped out," Sam snapped.

"That's different," Dean argued.

"How?" Sam countered.

"How?" Dean hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. "I'll tell you how. Kelsey helped raise us. She has never done anything that would have been to our downfall. We have experienced nothing but love from her the entire time we've known her. She loves us and we love her."

"Ruby is …" Sam began but stopped when Dean held up his hand.

"Could you stand to lose Kelsey?" Dean asked him pointedly.

Sam turned and stared at me. He shook his head.

"You hear me Kelsey?" Dean said.

"Yes Dean," I nodded.

He put the car in the drive and headed in the direction of Jack Montgomery's house. They pulled up in front and across the street was Travis' car. Sam and Dean got out of the car and I remained behind. I was ordered not to intervene and that was what I had to do. I knew that Travis was already dead and I knew that Jack was already a full rougouru, but the boys were already inside the house and there was no way to warn them. I had to trust their instincts and their training. I have no idea how John Winchester ever managed to do this. Let his sons go into such danger and not know if they would come out.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

I sat perfectly still while I listened to the commotion inside. I decided that even though I couldn't intervene I could slip inside and watch. But I opted to wait and then I sensed it. I turned and saw Castiel staring at me and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"What Dean asked me to do," I shrugged.

"Which was?" he asked as I stopped next to him.

I sighed and shook my head. "He said that I was to stay out of it."

"You're obeying that edict?" Castiel sounded surprised.

I arched an eyebrow and stared at him sideways for a moment. Castiel returned my stare evenly and then shrugged.

"I wonder, how is it that you'll obey him and not us," he frowned.

I laughed at him. "This isn't obedience, it's free will," I told him.

"Free will?" he appeared confused.

"We can't help them unless they let us," I replied. "You should know this."

"But they can't order us not to…" Castiel's frown deepened.

"Yes," I nodded. "And we have to do what they tell us in those instances."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because," I sighed, "humans are complicated. They need to do things. It's part of the way that they were designed. It's not as though we're able to figure them out."

"They are difficult," Castiel agreed.

"They don't have the clarity of purpose that we have," I said. "Or at least think that we have."

Castiel remained silent as he listened to what was happening inside the house. Sam was pleading with Jack not to kill Dean and Jack revealed that Travis had tried to kill both his wife and him. I frowned for a moment at that piece of information. Travis had hunted this man down, because he had failed to stop Jack's father before his mother became pregnant. I wondered if Jack's wife knew that her husband had transformed.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"I wonder what Jack's widow is going to do with her unborn child," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Castiel pressed.

"It's just that more than likely she saw what her husband had become," I shrugged.

"We don't interfere," Castiel said.

"Exactly," I nodded. "It's all about free will."

"Which is what the other side uses against us," Castiel muttered.

"Well," I smiled.

There was a crash and the screams of Jack as Sam destroyed him. Castiel nodded his head gravely.

"They are good at what they do," he admitted.

"That's the problem," I exhaled.

"There are times when I don't understand you," Castiel scowled.

"I know," I agreed. "But I've been around longer."

Castiel remained silent. The door opened and he left quickly and I frowned at the empty space.

Sam helped drag Dean out of the house and stopped when he saw me next to the tree. I reached them quickly and helped Dean stand upright.

"Let's go get our things and get out of this town," Dean said.

"What about?" Sam glanced back at the house.

"Torch it," Dean said.

Sam left me with Dean and returned to the house. Within minutes, the inside of the house was in flames. He ran back to the car, where he slid into the passenger seat as Dean gunned the engine and drove away from the house. Sam flipped open his cell phone.

"Yes, hello?" Sam said. "I'd like to report a fire in progress. Yes, hurry, I think that there may be people trapped inside."

Sam listened for a moment and then rattled off the address. He ended the call quickly and stared out of the window as they drove away.

We arrived at the motel within minutes, where the boys quickly stripped their room and checked out. They got back into the car and headed out of town. I leaned back in the seat and watched them as they drove in silence. Sam was quiet and now stared through the windscreen. Dean looked over at his brother and then stared at the road, then glanced at him again.

"You did the right thing, you know," Dean said. "That guy was a monster there was no going back."

Sam refused to answer his brother.

"Sam I want to tell you I'm sorry," Dean continued. "I've been kinda hard on you lately."

"Don't worry about it Dean," Sam said quietly.

"It's just that," Dean pressed on. "Your, your psychic thing, it really scares the crap out of me."

"Look if it's all the same," Sam interrupted. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

"What?" Dean made an attempt at levity. "You don't want to talk? You?"

"There's nothing more to say," Sam said. "I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand."

"Well why don't you try?" Dean demanded. I noted however that there was no anger in his voice when he spoke.

"I can't," Sam said. "Because this thing, this blood it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something that I got to deal with."

"Not alone," Dean told him.

Sam glanced at his reflection in the window and I saw the pain flit across his face. He heaved a great sigh. "Anyway it doesn't matter," he said. "These powers, it's playing with fire. I'm done with them. I'm done with everything."

"Really?" Dean said. "Well that's a relief. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Sam replied. "I'm not doing it for you, or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice."

They lapsed into silence as Dean continued driving.

I sat perfectly still in the seat and thought about the conversation that they had had. Sam was correct that it was his choice. He had to choose the path he was going to go down. However, there was a little a niggle in the back of my mind that made me wonder if Sam wasn't being maneuvered slowly into making a choice that he wouldn't want to make. He was right that Dean couldn't understand because, unlike Sam, he wasn't corrupted. I leaned my head back and listened to the silence as the tires continued to hit the black asphalt road in the nigh, with the light mist of the rain covering our departure from Carthage.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

I realized that Dean was headed towards Bobby's as the day dawned with a harsh light. Dean pulled the sun – visor down in front of his eyes to help shield the glare while Sam slid in his seat as he dozed off. Dean glanced over at his brother and continued driving.

"You don't want to find somewhere to pull over or a motel?" I asked.

He looked at me in the rearview mirror. "No," he said.

"What's wrong?" I pressed.

"We'll talk later," he answered.

I nodded and settled back into the seat. Dean pressed the accelerator and I knew that he didn't particularly want to go to sleep, because of what he would see when he closed his eyes.

Dean's head began to nod after a few hours. Sam was still fast asleep and he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Want me to drive?" I asked.

Dean shot me a withering look.

"I've driven this car before," I protested.

He rubbed his eyes and stared at his brother for a moment. He opened the car door and hopped out pulling open my door at the same time.

"All right," he muttered. "But don't…"

"Damage your baby?" I offered.

"Exactly," he nodded as he put me in the driver's seat and closed door before he climbed into the backseat. He stretched out and I spun in the seat, reached over, and touched his temple. He was asleep within seconds and it was a dreamless sleep so he would actually get some rest. I turned and glanced over at Sam, I touched his temple as well, and he settled deeper into sleep.

I put the car into drive and continued in the direction of Bobby's. I got there quickly, pushing the car with my abilities and pulled up to the house. I stared at the two of them still sleeping and then the front door opened. Bobby strode out of the house and his expression was thunderous. I got out of the car and stood before him.

"Are they all right?" he demanded.

"Yes," I assured him. "They're both sleeping."

"That's not normal Kelsey," Bobby scowled.

"They need it," I replied.

"People are looking for Travis," Bobby huffed. "They said that he told them that he was going to get the boys to help him with a job."

I stared at Bobby for moment.

"Ah damn it!" Bobby swore. "We can't keep losing people."

"It was Travis' doing," I told him. "He wanted them to kill a rougouru for him. But then he didn't wait for them to do the job."

"The idiot went and provoked the situation," Bobby grunted. "Travis is one stubborn son of a bitch."

"I remember," I nodded. "Once he had his mind made up, that was it. I was surprised that he got along with John."

"He didn't," Bobby gritted. "In fact, he loved Sam and Dean."

"I warned him," I shook my head. "I told him that they had lost too many people already."

"Travis had something that he carried with him," Bobby sighed.

"It was this," I replied. "It was this rougouru. He had allowed it to escape 30 years ago, while it was still in his mother's womb."

Bobby's eyebrow shot up.

I turned back to the car and stared at them asleep in the car. I was tempted to leave asleep, but at some point, they had to be awake and face the reality of the nightmare that they were in.

"So they killed it," Bobby stated.

"Yes," I nodded. "But there isn't any getting around the final cost of it."

"No," Bobby shook his head. "So you plan on waking them up?"

"Meh," I replied.

Bobby chortled with laughter. "You've been around humans too long."

"That too," I agreed. "All right, let me go wake them up. I better feed them too."

"That's always a good idea," Bobby added.

I made a face at him and walked back to the car. I opened the front passenger door and scratched Sam's nose. He jerked awake and blinked at me several times.

"Kelsey?" he sniffed. "Where's Dean?"

"He's in the back asleep," I told him. "I'll go wake him up."

Sam stretched as I reached over and tapped Dean's cheek. His eyes snapped open but he was only slightly puzzled.

"Kelsey," he groaned.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Where are we?" he demanded.

"Bobby's," I replied as I hopped out of the car and walked back to the house.

I entered the house and headed for the kitchen. I began searching for food things and had a pot on the stove working by the time the others got inside the house.

"That smells good Kelsey," Bobby said.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "I'm starving."

"It's no wonder with how long she had us asleep," Dean muttered.

"Thank you would be appropriate," Bobby intoned.

I turned to see Dean grimace slightly but he nodded at me.

"Go clean up," I told them. "The both of you weren't exactly in good shape when we left Carthage."

"I'd love to hear about Travis," Bobby said quietly.

"The rougouru ate him," Dean stated baldly.

"That I figured," Bobby nodded. "But you can tell me the rest after you both clean up. You know where everything is."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks but headed to get their things and get themselves clean. I fixed Bobby with a hard stare.

"What?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know," I retorted.

"They've been through too much," Bobby shrugged.

"You haven't heard the rest of it," I smiled.

"What?" Bobby sighed.

"Did you ever hear of Samuel and Deana Campbell?" I asked him.

"They were hunters," Bobby replied. "They were killed on the job. The whole family has been reclusive."

"They were Sam and Dean's grandparents," I said gently.

"What?" Bobby's hand gripped the counter.

"I didn't know," I shook my head.

"How?" Bobby demanded.

"When they were killed, I never looked for the daughter, Mary," I whispered. "She'd wanted out of the life of a hunter."

"So you figured that if she had escaped," Bobby nodded.

"She'd lost her parents," I sighed. "And it's not our way to force people away from their choices."

"Who killed them?" Bobby closed his eyes.

"You know who killed them," I said.

"Damn it!" Bobby swore. "They know?"

"Yes," I stirred the pot.

Bobby stormed out of the kitchen and I heard the back door slam in his wake. I finished cooking and turned as both Sam and Dean entered the kitchen quietly. Dean looked at me for a moment and then rolled his eyes. I shrugged at him.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"She told Bobby about our grandparents," Dean said.

"So?" Sam frowned.

"So," I sighed. "Bobby is now aware of the amount of manipulation that was involved with you."  
"I was going to tell him," Dean said.

"I wasn't sure," I looked at him.

Dean studied me for a moment. "We're family."

"Yes," Sam nodded.

The door opened and shut as Bobby's shoes trod hard on the floor. He stopped and stared at the three of us.

"So," he rubbed his jaw. "Sam and Dean come from hunters. Their mother was a hunter and that yellow eyed son of a bitch wiped out members of the family."

"Pretty much," Dean's shoulders slumped.

"Let's eat," Bobby said. "It'll help us deal with this better."

"Oh?" Sam arched an eyebrow.

"We're in the middle of a war, where we don't know the whole score," Bobby snarled. "We can't afford any more stupid mistakes."

"Like Travis," I sighed.

"Yes," Bobby grunted. "I could throttle him for this. We're running out of people who can help us."

"Well," Dean shrugged. "There's always the angels."

Bobby reached for the plates and began to help himself, the others followed suit, while perched on the back of a chair.

"Sit like a normal person Kelsey," Bobby grunted.

I glared at him, but sat in the seat like a normal person. Dean chuckled at us.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just good that some things don't change," he answered.

I rolled my eyes at him and Sam chuckled as well.

"Well," Bobby sighed. "So we've got to figure out what old yellow eyes was up to?"  
"Pretty much," Dean nodded. "The angels don't know either. Well that's what Castiel says."

"Azazel kept his plan close to him," I mused. "It's a good way to ensure that it succeeds."

"That's what I was thinking," Bobby said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now," Dean said. "We figure out what Azazel's plan is and try to stop Lilith from breaking more seals."

"Oh," Sam laughed. "Nothing hard at all."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

The next few days were soothing at Bobby's. Well, as soothing as it was going to be, Dean spent the time under the car, while Sam spent his time buried in the stacks of books trying to figure out what the end game could possibly be and researching the seals that could be broken. I watched over them as best as I could and Sam seemed to be true to his word about leaving the psychic abilities behind him.

Bobby spent time looking at the papers and speaking with other hunters in the hopes that something would come up but everything seemed to be under control. There was a brief memorial for Travis and those present all agreed that the rougouru was always an obsession with him. The boys had remained silent but there was nothing for them to burn as Travis had been eaten and Sam had managed to burn the rest of the remains with the living room of the house.

I stayed out of sight while the others were busy discussing the things that were happening around them. More hunters were falling in the course of doing their jobs. They were up against more demons and other supernatural creatures and they were more brutal than in the past.

"They're wiping us out," Bobby said in the kitchen to me while I was at the stove.

"They are doing what they do," I replied.

"Kelsey," Bobby sighed.

"I know," I looked up at him. "There's nothing that I can do. No one knows what's going on. No one knew what Azazel was really up to, and now, all anyone knows is that Lilith is breaking seals, but we don't know if it's connected to Azazel."

"How hell did that happen?" Bobby demanded.

I shrugged.

"Angels are supposed to be on the job," he spat.

"They were here to observe but never to interfere," I explained. "We've been through this."

"So," Bobby glared at me. "Now they're interfering."

"That's because the first seal was broken," I said. "Then the second, and several others are breaking. Angels have been called into battle because of the imminent threat."

"There wasn't one before?" Bobby scoffed.

"That's why you're here," I said.

"What?" Bobby frowned.

"Hunters were used to help combat the demons," I explained. "That's why you're here."

"You mean?" Bobby staggered.

"What?" I smiled at him. "Did you think that humans could have figured out those rituals of exorcisms and devil's traps on their own?"

Bobby was spared from having to answer me, when Sam entered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dean and I are going to go check out a case we saw," Sam said.

"Is it related to our present search?" Bobby asked.

"No," Sam answered. "Well, at least I don't think so."

"But you're going anyway?" Bobby glowered.

"It might help them," I shrugged. "A hunt that is free from the usual stress."

"Go ahead, but keep in touch," Bobby warned.

Sam chuckled but nodded at Bobby.

I watched as Dean gunned the engine of the car and they headed out of the yard. Bobby stared after them and he looked concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"They're going to investigate a series of sudden deaths," Bobby said.

"Maybe it'll be the work of a serial killer and they'll come back quickly," I smiled.

"The victims dropped dead of heart attacks," Bobby replied.

"That ought to be fun," I grinned. "I'm going to head out as well."

"Where?" Bobby demanded.

"I need to check in with the others," I answered.

"How much fun is that going to be?" he asked.

I grinned at him and became light and left.

I traveled to the point where I felt them converge and appeared beside Castiel. He handed me a scroll and I stared at it suspiciously. I sighed as I opened it and read its contents and then I shook my head.

"Zachariah?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"I take it that you've figured out which seal will be gone after next?" I pressed.

"Samhain," he answered.

I thought to the calendar date and realized that he was correct. We were close to what the others referred to as Halloween. I remembered what would happen with the breaking of the seal of Samhain. I sighed heavily.

"What is your plan?" I asked.

"We're not sure where the seal will be broken, but when we do, Uriel and Castiel will meet the Winchesters there," Zachariah said.

"So, Uriel and Castiel will keep the seal from being broken," I nodded.

"No," Zachariah stated. "They will do what Dean Winchester says that they must do."

"What?" Uriel shrieked.

"He must embrace what he is," Zachariah placated.

"Dean doesn't know," I sputtered.

"He doesn't know?" Zachariah nodded. "Yes, but he will know in time. He must come to it slowly."

"Surely sending him to fight for that particular seal isn't the way?" I gasped.

"You are too concerned about this," Zachariah waved me to be silent.

"Too concerned?" my voice increased in volume. "You push Dean too hard, too fast and you will destroy the best chance we have of stopping this!"

"We have it in hand," Zachariah assured me. "Now, it's best that you let us do our task."

I couldn't believe that I heard him correctly. I didn't like this plan at all. I walked away from them and headed back to Bobby. I frowned when I arrived and found no trace of Bobby. I reached in my pocket and removed the phone. I flipped it open and checked the keys. I saw Bobby's name in the phone and pressed the call button.

"Kelsey?" Bobby's voice answered.  
"I can make a phone call," I said.

"Yes," Bobby agreed. "Now what is it?"

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm where Dean and Sam are," Bobby said. "They ran into a spot of trouble."

"Oh great," I grumbled.

"They're alive," Bobby chuckled. "Well, at least I left them alive."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dean got infected with ghost sickness and turned into a frightened little girl," Bobby grunted. "It got close for a while, but Sam and I managed to get rid of the ghost. Trust me, it was quite a task to do that as well."

"I can imagine," I agreed.

"No, Kelsey," Bobby countered. "You can't."

"That close?" I whispered.

"Everyone else who was infected, died," Bobby told me.

"I'll go to them," I said.

"Good luck," he said. "I'm headed back home."

I snapped the phone shut and closed my eyes for a moment. I could sense where Dean was and traveled to him. I stopped outside of the door, for I knew that this was Dean Winchester and having caught him in bed with a girl once, was enough for me. I knocked on the door and waited. The door swung open and Dean faced me.

"You spoke to Bobby," he said.

"Ghost sickness?" I smiled.

"It was close," he admitted.

I saw him glance over his shoulder and stare at Sam. I frowned at him.

"Is everything all right?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know," he answered. "I just don't know."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

I perched on the sill of the window while both Sam and Dean slept. I leaned back and thought about all that they had told me. I also thought about what they had not told me. Sam had informed me about the sickness using a person's fears to scare him to death. He was chuckling about Dean's moments when he was faced with the green flying monkeys from the movie _The Wizard of Oz. _But I knew that Dean had lied. There was no way that he was going to be afraid of a T.V. monster when he had the nightmares of Hell dogging his every step.

I saw when Dean stirred and he stared at me for a moment. I frowned at him in return. He slid off the bed and jerked his head to indicate that I should follow him. I went with him out of the room and we stopped at the car. He sat on the hood and perched next to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I lied to Sammy, and you know that I lied," he said.

"Well," I sighed. "What is it that you didn't want Sammy to know?"  
Dean looked at the wall of the building ahead of us. The muscle in his jaw ticked slightly as it did whenever he debated with himself. I waited for him to continue.

"Do you think that my brother is evil?" Dean asked.

I tilted my head sideways and frowned. "No," I answered.

"Even though he has demon blood in him?" Dean pressed.

"No," I grasped his shoulder gently.

"I," he stopped.

"That's what you saw?" my voice was hushed.

"Well," Dean shook his head. "We were in the room, Sammy and me. And he turned into him."  
"Into who?" I felt my brow knit tightly.

"Into the yellow eyed demon," he sighed. "He threw me across the room with demon strength, and then Sammy was shaking me. Apparently I had freaked out."

"What happened after that?" I rubbed his shoulder.

"I saw Lilith," Dean shuddered. "She was going on about Hell, and I felt my heart trying to stop. And that sheriff, he just died trying to kill me."

"But Sammy and Bobby saved you," I told him.

"I know," Dean's voice quavered with choked emotion. "But I can see it in him."  
"It's your brother," I assured him. "Sam is still the same as he ever was."  
"No," Dean shook his head. "No, he's not."  
"Yes he is," I insisted. "You can't do this without your brother. You have to tell him what happened in Hell."

"I can't," Dean began to take shallow breaths.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled his head under my chin.

"He'll not judge you," I whispered.

"How could he not?" Dean choked. "Not even you know what happened in Hell."

I tilted my head back and saw the night sky overhead. There was no easy way to get around what I had to tell him.

"Hell is not a good place for anyone to be in," I said. "It's designed to break the spirit of those who are condemned to it, and they are very good at breaking spirits."

Dean kept perfectly still but he didn't pull away from me. I took this to be a good sign.

"It would have been especially hard on you," I murmured. "They would go after the things that make you vulnerable. The things that make you what you are and attack them firmly."

"It was hard," Dean whispered. "I don't want to remember. I don't want Sammy to know."

"Now you know how he felt," I told him. "He didn't want you to look at him like he was some monster."

"You always do that," he muttered.

"What?" I smiled.

"Turn everything around," he sighed. He straightened and I released him. "But it's still not going to make me sleep better."

"Not until you tell the person closest to you," I nodded.

"Where did you learn that?" Dean scowled.

I grinned widely. "Well," I sighed. "I've been around for a while, and there are just times when a critter is bored."  
Dean's eyebrows shot up at my faux southern drawl. I continued grinning at him and he shook his head.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"I watched Oprah," I told him.

He glared at me.

"Don't look at me like that," I quipped. "You watch Oprah."

"Shh," he said. "I've never actually admitted that one."

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"So," he sighed.  
"So," I said.

"I'm not going to tell Sammy about this," he said.

"He's the closest person to you," I made a face at him. "You have to tell him."

"What about you?" he asked.  
"I don't count," I replied. "Neither does Bobby. You need to tell Sam."

Dean rested his arms on his legs and leaned forward. He sighed and the muscle in his jaw ticked again. The door opened and Sam emerged from the room.

"Dean?" he called.

"Now see there," Dean grumbled. "That's just not fair."

"What's not fair?" I asked.

"He leaves me all the time and I don't wake up," he explained. "I leave him and he wakes up."

I suppressed the laugh that threatened to erupt from my lips.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he came nearer.

"We're discussing Kelsey's obsession with Oprah," Dean told him.

"What?" I objected.

"It's a sickness bro," Dean shook his head. "Maybe you can help her. We've got to stage an intervention if it gets any worse."

"Don't make me get that shovel," I warned.

"Aw, you love me," he teased.

"Not that much," I muttered.

I hopped off the car and returned to the room, the sounds of their laughter trailing me. I stopped inside of the doorway and I leaned against the wall. I knew what awaited them. All the others were waiting for was the beginning of the deaths to signal the breaking of the seal of Samhain. I had my orders as well and I had to follow them and not interfere.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

I left them the following day to see if I could find the source for the attempt at the seal of Samhain. I wandered far and then collided with Castiel. He appeared to be waiting for me.

"What?" I asked as I picked him up from where he fell.

"We have identified the town, and the boys are already there," he said.

"So should I be around?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Not yet."

"Am I to observe?" I questioned.

"No," he replied. "We need you nowhere near them."  
I arched an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Uriel and I are going to check everything out," he told me. "They've probably crossed paths with the witch involved with the summoning."  
"You're sure that an ordinary witch can do this?" I asked.

"I doubt that it's an ordinary witch," Castiel sighed. "It must be one who has been around for a long time."  
"That's just great," I grumbled. "All right, I'll look out for the maiming and screaming."  
Castiel stared at me for a moment and scowled. Then he turned and left as quickly as he appeared.

I found a tree and perched in the uppermost branches. I'm certain that the meeting between Uriel and Dean wouldn't go very well. Uriel was prickly and Dean was not very respectful to anyone who he perceived to be prickly. I grinned for a moment and then stilled. Zachariah also meant this to be a test for Dean. But it was also a test for both Castiel and Uriel. Could they follow Dean's wishes? I shuddered for a moment and scowled as I recalled what was written on the scroll.

There was a slight disturbance near me and I glanced over and saw Michael perched next to me.

"A little warning would have been good," I snapped.

"Things are going well?" he asked.

"Oh of course," I told him.

"You don't do the whole waiting thing well," he said.

"Why take the chance with a seal being broken?" I demanded.

"The seal won't be broken," he told me.

"Dean and Sam are not going to do what is necessary to preserve the seal," I gritted. "Samhain is one of the seals that must be broken in order for the locks to be opened. You know that as well as I do."  
"Have faith," Michael said.

I grimaced at him for a moment. "I have faith," I replied. "I just don't have trust."  
"You've spent too much time in Hell and with humans," he muttered.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But even when I lived with all of you, I wasn't so blind."  
"Okay," Michael sighed. "You're right. You were right."

"But not this time?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

I looked at him sharply. "What's going on?"

"You said, that there was something familiar about all of this," he said quietly. "It got me thinking. And I think that you're right."

"But?" I pressed.

"The prophet doesn't have a clue," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "The prophet Chuck?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It could have been worse you know. Humans name their children such odd names."

"They could say the same about us," I pointed out.

"Our names are angelic," he muttered.

"Right," I nodded.

"He doesn't know anything," Michael sighed.

I thought about that for a moment. I pursed my lips as I recalled all the other prophets that I had met in my time.

"He's a human prophet," I said.

"So?" Michael shrugged. "This concerns them as well."  
"He won't be able to see angelic interference," I pointed out. "We are blocked from them remember?"

"Whose idea was that," Michael spat.

"Yours," I smiled.

"Not good Kelsey," he glowered.

I simply grinned even wider. My pocket jingled and I reached for the phone. I looked at the screen and saw it was Sam calling.  
"Yes Sam?" I answered.

"Kelsey," he sighed. "Good. Can you come meet us?"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We've," Sam sighed. "Just come to us all right."

"Okay," I agreed.

I looked at Michael.

"You were called," he said. "Go."

"But what of Castiel and Uriel?" I asked.

"They will have to adjust," Michael said. "Just don't cross paths with them in front of the Winchesters."

I nodded and became light. I focused on Dean and I arrived before him. He scowled the second I appeared.

"Kelsey?" he asked.

"Sam called me," I shrugged.

I looked around the motel room and it was like so many others that I had been with them in over the years.

The door opened and Sam entered, he was just returning his phone to his pocket and started at the sight of me. He glanced down at his pocket and back at me again.

"She's supernatural dude," Dean said. "Remember?"

"Yeah," Sam frowned. "I remember that. I just don't ever remember her getting anywhere we called her to so fast."

"I've got methods," I told him.

Dean grinned slightly.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"We've been researching the deaths in this town, and we think that someone is trying to raise Samhain," Sam said.

"You know Samhain," Dean smiled. "He just loves the death and destruction."

"You two just can't catch a break huh?" I sighed.

"Very funny Kelsey," Sam groaned.

I chuckled softly.

"All right," Dean shrugged. "We know that we got to gank a witch. The problem is where do we find her in a town this small?"

"Well," I shrugged. "Work it like you would any other case."

"This Samhain thing is a huge deal Kelsey," Sam said.

"Yes," I agreed. "But it's still just a job. Do what you do best. Trust your instincts. The both of you have been a bit rattled lately with the whole breaking of the seals and all that other nonsense."

"The Apocalypse being unleashed is not nonsense," Dean countered.

"Meh," I replied.

Dean shook his head and Sam fought to keep his expression straight.

"All right," Dean clapped his hands together. "So if we were working this like a regular job we'd start at the school where the latest victim went."

"Maybe the witch is a student or a teacher there," Sam agreed.

"Work it like a normal job," Dean nodded. "Which is what we would have done, if we weren't busy reading the apocalypse into everything."  
"True," Sam replied.

"Why did you call me?" I asked.

"We missed you," Sam said. "Also, we need a little favor from you."

I arched an eyebrow at him and was a bit concerned.

"What is the favor?" I asked.

"We need you to be our backup," Sam said. "Well in case we need it."

"And if any of the angels show up," Dean coughed slightly. "We want you to forget that part and get as far away from them as possible."  
"You're worried about me crossing paths with the angels," I nodded. "Right, I'd forgot that part."

"You're not worried about them?" Sam demanded.

"Well," I shrugged. "I'm not a demon possessing anyone, and I'm not out to break any seals, so as long as I stay quiet, they shouldn't bother with me."  
"Yeah," Dean grunted. "I wouldn't trust you with Castiel. He can be a dick and I'm sure his pals aren't any much better."  
"Dean," Sam sighed. "You really should have a bit more respect."  
"Yeah," Dean grimaced.

"All right," I muttered. "I'll do what you ask."

I left them in the motel room as they continued to make plans for the next day. I walked slowly through the center of the town until I found Castiel standing under a street – light.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was called," I answered.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

I sensed when Uriel appeared behind me but I continued to look at Castiel. He stared over my head at him and nodded. I spun around to face him.

"Planning on stabbing me in the back?" I asked.

"I would never dare attempt to kill you," Uriel said.

I narrowed my stare at him. "You don't have the power to do that. You could wound me, but not that badly and all that would happen to you is death."

"Really?" Castiel stepped in front of me and stared at me through hooded eyes.

I opened the blouse I was wearing and showed them the scar from the weapon.

Both of them started as they stared at the mark. I re – buttoned my blouse and arched an eyebrow.

"I was in the first skirmishes until I was ordered to stand down," I said.

"What skirmish?" Uriel demanded.

"What?" I scoffed. "You think that Lucifer just gathered an army and delivered a straight forward attack?"

"No," Uriel shook his head. "He would have taken steps to eliminate those who could stand in his way."  
"There are only a handful of angels who can match him in terms of strength," I explained. "I'm one of them."

Castiel nodded once. "Still, why did they call you?"

Uriel's head snapped up suddenly. "Who called her?"  
"Sam and Dean," I answered. "That's the only reason that I'm here."

"Why would they do that?" Uriel scowled.

"They met you?" I asked.

"No," Castiel shook his head. "We've not interacted with them."  
"Well," I shrugged. "I guess that they simply wanted to make sure that I wasn't in any danger from you."

Castiel stared at me with his mouth agape and then laughed. Uriel joined in after a few seconds and I glared at both of them.

"They don't know," Uriel chortled.

"She kept her true nature a secret from them," Castiel explained.

"So they don't know that you're in no danger from us," Uriel mused. "How do they feel about it?"  
"They want me to avoid you," I shrugged. "They seem to be quite concerned about it."  
Uriel and Castiel exchanged glances and I merely shook my head. There was a witch in this town making blood sacrifices to awaken Samhain. Once he was awake then there would be another seal broken and Lucifer would be that much closer to rising. I sighed heavily.

"We can always do what it is that we're supposed to do," Uriel grumbled.

"That's not our orders and you know it," Castiel fired back.

"Castiel," Uriel sighed.

"I know what your orders are," I muttered.

He arched an eyebrow at Castiel and shook his head. "There are times…" he stopped.

"What are your plans now?" I asked.

"We wait and we watch," Castiel said. "If the witch makes a move we'll know."

"Uh huh," I nodded.

I turned away from them and headed for the nearest tree. I climbed quickly up to its branches and waited. The day emerged bright and clear, while we waited together. Neither Castiel nor Uriel left where I was perched, although, it was only Castiel who chose to occupy the same branch that I did.

The phone in my pocket began to ring. I reached for it and flipped it open.

"Yes Sam?" I answered.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him. "I'm being good and staying quiet. Do you need me?"

"No," Sam said. "We figured that the cheerleader is behind it. Dean and I have split up trying to find her."  
"Ok," I said.

"We're meeting up at the motel," Sam explained. "We'll let you know."

"That's fine," I replied as the call ended.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"They think that they've located the witch," I said. "You haven't found her yet have you?"  
"No," Castiel answered. "We've been hunting and still cannot locate her."

"Which means that this witch is very old and very powerful," I murmured.

"Yes," he agreed.

"So what are you planning to do?" I demanded.

"We now know that they have crossed paths with the witch," Castiel explained. "It is only a matter of time."

I arched an eyebrow as I remembered what happened the last time the Winchester boys crossed paths with a witch. It hadn't been very pleasant and it still irked Dean a bit that Ruby saved him. However, that didn't stop him from distrusting her. Indeed, it didn't do much to garner my trust in her either. But the thing that disturbed me the most was that I still couldn't figure out what Ruby's angle was.

"So you're going to wait until they are about to be killed?" I asked.

"They are the perfect bait," Uriel shrugged.

I glowered at him and he merely smiled in return.

"Uriel," Castiel sighed.

"I am not as enamored with people as you both apparently are," he replied.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked away.

I sensed that they were walking behind me. I headed for the motel that the boys were staying at. As I entered the room, I frowned as I sensed something wasn't right. Castiel moved me out of the way while he checked the wall. Uriel did the same thing and I checked the bathroom.

"Found it," Castiel said.

I returned to the main part of the room and stared at the hex bag. Castiel unwrapped it and sighed.

"Well," Uriel arched an eyebrow. "They've certainly managed to pose enough of a threat to the witch, to rattle her."

"A witch can be a man as well," I pointed out.

"True," Castiel agreed.

I heard something. It was Sam and Dean approaching their door. I glanced at Castiel and shook my head.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked.

"It's time we met with them," Uriel said.

I nodded and became light and left the room. I wasn't anxious to explain my presence in the room.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

I stayed outside of the room while the meeting between the Winchesters and the other angels took place. I knew what was going to happen and I chose to ignore it. I walked over to the car and sat in the backseat and waited for them to come out of the room. I noticed that the car was covered in eggs that had been broken across it. I arched an eyebrow and figured that Dean would not be too amused about what had happened to his car. I saw both of them emerge from their room and head to the car. Sam appeared bemused by the sight, while Dean fumed with anger. As Sam got into the car, Dean turned around and screamed. "Astronaut!"

He got into the car while Sam contemplated what looked to be a hex bag in his hand. I gathered that the witch had found them, however, neither Sam nor Dean noticed that I was in the backseat. Dean slammed the door as he got in and was still seething until he saw Sam.

"What?" Dean asked Sam.

"Nothing," he replied and then sighed. "I thought they'd be different."

"What? The angels?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam sighed again.

"Well I tried to tell ya," Dean answered.

"I just, uh, I mean I thought that they'd be righteous," Sam said.

"Well they are righteous," Dean explained. "That's kinda the problem. I mean there's nothing more dangerous than some a- hole who thinks he is on a holy mission."

"But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven?" Sam said. "This is what I've been praying to?"

"Look," Dean's voice gentled. "I know that you're into the whole God thing, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. Just because there's a couple of bad apples, doesn't mean that the whole barrel is rotten." He paused. "I mean for all we know, God hates these jerks. Just don't give up on this stuff is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick, but baseball's still a beautiful game."

Sam unwrapped the hex bag and removed one of the bones in it. He chuckled softly at what Dean had said.

" Well you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone," he said as he put the key into the ignition and started the engine.

"Do you know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this Dean?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean confessed.

"A lot, I mean more than a fire or some kitchen oven," Sam explained.

"Okay Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that we make a stop," Sam said.

Dean nodded his head in agreement put the car in the gear turned around to see through the back window and caught sight of me.

"Kelsey!" he roared.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Sam spun in his seat as well. "Don't do that!" he cried.

"I didn't do anything," I shrugged. "It's not my fault that the both of you get into car without checking the backseat first."

"You heard all of that," Sam accused.

I widened my eyes at him and then crossed them as I turned my head sideways.

"Now see," Dean shook his head. "That right there freaks me out."

I chuckled at them.

"What are you doing in the car?" Sam demanded.  
"You said that I should stay away from the angels," I shrugged. "I figured that they wouldn't be in here."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances that spoke of bemusement, tolerance and had an undertone of they didn't believe me but they were going to accept whatever I told them. I knew the look well, having seen it in various incarnations over the years.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We," Sam pointed between Dean and himself. "Are going to the school to look back at the art teacher."

"And me?" I asked.

"Are going to keep yourself still until and unless we call you," Sam finished.

"You both were more fun when you were younger," I grumbled.

"Look, there is one thing that you can do for us," Dean said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You can see what the angels are up to," he said. "But be very careful, because I don't want that dick Uriel banishing you someplace."

"Uriel?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Castiel, I trust to some degree," Dean shrugged. "But not junkless."

"Junkless?" I was puzzled.

"I'll explain later," he said quietly.

I nodded in agreement and hopped out of the car and watched as they pulled away.

I sensed the air around me vibrate ever so slightly as the car rounded the corner.

"Those two are idiots," Uriel spat.

"Watch it," I warned him between clenched teeth. "This was your idea. Mine was to keep them as far away from the seals as possible."

"We don't have that luxury," Castiel said. "Besides they looked like they had a good lead."

"That's the part that frightens me," I shook my head. "This is not for them to handle. They're both human."

"Well," Uriel sneered. "Not entirely."

"Sam Winchester is a human being," I argued.  
"Who has the profane blood of Azazel pumping through him," Uriel returned evenly.

"That is not his fault," I retorted. "When the infection happened, he could have been purged, but none of you did that."

"What's done is done," Castiel placated.

"And what about Dean?" I gritted my teeth. "What are your plans for him?"

"Dean is not his brother," Uriel shook his head. "I'll not give them much more of my patience." He vanished without another word.

I stared at the empty space for a moment. Castiel placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uriel has patience?" I asked him while my brows knitted into a frown.

Castiel stared at me for a moment and then left me standing in the middle of the parking lot. I spotted the child in an astronaut's costume and narrowed my gaze at him. He looked at me and dropped his candy and ran.

I sighed heavily as I knew that we were on the last day already. I shuddered at the thought of both Sam and Dean facing down Samhain. This was not a good idea.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

I returned to the cemetery and perched atop a tombstone. Tonight was Halloween and I sighed as I stared at the sky. Somewhere an ancient hag was busy making preparations to raise Samhain. I knew that this was wrong. This was the kind of test for both Sam and Dean to fail, for, no human had any business fighting to protect a seal. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and wondered briefly if it was possible for me to get a headache. I had had enough experience with seeing others with headaches and briefly considered the possibility that I might have picked up the tendency.

I watched as teenagers prepared to have a party in a mausoleum. I arched an eyebrow and thought that teenagers were quite strange. But then, teenagers were always strange. I felt the air being disturbed beside me and Castiel appeared.

"Where's Uriel?" I asked without turning around.

He perched next to me on the tombstone. "Sulking," he said quietly.

I glanced at him and pondered if he was joking. "Do you have a sense of humor?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I suppressed a wide grin.

"This is a mistake," I told him.

"You and Uriel are in agreement," Castiel intoned.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "What I don't get is why didn't you just take care of this before the Winchesters turned up."

"We are under orders," Castiel sighed heavily.

"So," I glared at him. "These two are to face off against an ancient hag to stop him or her from letting Samhain out?"

"Uriel wanted to blast this town off the map," Castiel said.

"I have no doubt," I exhaled. "I suppose I don't blame him, considering that the hag is cloaked."

"It would be easier yes," Castiel agreed. "However, it is unnecessary."

"Yes," I nodded. "Leave it to Sam and Dean to get there in time to stop everything."

"You don't think that they can do it?" Castiel sounded surprised.

"Not that I don't think that they can do it," I shook my head. "It's more of a case that they have no business doing it."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"Guarding the seals is the job of angels," I explained. "It's not for humans. They aren't equipped to do battle with the kinds of demons who are going to be breaking the seals."

"There's something else isn't there?" he pressed.

"I just feel like I'm missing something," I hopped off the tombstone. "Something that I shouldn't be missing."

Castiel studied me beneath hooded eyes and I had the distinct urge to knock him off his perch.

"It's natural for you be concerned," Castiel murmured.

"How so?" I snapped.

"Well," he shrugged. "You are very protective of the Winchesters. You have been a part of their lives for a long time and you have formed an attachment."

I arched an eyebrow.

"I can see how that is possible," Castiel admitted.

"Oh?" I prodded.

"In spite of his brashness and his disrespectful mouth," Castiel sighed. "I've grown accustomed to Dean."

"He grows on you," I admitted.

"What was his father like?" Castiel asked.

I was puzzled by the change of topic but I shook my head and thought about it.

"You would have smited John Winchester," I told him.

"Why didn't you?" Castiel asked.

"I came pretty close to it a couple of times," I replied. "But I thought of those two boys and didn't."

"He was that annoying?" Castiel shook his head.

"Dean's mouth may get in his way," I chuckled. "But John had a special way of rubbing everyone the wrong way."

"But he was a good man," Castiel nodded.

"But not a righteous one," I rued.

"Which is why it was Dean who broke the seal and not John," Castiel confirmed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "And the fact that Alastair couldn't find John half the time."

Castiel nearly fell off his perch.

"Don't look at me like that," I scowled at him. "I wasn't about to let John suffer at the hands of Alastair if I could help it."

"You must have turned Hell upside down," he smiled.

"Hell cannot be turned upside down," I shook my head. "That place wouldn't know what right side up is."

Castiel shook his head and then stilled. I felt it as well and the air shimmered as Uriel appeared.  
"It took me a while to find you," he muttered.

"Maybe your radar needs adjustment," I shrugged.

He glowered at me but I ignored him.

I stared at the teenagers as they continued to get themselves ready for their party.

"Do you remember when people were afraid of Halloween?" Uriel said.

"They were smarter back then," I nodded. "Before electricity was ever invented."

"Yes," Uriel nodded. "They actually read."

I shook my head at him as I frowned at the feeling I had that niggled at the back of my head.

Castiel leapt to his feet as Uriel also stiffened. I repeated some of the curse words I had from the Winchesters and Bobby over the years.

"What?" Castiel narrowed his gaze.

"They've failed," I said. "Samhain has risen."

"I told you," Uriel snarled at Castiel.

"We had orders," Castiel fired back.

"So now what?" I demanded.

"We have to wait until the Winchesters put Samhain back," Uriel sneered.

"But the seal has been broken," I huffed.

"Yes," Uriel agreed.

I walked away from them and decided that I would go to the park to find a tree so that I could wait until the night was over. I knew that they would track Samhain and put him back, but because Uriel and Castiel were watching, there was not much I could do to interfere. Not that they would stop me, but that the boys wouldn't let me. I felt my pocket vibrate before I managed to get more than thirty feet away.

"Kelsey!" I heard Dean's voice as I answered the phone.

"Samhain is walking the earth?" I asked.

"Yes," he confirmed. "It was two of them. The girl and the teacher, they had to work together to do the whole thing. She's dead and the art teacher's possessed by Samhain."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"We're tracking him now," Dean said. "You stay put and we'll call you when it's over."

"Don't get yourselves killed," I told him.

"We won't," Dean replied. "And stay out of the way."

"Yes Dean," I acquiesced.

I turned and sensed Samhain approach. I masked my presence and noted that Castiel and Uriel had done the same. He found the teenagers and locked them in, while at the same time he raised the dead as zombies to attack and feast on the teens. Dean came with Sam as they fought to save the teens then Sam went after Samhain on his own. I didn't like it, but I decided to leave it alone. They had free will and had to do this the way they felt was best.

I left and went to the park, where I found a tree and perched in the branches while I waited for the call that would tell me that it was over. I sat there on the branch and felt the air move and saw Raphael next to me.

"This is not good," I murmured as I turned to him. He wisely remained silent.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

Raphael sat silently next to me on the branch while I waited for the call that would tell us that it was over. Although I knew that we would sense instantly when Samhain was killed I frowned as my senses tingled. I was instantly alert and frowned for I felt something that I shouldn't have felt. I had sensed it before and I knew that Sam had broken his promise to his brother. I closed my eyes for a moment and was instantly behind Dean who stood in horror at his brother's actions. Sam stood there with blood from an obvious nosebleed while Dean spun around and found me behind him.

"Kelsey!" he exhaled.

"I don't see any angels," I told him.

He shook his head and looked back at Sam.

"Dean," he said quietly.

Dean held up his hand.

"He was going to kill us all," Sam pleaded.

Dean shook his head and stepped past me to head back outside. Sam stared at me sadly.

"Give him some time Sam," I whispered. "You did break your promise to him."

"I had no choice," Sam insisted.

I nodded glumly as I walked over to him. I pulled out a handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped the blood off his face.

"That nearly killed you," I told him.

"Samhain was hard to stop," Sam said as he took the handkerchief from me and staunched the flow of blood.

I walked over and picked up the knife. I stared at it for a moment and then handed it over to him. He took it from me gingerly and stuffed the handkerchief in the pocket of his jacket.

"Dean will be waiting for us," he murmured.

"Uh huh," I agreed.

I followed Sam out of the mausoleum and found Dean leaning against the Impala. He barely looked at his brother and opened the rear passenger door for me to get in. I climbed into the seat in silence while Dean closed the door and slid behind the steering wheel. Sam got in beside him.

"Dean," he said.

Dean held up his hand and shook his head. Sam sunk deeper into his seat as Dean started the car and headed back to their motel. I stared out the window and saw people continue to celebrate their Halloween.

I saw Castiel in the distance and he jerked his head at me. I nodded to him and looked at the two brothers.  
"I have to go for a while," I said.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"You know better than to ask that," I teased.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Okay, we're leaving this town tomorrow." He glanced at his watch. "Make that today."

I nodded briefly and left the car quickly.

Castiel was leaning against a tree when I appeared next to him. Raphael stood to one side silent and glum. I glared at him for a moment and then returned my attention to Castiel.

"They couldn't prevent the seal from breaking," Castiel said.

"I still say that it was not a thing that they could have reasonably prevented," I gritted.

"Perhaps," Castiel shrugged. "But they came very close. It was just that they didn't know that there were two witches involved."

"Hmm," I murmured.

"You didn't agree with this plan," Raphael said.

"No," I shook my head. "But then why would any of you argue with me otherwise."

"True," Raphael agreed.

"I'm going now," I said.

"Dean is disturbed," Castiel observed.

"Sam broke his promise to him," I pointed out.

"Yes," Castiel agreed. "Sam's use of Azazel's powers is disturbing. He must stop completely."

"Why is that?" I scowled at him.

"Don't you know?" Raphael snapped.

"I have a good idea," I narrowed my gaze at him.

Raphael turned away from me. "I'll be leaving," he said and then he left.

Castiel stared at me for a moment.

"I'm not one of them," I insisted.

"I know," Castiel said. "But do they even know what you are?"

"No," I answered him.

"I will speak with Dean," Castiel said.

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"I have to tell him what our true orders are," he said. "Uriel wants to speak with Sam. To see if that will get him to stop using completely."

I shrugged at that possibility.

Castiel walked away from me and I wandered away from the park as well. I appeared in the motel room and found Sam gathering his things. Dean was nowhere in sight.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

Sam dropped what he had in his hand. "Kelsey!" he yelled.

"Aren't you used to me by now?" I asked.

"You used to use the door," Sam grunted.

"Of all the things that you've been through lately, and you get upset because you want me to use a door?" I arched an eyebrow.

Sam threw the clothes he had in his hand on the bed. I sat next to him and ruffled his hair.

"I don't think that'll work this time around," he mused.

"Perhaps," I sighed. "It was so much easier when the two of you were younger… and shorter."

Sam chuckled. I tensed for a moment as I felt the air begin to stir.

"I better go find your brother," I said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I'll finish packing."

I quickly left him as he began to repack his bag. I sensed when Uriel appeared to him and sensed where Dean was seated. I stopped by the tree as I saw Castiel speaking with him. Dean leaned forward as Castiel left and I took his place.

Dean turned and glared at me for a moment.

"What?" I demanded.

"You move like they do," he observed.

"Who?" I asked.

"The angels," he said.

"Is that what you think that I am?" I prodded.

Dean studied me for a moment and then shook his head. "Nah," he said. "You're not a dick."

"Not all angels are dicks," I countered.

"That's what I told Sam," he shrugged. "But I think that there must be something fundamentally wrong about them."

"Why?" I was curious as to his thoughts.

"They have this mission, and complete obedience," Dean stated baldly.

"Angels were made to be obedient," I answered. "They spend their time in prayer and obedience."

"So Lucifer's betrayal was pretty huge," Dean nodded.

"It went against everything," I replied. "It turned everything upside down."

"So letting him out," Dean sighed.

"Yes," I murmured. "Letting him out will make the nightmare you lived through in Hell, seem like a good dream."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Now whereas the other three angels who walked with me from time to time on the Earth have been referred to as the four horsemen of the apocalypse, we aren't truly that. Yes, we've acted that way to forward the agenda of heaven, but the true horsemen are still kept under control from actually walking on the surface. They can influence things but not actually affect direct events. Should Lucifer be released, they would be unleashed as well, and they were a walking migraine.

I had decided that now would be a good time to return to Hell. To see if there was any news on Lilith's plan and to see which way the other demons were turning. I knew that both Sam and Dean would be safe on their own. Castiel was watching over them and that would make all the difference in their world. I made my way carefully down to the outer regions of Hell. It was blistering cold as was usual and I saw that there was evidence that the others had clawed their way out of the pit.

I headed into the main area and made my way slowly near where my offices were. I could see the damage that had been wrought by others and wondered briefly about the staff. I spotted Lothos in a corner looking rather menacing. I made a slight movement of my head and he appeared beside me.

"Lothos," I acknowledged quietly.

"Well, it certainly looks like things are upside down," he grinned.

"Perhaps," I sighed. "Have you any news on Lilith's agenda?"

"Breaking seals and causing mayhem," he quipped.

"Anything new on the horizon?" I asked.

"Well, there are whispers that there is a human girl who can hear what the angels are doing," Lothos said.

I arched an eyebrow at that. "Another prophet?"

"No," Lothos shook his head. "I think that the girl is in a mental hospital."

"That is the typical fate for those who can hear what is going on our side," I shrugged.

"So was burning at the stake," Lothos added.

"True," I nodded in agreement.

"Who are they sending to question the girl?" I asked.

Lothos stared over my head for a moment and I glared at him.

"Alastair?" I guessed.

"Yes," he nodded.

"But Alastair doesn't like to go to the surface," I shrugged. "He still argues about the time he had to surface during World War 2."

"Well he'll have something new to complain about," Lothos said. "Besides, he's anxious to drag Dean back to Hell."

"Of course, he is, because with Dean in Hell there is no way that the Apocalypse can be stopped," I gritted.

Lothos appeared thoughtful for a moment. I studied him in his silence and realized that there was something else at work with him.

"What?" I demanded.

"I think that the seals are being broken too easily," Lothos said.

"What?" I arched an eyebrow. "How can you say that? Angels are dying trying to defend the seals."

"And yet humans are surviving it easily," he murmured.

I sighed for I had thought that same thing. "Humans are being protected. It is the mandate that they be protected."

"Not at the expense of keeping a seal intact," Lothos pointed out. "In the past, the angels would have blasted everything out of the way. They would never have permitted any of those children who were corrupted to live if they couldn't purge them."

"You're speaking of Sam Winchester," I muttered.

"He should have been killed the moment they knew that he had been corrupted," Lothos said. "Even if they waited until after the thing with the Devil's Gate. He should have been removed and Dean's descent into Hell would have been for naught."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You and I both know the truth," Lothos said. "You and I have been together from the beginning. I was there with you when you helped carve out this place. I have stayed with you and worn this skin for you. But you remember what it was like."

"I know Lothos," I nodded. "But my hands have been tied in many ways."

"Perhaps you need to untie them," Lothos murmured.

"What?" I said archly.

"What can they do to you?" he demanded. "Your power is not tied to Heaven like theirs is. They cannot control you if you were to decide to rebel. The only problem that you have is that you would prefer to throw down Lucifer yourself."

"It's more complicated than that Lothos," I whispered.

"Yes," he agreed. "I know that it's complicated. There are things that you can do that worry me."

I stood straighter at that statement. I wondered just how much Lothos had figured out in the time he had spent with me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"You lie so easily and so well for a being that is not a demon," Lothos observed.

"I could doubt your loyalty," I retorted.

"Yes," he agreed. "You could. But we both know that I am loyal to you. I have never been loyal to any of them. The only reason that I have not been eviscerated is because the others are afraid of what you would do if they were to actually get you angry."

"I'm very heavy on the smiting," I agreed.

"Yes," he nodded. "I've seen what you can do. I never want to see that side of you again."

I smiled at him. "What of the others? How are they?"

"They're in hiding on the surface and in different corners where none of the others will go. Of course, it helps that the Winchesters are being their usual pain," he grinned.

I shook my head at the picture of an evil Cheshire cat that Lothos presented with that grin. "So, return to the surface and attempt to locate the girl?"

"I think that you should probably travel to her and figure out what she is before you tell anyone else," Lothos nodded. "I'll keep my nose to the ground, if anything I'll join you on the surface.  
I felt my eyes widen in shock. "Uh, Halloween is over Lothos."

Lothos fixed me with a hard look and then rolled his eyes. His expression was priceless and I returned a shrug at him.

"I wouldn't be so unwise as to appear as this," he said and shook his shoulders and appeared as a young man. He was dressed in skintight leather pants with a soft cloth shirt both of which were black. His hair was blond, hanging past his shoulders and reflective glasses sheathed his eyes. To complete his ensemble were a pair of steel toed boots. All he was missing was a guitar. I laughed at him and he glared.

"Sorry," I shook my head. "It's just that you're likely to be mistaken for some wayward rock star with your hair like that."

He shrugged his shoulders a second time and this time appeared to wear a pair of tight fitting jeans with the same shirt and boots but his hair was close cropped. I shrugged at his appearance.

"And just how are you going to maintain that look on the surface?" I asked.

He grinned at me mischievously. I groaned.

"Come on," he said. "You know that you have the ability to do it. So…" he trailed off.

"You are impossible!" I bit out.

"It's either this or possession," Lothos shrugged. "And you know that possession is so messy."

I studied him for a moment. "Okay, but you have to trade something for it."

"You are the worst deal maker there is in this place," Lothos grunted.

"Do you want it or not?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Fine," I sighed as I grabbed him and brought us back to the surface. I released him and he fell the ground. He rolled on his back for a moment and then jumped to his feet and danced.

"Don't be so happy," I told him. "But at least no angel will kill you at this point."

"That's a good thing," he said. "So, I'm off to see what I can glean." He stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Will I be stuck like this?" he questioned.

"No," I replied. "Once you return to Hell you will resume your normal form. Or if you happen to be killed while here, you will automatically return to Hell."

"Killed?" Lothos demanded.

"Yes," I nodded. "Other demons may decide to kill you. Or if an angel guesses your true nature."

He shuddered at the thought.

"It shan't be like a human death," I assured him. "You'll simply return to Hell and you'll not feel any pain."

He arched an eyebrow at me.

"You're welcome," I said. "Remember that there are some abilities that you have retained but you're no match in a fight."

"No problem boss," he grinned as he vanished.

I sighed heavily and wondered if I was going to regret this. But, I needed to find that human girl and if the demons knew that she was capable of hearing, what angels were up to, then the angels knew as well and the poor girl was going to get caught between the two. There was never a dull moment on the surface of the planet, above it or below it. I sighed and closed my eyes to hear what the others were saying.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

I felt my pocket vibrate and opened my eyes. I reached for it and knew that it was Bobby.

"Hey Kelsey," he said.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I'm headed out of the country for a bit," he told me.

"Is that wise?" I asked.

"Maybe not," he said. "But I still have to go check some things out."

"Get some rest while you're at it?" I prodded.

"I ain't dead yet," Bobby huffed.

"Uh huh," I murmured. "I'm sure that the boys will be in touch with you."

"That will of course be a great thing," Bobby retorted.

I laughed. "It's okay, I'll try to keep them vertical while you're gone."

"And breathing Kelsey, the breathing part is important," Bobby insisted.

"Yes Bobby," I agreed.

The receiver clicked in my ear and I shook my head. I frowned for a moment and then I found what I was looking for. That thread that indicated to me that a human was listening to us.

I closed my eyes and traveled quickly to the place. It was your standard mental health hospital but the person in the bed was not your standard person. I frowned as I approached her bed with caution. I sniffed her hair and shook my head. She was a fallen but somehow she had managed to be born into human form. I perched on the edge of her bed and sighed. She had retained some of her abilities because she had not descended into Hell nor had she actually battled with anyone in Heaven. This angel had ripped out her grace and taken a fall to the surface. This was not good.

The demons had no idea what she was. I hazarded that she didn't know what she was either. But it wouldn't take Alastair very long to figure out what she was when he had her under his control. She would remember that she was fallen and the demons would have a way of listening to the chatter of the angels. I stroked her hair absently and spotted a closed sketchpad. I flipped it open and raised an eyebrow at what I saw depicted there. Her angelic nature was reasserting itself in very unsubtle terms. I glanced at the hospital and shook my head. There were demons after her and she would have the angels after her as soon as the demons made their move.

I touched her back and brought forward her abilities for defensive purposes. It would be enough to let her escape. I couldn't do more for her without direct interference but I knew who she was. Anna, she had been Castiel's commander while they were together. Her escape would no doubt engender great enmity and in the end would serve as a death sentence for her.

I walked to the door and felt the air stirring. I traveled quickly and knew that the other would follow me. I stopped at a cemetery two States away and waited. Raphael appeared next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are not being cooperative," he said.

"I'm being as cooperative as I choose to be," I returned evenly.

"Why were you in that hospital?" he demanded.

"I do things that have nothing to do with Heaven, and you know that," I shrugged.

"You gave a demon a body," he grunted.

"Leave Lothos alone," I seethed.

"Why did you do that?" Raphael demanded.

"Because I need his particular skills, and it was better to give him a body than to have him possess one," I retorted.

Raphael stared at me. "Would you prefer that I give you one?" I asked sweetly. "That way the vessel that you're in won't be crippled by your visit?"

"I'm not in a vessel at the moment," he said.

"I know," I agreed. "But if you wanted."

"You are flouting the rules," Raphael thundered.

"Watch your tone with me," I tensed. "I am not bound to any of you. I only serve one."

"We were never given dominion over you," Raphael nodded.

"No," I agreed. "Which means that I can disagree with all of you all I'd like. I have my orders which are separate from yours."

"What are your orders?" he asked.

"That is not for you to know," I shrugged. "But note that anything that you ask of me, will not be done if it contradicts my orders."

Raphael became silent. I smiled at him quietly.

"We can't do anything to you," he admitted.

"I know," I agreed. "But that doesn't mean that I can't do anything to you."

Raphael stiffened at the threat that I had leveled. I wasn't sure what game the others were playing but I was disturbed enough to not trust them.

"You should not be suspicious of your brothers," Raphael said.

"You were there in the beginning Raphael," I replied. "Having been a witness to that kind of betrayal makes it difficult to not be suspicious of my brothers."

"What have we done?" he asked.

"That is the question," I nodded. "But remember this, if I feel that you have acted in a way that is contrary to the will of our Father, then I will petition for the right to smite."

I closed my eyes and shifted quickly from him.

I knew that Raphael wasn't going to follow me. I had showed him enough anger to make him have to rethink his position. I was not allowed to go freely into Heaven, but that had been because of the nature of my orders. I recalled the argument that I had with the decision and the final stamp had been made. I shook my head as I walked up to the Impala. I stared at it for a moment and frowned.

I stopped as I saw both Sam and Dean emerge from a bar and they didn't seem to be too pleased with each other.

"I don't get it," Dean said. He spotted me and stopped. "Kelsey!"

"Hey boys," I called to them.

"What are you tracking us now?" Sam asked.

"No," I scowled at him. "I was simply avoiding a pain and ended up here."  
"Yeah," Dean nodded. "It's amazing how pain is hard to avoid."

"What?" Sam demanded. "I say we go check this out."  
"It came from a demon," Dean snapped. "We don't know if this Anna chick is real. We don't know if this hospital is real and I don't trust Ruby."

"Okay," Sam conceded. "Then trust me."

"Not when you're trusting her," Dean argued.

"If Kelsey was the one who came to us and said that there's this chick named Anna who has demons after her, and they wanted her alive, you'd be in the car in a heartbeat without asking which direction first," Sam told him.

"You're comparing Kelsey to Ruby?" Dean glared at him.

"You know what I mean," Sam shook his head.

"No I don't," Dean said. "I don't know what you mean. I just heard you say that we should treat Ruby like we treat Kelsey."

I whistled sharply and they flinched. "Boys, we've had this conversation before."

"Yeah," Dean admitted. "But I am not putting Ruby any where near you."

"I agree with that sentiment," I smiled. "But," I sighed.

"What?" Dean scowled.

"Demons lie unless the truth can cause more damage," I shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded.

"It means that we shouldn't necessarily discount what Ruby says," Sam interpreted.

Dean glowered at his brother. "We're probably going to be chasing our tail on this one."

"Let me ask you this," I said quietly. "What if she's right? There is a 50/50 chance that she could be. That there could be someone who will need your help."

"Fine!" Dean snapped. "Get in the car and we'll head there."

Sam's mouth thinned at Dean's statement. "Uh, can you not kill your brother? He's trying to give you the benefit of the doubt here." I told him.

Sam merely looked over my head and got into the car.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

I stared them for a moment and Dean glared at me.

"You're coming," he said.

I contemplated for a bit longer.

"Kelsey!" Sam called. "Get in the car."

I thought about my promise to Bobby and climbed into the opened back door. Dean closed it and slid behind the wheel. I glanced out of the window as they headed in the direction that I had just come from. I saw Sam pull out his cell phone and began making calls, while Dean gripped the steering wheel as he drove at an unusually slow speed.

I studied Dean and the speedometer carefully.

"What?" he asked.

"I just wondered why are you driving slowly," I shrugged.

"Because this is a wild goose chase," Dean muttered.

"I'm going to check this out," Sam gritted as he waited to hear from the person on the other end of the line.

Dean's expression was terse and I had the urge to laugh.

"Hmm," I murmured.

"What?" Dean sighed.

"Have you ever actually chased wild geese?" I asked.

"What?" Dean glanced at me in the rearview mirror.

"I think that I asked your father and Bobby that once," I nodded. "But they never did tell me."

Sam shook his head but I could see the suppression of a grin.

"You know," Dean sighed. "People wonder why I'm so twisted. Then I recall my childhood and I think that I came out pretty good, ya know, despite the nut jobs that wandered in and out of our lives."

"Kelsey is a nut job now?" Sam questioned.

"I am?" I sat up straighter in the backseat.

Dean glanced at his brother and shook his head. Sam grabbed paper and pen to write with as the person who was on the other end of the phone came back on.

"So can I get a copy of the missing person's report?" Sam asked. "Great, okay thanks."

Sam ended the phone call.

"Well Anna Milton is definitely real," Sam told his brother.

"Don't mean that the case is real," Dean countered. "This hospital is a three day drive."

"We've driven further for less Dean," Sam said.

Dean shook his head.

Sam turned to his brother exasperated. "You got something to say, say it."

"Oh I'm saying it, this sucks," Dean spat.

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl, you're pissed that Ruby threw us the tip," Sam guessed.

"Right, because as far you're concerned the hell bitch is practically family," Dean expounded. "Boy something major must have happened when I was downstairs, because I come back and you're BFF with a demon."

I arched my eyebrows at their argument. They had quite forgotten that I was in the car with them.

"I told you Dean," Sam said tiredly. "She helped me go after Lilith."

"Well thanks for the thumbnail, real vivid," Dean scoffed. "You want to fill in a little detail?"

"Sure Dean, let's trade stories," Sam's tone was lethal. "You first. How was hell? Don't spare the details."

Dean's response was silence and Sam lapsed into his own as well. I shook my head.

I had warned both of them that they needed to tell each other what had happened while they had been separated by life and death. But neither of them was very good at complying with sharing their feelings. I leaned back and closed my eyes for a moment. I knew that that was their greatest weakness. They could always be manipulated if they didn't trust each other. Trust was not something that either of them did quickly or easily. They kept too many secrets from each other and in a battle such as this that could easily tip the scales towards disaster.

"You two should really talk to each other," I muttered.

"Stay out of this," Dean warned.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "The next three days are going to be a joy with the two of you."

"You're going somewhere?" Sam asked.

I quickly sat forward. "Apparently," I nodded. "I'll meet up with the both of you."

I felt the tug and didn't resist. I appeared in front of an old oak tree in the middle of nowhere. I frowned at the sight of it and turned to see who had pulled me here. I didn't even know where here was.

"Did you know?" a voice I recognized as Uriel behind me.

"Did I know what?" I spun to face him.

He glared at me for a moment.

"How is it that you pulled me here?" I demanded.

"I didn't," he shrugged. "I simply came here for I sensed it. I was surprised when you appeared."  
I looked at the tree for a moment. I saw the wound where the grace had been ripped out. I turned and stared at Uriel.

"I understand now," I nodded. "You pulled the grace out of the tree. So that means that you know that she has escaped."  
"It was just a matter of time," Uriel shrugged. "This is my insurance that she doesn't get it."

"She is a human being," I said.

"She is an abomination," Uriel sneered.

"I see," I nodded. "So why did it take you so long to find her?"

Uriel grunted and I laughed.

"What is so funny?" Uriel demanded.

"Well, let's see," I mused. "An angel falls to the surface. Your commander, no less and you weren't able to hunt her down?"

"We couldn't move unless and until the demons made a move and she has proven to be a liability," Uriel answered.

"I see," I nodded. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact the lead interrogator from Hell is here looking for her?"

"She wasn't on the agenda," Uriel admitted. "But she is now posed to become a huge threat to us. We will eliminate that threat."

"She doesn't know who she is," I pointed out.

"It is irrelevant," Uriel shrugged. "By the way, how is it that you know who she is?"

"I knew that the demons would find her before you," I grinned. "I didn't know what she was until I was there."  
"And you didn't kill her?" Uriel glowered.

"Why?" I asked. "My orders don't include slaughtering anyone."  
"You've participated in slaughters before," Uriel sneered.

"Yes," I agreed. "However, my orders don't include slaughter this time around."

"You are very inscrutable," Uriel's scowl deepened.

I looked around at the tree and nodded to Uriel. I became light and left. I wasn't sure where I was going next but I followed the tug. The tug had vanished the moment I had appeared in front of the tree. I wanted to know what was calling me and I only knew of one thing that had the power to pull me. I came to rest before a grove of trees. I looked around and stopped when I saw who had summoned me. I rolled my eyes and was greeted with laughter.

"Keep them all safe," was written on the tree nearest to me.

I glanced over at him and shook my head. "I hate tests."

"You always did," was the response.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Just do what you are supposed to do," was the whisper before the wind vanished. I sighed heavily and sat next to the grove of trees.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

I remained where I was and waited. There were so many things that I had to now consider, among them the ramifications of Anna and her crossing the path of the Winchesters. It wasn't a good idea for the boys to be caught in the middle and then there was the aspect of Ruby. I didn't like it. I didn't trust her and it wasn't just Sammael's prejudice that was coloring my judgment, it was that we still had no clue as to what her real agenda was and why she was so determined to keep Sam bound to her.

I shook my head at those things and kept my head against the trees. Then I heard it. I sat forward and frowned. Dean was calling. I traveled to where he was and appeared in the car beside him.

"Damn it!" Dean swore.

"You were calling," I shrugged. "It sounded urgent."

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"I was busy," I evaded.

"We have a problem," Dean gritted.

"Why are we headed to Pamela's?" I asked as I recognized the direction he was driving.

Dean gripped the steering wheel but didn't answer. I sighed heavily.

"Dean," I whispered. "The last time you involved her, you cost her eyes."

"We don't have much of a choice," Dean exhaled sharply. "We're facing Alastair."

I arched my brow at that. "Oh," I murmured.

"Oh," Dean slapped the steering wheel. "Is that all you can say? Oh?"

"Watch your tone," I warned.

"Kelsey," Dean's mouth thinned.

"So, Ruby's tip wasn't a wild goose chase," I remarked.

"No," Dean shook his head. "We met up with Anna after we found her parents slaughtered. She knew who we were. She knew who I was."

"And?" I pressed.

"And then Alastair and his pals got in there and Ruby got Anna out while Sam and I jumped through a window," Dean flexed his shoulder.

"Never a dull moment," I commented.

Dean rolled his eyes but I caught the quirk of the smile before he quashed it.

"And then?" I asked.

"Then Sam told me what he had been up to when I was in Hell," Dean whispered.

"Everything?" I sat forward slightly.

"Everything," Dean grunted in disgust.

I stared at him for a moment and then threw my head and laughed.

"It isn't funny Kelsey," Dean huffed.

"Please," I laughed. "I recall things getting a little heavy with Meg."

"We didn't know Meg was a demon when Sam was attracted to her," Dean scoffed.

"Tomato, tomahto," I taunted.

"You have a sick sense of humor," Dean shook his head.

"Well," I shrugged. "I got to get my amusement somewhere."

"Bobby's not here," Dean told me.  
"I know," I nodded.

"You knew?" Dean's voice went up a notch.

"Yeah," I frowned at him. "He called me and told me that he was going out of the country. That I was to make sure that you were still vertical and breathing when he got back. He was most insistent on the breathing part."  
Dean was silent for a moment and then he pulled the car off to the side of the road.

I turned in my seat and stared at him. We weren't at Pamela's yet, but there was something wrong. I waited for him to speak.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean said.

"But we've stopped," I rubbed his arm.

"Seeing Alastair," Dean shook his head. "He…"

"It wasn't easy what you went through Dean," I told him.

"You don't know," Dean stared at me.

"I've met Alastair," I admitted.

"When?" Dean's voice reflected his surprise.

I sighed. "It was a time before you were born," I glanced out of the window.

"It wasn't pleasant," he exhaled sharply.

"Alastair is anything but pleasant," I murmured. "Being at his mercy is not good."

"It wasn't," Dean choked.

"You need to tell your brother," I said quietly.

"I can't tell Sammy," Dean shook his head. "Come on, let's get Pamela."  
Dean started the car and resumed the drive to Pamela's.

"Where is Sam?" I asked.

"He's with Ruby and Anna at Bobby's," he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, when we ran with Anna, Castiel and Uriel showed up and she did a weird blood ritual and sent them away," Dean's mouth thinned again, while the muscle in his jaw flexed.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

Dean merely stepped on the gas pedal and we arrived at Pamela's quickly.

I sighed at the prospect of having to face her again. Dean studied me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"You always say that Sam and I shouldn't keep secrets from each other, yet you keep secrets from me," he said.

"I think that we've had this conversation before," I pointed out.

"And you didn't answer me then," he replied.

"And I'm not going to answer you now," I told him.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because, you're not ready," I said.

"I'm not ready?" Dean demanded.

"No," I shook my head sadly. "You're not ready. When you are, then you'll know."  
"That's a non answer Kelsey," Dean growled.

"I know," I grinned. "Come on, Pamela's expecting us."

He opened the door and Pamela emerged from her house.

"Well if it isn't Dean Winchester," Pamela greeted. "And…"

"It's Kelsey," I answered.  
"Right," she nodded. "I don't know if I should thank you or run away."

"The choice is yours," I told her.

"You agreed to help Pamela," Dean told her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "That I did. You going to be there Kelsey?"  
"I'll be close by," I said.

"I really wish that you could have given me back my eyes," she grinned.

"How could Kelsey do that?" Dean demanded.  
"You don't know what she is?" Pamela's voice went up an octave.

"He's not ready," I answered.

"I'm not ready," Dean nodded solemnly. "That's what she says."

"I think what she means is that you have always known what she was Dean," Pamela mused.

"Yep," I confirmed.

"I really don't like you at times," Dean gritted.

"Ah, you love me," I retorted.

Pamela laughed. "Come on let's go and see about this girl Anna." She stopped and looked directly at me. "Although you could say it better than me."

"It would be better for you to do it," I said quietly. "It's more fun this way."  
Dean rolled his eyes as he led Pamela to the car, dragging me with him.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Dean got us settled and pointed the car back in the direction of Bobby's. I sat back in the seat and looked out of the window.

"You really haven't told him?" Pamela asked me.

"Nope," I replied.

"Damn," she shook her head. "You are very good. Now Dean, these angels they want to kill this poor girl?"

"Yes," Dean answered. "We don't know why. Neither does she."

"Kelsey, care to fill in the rest of the class?" Pamela taunted.

"Be careful Pamela," I said quietly. "I can always arrange for you to lose what you still have."  
"Okay," Dean stopped the car. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Nothing," I told him. "Not a thing."  
"Pamela?" Dean turned to her.

"She's got no sense of humor is all," Pamela lied.

"Kelsey do you know why the angels want to kill Anna?" he demanded.

"Angels do things for reasons that are beyond comprehension," I sighed. "But they do follow their orders and are insistent that the orders be followed."

Dean looked at the both of us and huffed slightly. Pamela grinned at my response and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"I now understand why she says that you're not ready," she conceded.

"Kelsey is a supernatural pain in the butt," Dean muttered.

"I could always give a real pain if you like," I offered.

Pamela laughed harder as Dean resumed the journey back to Bobby's.

"Tell me one thing though," he said.

"Sure sugar," Pamela replied.

Dean's lips quirked to form a half smile, "Actually I was directing this one to Kelsey."

"Sure sugar," I mimicked Pamela's answer.

I could tell that Dean was rolling his eyes even though his back was turned.

"Why does Anna being able to hear the angels merit her a death sentence?" he asked.

I sat back in my seat for a moment and pondered at how to phrase the response.

"It has to be more than that," Pamela interjected.

"They said that she was worse than Ruby," Dean sighed.  
"Oh, so we're best friends with the demon now?" I asked.

"Demon?" Pamela's eyebrow arched. "What kind of company have you boys been keeping?"

"The kind that will get them dead fifty ways til Sunday," I responded mirthlessly.

"Where did you ever hear that expression?" Pamela chuckled.

"It was a direct quotation from a man I once knew a long time ago," I sighed.

"You must have a lonely existence," Pamela observed. "Always a part of things and yet separate."

"Free Will," I shrugged.

"That one certainly was a bitch of an idea," Pamela agreed.

"You haven't the first clue," I told her.

We approached the gate to Bobby's and he drove inside. Dean hopped out and opened the doors. He took Pamela's hand to guide her into the house and I leaned against the car. Dean stopped and looked at me.

"I'll stay out here," I said.

"Why?" he demanded.

"She might not be able to control herself when she's in there sugar," Pamela said.

"What?" Dean appeared confused.

"She might kill your demon," Pamela clarified.

"Ah," Dean nodded.

I inclined my head and perched on the roof of the Impala. Dean's eyebrow went up but he said nothing. I watched as both he and Pamela went inside and I cast my senses far. I could tell that they were being blocked from detection and that had to be Ruby's doing. I waited for I knew that it wouldn't be too long.

Suddenly there was a singing of energy and I stretched my senses and knew when Anna remembered who she was. I remained outside while she told them that she was an angel and Castiel's boss. I chuckled slightly as I saw Pamela leave the house with Dean and she stopped.

"You said that you wanted to leave Pamela," Dean said to her. "You changed your mind?"

"No," Pamela said. "But I need to speak with Kelsey for a moment. Why don't you make sure that your brother is on the right track with finding Anna's grace?"

Dean nodded and returned inside. Pamela walked to where I was perched and stopped in front of me.

"You could have warned them," she accused.

"There are things that you don't understand," I said.

"Are you going to kill her?" Pamela asked.

"That is not your concern," I answered.

"Oh don't pull that angel crap with me," Pamela hissed. "I know that you're different. You're more powerful and you can do things that I suspect that they don't know about."

"That knowledge is dangerous," I said quietly.

"I know," Pamela sighed. "I have a feeling that Bobby did me a real disservice introducing me to these two."

"I'm sorry Pamela," I whispered.

"A trail of bodies follow those two," she sighed.

"That is the case with most hunters," I smiled sadly.

"Are you going to kill her?" Pamela repeated her question.

"I have no orders to slaughter anyone," I gave her the same answer that I gave Uriel.

"You're going to keep them safe," she sighed.

"I will try, but it'll be difficult with Alastair and Uriel after her," I shrugged.

"Dean sugar, I got to get going now," Pamela called.

I hopped off the top of the car and landed next to her. I rubbed her shoulder and she shook her head. Dean opened her door.

"Dean honey, Kelsey is going to stay here," she said.

"Well it's better to be safe," Dean grimaced.

"What's the matter with him?" Pamela directed her question to me.

"He's afraid of the angels running into me and putting me in danger," I told her.

Pamela's response was loud laughter. She climbed into the car still chortling. Dean got into the car and drove out of the yard.

I walked to the rear to the house and looked at the pile of the disused cars that Bobby had gathered and shook my head. Bobby kept telling me that it was a salvage yard but I kept saying it was a junkyard. I perched on the nearest heap and listened to the whispered conversations as the day drifted towards evening. I sensed when she approached and she did so with caution.

"Are you going to kill me?" Anna asked quietly.

"I have no such orders Anna," I told her.

"I am going to recover my grace," she said.

"So I gathered," I nodded.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" she pressed.

"I don't have orders to kill you," I answered. "You remember that we do nothing without our orders. But then you did defy those didn't you?"

She lowered her head. "I didn't trust the others," she confessed.

"I gathered that," I smiled.

"I don't know what to do," she sighed.

"You are going to do me a favor," I said.

"What?" Anna's head popped up.

"Dean is attracted to you," I narrowed my eyes at her. "I suspect that you are too."

"I'm human until I get my grace back," Anna murmured.

"Yes and then you will return to feeling like an angel," I agreed.

"So, why shouldn't I?" Anna shrugged.

"I'm not saying anything," I smiled. "But I'd like you to convince Dean to tell Sam what happened to him in Hell."

"Why don't you?" she frowned.

"I've tried," I exhaled. "But he's stubborn. Besides you can appeal to him in a way that is beyond me."

She arched an eyebrow in response to my assertion.

"I have been in their lives since they were children," I explained.

"Oh," Anna chuckled. "If I do this for you?"

"Then I'll owe you a favor," I replied. "I'm a good one to have owe you a favor."

"I may not need one," she argued.

"I doubt that is possible," I grinned. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. But get Dean to see that his brother will love him regardless of what he did, and remember that he doesn't know that I'm an angel." I left her at that as I saw the headlights of the Impala approach.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48

I hovered away from them as Anna spoke to Dean about faith and the fact that most angels had never seen God. Although she was incorrect about the number, I wasn't going to correct her. Sam approached and I wandered away as I figured that they had located Anna's grace. I was down the road when my pocket vibrated. I reached in and answered the phone.  
"Yes Dean?" I said.

"We've found Anna's grace and we're headed out," he said.

"Keep safe," I told him.

"You too and stay within calling range," he spoke sternly.

I laughed at his tone.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Better," I said.

I sensed that I was being called again and I traveled to where Castiel and Uriel stood in a park. I perched on a bench and stared at the two of them.

"You know where they are," Uriel said.

"They found Anna's grace," I smiled.

"You know that's not true," Uriel scoffed.

"I know that you took it from the tree," I shrugged. "But they'll find out soon enough."

"They're cloaked," Castiel interjected.

"Ruby managed to give them hex bags that would hide them," I told him.

"It can be countered," Uriel huffed.

"Only if they tell us where they are," Castiel pointed out.

"I'll deal with Dean Winchester," Uriel sneered.

"Like you did when you came for Anna and tried to remake his face?" I asked.

"He told you?" Uriel straightened.

"Dean wouldn't tell me," I replied. "But the marks an angel leaves are different than those of a human."

"This is getting out of control," Castiel sighed. "If we do not get Anna back, they will return Dean to Hell."  
I arched an eyebrow at that threat. It was an empty threat for there was no way that they would do that.

"You're going to try that bluff?" I asked.

"It'll work," Uriel bristled.

"I know the Winchesters," I shook my head. "You back them into a corner and they'll come up with something that you would never think of."

"They are human," Uriel sneered.

"I have told you before that you cannot dismiss them so easily," I argued. "However, don't believe me."

"You are taking pleasure in this," Uriel accused.  
"A girl's got to get her amusement from somewhere," I smiled.

"Anna cannot be allowed to return to Heaven," Castiel said. "It would turn everything upside down."

"Isn't everything already upside down?" I asked.

"You don't trust us," Castiel frowned.

"Hmm," I murmured. "Not all of you."  
Uriel made an ugly noise. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I am going to leave you both," I said.  
"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"I'm getting called by my secretary," I smiled sweetly.

I traveled quickly before they could track where I was headed.

I found Lothos leaning against a corner. He looked a little worse for wear and I winced at the busted lip and bruised ribs he was nursing.  
"I told you that you couldn't go full rounds with anyone," I scolded.

"Save the lecture," he groaned. "I got caught in the crossfire."

"Crossfire?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Alastair is mean," he grunted.

"I see," I nodded. "But you wouldn't know where anyone was."  
"I know," he agreed. "But he mistook me for someone else."  
"Then?" I pressed.

"Then he wanted to know how I got this body," he shrugged.

"Oh poor Lothos," I commiserated.

"You could sound more sympathetic," he glared at me.

"I'm working on it," I protested.

"The Winchesters are hiding from everyone," Lothos tried straightening and then changed his mind.

"Come on," I shook my head and healed him.

"Thank you," he rolled his shoulders.

"Anna is a fallen," I told him.

"Oh that's just great," Lothos blew his breath out.

"The Winchesters are protecting her, but she wants to recover her grace and return to full angelic state," I continued.

"What is it with these young angels?" Lothos shook his head. "Didn't they learn the lessons of their predecessors?"

"Apparently not," I agreed.

"Great," Lothos shook his head. "So, how come she's still breathing?"  
"I don't have orders to kill her," I answered him.

"We both know," Lothos paused. "You saw him?"

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"So he knows what's going on?" Lothos demanded.

"Of course," I shrugged.

"What?" Lothos hung his head. "I give up. I really do give up. Is this another freaking test?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"The last ones didn't work out too well," Lothos grumbled. "Surely he remembers that one."

"Of course," I assured him.

"You are too obedient," Lothos muttered.

"It's the bad side effect of being an angel," I nodded.

"Follow orders no matter what," he scoffed.

"Yes Lothos," I smiled gently.

"I was hearing whispers that they might be able to catch Ruby," Lothos said. "That's why they let me go. Apparently they feel that they are close."

"I doubt that," I shrugged. "That is unless she gives herself up to them."

"What would that prove?" Lothos asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I don't know. But there is an endgame that we're missing, so you're going to keep your ear to the ground."

"Not literally?" Lothos looked at the ground horrified.

"No idiot," I slapped him upside his head.

"Ouch," Lothos protested. "I bruise easily. You try getting some play when you're beat to Hell."

I rolled my eyes at him and left him on the street corner.

I sensed that Dean was calling me. I traveled to where he was and found him against the hood of the Impala. He looked up at me and sighed.

"Ultimatum was delivered?" I asked.

"How'd you guess?" Dean asked.

"Hmm, I read the handbook," I shrugged.

"They are threatening to throw me back into the pit," Dean exhaled.  
"I know that you'll choose that option before you surrender Anna," I smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm that easy to read?"

"I've known you a long time," I leaned against the car. "So why call me?"

"I just wanted to…" he trailed off.

"What you need, I can't give you," I told him.

"I know," he nodded.

"Sam has a plan, but I don't know if it'll work," Dean said.

"Well," I grinned. "Let's hope that you both don't make me have to face an angry Bobby."

"Bobby is having fun at Hedonism," Dean chuckled.

"Well as Bobby would say, he ain't dead yet," I rubbed his shoulder. "I'll leave you now."

"Yeah," he sighed. "We'll call you if we survive this."

"Yes Dean," I agreed.

I quickly left as I felt Anna approach. I managed to get a glimpse of her intentions and shook my head. Perhaps she'll convince him to open up to his brother. That would be very good and therefore was worthy of the favor that she would have to ask. I sensed when Ruby left but I chose not to follow her. It must be part of the plan that Sam had concocted. Which meant that it was going to be all out war very soon.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49

Waiting is always the hardest when you can't interfere. But I had my orders and I would try to ensure that everything worked out with the boys remaining vertical and breathing. I sat very still and stretched my senses. I tensed slightly as I felt the air stir next to me. It was Castiel.

"What?" I asked as I kept my face forward.

"Uriel made contact with Dean," he said.

"Went into the human's dream I take it," I shrugged.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed.

"Dean made a deal with you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course," Castiel nodded.

I sighed and shook my head. "You went after his weakness," I spat.

"Of course," Castiel murmured.

The air stirred again and Uriel appeared.

"Kelsey," Uriel addressed me. "You are to stay out of this."

"I know," I agreed. "I understand my orders completely."

Uriel glared at me for a moment. "You're not fighting me on this?"  
"Nope," I shook my head. I reached forward and tapped the vial around his neck. "Amazing how the grace could hold in that."

"We're angels," he shrugged. "We can do anything."  
"Almost," Castiel qualified.

"Yes," Uriel agreed grudgingly. "We're going to fix this now."

I bowed to them and leapt lightly into a tree to signify that I wasn't going to interfere.

They both left as the shielding dropped and they could easily locate the others. I sensed the approach of Alastair with Ruby and frowned. It looked as though the Winchesters and Anna were going to be caught between Heaven and Hell. I rested against the trunk of the tree and waited for whatever would happen next. I frowned as I heard the whisper. I turned and he was beside me.

"You have to stop doing that," I shook my head.

"I have my own amusement," he smiled.

"Is this wise?" I asked.  
"It has to happen," he replied. "I am pleased that they used their ingenuity to get out of this."

"What of Anna?" I asked. "She disobeyed."

"You owe her a favor," he said.

"Yes," I nodded. "She'll ask for it." I looked at him and he grinned at me. I gasped as it dawned on me. " You would return her to her grace," I frowned.

"She knew that something wasn't right," he sighed. "The seals must remain."

"And if they don't?" I asked.

"We'll deal with that should it happen," he answered. "But be aware that the only way that will work, is if both sides work together to release him."

"Making Lilith into a seal was such a brilliant idea," I murmured. "Do you think that she knows?"

"She's a demon," he shrugged. "She may know. She may fight it. She may agree to it."

"That's a lot of mays," I scowled.

"Oh they are good," he grinned.

I glanced up as I felt it. Anna had her grace back and she exploded. I shook my head.

"Poor boys," I sighed.

"They're tough," he said.

I glared at him. "I still think that this is a silly idea."

"You've always hated tests," he grinned before he vanished.

I sighed and I jumped lightly to the ground. I inhaled and pulled Castiel to me along with Uriel. They both crashed at my feet.

"That worked out well," I said.

Uriel got to his feet, "You could have warned us."

"I didn't know what they had planned. I'm not all knowing," I shrugged.

"But you could have guessed," he accused.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I would never have guessed that they would have been smart enough to set the demons against you."

Castiel frowned at me. "Thank you," he said.

"Why are you thanking her?" Uriel demanded.  
"Because she actually helped us," he told him.

Uriel shook his head. "We've got to report this to the others," he scowled. "You'll hear about this one."

I smiled at him innocently. He left us standing there.

"You really didn't know," Castiel asked softly.

"They didn't tell me what they were planning," I laughed. "Although if they had, I'd have told them that it was extremely risky."

"You're worried about Anna?" he pressed.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm concerned that Ruby has just proven herself to be a good ally, and I don't want Dean to fall into the trap of trusting her."

"Like Sam," Castiel sighed.

"Well," I shrugged.

"At least as long as he's with his brother then he won't be with her," Castiel suggested.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "Sam and Dean can be more dangerous to each other than anything else."

"That's not good," Castiel said.

"That's why I've told Dean that he needs to tell his brother what happened to him in Hell," I sighed.

"Uriel told Sam the same thing," Castiel noted. He went still for a moment. "I'm being summoned."

"Go," I waved my hand at him.

He left me standing where I was. I shook my head and then my phone rang.

"Yes Dean," I answered.

"We're safe," he said.

"So I gathered," I told him.

"We're headed out, you want to meet up with us?" he asked.

"I'm not going to be a buffer between the two of you," I said.

"What?" Dean's voice reflected his fear.

"You have to tell your brother," I said. "He deserves to know."

"I'll call you," he said as he clicked the phone off.

I turned and began walking slowly as the sun rose overhead. I kept myself invisible so that no one would see a strange woman wandering down the road. There was never a time that a woman could do that without being bothered by some misguided male. I chuckled at their folly. I sensed a disturbance and stopped.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Very smart," Michael's voice sounded behind me.

"What's very smart?" I shrugged.

"The Winchesters," he answered. "I never expected them to be that clever."

"Never underestimate humans," I murmured.

"Yes," he nodded. "You've said that. But it was a near thing."

"Wouldn't want anything happening to Dean," I said.

"No," he agreed. "That would be most unfortunate if anything were to happen to him."  
I stared at him for a moment and then I realized the truth. I wanted to scream.

"You can't be serious," I snarled.

"You know that the one who breaks the first seal is the one who stops it," Michael evaded.

"You're planning on taking Dean?" I took a step forward.

"I'll bind you," he warned.

I stopped and stared at him. "Try it," I said.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50

He stared at me for a moment and said nothing. I tilted my head and stared at him. Something wasn't right with this meeting. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you up to?" I demanded.

"What?" Michael scowled at me.

"I want to know what's going on," I clarified. "Every step of the way for all these years you have been blocking me. Every time I can shift something in a direction that would not have put us on this path, I have been boxed in."  
"That's blasphemy," Michael said.

"It wouldn't be if it were the truth," I stated flatly.

"We are doing the will of Heaven," Michael assured me. "We're fighting to keep the demons from releasing the seals."

"Are you?" I arched an eyebrow.

Michael stood perfectly still and studied me. I kept my head tilted and remembered that it was a test. I shook my head.

"What?" he whispered harshly.

"Remember the lesson of Lucifer," I said. "Just remember the lesson." I turned and walked away from him.

I found myself near another cemetery and checked to see if any of the others were present. I was alone and I found a tombstone and perched on it. I thought back to all the times when I had tried to stop events. All of the things that I had attempted to keep from happening, including stopping the deal that damned Dean to Hell. I was going to intervene but I had to do it under Michael's orders. It was the plan of Heaven. It was the will of Heaven.

I sighed and shook my head. I was outside of Heaven. I had been sent into Hell and was not permitted to return until the Father instructed it. But I was a full angel with a few other tricks, like being able to manifest a body so that I wouldn't be stuck with possessing a vessel. I never liked the idea of using vessels. The more powerful the angel meant that the damage was more extreme to the human. If the wrong vessel was chosen then the damage was even greater. Even though the human willing invited the angel in, the existence of the two entities in the one body was brutal.

I stared at the ground for a while. Sam was the perfect vessel for Lucifer. His bloodline ensured that his body was strong enough to house Lucifer's essence. I closed my eyes briefly, as it finally hit me. Azazel was looking for the perfect vessel for Lucifer. The Devil's Gate had to be opened so that Lilith could escape her prison in Hell. Of course, the fact that the demons had the colt was troubling. It could kill anything. I leapt to my feet. The colt could kill anything. The colt could kill Lilith. If Dean had succeeded in killing Lilith before the first seal had been broken then the whole apocalypse would be over. The seals had to be broken in a specific order. Even though there were 666 seals and only 66 of those had to be broken. There were key seals that must be broken in order for Lucifer to be freed. Dean was the first lock and Lilith the last. I shook slightly as the thought I refused to entertain tried to enter my mind.

I failed miserably. Lucifer had found a way to tell Azazel what to do. Azazel must have told his plan to Lilith. She was busy breaking the seals, which meant that she had to know that she was instrumental in the end. But where did that leave Sam? Ruby had to be working with Lilith. But the demons had put a price on her head. Were they that clever? Could they be that devious to put her in danger to win over the Winchesters. Dean's arrival in Hell meant that Sam was vulnerable. As much as he fought his brother and ran away from his brother at his core, Sam needed Dean. Whereas Dean was inconsolable about Sam's death, if John hadn't put that weight of guilt on Dean's head, then he probably would have shouldered the pain and soldiered on alone or with Bobby. Sam was often rudderless without Dean. He knew that he needed his brother and at times, he rebelled against it.

The Trickster had been correct in the end. The demons knew their weakness. Their love and their bond meant that they were each other's weakness. Dean was willing to do anything for his brother. Sam would do the same, but he also wanted to be his own man. I folded myself to the ground and rocked back and forth, as I tried to follow the line of the epiphany. So that was the ultimate plan, of course Sam would be the leader of the armies of Hell, but they had left out the part about it not really being Sam but Sam's body possessed by Lucifer. I pulled my knees up under my chin and felt like using some of those colorful phrases I had heard John use years ago.

My phone rang and I flipped it open.

"Kelsey!" Bobby's voice sounded on the other end. "What in the Hell happened?"  
"Uh," I sighed. "The boys are vertical and breathing."

"Well thank you, that much I know," Bobby huffed. "I meant the deal with this angel named Anna."

"It's too complicated to explain Bobby," I sighed.

"Well, the boys are here and looking at jobs," he said.

"What?" I stood at that.

"You'd better get here," he told me.

I closed my eyes and quickly got to Bobby's. I appeared beside him. "What?" I repeated.

"Kelsey!" Bobby jumped as he put the phone down.

"You said to get here," I shrugged. "I got here."  
"Damn it," he struggled to control his breathing.  
"Why are you hyperventilating?" I asked.

"Because, you can't just pop in like that," Bobby growled. "I wish there was a way to force you to knock."

"You could try lining the place with pepper," I suggested.

Bobby's response was another growl.

I heard the sound of footsteps and saw both Sam and Dean enter the kitchen with weapons drawn. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Would you like the phone?" I asked.

"When did you get here?" Dean asked.

"I just did," I replied.

"I called her," Bobby explained with a grunt.  
"You said to get here," I pouted. "If you had said get here in half an hour, then I would have got here in half an hour."

"Appear in a chair and frighten the crap out of me," Bobby accused.

"Well," I smiled.

Sam's response was laughter.

Dean shook his head at us.

"We heard Bobby and swore that something was happening," Dean said. "We're a bit on edge."

"Yeah," Bobby rubbed his jaw. "Having to face off against demons and angels would do that to anyone."

"True," Sam agreed.

"And why weren't you with them?" Bobby glowered at me.

"Because they didn't want me to get hurt," I said.

"Hurt?" Bobby's eyebrow went up. "Correct me if I'm wrong about this Kelsey, but can't you kick everyone's ass?"

"No," I shook my head. "Not everyone's. Just most everyone's."

"In her head," Dean scoffed.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at me. "Dean you think that the angels would hurt her?"

"They nearly killed Ruby," Sam interjected.

"Well whoop-di-do," Bobby cheered.

"He said nearly," I told Bobby.

"Oh," his expression fell.

Sam threw his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Why do I even try?"

"Dude, what did I tell you?" Dean said.

"I know," Sam sighed. "But she saved us."

"She saved herself," Bobby spat.

I sighed. "So what happened?" I brought them back to why I was there.

"Dean told me what happened in Hell," Sam confessed.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Yay?" Bobby's face creased into a deep frown.

"That he told Sam what happened in Hell," I nodded. "It was driving them apart."

"Oh," Bobby nodded.

"Come on," I folded my arms across my chest. "You have to admit that these two keep far too many secrets from each other."

"Kelsey has a point," Bobby sighed.

"So how was Hedonism?" I asked.

"Kelsey!" Dean hissed and I placed my hands over my mouth.

"Hedonism?" Bobby shot Dean a stern look.

Dean ducked his head and Sam chortled.

"Well they're still vertical and breathing," I grinned.

"I'm debating for how long," Bobby muttered.

"So, what job are you looking into?" I asked.

"We got to keep moving," Dean said.

"Here we go," Sam sighed.

"And?" Dean challenged.

"Nothing," Sam smiled serenely. "Let's go do this job and keep busy until we have to face off with both sides again."

"Well hopefully Anna took them out when she 'angeled' up," Dean said.

"Since when do we get lucky," Bobby huffed. "Keep your ears open and I will keep mine open too."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51

Sam and Dean only stayed at Bobby for a few more days. Bobby had several files on possible cases that were sent to him. I shook my head as Dean sorted through the files on Bobby's desk. I perched on the top of a chair while he continued flipping through newspaper clippings and consulting a map. Sam entered the room and stared at his brother and then me.

"You know," Sam said.

I looked up at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I was looking at Kelsey," Sam said.

"And?" Dean's eyebrow went up in an arch.

"And, it struck me that she always seems so well," he shrugged.

"What?" Dean pressed.

"I'm in the room," I reminded them.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "But it seems to me that you're like an angel in many respects."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother then he turned his attention to me. "An angel?" there was a note of derision in his voice.

"Why is that so unfathomable to you?" Sam sighed in a manner that made me curious.

"You've been discussing me?" I asked.

"We've always been curious as to what you really are," Dean shrugged. "Every entity we've ever encountered we've compared you with them, but she's not an angel."

"How do you know?" Sam pressed. "I mean sure she's not like Cas and Uriel. But look at Anna."

"See," Dean slapped the book in front of him. "That's how I know. Kelsey isn't some fallen angel, or angel renegade. She's certainly not a dick like Cas and Uriel can be. Therefore she can't be an angel."

"Because?" I prodded.

"Because you love us," Dean said simply.

Sam rolled his eyes and pressed his hands to his hips. He inhaled sharply and I realized that he was close to losing to his temper.

"Dean," Sam began.

"No Sammy," Dean shook his head. "If Kelsey were an angel, she would have marched into Hell and dragged me out."

Sam straightened for a moment. "What if she were ordered not to?"

Dean's eyebrows arched further. His lips thinned and the muscle in his jaw ticked with his temper. "Okay, but you see her not trying to get us out?"

"What could they do to her?" Sam suggested. "I mean they were hell bent on killing Anna. Would they stop at killing Kelsey?"

I glanced up as I saw that Bobby had entered the room. He quietly took a seat during the argument.

"Sam we've talked about this," Dean said quietly.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I think that she's an angel. But a different type than the ones we're used to. In which case it means that she can help us."

"I will not put Kelsey in harm's way," Dean stood. His nostrils flared slightly and his jaw was set.

Bobby moved quickly and pulled Sam to the door. I watched Dean carefully. His fists were unclenched but it wouldn't take much to send him flying across the table.

"That will be quite enough!" Bobby growled.

"It's all right," Sam said. "He wasn't going to hit me."

"You sure?" I asked.

"I wasn't," Dean exhaled sharply.

"Why are you fighting this?" Sam shook his head.

"We've buried enough people Sam," Dean shook his head in dismay. "We have a trail of blood following us wherever we go. Can you blame me for not wanting to put her in the middle of this?"

"I can take care of myself," I reminded him.

"Yes I know that you can," Dean threw his head back in a manner that said he was exasperated.  
"But," I prodded.

"But, the fact is that you can get hurt," Dean looked at me.

"So can anyone else," I shrugged.

"I remember how frightened you were when you became human," Dean's voice became a whisper. "I remember how scared all of us were."

"You sure it wasn't just because I was wearing your underwear?" I asked.

"Be serious," Dean walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I can take of myself," I repeated.

"These demons mean business," he looked at me sadly.

"I know what you did," I told him. "I know what Alastair did to you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But the truth is that I've lost enough people. It's bad enough that I have to worry about Sam and Bobby and anyone else that we may cross. But I want you to keep safe."

He turned and looked at his brother for a moment. Then he grabbed several files off the table and stalked out of the room. I stayed where I was and looked at Bobby. Sam shook his head and followed his brother out of the room.

"This isn't a good thing," Bobby said quietly.

"Dean knows what I am," I said.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"It's just a feeling," I felt my face frowning. "He's suspected that's what I was from being with Cas I think."

"He doesn't like Cas," Bobby shook his head.

"No," I countered. "He likes Cas. He fights him at every juncture but he actually likes Cas."

"How can you tell?" Bobby shook his head.

"How can't you?" I returned evenly.

"Very funny," Bobby smiled at me. "I don't think he likes the others, but he does like Cas. Is that a good thing?"

"Cas likes him as well," I shrugged. "In my opinion it may be the one thing that helps us."

"What's really going on Kelsey?" Bobby asked pointedly.

"I don't know," I replied. "I honestly don't know."

"Do you trust the others?" he pushed further.

I took a moment to consider all the things that I had recently been thinking. I looked at him and couldn't phrase what I thought into words.

"You don't," he said.

"I didn't say that," I protested.

"You haven't been feeling right about things for a while now," Bobby shrugged. "I know you Kelsey. Despite everything that you are, it's been a whole lot of years."

"And?" I glared at him.

"And, I think that I can pretty much read you," Bobby grinned.

"I'm not human," I reminded him.

"True," he nodded. "But you still interact with us and despite everything that you are you love us. You have always loved us. Which means that you'll stand between us and annihilation."

"That's what Dean's afraid of," I murmured.  
"Dean's afraid that you'll sacrifice yourself for us," Bobby rubbed his jaw. "And you know that he's right."

"But he still has figured it out," I insisted.

"You may be right," Bobby shrugged. "But he's not ready to deal with that yet. Although."

"He may view it as a betrayal?" I guessed.

"Maybe not," Bobby shook his head. "That boy can have some strange ideas in his head. There are times when I forget that he an actually read."  
I stifled a smile. "Not funny," I scowled.

Bobby merely grinned in reply.

We heard the return of footsteps and saw Dean's head pop in the door.

"Okay," he said. "We're going to check out some of these cases. We'll get back to you. Kelsey, stay out of trouble."  
"But that's my middle name," I sighed.

"Yes, Kelsey Trouble Winchester," Dean shook his head as he left the room.

I stood still for a moment and then faced Bobby. "Did Dean just give me a last name?"

"It looks like it," Bobby shrugged.

I shook my head and walked to the front porch. Sam was throwing the last of the gear into the trunk of the Impala.

"You have enough weapons and ammunition?" I asked.

"Dean packed for Armageddon," Sam quipped.

"Hey, we're trying to stop it," Dean slapped the roof of the car. "Shake a tail feather Sammy."

"Later Kelsey," Sam called. "Keep your cell phone in calling range."  
I folded my arms and watched as they drove out of the yard and wondered when did they decide to be so bossy. Then I thought about it and realized that I was probably too busy to notice that they had become so. I leaned against the railing and heard my name being called. I frowned and followed it.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52

I walked down the steps and frowned, as the voice was quite close. I stretched my senses and perceived the person calling my name. It was Anna. I walked in the direction of the call and stopped in front of her.

"At least I won't hurt you," she chuckled.

"How is the life of the renegade?" I asked.

"Not bad," she shrugged. "I've been keeping a step ahead of them."

"But?" I pressed.  
"You owe me a favor," she looked at me.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need a body," she said simply.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Just like that?" she frowned.

I laughed at her. "Yes," I nodded. "Just like that."  
She pursed her mouth for a moment and thought about it.

"I liked the way I looked before," she said.

"Because Dean liked the way that you looked before?" I suggested.

She was silent, and I shook my head. "Don't worry about it," I told her. I grabbed her arm and manifested her body.

Anna stood perfectly still and then touched her face. She turned to look at her reflection in the glass of the car next to her.

"I look the same," she sighed.

"It's what you wanted," I shrugged. "Now, a word of advice."

"What?" she looked at me.

"Keep your interactions with Castiel to a minimum," I warned.

"Castiel," she smiled at me.

"Yes," I sighed. "You may decide that you want to speak with him. Remember that he is not exiled from Heaven as you are at the moment."

"They'll kill me if they catch me," she nodded. "I know this."

"More than that," I whispered. "They will do much more than that."  
"They can banish me to Hell," she said as her shoulders sagged.

"Actually," I shook my head. "They will bind you. Just as they have bound Lucifer."

"He was exiled to Hell," she argued.

"Yes," I nodded. "And then he still caused trouble, so they decided to bind him with the 66 locks."  
"Something isn't right in Heaven," she told me.

"I know," I agreed. "However, there is nothing for me to do at the moment. I still have to follow my orders. You have to keep yourself safe."

"I will, and thank you," she smiled.

"Don't thank me," I shook my head. "It's dangerous for you to look the same as you did when you were human. However, it's what you want and therefore I've given it to you. You would be well advised to steer as clear as you can of the others, and the Winchesters."

"Dean may need my help," she scowled.

"Dean can not use your help," I countered. "You must remember that they are keeping an ever closer watch on him since the last little escapade involving you."

"What are you worried about?" Anna asked.

"Dean is the key to stopping the final lock from opening," I answered. "Don't forget that he is the best weapon that we have. The others will be watching him closely because of it."  
"Which means that if I show up near him, they'll be alerted," she mused.

"Exactly," I nodded.

She left quickly at that and I wondered if she would listen to me. She appeared to be in the habit of doing things her own way and while I disagreed with her returning the body that she had inhabited as a human, I guess it must have been familiar to her. I glanced down at the body that I was in and shrugged. I wasn't overly attached to it, but I felt that it was familiar to the others so I kept it instead of changing my form. I shook my head and returned to the porch to find Bobby staring at me curiously.

"Who was that woman?" he asked.

I grinned. "Anna," I answered promptly.

"She looked like that when she was human?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Is that a good idea?" Bobby questioned.

"Probably not," I shrugged.

"Can you heal?" Bobby asked pointedly.

I considered this for a moment. I was capable in many instances of healing but my ability to heal was regulated.

"Under extreme conditions I suppose," I evaded.

"Have you ever done it?" Bobby pressed.

"Only when it was determined that the person wasn't supposed to die yet," I frowned. "Why are you asking?"

"Pamela," Bobby fixed me with a hard stare.

"No," I shook my head. "I couldn't heal her. I'm not a healing angel."

"Could Castiel?" Bobby rubbed his jaw.

"He's not likely to give Pamela back her sight," I replied glumly.

"Why?" he pressed.

"Pamela's eyes were melted along with the connections for her sight," I exhaled heavily. "An injury like that is beyond the power of an angel to heal."

"But an angel caused it," Bobby argued.

"Yes," I agreed. "However, it wasn't deliberate. And that means that there is no way that he'd have been allowed to fix it."

"The rules suck," Bobby huffed.

"Yes," I agreed. "They certainly do."  
"Now what?" he sighed.

"Well, I would guess that you've been in contact with hunters, like Rufus," I smiled.

"Oh, they're all happy about the fact that the freaking demons are breaking seals to unleash the Apocalypse," Bobby grumbled.

"We're fighting too," I said.

"Why is it this fight so hard?" Bobby demanded.

"Well, there are 666 possible seals," I shrugged. "They only have to break 66."  
"That's what makes this whole thing so damn hard," Bobby muttered. "Okay, let's get moving. The boys are going to be hunting. You remember to stay in calling range."

I glared at him for a moment and watched him as he walked back inside. I shook my head and became light and left Bobby's.

I traveled to the nearest city and walked along the streets. I observed the people as they milled around going about their daily lives and stared at the headlines of the newspapers. People certainly liked their wars and their entertainment. I sensed Lothos before I turned the corner and found him waiting.

"Well?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I've been tracking the others and they don't know any more than you do."  
"Lilith is keeping her plans to herself," I mused. "Azazel left an able commander."

"I would have thought that he would have wanted one of his children to take over," Lothos frowned.

"Of course," I smiled. "But remember the debacle of Meg? It proved that he couldn't trust them to carry out his plans."

"Why was he so determined to carry out this plan for Lucifer's freedom?" Lothos shook his head. "Lucifer is still an angel."  
"It's far too complicated to explain," I answered.

"Do you even know?" Lothos asked me. There was a shrewd light in his eyes.

"Well," I shrugged. "If I were to put the pieces together, probably."

"You don't want to know," he guessed.

I frowned as I felt the air begin to shift. "Leave quickly," I instructed. Lothos vanished as I turned to face the angels who appeared the moment he had left.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53

I studied them carefully. I had never met them before and I wondered if they had picked up Lothos and that was why they had appeared. They were silent and I waited for them to speak. They stared at me in continued silence. I shrugged and walked away from them but noticed that they still followed. I turned around to look at them again, but I was met with silence. I sighed heavily as I became light and traveled to a disused cemetery. I waited for them to appear and they did. They stood perfectly still watching me and I stretched my wings as I put on my full armor. I brandished my sword and they took a step back.

"Unless you have come to die I would suggest that you leave," I snapped.

They exchanged looks and left.

I shrugged my shoulders as I resumed my normal form. I perched on top of the nearest headstone and waited. It was obvious that they were expected to do something, but they weren't warned that I was dangerous. I folded my arms as I felt the air shift and Zachariah appeared.

"I take it that those two were with you?" I asked.

"Was that really necessary?" he returned evenly.

"Apparently it was," I smiled. "Why are they following me?"

"You are not conforming to the will of Heaven," Zachariah said.

I arched an eyebrow. "The will of Heaven?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Zachariah," I smiled sweetly. "I have my orders and those are not any of your business. Furthermore, I don't have to explain myself to any of you."

"Oh," he said.

I held my hand to stop him from finishing his sentence. "If you don't believe me, check the bylaws that govern your interaction with me."

He frowned at my statement and I grinned widely.

"I have latitude that only God can take away," I told him. "I have abilities that only God can take away. And if you insist on interfering with me then be warned."  
"Oh really?" Zachariah laughed.  
"You forget to whom you speak," I stood and flexed my wings.

He paled as he took a step back.  
"Do not forget who I am Zachariah," I made my voice cold and harsh. "You may think that you have the power to contain me. But remember that I am far older than you."  
His eyes widened as I pulled my wings back.

"I've only ever seen Michael go like that," he said.

"I was ordered to stay out of the last fray," I narrowed my eyes at him. "This time I shall smite you all if I have to."  
"You wouldn't," he shook his head.

"I am the tool of wrath," I reminded him. "Don't forget that. Sodom and Gomorrah were child's play."

He nodded glumly as I continued to stare at him. Something wasn't right.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"We want you to agree with us," Zachariah said.  
"And what exactly is it that you want me to agree with?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That it is in the best interest of all involved if Dean Winchester gets on board with us and leave his brother," Zachariah sighed.

"What is your problem with Sam?" I asked.

"He's corrupted with Azazel's blood for one," Zachariah huffed.

"And whose fault is that?" I pressed.

"His mother agreed to it," Zachariah's tone became imperious.

I smiled at him and he took another step back.

"But did Sam?" I questioned.

"Well," Zachariah scowled.

"When Azazel put Sam to the test what happened?" I took a step forward.

Zachariah gave me a belligerent glare. He knew that I had found the hole in their argument and he didn't appear pleased by it.

"So, he refused to follow Azazel," Zachariah shrugged.

"Exactly," I nodded. "Sam paid for that with his life."

"But," Zachariah interrupted.

I held my hand up to quell his words. "Sam was not brought back by his own volition. During the short span when his soul was gone, anything could have happened. In fact, because he then killed the survivor after he, Jake that is, opened the Devil's Gate is irrelevant."

"He is still involved with that demon," Zachariah said.

"Did any of you ever reach out to him?" I asked. "Sam has prayed everyday to God and Heaven has heard him. But do you take that into consideration?"

"We have a plan," Zachariah told me.

"Yes," I nodded. "I know. I keep hearing about these plans. Tell me, what exactly is the endgame?"

Zachariah bristled at me. "That is not your concern."  
"Do you want the seals broken and Lucifer out?" I struggled to control the volume of my voice.

"We are facing dangers on all fronts," Zachariah snapped.

"What dangers?" I frowned.

"Angels are being killed," he answered. "Seals are being broken and the weapon we have against the apocalypse is more concerned about his brother than the rest of planet."  
I sighed. "It's not Dean's job to take care of the rest of the planet." I stared at him severely. "It's ours."

"They are stewards," Zachariah gritted.

"Yes," I nodded. "But we are the caretakers. We are the guides. We are the sentinels that stand between them and utter destruction. We are to protect them from that which can and will harm them."  
"They have free will," he sneered.  
"Yes," I agreed. "They do have free will. But that doesn't stop us from doing our duty. We are not there to tell them what to do or which way to turn. But we are there to keep Lucifer from burning the planet. This is theirs. It is not ours. We were not made for it nor it for us."

"You've been rereading the charter," Zachariah scoffed.

"No," I shook my head. "I've not been rereading anything. It is written inside of me. It is written inside of you. It is written inside all who have been formed into angels."

"Even Lucifer?" Zachariah glared.

"No," I shook my head sadly. "It was at one point. But it isn't any longer."

I saw when he stiffened and smiled mirthlessly.

"I don't understand," Zachariah said.

"Ask Michael," I murmured.

"You are an angel," Zachariah said.

"I am," I nodded. "But I do not serve you Zachariah."

He stared at me for a moment and then he was gone.

I sat heavily on the ground and felt tired. I rested my chin against my knees and felt weeping. I sensed the air shiver again and I refused to turn around.

"That was quite an impassioned speech," he said.

"I want to go officially on record that is this a seriously bad idea," I muttered.

"Lucifer may be bound, but his poison isn't," he told me.

"I know that," I shook my head.

"Perhaps it is a poor test," he tilted my chin up to look at him.

"I don't like it when you agree with me," I frowned.

"There was a time when you trusted me implicitly," he sighed.

"That hasn't happened for a long time," I grumbled.

He laughed. "I suppose that I've earned that," he nodded.

"Stop this," I pleaded. "Stop this before Lucifer gets loose."

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's all about free will."

I closed my eyes as I felt him vanish. Free will was truly a bitch.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54

I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate and then ring. I reached in and answered it.

"Yes Sam?" I said.

"Kelsey," he sighed.

"What is it?" I stood abruptly.

"We're at our old high school," he said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Truman High School, in Fairfax Indiana," he replied.

I frowned for a moment. "Didn't you only go there for a month?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "Dad dropped us off and left us on our own. It was there…" he trailed off.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"There's something haunting here, and me," Sam sighed.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam chuckled. "And you've got check Dean out. He's a gym teacher."  
"In shorts?" I laughed.  
"Oh he's rocking the tiny red shorts all right," Sam laughed.

"Hmm, well I did miss the lederhosen," I grinned at the thought.

"We're okay," Sam said.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "What's the matter?"  
"It's just being here," he sighed heavily.

"Wait a minute," I frowned for a moment. "I remember you liked a teacher there. He made you see that your life could be different."  
Sam was silent on the other end.

"Is he still there?" I asked.

"This place just brings back memories," Sam sighed.  
"I'll be there shortly," I told him.

"Kelsey," I heard him say as I disconnected the call.

I closed my eyes and focused on Dean. I appeared behind him, however, I remained invisible until he was alone. He stood at the door for a moment.

"I know you're there," he said.

I perched on the desk and grinned up at him.

"Kelsey," Dean shook his head.

I stared at him with the red shorts and the socks and grinned even wider.

"Sam," he sighed.

"Yep," I nodded. "I missed the whole lederhosen incident."  
Dean grimaced. "I hate shorts."

"I have to say though that you're rocking the whole gym teacher outfit," I smiled.

"Both of you have to be related," he muttered.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

I closed my eyes for a moment and stretched my senses. I could sense malevolence. However, it appeared to be linked to a spectral presence.

"I sense ghost not demonic," I nodded.

"That's what I was thinking too," Dean agreed.

The door swung open and Sam stared at me for in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"How come you found Dean?" he frowned.

"Uh…" I bit my bottom lip. "Well, I can't exactly find you."

"Huh?" Sam's frown deepened.

"You find me just fine," Dean chimed in.

"Well yes," I nodded. "But I can always find you."

"I don't know if I like that," Dean said.

"But you can find me," Sam insisted.

"Only when you want me to find you," I shook my head. "Most times I find you because you're with your brother."

"We're dealing with a ghost," Dean said.

"Yes, I figured that," Sam nodded.

"Good, then what's the matter?" I asked.

"Sammy's having trouble with memory lane," Dean gritted.

"You didn't really like this place either," Sam retorted.

"Uh huh," Dean shrugged.

"Okay," I nodded. "So why did you want me?"  
"No particular reason," Sam smiled. "It's just that I wished that you had been here then. Maybe we would have had an easier time."

Dean remained silent.

I was thoughtful for a moment and recalled the time that I had nearly strangled John Winchester. Dean had been a child and was left to face a monster that fed off children. The weight on Dean's shoulders never shifted. Even now, although Sam was all grown up, Dean still bore the responsibility of his brother's actions.

"It occurs to me," I sighed.

"What?" Dean fixed me with a hard stare.

"That the answer to this may be in the past and not in the present," I changed my mind in mid sentence.

"So we look back at what has happened in this place," Dean agreed. "We were only here for a month. I doubt that anything that we did made an impact."

"It's amazing what the smallest pebble can do to a lake," I replied.

Sam's eyes narrowed briefly. "So we don't know if that month here caused anything."

"That certainly is a fun thought," Dean shook his head. "Okay, we do what we usually do. You're going to hang around?"  
I considered it for a moment and then stiffened.

"What?" Sam demanded.  
"Bobby," I frowned. "He's calling me and he sounds upset."  
"You better go," Dean nodded.

"It's a standard hunt, so the two of you will be fine," I smiled.

"Yeah, salt and burn," Sam agreed.

I looked at them both and shook my head.

"You know sometimes the only way to move forward is to acknowledge the past and bury it in a box," I told them.

"Bury it in a box?" Sam asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

Sam and Dean exchanged amused looks. I scowled at them both.

"Come on Kelsey, don't you think that your obsession with shovels should be treated?" Sam asked.

I glowered at the two of them. "I am not obsessed with shovels," I insisted.

"You're always threatening to hit someone with one," Dean interjected.

"Humph," I gritted. "See what I do the next time the two of you need help."  
"Kelsey," Sam pleaded.

"You're taking advantage of me is what the two of you are doing," I bristled.

"No," Sam shook his head.  
"Then you're making fun of me," I glared at them.

"Oh no," the two of them said in unison.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "Just remember, that I'm quite patient. Now, let me go see what has Bobby in such a state."

Sam and Dean grinned at me and I left them quickly.

I found Bobby standing the middle of his living room. But the whole place was in disarray. I frowned at the place.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Bobby thundered.

I had no answer.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55

Bobby turned to face me. His expression was thunderous as I continued to study the place. It didn't feel demonic in origin. I tilted my head and my frown deepened.

"Well?" Bobby demanded.

"I don't know," I shook my head.

"Were demons in here making a mess?" he pressed. "I don't see how, but then again, the boys did have Ruby in here."

"But you reapplied the salt," I said.

"Yes," he nodded. "But who knows if they managed to get around it." He sat heavily in a chair that he righted.

I closed my eyes and sniffed. I recognized the scent but it shouldn't be in this house.

"What?" Bobby scowled at me.

"It wasn't demons," I shook my head.

"Then what happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know," I told him.

"Are the boys in trouble?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

Bobby rubbed his jaw and his eyes darkened.

"I don't like this Kelsey," he muttered.

I sighed heavily as I perched on the leg of the table. He studied me for a moment.

"What?" I prodded.

"How is it that you're so different?" Bobby asked.

"Different?" I shrugged.

"You're not the same as the others," he said.

"Are all humans alike?" I questioned.

"No," Bobby shook his head. "But we're not talking about humans. We're talking about you."

I chuckled mirthlessly. "You ask questions which I can't answer."

"You mean that you won't answer," Bobby snapped.

"No," I shook my head. "I mean that I can't. I was bound from the time I was formed to not answer that specific question."

"Should we be afraid of you Kelsey?" Bobby fixed me with a hard stare.

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

"Do the others know that they should be afraid of you?" Bobby continued.

I felt my lips quirk into a smile. "They should remember that, but they often don't unless I remind them."

"What have you done?" Bobby wondered.

I sighed. "I could tell you, but that would make you more afraid."

Bobby nodded glumly. "Well I better clean up this mess, and you better find out what caused it."

"The boys should be finished with their haunting and unto another case by now," I said.

"Yes," he nodded gravely. "I'm going to clean this place and make myself something to eat. I'd ask you, but you're going to find out who trashed my place."

I grinned widely at him.

I immediately became light and followed the trail I had sensed from Bobby's. What puzzled me is why they were there in the first place. I landed near a copse of trees. There was nothing, but my senses tingled. I quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the blade. I rolled and assumed my stance.

"I should have known," the snarl came at me.

I stood and glared at him. "Not funny," I muttered.

"You weren't supposed to come," he continued to hiss at me.

I shook my head sadly at him. "Melos," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't used that name in ages," he shrugged.

"You trashed Bobby's house," I scowled at him.

"I wasn't there to trash it," Melos answered.

I looked at him. "You were there to hurt Bobby?"

"Of course not," Melos sheathed his weapon. "He's a rarity among hunters. A truly valued resource where hunting is concerned, and not to mention his library."

"You were looking into his library?" I was stunned.

"I always look into his library," Melos replied. "Sometimes I trade books with him, but he doesn't know it's me."

I laughed. "I should have known that Bobby was getting other help."  
"Well," Melos shrugged. "I wasn't about to hurt him. You'd hunt me down and if I was lucky you'd kill me."  
"It doesn't stop the others from trying," I told him.

"No," he shook his head.

"What happened?" I asked. "The signs were confusing. I knew you were there but I recognized…" I trailed off.

"Angelic presence?" he asked.

I found a rock nearby and perched on it. Melos dropped lithely to the ground and sat cross – legged. He had chosen a young man who was of a slim yet strong build. In another time and place, he would have been a warrior brave on the hunt of a buffalo. But times and things had changed even if his people had not.

"Why him?" I waved to the body.

"He was a good soul," Melos answered.

"Was?" my eyebrows shot up.

"He was innocent but they killed him anyway," Melos shrugged.

"How long have you been in that body?" I asked.

He grinned. "Quite a while," he admitted.

"His family?" I asked.

"They didn't come looking," Melos shrugged. "I wouldn't have trapped his soul here. It's much easier when you take a vacated body than when you share it."

"The body lasts longer," I nodded.

"That too," he agreed.

"So, Bobby sees you as this?" I asked.

"I still have the mastery of illusion," he grinned. "I just avoid mirrors. This vessel manages to channel my abilities quite well."

I nodded.

"What were you looking for?" I asked.

"A clue as to what Azazel was up to," Melos answered. "By the way, what is up with the others?"

I shrugged my response to him. I could have shared my thoughts with him, but Melos' allegiance was always questionable. He was a mercenary of sorts working for whichever side benefitted his goals. However, he did have a genuine affection for people and animals so he tended not to be cruel. He had had a hand in training some very good hunters over the years. He also was not interested in Lucifer being freed.

"You have to be careful Melos," I warned.

"It's bad enough to deal demons on a constant basis along with everything else out there, but to add angels to the mix," he shook his head.

"They'll kill you," I told him.

"They tried," he grimaced. "If I wasn't so skilled at battling with you I probably would have fallen."

"I haven't been battling you," I sat up straighter.

"We have crossed swords on occasion," he smiled.

I grimaced at him. I hardly needed that reminder. Of course, I wasn't particularly interested in killing him at the time.

"I didn't have orders to kill you," I shrugged.

He grinned at me wickedly. "For that I guess I can be grateful."  
"Uh huh," I shook my head. "What else is stirring?"  
His expression became solemn. "Azazel played his plan too close to his chest," he shook his head. "The problem that I'm having is that Hell doesn't seem to know what the plan is and well the other side…" he trailed off.

"Can't be trusted?" I suggested. Melos didn't respond.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56

Melos sat glumly on the ground while I stayed perched on the rock. I had made a loaded suggestion and we both knew it. He sighed heavily and stood in one lithe movement. The jeans he wore were slung low and rippled when he walked. I turned my head sideways for a moment.

"The women like it," he grinned impishly.

"Women were smarter when men wore dresses," I muttered.

Melos threw his head back and laughed. "I can't disagree with you there. It certainly was more comfortable than these things that chafe."

I grinned at him in return. "So what next?"  
"We keep our heads down," he shrugged. "Well I do, you're sort of caught in the middle of it. I know what you did from the wars before."

"Don't remind me," I waved him off. "Just watch your back."

"I don't like how closely they're watching Bobby," he stared pointedly at me.

"They're watching everything closely," I shrugged.

"No," he shook his head. "They're not."

"What makes you say that?" I was alert.

"Too many seals are being broken," his expression was grave. "Far too many of angels are dying as well." With that, he vanished.

I sat perfectly still on the rock. Melos had a valid point. There were far too many seals being broken and the number of angels being killed was disturbing. Hell hadn't unleashed the full quorum as yet, so there was no explanation for the angels being killed, at least there wasn't an explanation that I was too keen on getting into. I sighed heavily and then frowned as I sensed something else approach. I looked up and a reaper appeared before me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're the angel who walks the surface and in Hell," the reaper nodded.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Tessa wanted to make certain that it was you," he said.

Tessa was a name that I hadn't heard in a while. She was the reaper who had come to claim Dean but John had sacrificed his soul and his life to Azazel to bring his son back. I was puzzled as to why she wanted to meet with me. She appeared looking very much the same as she had in the hospital.

"I remember you," she smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She nodded to the other reaper who vanished.

"We're neutral," she said. "We've always been neutral."

"Yes," I nodded. "That was part of the agreement that was made."  
"So why are we being dragged into this?" she demanded.  
"No one is dragging you into anything," I frowned.

"That's highly unlikely," she bristled. "It took me a long time to recover from what Azazel did. We filed a complaint."

"I know," I agreed. "However, the ruling was made in your favor."

"Yes," she agreed. "But why are we still in the middle of this. Your side is supposed to be good."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not in the loop," she sighed. "I figured as much."

"What do you know?" I demanded.

"I know what we've seen," she sighed. "This war is tearing everyone apart. It's not good what is being done to Dean."

I studied her for a moment and nodded thoughtfully. She had formed an attachment to Dean. I had seen that when she was convincing him that he had to cross over. A part of me wondered if Dean wouldn't have been better off had John not made the deal.

"You've been concerned for a long time now," she murmured.

"Yes Tessa," I confirmed. "I have been very concerned for a long time now."

"John Winchester made the wrong sacrifice," she sighed. "Dean would have been in a much better place than where he was dragged. He wouldn't have broken the seal."

I looked at her sharply and she gasped. "He didn't break the seal."

"He was the seal," I smiled ruefully.

"Then?" she started and stopped.

"You're perhaps at the same point that I am," I offered.

"This isn't right," she shook her head.

"You have to do your jobs and remain neutral," I told her.

"This isn't right," she repeated.

"It'll work out," I said.

"You know what Dean did?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "I know what he did."

Tessa stood perfectly still. There was an overwhelming sadness to her. I shook my head as I stared at her.

"You simply do your job," I told her.

"We're one of the seals too, you know," she whispered.

"A highly unlikely seal to be broken," I smiled.

"Do you put anything past them?" she asked.

I was hard pressed to answer her. There was really no way of telling her that answer, for I was becoming increasingly disturbed by what I had seen. She nodded once and then vanished.

I sighed heavily as I stood. I tensed slightly and waited but there was nothing. I felt my phone ring and I pulled it open.

"Yes Sam?" I asked.

"We're on a job that Bobby sent us," he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's like Death has taken a holiday here," he told me.

I felt the air shift and shook my head.

"Be careful with this Sam," I said.

"We've asked Pamela for help," he sounded doubtful.

"I worry that the price she has paid is too high," I sighed.

I saw Castiel before me and rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam's voice reflected his concern.

"Nothing that a good shovel wouldn't solve," I answered. "Be really careful Sam. This is a possible seal being broken."  
"Can they do it?" he pressed. "Kill Death?"  
"Yes," I told him. "It's a difficult task. But reapers can be sacrificed. Keep the seal from being broken."  
"We'll do everything in our power," Sam said.

"Good," I ended the call.

I stared at Castiel for a moment and then realized what happened.

"You sent them on this case," I guessed.

"They thought that they were speaking to Bobby," he shrugged.

"After the last time?" I shrieked.

"We had no choice," Castiel shook his head. "It's Alastair. He's got a lot of tricks."  
I threw my head back and fought the urge to scream. "Of course he does," I muttered. "He's spent an eternity learning things and ways."

"He's the only one strong enough to kill a reaper," he sighed. "We have to stop this seal from breaking."

"There are other seals, and they're getting too close," I scowled.

"We will stop this," Castiel assured me.

"There are things that are not right," I told him.

"You have to stay out of this one Kelsey," Castiel informed me.

"I have to stay out of it?" I felt my eyebrows arch.

"Those are your orders," he said as he vanished.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57

I stayed perfectly still as I shook my head. We were in a town where Reapers were being hunted. The Winchesters were going to face Alastair and they weren't going to have any help from me. I sighed heavily and then started. I felt when it happened and I shook my head. Sam and Dean had crossed away from their bodies, which meant that they were vulnerable. I traveled quickly and found Pamela watching over them.

"Oh, it's you," she said.

"I'm surprised that you came," I told her.

"Well," she shrugged. "They are cute."

"I hope," I sighed.

"You know what's going on?" she demanded.

"I have a vague idea," I replied.

She went perfectly still. "How dangerous is this going to get?"

I stared at the still forms on the beds. I struggled to put it in a form that would be less frightening.

"Can they die?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "We all can."

"We?" she sat up straighter. "I would think that it would take a lot to kill you."

"Well," I sighed. "It is possible for me to be killed. It's not easy. In fact, it might take the world literally ending to manage it. But it is possible."

She lapsed into silence. I knew that she was thinking over what I had just said. She was oddly sad.

"I don't really like angels," she murmured.

"I know," I nodded.

"But it wasn't really your fault," she shrugged.

"Castiel did tell you to turn back," I reminded her.

She smiled wryly. "There are some who would say that I brought this on myself."

"You wanted to help Bobby," I glanced out of the window. "There is no shame in that."  
Pamela sat back in her chair. Her hands formed a steeple as she lapsed again into silence.

I perched by the window and studied the town outside of the window.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" I returned evenly.

"Why do you help them?" she clarified.

"The same reason that you do," I told her.

"You mean because they're cute?" she teased.  
I glared at her for a moment and she laughed. "I may be blind but I gather that you're glaring at me."

"Of course," I laughed. "I never underestimate how much the blind actually see."

"That's because you're an angel," she murmured.

I didn't reply.

I realized that something was disturbing her, however, given my experience with humans, I knew that she had to be the one who broached the topic. Therefore, I sat patiently and waited. Pamela closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"You don't push do you?" she said after a few minutes.

"People have to come to their own truth in their own time," I told her.

Pamela laughed. "Spoken like someone who has been around since the beginning of time."

I didn't respond.

"You do know what Sam is doing right?" she demanded.

I studied her for a moment. "In terms of?"

"You mean that you don't know?" she sat up straighter.

"Free will isn't something that I can interfere with," I said quietly.

"Meaning that you can't even tell him that you know?" she pressed.

"Meaning that I can't trust myself not to send him flying through a wall for what he's doing," I sighed.

"But surely," she shook her head. "You're bound by rules and those demons are not. Honestly whoever came up with those rules needs some serious sense slammed into him."  
I smiled at her comment. "I may share the sentiment, but unfortunately the one who set the rules wouldn't abide by that."

"Why?" she demanded. "Why set up the rules that way?"

"Demons can influence and have to have a way in," I shrugged. "However, an angel can literally alter a destiny. A demon cannot."  
"But some demons do," she insisted.

"Those demons were not demons in the beginning," I pointed out.

"Lucifer really was an angel," she sighed.

"And all that he spawned inherited some of his angelic abilities," I nodded.

Pamela's expression became agitated as she pondered what I said. She groaned as understanding dawned on her. "We are so screwed."

"That's one way to look at it," I shrugged. "However, salvation lays where it always has. In your hands."  
"But why?" she shook her head.

"Salvation isn't necessary for us," I smiled. "We don't actually have as much freedom as you do. We cannot reject everything as easily. We must obey. Those who don't obey are cast out and hunted for their disobedience. The only reprieve is if the Father grants it."

"Does He?" she asked.

"Pamela," I sighed. "You're asking me to explain something that not even I understand."

"You don't question, you simply obey," she nodded.

"That is what we do," I nodded.

I sat up straighter as I sensed it. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"I have to leave you now Pamela," I told her.

"Why?" she demanded.  
"Because I'm not supposed to be here," I shook my head. "Take care of yourself."

"I have to ask you for one thing," Pamela held out her hand.

I grasped it and she wrapped her fingers tightly around mine. "If I don't make it, you take me to where I'm supposed to go."

I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. "Of course my child," I assured her. "When it is time for you go to the next place, I shall take you there myself."

"I'm going to talk to Sam," she nodded.  
"You can't change his mind," I whispered. "But you are human and you can tell him that you think it's wrong."

"But he won't listen," she chuckled.  
"He's a Winchester," I shrugged. "They listen through the sticks of dynamite that are exploding in their ears."

Pamela laughed hard at that statement. I released her hand and left her in the room as she guarded the boys from any danger that would come through that door.

I traveled to where I sensed Castiel waiting for me. I appeared before him and stared at him for a moment.

"You can't interfere," he said.

"I didn't interfere," I refuted. "I only went to visit Pamela. I didn't go to see either of the boys. If I had then that would have been interfering."

Castiel grimaced at me.

"Lighten up," I told him.

"I can not do that," he scowled.

I sighed. "It's a good thing that the poor vessel doesn't age once you have him, because the wrinkles that you would give that poor man."

"Be serious," Castiel snapped.

"I am serious," I retorted. "I'm not the one who has concocted this half-baked scheme."

Castiel studied me for a moment. "You know what we're up to?"

"You're trying to stop a seal from breaking, and you're using the Winchesters to do it. Only they're right now trapped in the spirit plane where they have to fight Alastair. Yeah, brilliant plan," I scoffed.

Castiel didn't respond which made me even more afraid of what they had planned.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58

I sighed heavily and fought against the impulse to send Castiel flying. I pondered for a moment as I debated the merits of actually choking a fellow angel. There were always repercussions for those kinds of acts. However, I wondered what was the absolute worst that they could do to me. Well, I knew that they could cage me for a bit. They would be strong enough as a group to bind me and chain me up for a while. And while I may be tempted at the prospect of letting them try, I didn't want them to actually succeed and then I'd be unable to protect the Winchesters.

I gave myself a mental shake. I couldn't protect them. I couldn't stop them from doing whatever bone-headed thing they were about to do next. Everything hinged on Free Will and as has been remarked often in the past. 'Free Will is a bitch.' I glared at Castiel from under my lashes. He was completely impervious to all of these considerations. Or was he? I narrowed my frown at him. There was something different about him. It was obvious that it had to be a direct result of his interaction with Anna. This I found to be interesting.

"Is everything all right?" I questioned.

"As long as you don't interfere then yes," Castiel admonished.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You certainly have your own way of determining what exactly constitutes interference."

"The seal will be saved," Castiel assured me. "Just wait until we can capture Alastair and then you can continue."

I glared at him for a moment. "I think that whatever you're planning is a very bad idea."

"You don't know what the plan is," Castiel told me.  
"I know," I agreed. "And given the past record of these plans, I can wholeheartedly proclaim that it is a very bad idea."

"You have no faith," Castiel shook his head.

"You're having trouble with yours too," I leveled him with a knowing stare.

Castiel stiffened slightly. A feat I would have thought impossible considering how ramrod straight he held himself. He was accustomed to a different time and an ancient battlefield. He was also used to being completely still and watching everything around him. It was something that made him stand out in a crowd. A very visual 'tell', that went beyond just the way he spoke.

"I will not enter into that discussion with you," he muttered.

I grinned in reply. "Look, just keep them safe."

"It isn't easy," Castiel shook his head.

"No," I agreed. "Especially when you send them into the line of fire without any protection."

Castiel winced at my barb. I nodded to myself for it meant that at least somewhere underneath all that stoicism he understood.

Castiel fixed me with a hard stare and then vanished. I perched in the nearest tree and waited. I pondered that I was usually waiting in a tree, but it was the safest place. Whatever happened this night, it was in the hands of the humans. This was their war. This was about their future and they were the only ones who would determine the outcome. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the tree and thought of destiny and fate and how these things conspired to ruin the plans of people.

I sat patiently until I sensed it. I traveled quickly to where I found Tessa waiting outside of the hotel room that the boys were in. She looked at me oddly and I shook my head.

"It's all right," I told her. "Pamela asked for me to get her when it was her time."

"You knew," she scowled at me.

"Of course," I nodded. "I can always tell when they're close to death. Unfortunately for those who choose this life, death is always close."

"I will let you take her then," Tessa nodded.

She walked through the door and returned with Pamela. She took a step back as she saw me.

"You could have warned me," she snapped.

"You're the psychic," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "So, now what?"

"Now," I sighed. "You take my hand and you follow me."

"Dean knows the whole spiel," she frowned. "How come?"

"I almost reaped him," Tessa answered. "He was supposed to die, but Azazel interfered."

"That was certainly a night," I sighed.

"You were there?" Pamela's eyebrows shot up. "Of course you were. What am I saying? You would be there."

"I'll go back to clearing the backlog in this town," Tessa nodded as she vanished.

"So she's going to kill people," Pamela sighed.

"She didn't kill you," I reminded Pamela gently.

"So what do I do?" Pamela asked.

"You let go of everything Pamela," I grasped her hand firmly in mine.

"It's not fair," she shook her head.

"Very few things are," I agreed.

"Where's the party line?" she demanded. "I thought all you angels spoke the same crap."

"Do we?" I smiled. "I wasn't aware."

She huffed slowly and then shook her head. "I don't want to die."

"You can't stay Pamela," I told her. "Unlike Tessa, you don't have a choice where I'm concerned. You must come with me."

"Is that why she handed me over so quickly?" Pamela demanded.

"Of course," I smiled sadly.

I gripped Pamela's hand and took her to the crossing place. She looked at me but when the others came for her, she went with them silently. I squared my shoulders and braced myself for what was to come next. I could feel them still in the room, both Sam and Dean staring down at Pamela's body. I appeared behind them and rubbed my hand against Dean's back. He said nothing as he simply wrapped his arm around me and buried his head in my shoulders. At this point, he was no longer the man who had become the hunter; instead, he was the child I once knew.

Sam was very quiet but I opened my arm to him and he came into them as well. For the first time in a long while they actually wept, and I knew, it was not in particular due to the brave woman who had died. It was in light of all the deaths that they had endured. All of the wounds that had been cut into them to the point, where even I wondered just how much more could they take. I had seen others break under far less trials and yet these two remained. I began to worry about the target that they presented. I worried that the bond that had been forged between these brothers, was so powerful that it could hold back the tide of evil would be ripped apart. There was no other way to defeat them. I worried about Pamela's warning and the fact that Sam was too close to Ruby. I worried that I would in the end fail to protect these men, as I had failed to protect their grandmother. I worried that I had come into the game too late to save them.

All these things I pondered as I held them both in their grief. When their father died, they had not been this raw with it. They were not the same as they had been. I held them patiently as I waited for them to collect themselves. Dean pulled away first and rubbed his brother's back.

"We'd better get her body to the others," he said gruffly.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "We better call Bobby."

"Make sure it's Bobby this time," Dean sighed.

"I don't think that they'll begrudge us that," Sam frowned.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "It's something that Tessa said about not trusting them."

"But you trust them," Sam frowned.

"Honestly," Dean exhaled sharply. "The only one I really trust is Cas. From what I've seen I don't know if we can trust the others."

"You liked Anna," Sam pointed out.

"She's different," Dean countered.

"Okay," Sam nodded. "So we better get Pamela's body out of here, before we raise questions."

"Yep," Dean agreed as he picked Pamela up.

I was at once amazed at how gently he handled her as he made his way to the door. Sam quickly grabbed everything that they had and they headed towards the car. Dean placed her on the backseat, while Sam punched in the numbers for Bobby.

"Bobby," Sam said quietly. "I know that you didn't call us. I'm sorry that you couldn't reach us. But the angels were involved."

He listened carefully to whatever it was that Bobby said. I refused to listen, as I knew that I was going to hear about it later anyway.

"Yes, we're on our way to you now," Sam said. "Uh, I don't know how to tell you this."

Sam became silent and Dean's head pricked up.

"Yes, Pamela helped us, and yes, she's dead," Sam said.

He closed the phone in his hand and looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Bobby said that he'll meet us at her place," Sam said. "We'll deal with her remains there."

"She didn't deserve this," Dean shook his head.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I know."

"Let's get out of here," Dean said as he got into the driver's seat.

Sam nodded as he pulled me with him. I got in the front passenger seat and Sam slid in beside me. I glanced at them but they said nothing as Dean turned the car in the direction of Pamela's home. This was going to be a very long drive, I thought as Dean left the town limits. But as he depressed the accelerator, I rethought that and figured that perhaps the drive wouldn't be nearly as long as I thought.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 59

Bobby's face was grim as we pulled up in front of Pamela's house. I had no idea what the plan was, but I figured that I would soon learn it. Bobby stepped forward as Sam opened the door and I followed him out of the car. Dean quickly opened the back door and pulled Pamela's body out of the backseat. Bobby stiffened as he glanced at her and nodded once. I kept my hands to myself as the three of them began their journey to prepare Pamela for her 'funeral'.

I stayed beside the car and saw Bobby returning to me. I frowned for a moment.

"I just need one thing answered," Bobby snapped.

I arched an eyebrow at his tone, but I figured that he wouldn't particularly care for my reprimand.

"What?" I asked him.

"Is she all right?" he fixed me with a hard stare.

"Yes," I told him. "She crossed to where she is supposed to be."

"How can you be certain?" Bobby demanded.  
"Because I'm the one who took her," I replied. "She asked that if anything happened to her that I be the one to take her to the next point."

Bobby rubbed his jaw. "She didn't care for angels."

"I know," I nodded. "But in the end it doesn't matter. This is your fight Bobby."

"How could you not save her?" he asked quietly.

"I wasn't there when the demons attacked," I shook my head. "I have my orders Bobby. They wanted Alastair."

"At any cost?" Bobby grunted.

"They don't view it the way that you do," I told him.

"You're caught in the middle," he nodded.

I sighed at Bobby's astuteness. But it was far more complicated than he realized. I was in the very middle and I had to obey. I sensed it and looked behind me. I shook my head and Bobby stiffened.

"You're being called?" he asked.

"Not exactly," I shook my head. I tilted my head to one side and listened. I heard the whisper and then it moved on.

"What was that?" Bobby demanded.

"Trouble," I answered truthfully.

Bobby shook his head. "I don't like this. I don't like these others who are yanking our chains. You, I can deal with and even some of the others who come in from time to time, but these others."

"I understand Bobby," I nodded. "I actually do."

"You're going now," he stared at me.

"Yes," I nodded. "I think that it's best if I do."

I glanced up and saw Dean headed towards us. He stopped and stared at me with a look of consternation.

"What?" I asked.

"I figure that you're going to do what you have to," Dean's jaw was set.

"Yes," I agreed.

"You be careful," he told me.

I frowned at his statement. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It's something that Tessa said," Dean's mouth pressed into a fine line. "Something about not trusting those angels. That they didn't rescue me for pure reasons."

I narrowed my eyes at him. There was more to the rescue of Dean than he knew, but did the others know? If the Reapers had it figured, did it mean that Lilith and her legion knew as well? That wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Things are the way they have to be," I murmured.

"Spare me," Dean glared at me.

I scowled at him. "I don't know if I appreciate your tone Dean."  
"When were you going to tell us?" Dean demanded.

"Tell you what?" I was confused.

"That you're an angel," he spat.

Sam appeared behind Dean. "Dean, it's still Kelsey regardless."

"You figured that she was one," Dean shrugged.

"You weren't ready for that truth Dean," I told him.

"Bobby," Dean looked at him. "You don't look particularly surprised."

"I'm stunned it took you so long to figure it out," Bobby sighed.

"It was something that Kelsey said," Dean told him.

"What?" I shook my head.

"You said that I knew what you were when I first met you," he sighed. "But that I had forgotten it. Buried it."

"Is this the part where you tell me to get out of your life and leave you alone?" I asked.

Sam fidgeted uncomfortably while Dean fixed with me with a droll stare.

"No," he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to say that. But I want to know what the others are planning and if they outrank you."

I sighed heavily at that. "In this case they do."

"Meaning what?" Bobby demanded.

"Meaning that I have orders to follow their orders unless it contravenes my original orders," I explained.

"That's a hell of a bureaucracy they have going up there," Bobby commented.

"Hell is much worse," I told him.

"Okay," Dean nodded. "You couldn't save Pamela. But she's okay right?"

"Yes," I assured him. "She's perfectly fine. As for the rest of it, I don't know any more than you do. I'm flying just as blind."

"Anna?" he asked.

"She's around. Whether or not she keeps breathing is entirely up to her. The whole lot of them have her on a fugitive list," I explained.

"You come when we call," Dean nodded. "But you can't exactly fight the others if they screw up."

"Well," I hedged.

"No," Dean shook his head. "You are not getting in the middle. Whatever crap they have planned, you don't interfere."  
"Dean," Sam sighed.

"No," Dean glared at his brother. "You're right. This is Kelsey. She's cooked for us, comforted us, and fought beside us. She's been there when we've needed her and risked her life a lot of times on our behalf, even when we didn't know it. I won't have her in the middle."

"I'm a lot tougher than I look," I reminded him.

"I'm not losing any more people," Dean stated flatly as the muscle in his jaw ticked.

"It's not so easy to lose me," I assured him.

"Angels can die," Dean pointed out. "Castiel said as such."

I closed my eyes for a moment. I berated Castiel silently for letting Dean in on that fact.

"It's not that easy," I told him.

"But it is possible," Dean said.

"Yes," I agreed. "However, I'm a bit tougher than most."

Dean's mouth quirked slightly. "We got to bury Pamela, I suppose that you need to find out what the others are up to."

"I can do that," I nodded. "But Dean, be on your guard."

"One question," Dean asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Whose body are you in?" he looked at me.

"Mine," I shrugged. "I made it."

"How come the others can't do that?" he pressed.

"Lucifer," I replied.

"Well that makes sense," he nodded.

I looked at him for a moment and considered the man before me. I walked up and hugged him to me. He wrapped his arms around me in turn.

"Well," I smiled at him. "You certainly have a way of surprising me."

"I always knew," Dean shrugged. "I just didn't want to admit it. Although, the similarities with and Castiel make it glaringly obvious."

I frowned at him. "Castiel and I aren't alike."  
"Actually, you are," Dean grinned. "Especially that tone you both have. The 'be careful what you say I can smite you' one."  
I laughed at him.

Bobby and Sam stood to one side both with expressions of shock on their faces.

"What?" Dean asked. "You all forgot that I have a brain that works."

"Well," Bobby exhaled sharply. "You are such a convincing actor, that you do tend to fool us."

I struggled to keep from laughing while Sam's eyes bulged.

"I'll be in touch," I said as I left them standing there staring at each other.

Pamela was gone but things were not going to get any easier. I traveled to where I felt the presence. I saw Anna sitting with her back against a tree. She jumped at the sight of me. I smiled and held my hands open.

"How did you find me?" she demanded.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60

I studied her carefully. Her eyes were haunted and she wore the look of the hunted. I sighed and shook my head.

"I was told where you were," I said.  
"Who told you?" she took a step back.

"Relax," I waved my hand at her. "I'm the one who gave you back your body remember?"

"But you could have changed your mind," she narrowed her stare at me.  
"I'm here to tell you that you are right," I sighed. "Now, the others are planning something that isn't in keeping with their mandate."  
"I know," she sat on the ground. "But they will kill me."

"Maybe not," I challenged. "Castiel may be open to you."

"I don't think that he will be," she shook her head.

"Keep your ears open," I nodded. "Too many angels are dying in this war. There could be a traitor working for the other side."

Her head snapped up and she studied me for a moment. I could see her thoughts warring in her head as she struggled to face what was before her.

"You're not going to be giving me orders now are you?" there was suspicion in her tone.

"No," I shook my head. "But you have to be careful, because I can't protect you."

"You're afraid of going up against the others," she nodded soberly.

"No," I refuted. "I mean that I can't protect you. I don't have that power."

Her eyes widened for a moment. "You have a lot of power."

"Yes," I agreed. "But I don't have the power to protect you from them. You have certain shielding abilities that you got when you were given back that body. But once you are in contact with anyone. Once you heed a call. That person can turn you in."

"So," she sighed. "I'm running a huge risk, if I choose to contact Castiel."

"Yes," I told her. "He may not be given a choice Anna."

"Yes, why become a fugitive like me," she chuckled.

"Without him, Dean doesn't stand a chance and you know it," I snapped.

"I understand," she glared at me.

I shook my head and I walked away from her. I did as was instructed and only hoped that it was enough. I sighed heavily as I heard Sam's voice calling. I frowned as I realized that time had moved forward again. Anna had been in one of the pockets where time moved differently, which was the best place to hide from the likes Zachariah. I traveled quickly to where he was in a motel room.

"Kelsey!" Sam roared.

"Yes?" I answered as I appeared behind him.

"They took Dean," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who?" I demanded while I dreaded the answer.

"Castiel and Uriel," he said.

I closed my eyes for a moment and counted to ten. "Why?"

"They wouldn't say," Sam shook his head. "But they need him for something and I'm afraid of what they want him to do."

I exhaled sharply as I glanced at the wall and shook my head.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"I don't know what they want with him," I replied. "I can guess. But if they have the sanction of the others, which they must have otherwise Castiel wouldn't agree to it," I paused. "I'm not going to know where they took him."

"It's got to do with Alastair," Sam told me.

"Undoubtedly," I agreed.

"What could they expect," he blew out his breath suddenly. "Damn it, Dean can't do that."

"Dean is pretty tough," I argued.

"Not about this," Sam shook his head. "There's no way for you figure out where he is?"

"With or without repercussions?" I asked.

Sam stared at me in silence and I wondered where his thoughts were headed. His expression grew grim, as he seemed to ponder alternative scenarios.

"No," Sam shook his head. "Dean would kill me if anything were to happen to you."

"I doubt that," I waved him off.

"No," Sam grabbed my arm. "Dean told you that you were to stay out of it. You have to stay out of it."

"But you'll need my help," I insisted.

"I'll get Ruby to help me," Sam told me.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You're going to ask a demon for help?"  
"Yes," he replied.

"Sam, you can't trust her," I had to fight hard to stop myself from shouting. I would hurt him with my true voice, and I was very close to using it.

"You can't do this without calling down their wrath," Sam said with a stubborn set to his jaw.

I stared at him in shock. In that moment, he looked exactly like his father. John Winchester was a hardheaded man and his son was following in his able footsteps. I glowered at him.

"You know," I lowered my voice to keep control of my volume. "There's a reason that I often wanted to brain your father with a shovel."

"I'm not being stubborn about this," Sam said. "Besides, if I refuse your help, there's nothing that you can do about it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You don't have the free will to be stupid."

"Actually," Sam smiled. "I do."  
I left him before I actually found a shovel and hit him with it.

I moved quickly and found Uriel waiting outside a building.  
"You can't interfere Kelsey," Uriel said.

I glowered at him. "This is ridiculous. You can't put Dean through this."

"It is the mandate," Uriel shrugged.

"What?" I shook my head. "What is it that you expect Dean to do?"

"He'll get the information out of Alastair," he smiled.

"You do know that I will throw you as far as I can," I reminded him.

"You know that you can't interfere," Uriel continued smiling.

I moved myself into the building, which was not designed to keep me out. I came face to face with Castiel who stood looking glumly at the floor.

"He's already started," he said.

"You're forcing him to do what Alastair made him do?" I snarled.

"It is…" Castiel began.

"Shut up," I snapped. "You're destroying him. You know that he hasn't been dealing with what he went through in Hell. And you're forcing him to relive it."

"It's the only way to get the information," Castiel said.

"Since when do we lie?" I demanded. "I thought that lies belonged to Lucifer and his misbegotten ilk."  
Castiel's head snapped up and he stared at me. "I have my orders. Uriel is in charge of this one."

"How did that happen?" I sighed.

"I have lost my objectivity," Castiel shook his head.

"Lost your objectivity?" I railed. "How can you say that you've lost your objectivity? We are supposed to love them. We are supposed to take care of them. We weep for them. That is a part of our mandate."

Castiel's eyes were sorrowful. "Too many of us are being killed. Alastair knows who is behind it."

"You hope," I said. "You're really banking a lot on supposition."  
"We have…" he stopped.

"You can't even say the lie can you?" I pointed out.

He remained silent. I flinched as I heard Alastair scream in the next room. I felt Dean's soul shudder at what he was doing.

"You know that this isn't right," I hissed.

"I don't," Castiel said.  
"Fix it!" I told him. "Fix it before it's too late."  
Castiel's eyes were sorrowful as he looked at me. I then took the only road that was left open to me.

"You don't have to believe me," I shrugged. "But there is someone else who you trust. Perhaps you should consult that one."  
"That's impossible," Castiel said.

"Nothing's impossible," I told him. "You'd be amazed at who will answer your call."

He stared at me for a moment but remained silent.

I walked out of the building and found Uriel still outside.

"Leaving so soon?" he goaded.

"Uriel," I sighed. "This will end poorly. Just remember that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

I studied him for a moment. "Uh huh," I nodded. "I'm sure that you don't. But remember that things have a way of not remaining a secret for very long."  
"Alastair will tell us who has been killing our brethren," Uriel declared.

"Of course he will," I agreed. "He already has."

Uriel scowled at me. I walked away from him and traveled to where I was to go next. I had done as I was instructed to do. I found the other waiting for me and I merely perched in the nearest branch.

"You did well," he said.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 61

I merely gaped at him. A myriad of things crossed my mind and all of them were guaranteed to get me consigned to oblivion. He laughed at me.

"Your thoughts are obvious," he said.

"And you have set a test that they are going to fail," I sighed. "What happens if Lucifer runs free?"

"I'm not worried," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "By the way, Gabriel is still missing."

"He's not missing," he answered. "He's in hiding, but he's not missing."

"Of course you know everything," I grumbled. "What am I to do next?"  
"Be there for him when this is over," he replied.

"That won't be easy," I shook my head. "What if Alastair tells him the truth?"

"The truth?" he asked.

"That he was the first seal," I answered. "That he's the only one who can end the apocalypse."

"He'll have to be told at some point," he shrugged.

I shook my head. "This is the hardest thing that you've ever asked me."

"No," he replied. "It isn't. But it is close."

I narrowed my eyes at him and felt a moment of confusion. He smiled at me and I felt the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Lucifer freed from his prison will mean disaster," I whispered.

"Perhaps," he agreed. "But it will certainly make things interesting for people."

"You worry me at times," I shook my head. "Yes I know… mysterious ways and all."

"It is the party line," he agreed.

I shrugged for other things that concerned me and among them was the fact that I knew that things were not going to end well. Dean's mental health was paramount to his survival. He had been in Hell and been brought back. He was again living and not a demon, therefore his wounds were still open and bleeding. Now, he was being forced to rip those wounds open even further and I felt sad.

"You're far too concerned about this," he said.

"The others aren't concerned because Dean is Michael's vessel," I glared at him.

"Yes," he nodded. "But do you honestly think that Dean's going to be like Jimmy?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Dean will never agree, but Sam's another matter."

"Sam will do what he will do," he stated flatly. "You've always been concerned about this from the first moment that you crossed paths and realized that he had been corrupted."

"He could have been saved," I argued. "Even then, it was a simple thing."

"His mother made that choice for him," he fixed me with a hard stare.

"Mary was manipulated into making that deal," I snarled. "But even then, she shouldn't have had the power to bargain away his soul."  
"She didn't," he refuted.

"Oh really?" I scoffed. "Sam's fought that influence all his life. But the odds were always against him. Not to mention what happened with Dean."

"They have to learn to fight as one," he shook his head. "You've told them that they can't have secrets from each other. But they do they have the free will to ignore your sound advice."

"See," I jabbed a finger at him. "I said it then and I still believe it. Free will was a very bad idea."  
"And that's why you were ordered to stay on the sidelines, and then make sure that you forged a place that would keep them occupied," he smiled.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Now, you have to wait to hear what the rest of them are doing," he said.

"You could tell me," I fumed.

"But that wouldn't be much fun," he grinned.

Before I could retort, he left.

I sat next to the tree and waited to hear a call. I stretched out with my senses and detected Anna. I frowned as I glanced up and saw her standing before me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I went to Castiel," she told me.

"And?" I prodded.

"And, he's being inflexible," she shook her head. "Dean is being destroyed."  
"You are asking a lot of him," I said quietly.

"Do you think that the demons are behind the killings?" she asked pointedly.

"I doubt it," I sighed.

"Why?" she frowned.

"If Lilith or any of the others were capable of actually killing us, they'd march straight into Heaven and slaughter every angel in sight," I said.

"Then it has to be one of us," she nodded.

I remained silent. But I frowned as I sensed Castiel calling me.

I left her standing by the trees while she still pondered what I had told her. I traveled quickly to where Castiel stood. He appeared morose and then I sensed it. Dean injured and I fixed him with a glare.

"Alastair escaped the devil's trap," he said.

"How?" I frowned.

"I don't know," he said. "But there's something even more disturbing."

"More disturbing?" I asked.

"Sam killed him," Castiel explained.

I was silent for a moment. "How?"

"I don't have any clue," Castiel said. "But it is disturbing the kinds of powers that he manifested."

"Ruby," I sighed.

"That was my guess as well, especially since he found us," Castiel murmured.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Alastair claimed that the demons weren't behind it," Castiel shook his head. "I'm going to check on Dean."

"I see," I nodded.

He vanished inside of the hospital.

I waited outside for a moment and I considered what Castiel had told me. Sam's abilities were growing and I sensed an increasing level of darkness within him. The hold that Ruby had on him, had me regretting not killing her myself when I had crossed paths with her. But those weren't my orders and I had firmly believed that, she couldn't sway Sam, but Sam had changed. He wasn't the same as before. Dean's death had sent him into a downward spiral and I shuddered to think what was in store for him. Sam's body was strong enough to house Lucifer and his powers. Was it possible that Sam would say yes? I shook my head as I dismissed that thought. If there was one thing that I could count on, it was the Winchester stubbornness. I prayed that I could count on it, because Lucifer in Sam's body would be disastrous.

I waited for a moment and then I sensed Castiel leave. I heard Sam calling for me and I appeared in the room. Dean was hooked up to machines and looked close to death.

"I haven't seen him like this since that time when you all had a run in with that semi," I commented.

"Castiel wouldn't heal him," Sam gritted.

"Castiel can't heal him," I shook my head. "He can only heal when he's permitted to do so. Sort of a safety precaution with the job."

"Why?" Sam demanded.

"It's about balance," I explained. "If we were allowed to heal everyone of everything, then people wouldn't learn and grow."

"How is this good?" Sam sounded frustrated.

"I don't make up the rules Sam," I said gently. I touched his arm and sensed the conflicting abilities surging within him. "Sammy?"

"I know what I'm doing," he shrugged off my grasp.

"Do you?" I scowled at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to get coffee." He stopped as he reached the door. "You know, the demons aren't behind this."

"I know," I agreed.

"You know?" Sam spun quickly.

"Castiel has to do this by himself," I sighed. "I can't help him any more."

"Does God exist? I mean really exist?" Sam asked.

I looked at him carefully. "Yes," I told him. "However, since only a handful of angels actually know what he looks like," I smiled.

"He walks the planet?" Sam pressed.

"Yes," I answered. "But no one on here would recognize him, unless he reveals himself."

"So he knows what's going on," Sam stated.

"Of course," I nodded.

Sam was silent for a moment and then he stared at me sadly.

"I'm going to get coffee," he repeated.

I watched as he left the room and walked over to where Dean lay. I rubbed his forehead gently with my hand and sensed the pain that emanated deep within him.

"Wake," I whispered.

Dean's eyes opened and he gasped for air. The alarms went off and I faded from physical sight as the team rushed into the room, to pull the breathing tube out of his throat. He looked around him wildly for a moment and Sam came racing into the room. Relief spread across his face as he stared at his brother.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 62

I heard Castiel call my name. I traveled quickly to where he was seated on a park bench. I stared at the snow on the ground and the empty play ground equipment. He appeared to be puzzled by something.

"You don't move like we do," he said.

"Huh?" I was taken aback.

"When you move into an area, the lights don't flicker. The place isn't rife with energy," he explained. "You move like the wind. It's as though everything around you doesn't notice your appearance until you want it to."  
"Is that why you called?" I asked.

"No," Castiel sighed. "You know that Anna appeared after you did. She wanted me to stop Dean from torturing Alastair."

I remained silent as I perched on top of the bench next to him.

"I refused," he continued. "But, then somehow Alastair got loose and well, Dean ended up suffering for it."

"Until Sam rescued you both," I finished.

"Pretty much, yes," Castiel admitted.

I stared at the snow-covered ground for a moment. The empty playground was almost peaceful.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"It was here that Uriel chose to seek revelation," he answered.

"And where is Uriel?" I pressed.

"He left," Castiel said quietly. "He didn't want to be slaughtered by whatever it was that has killed seven in our garrison."

I nodded sagely at him. "So what puzzles you?"

"Can you help me find out what has happened?" he turned to look at me.

I shook my head. "I can't help you Castiel," I told him. "You already have all the information that you need. The one who is doing this managed to get too close."

He sighed and stared up at the sky. I knew he was listening but I heard nothing. However, I tended to tune the others out, so that in itself meant nothing.

"I'll need help," he said. "I'm asking you for help."

"I'm not the one you need to ask," I placed my hand on his shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I sighed. "I've not been in the trenches with you. I was never with your kind. I was sent on my mission long before you ever went on yours."

"I already know the answer, but I don't want to face it," he said solemnly.

"Exactly," I confirmed.

"When did you know?" he asked.  
"I think the more important question, is when did you?" I deflected.

"I'm beginning to understand how Dean must feel when I speak to him," Castiel mused.

I laughed.

"I will stay here a bit," he said.

"Of course," I agreed. "You will come to this in your own time and not before."

"You know a lot more than you're telling," Castiel accused.

"Of course," I confirmed. "But then isn't that the way it always is?"

"Hmmm," he murmured.

I moved quickly away from him and returned to Dean's hospital room. The medical staff had finished working on him and Sam sat next to his bed. He looked up as I placed my hand on Dean's shoulder.

"He's asleep," Sam said.

"I can see that," I murmured. "How is he holding up?"

"Not well," Sam shook his head. "They should have never put him through that."

"They had their reasons," I told him.

"And what were they?" Sam glared at me.  
"Don't get upset with me Sam Winchester," I scowled at him. "I'm the one who brought him back enough so that he is awake instead of in a coma for months."

"It isn't right," Sam continued.

"No," I agreed. "It isn't right. But I am not privy to the plans of the other angels."

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

I studied him for a moment. "It's sort of different departments."

"You're working with them," Sam stated.

"Not exactly," I refuted. "It's more of a limited type cooperation."

"They don't tell you what they're up to?" the confusion was evident in Sam's voice.

"They don't control me," I smiled. "Which means that they are not going to share their plan. Besides, those anal retentive types never share their plans with anyone."  
Sam's eyebrow shot up. "Anal retentive types?"

"What would you call the stick that they have jammed…" I trailed off as I saw the broad grin on Sam's face.

"What?" I demanded.

"You have been hanging out with us for too long Kelsey," Sam chuckled.

I shrugged as I dropped into the nearest chair. "You can go get that coffee that you never seem to be able to ever get without your brother being with you."

Sam snorted slightly.

"What?" I smiled at him.

"I'm just thinking of how all along, you've been an angel and we never once suspected that was what you were," Sam shook his head. "We should have guessed. The signs were there."

"Signs?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Who else would be so close with priests and nuns and help train hunters, except for an angel?"  
"Maybe that's how your father figured it out," I glanced at Dean.

"Maybe," he agreed. "How long has Bobby known?"

"Since you were children," I told him.

"And he never once…" Sam sighed. "Wait a minute. There were times when Bobby had the answers for things, you gave him the answer."

"Of course," I smiled. "I wasn't about to let my boys suffer needlessly."

"You tried to stop it," Sam's brow furrowed. "You've been fighting to head this thing off from the beginning."

"And I failed miserably," I hung my head.

"Maybe you weren't supposed to stop it," Sam suggested.

"What?" my head snapped up.

"Maybe you're doing what you're supposed to do," Sam's frown deepened. "You helped us to survive."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 63

The next few hours passed quietly while we waited for Castiel to return. I didn't risk stretching my senses, for I knew that I would interfere and I was given clear instructions about not interfering. There were times when I wanted to burn those instructions, but I was an angel, and I was bound to obey. Sam left me in the room to get something to eat, while I sat watching over Dean. I sensed the air shift and saw Castiel standing next to me.

"How is he?" he asked.

"How are you?" I returned evenly.

His eyes were haunted. "Anna killed Uriel."

"Because Uriel was the traitor," I sighed.

"He broke the Devil's trap, so that Dean would be killed," Castiel explained.

I glanced at Dean and studied him for a moment. I walked over to his side and Castiel sat in the chair that I vacated. I hadn't told Sam that I was keeping Dean asleep. I didn't want Dean to have to speak about what he faced just yet. Castiel was staring at me.

"Do you want to be alone with him?" I asked.

"Does he know?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "He told me just before they buried Pamela."

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "It probably will be for the best." He leaned his head against the chair.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not being able to heal you as well," I answered.

I kissed the top of Dean's head and faded from the room.

I wandered down to the cafeteria where I saw Sam picking at his food. I went perfectly still and waited. I knew that Zachariah was present.

"You can't fool me," I said quietly.

"Assume your true form," he instructed.

I felt like snarling but did as he asked. I faded from human view and was light. But I coalesced some so that he couldn't merge with me.

"One would think that you don't trust me," Zachariah admonished.

"You knew that Uriel was dangerous and you put him in the same room as Dean," I gritted. "Of course I don't trust you."

"We didn't know," Zachariah refuted. "We were suspicious that one of our ranks had turned against us, but he hid his tracks well."

"And the others he converted?" I demanded.

"How did you know about that?" he sounded shocked.

I chuckled mirthlessly. "I deal with the agents of Hell Zachariah. I know how they do things. They're not bent on destruction but on bending the will of others. They know that they can't fight us without serious help."

"And yet they are winning," Zachariah said.

"It would appear that Uriel isn't the only traitor," I murmured.

I felt Zachariah bristle. "We'll have to contain this."

"You caused it," I snapped. "You knew that Dean was fragile and you sent him in to break him further. What? Did you think that by destroying what was left of his soul that you would make him more amenable to saying yes to Michael?"  
"We would never do such a thing," Zachariah sounded outraged.

I remained silent. I understood the game all too well. Dean's will was strong. He was a hunter and used to dealing with things that were of the supernatural. He had faced off against demons. He had killed Azazel. He was a powerful fighter and a righteous man. He wasn't a saint or didn't believe in some vague ideal that was just short of fanaticism. He didn't believe himself to be holy or righteous. Underneath all of Dean's bluster was a man who simply did his job. He might complain that they didn't get paid or thanked, but it was what he did. He was trained to do this since childhood. He knew no other way than to rescue those who needed to be rescued. It was what made him such a powerful vessel. But housing Michael would destroy him. It was rare that a vessel could survive hosting an angel. An archangel contained more energy than a demon. The body was often wrecked when the archangel left.

"You disapprove," Zachariah said.

"You knew that Sam was the one that Lucifer had chosen to be his vessel," I quaked slightly with anger. "You tapped Dean to be Michael's vessel. You will have Cain kill Abel all over again."

Zachariah bristled. "You know nothing."

"I was there in the beginning," I scowled.

"Dean sold his soul," Zachariah pointed out.

"Dean was manipulated," I retorted. "Sam should have been purged the moment he was corrupted."

"Mary made a deal," Zachariah stated flatly.

"So what?" I scoffed. Zachariah leveled me a quelling look.

"She was already dead, trying to save her son," I glared. "You could have kept them out of it. You knew that the child was being tapped by evil. You could have stopped this from then."

"You will not challenge the dictates of Heaven," Zachariah's voice was laced with venom.

"The dictates of Heaven?" I challenged. "Remember who I am Zachariah. I know more about the dictates of Heaven than you ever will. I have always given perfect obedience. I have always followed the orders given to me by the Father."

"You went down into Hell," he sneered.  
"I was commanded to go down into Hell, you idiot," I snarled.

He was silent. I felt him withdraw and I shook my head. I glanced at Sam and sensed Dean's sorrow.

I returned to the room to find Castiel gone and Dean weeping silently. I focused myself into physical form and cradled him gently.

"I can't do this," he muttered.

"Can't do what?" I asked.

"I can't stop the apocalypse," he choked. "I can't be the salvation of the world."

I groaned inwardly. Dean must have asked Castiel and Castiel told him.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You knew?" he whispered hoarsely. "You knew that I broke the first seal?"

"I didn't realize that you were the first seal until after you got dragged into Hell," I told him. "I didn't understand fast enough and I should have."  
"You couldn't stop it Kelsey," he shook his head. "You couldn't bust into Hell and drag me out."

"I did," I chuckled. "I tore Hell apart trying to find you. But they had you hidden and I couldn't locate you. Castiel was with me and it took several of us fighting through the legion of Hell to get to where Alastair had you trapped. Castiel was the one who managed to grab you but we were too late."

"I don't remember that," Dean murmured against my chest.

"I took that memory from you," I said. "I was ordered to do that. You had been assigned to Castiel. It was his job to lead you to the path."

"So what are you?" Dean asked. "You weren't assigned to us."

"No," I shook my head. "I told you the truth long ago. I found your father in a bar and tried to pick him up."  
Dean chuckled. "You did say that."

"My coming across you was the will of God," I said quietly.

"You helped us," Dean said.

"That's what Sam believes," I sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I didn't do more harm than good."

"In the end who really knows," Dean sighed. "But I can't do this anymore. They have to find someone else."  
"There is no one else," I told him.

"I can't do this Kelsey," he shook his head.

"You can do this," I said. "You're Dean Winchester. A good and righteous man who fights evil to save the innocent and you win. You don't do this for glory or fame. You don't fight evil because you're pursuing a cause or agenda. You do this because it is a part of who you are. It is what you are. All of the things that have happened recently have made you feel lost. You need to find yourself again."

"How do I do that?" he pleaded. "How can I possibly do that?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I stroked his hair to soothe him and then I put him to sleep.

I placed him back gently in the bed and healed all of his injuries. I prayed that he wouldn't be too angry with me when it was over.

"Zachariah," I summoned him.

He appeared in the room before me. He glanced down at Dean and frowned.

"You've healed him completely," he said.

"Just his physical body," I murmured. "You are tasked with getting his soul back."  
"You aren't going to fight me?" Zachariah looked at me stunned.

"As much as I hate your methods," I muttered. "I know of no other way to get him to back to himself."  
"You could do it," Zachariah suggested.

I smiled at him. "Oh no," I shook my head. "I'm not going to have him be upset with me for messing with his head. That is your job."

"You make me into the 'bad angel'," he scoffed.

"Yep," I agreed. "Don't forget Sam."

"What?" Zachariah frowned.

"Dean needs his brother," I said. "That's the one thing in this whole mess that you all overlooked. Dean genuinely loves his brother. He has laid down his life for him. He has been a hunter with him. If you expect Dean to find his way back, he can't do it without Sam."

"The link between them," Zachariah shrugged.

"Is blood," I supplied. "Blood, sweat and bone are not bonds that can ever be severed. They can be stretched. They can be strained. You can even get them to walk away from each other for a while. But in the end, all they have is each other. In the end, they will always find each other. In the end, they are brothers."

"You know what destiny awaits them now," Zachariah stated flatly.

"I don't," I shook my head. "I don't know any more than you do. I know what you think that it is. But you don't not really."

"Oh?" Zachariah smiled.

"Free will," I said. "It may be a bitch, but it governs them. You can't order them to accept the role that you believe is pre-destined. You can't shove them down the path that you want. If you do, you'll discover that you'll lose."

"You are over-confident," Zachariah chuckled.

"No," I shook my head. "I helped raise them. I know them better than they know themselves. I can't stop them from exercising their free will. No one can."

Zachariah narrowed his gaze on me. I knew that he didn't understand the warning that I had issued. I nodded once and he touched Dean's forehead and they both vanished. I stretched with my senses and saw that Sam was gone as well. It had begun.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 64

I stood outside of the apartment building. I knew that Dean was inside sleeping. But this wasn't Dean, as I knew him. This was a man whose life had taken a very different path. He didn't suffer the pain of losing his mother early in life and he had a father who was present in his life and not chasing after ghosts and demons. Dean had gone to school and studied hard. He was a hard worker in a firm and on the fast track to promotion. I shook my head as I thought that this persona was the complete antithesis of Dean Winchester, and yet in an odd way it was Dean. The person he would have been had life dealt him a fairer hand.

I moved myself into the apartment and looked at it carefully. It was very much the conservative yuppie chic look. I chuckled as I thought of Dean Winchester actually embracing such an existence. I looked in the fridge and saw rice milk. I arched an eyebrow at that. Rice milk? Dean would never drink rice milk. I surveyed the food in the fridge and found mostly salads and health food. I was stunned by what Zachariah had done. He had effectively removed Dean Winchester from himself. I glanced at the business card and saw the name Dean Smith, Director of marketing and sales at Sandover. I nodded to myself and wondered why it was that Zachariah had chosen that particular company.

I glanced up as I sensed Zachariah's presence. I turned and studied him for a moment.

"Well?" he asked.

"Dean Smith?" I asked.

"Sam is now Sam Wesson," Zachariah smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Smith and Wesson, real subtle there Zachariah."

"Well," he shrugged. "It will help them find each other."

"Why that building?" I pressed.

"There is an actual haunting," Zachariah said with a smug expression on his face. "I'm his boss and Sam's of course."

"How long are you going to keep them there?" I prodded.

"I think it'll take about three weeks for this whole thing to be set into motion," Zachariah nodded. "Dean is actually quite happy. Sam is as well."

"How are they going to find each other?" I continued to press.

Zachariah glowered at me. I calmly met his look and simply arched an eyebrow.

"Fine," he muttered. "Sam will have dreams to help him to remember who and what he is. I figure that Sam should be the one to introduce this to his brother."

"But they have no memory of each other," I mused.

"Well, we'll see if they really do find each other in the midst of all this," Zachariah said. "Although, I will say that you're probably right where Dean's concerned. However, for his sake I pray that you are wrong."  
"So what do you expect me to do?" I asked.

"I expect you to stay out of it," Zachariah nodded. "Although I expect that you will because you want Dean healed as much as we do."

"You're on a short leash Zachariah," I warned. "Don't forget that."

"Of course," Zachariah agreed readily. I frowned at him for I found his compliance disconcerting.

"You're not getting what you want," I warned him.

"You have said that I was tasked with returning his soul back to him," Zachariah shrugged. "What better way than to put him in the way of a hunt."

"Hmm," I murmured. "What of the innocents who die while they sort this thing out."

"They would have died anyway," Zachariah waved me off. "You and I both know that we can't tamper with the brevity of the human life."

"And yet, here we are," I sighed.

I again surveyed the room we were in. I shook my head and thought that this person was as far removed from Dean Winchester as possible.

"Why make him so far removed?" I asked.

"It's simple really," Zachariah shrugged. "When Dean had that altercation with the djinn, he thought that without hunting he'd be a loser. I find that Dean's perception of himself to have been rather skewed."  
"How do you know about the djinn?" I asked.

"I read the reports," he shrugged. "Although I must say that getting reports about you is rather difficult.

"Most of what I do is above your pay grade," I snapped.

Zachariah smiled. "Be that as it may, Dean kept trying to wake up from the djinn's version of reality because he knows that deep down inside, he wouldn't be a loser. So, I've made him a winner."

"You've made him into the sort of person he would mock," I countered.

"Well, isn't it true that we mock what we secretly envy?" Zachariah argued.

"Hmm," I mused. "Perhaps. Perhaps not, but there's still a huge hole in your plan."

"What's that?" Zachariah asked.

"If neither of them knows what they are about, then how are you going to get them the information that they need to fight the ghost," I glared at him.

Zachariah rubbed his chin and thought very hard. I could see that he was considering possibilities.  
"We're going to let Sam remember in his dreams," Zachariah offered.

"And where is Sam going to get the knowledge?" I asked.

"He's a tech geek," Zachariah smirked. "That means, that he'll look it up on the Internet, and run into the two nitwits who styled themselves hunters."  
"They're on the Internet?" I was aghast.

"Well," Zachariah smiled. "Of course. Isn't that where all the human crackpots hang out?"

"I don't know," I frowned.

"Oh trust me," Zachariah said. "I've spent a lot of time… uh… surfing?"

"Like the waves in the ocean?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "But they do it with the computers."

"I've seen them do research," I scratched my head. "But, I've never seen them run into cracked pots."

Zachariah laughed. "Well, most of the human interaction is now done without actual physical interaction. Indeed, the only real physical interactions that they seem to have are when they're forced to have it. Humans have become increasingly insular."

"That should make them harder to possess," I muttered.

"Or easier," Zachariah countered. "In fact, if you look at it this way. This lack of interaction that leaves them open for Hell's misbegotten to enter and control them. They are lonely."

I didn't respond to Zachariah's theory for I wondered if there could be some measure of truth in it. Humans were isolating themselves from each other. They spent their time locked away from the rest of humanity and the world. It was easy for them to become paranoid and delusional. It was easy for them to be so terrified that Hell's minions would have an easy way in. This meant that the job of hunters became harder for they were fighting against the unwitting willingness of people to invite evil in.

"You have a point," I conceded. "So by making Dean completely alien to the world of hunting, the actual hunt will remind him of what he is."  
"Exactly," Zachariah nodded.

"It just might work," I shook my head. "It just might."  
"But we're going to need you to corral Bobby," Zachariah said. "We can't have him trying to track down Sam and Dean because he's worried about them falling into the hands of evil."

I narrowed my stare at him.

"You can trust that I'm not about to damage the greatest weapon that we have against Apocalypse," Zachariah pointed out.

"And Sam?" I prodded.  
"Sam, is important Dean," Zachariah shrugged. "As you pointed out, Dean is used to his brother. He's the only family that he has left."

"And family is everything to Dean," I reminded him.

"We'll see," Zachariah nodded.

"You see us failing to keep the seals from being broken?" I challenged.

"I see us having to have the showdown between Michael and Lucifer," Zachariah sighed. "I do pray that it doesn't come that. That we're able to stop all the seals from breaking."

"We only have to stop the last one," I murmured.

"What?" Zachariah frowned.

"The 66 seals that must be broken, have a specific order," I told him. "The most important ones are the first and the last."  
"So if we stop the very last seal from breaking," Zachariah nodded. "Of course, the whole thing is reset."

"Something like that," I agreed. "But it could take a thousand years before another righteous man can be tricked into breaking that first seal."  
"Why didn't it break with John Winchester?" Zachariah asked.

"He wasn't the one," I shook my head. "You should know the difference between vengeance and justice."  
"John did a lot of good," Zachariah countered.

"But he didn't do it because he chose to do it," I exhaled sharply. "He did it because it was a means to an end."

Zachariah frowned at me. "I don't understand."

"It's simple," I smiled. "John launched on this whole thing because his wife was killed by Azazel. He didn't know what killed her but he knew that it cost him his wife. Now, did he do a lot of good? Of course he did. Was he righteous because of it? No."  
"But Dean," Zachariah argued.

"Was different," I smiled sadly. "He was a hunter born to hunters. He pursued the whole task because in the end it was the right thing to do. He never cared about his father's revenge. Even though, he claimed that he did."

"That is the difference," Zachariah nodded. "It's a very thin line."

"Of course it's a very thin line," I said soberly. "The division between salvation and damnation is not a chasm but a ribbon. People can believe that they are doing the right thing and in the end they are doing what is wrong."

"It's all about free will as you pointed out," Zachariah smiled. "Well, it's time to begin this whole exercise. Dean and Sam will be perfectly fine."

"They'd better be," I warned.

Zachariah bowed and I left the apartment.

Dean had begun to stir and seeing a strange woman in his apartment wouldn't bode well for the task he had before him. I stayed outside and listened to him go through a routine that appeared to be normal to him. I watched as he got into a Prius and had to control the outburst of laughter that threatened. I purposely switched the radio station to the heavy metal rock that Dean liked, and he appeared stunned by it. I shook my head. Dean Winchester was an upwardly mobile young professional. His Impala was probably in therapy as I stood there. I sighed and traveled to where Bobby was. He wasn't going to be very happy about what was being done. I only hoped that he would understand the necessity of it.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 65

I walked slowly into Bobby's kitchen and I stared at the clock on the wall. Something wasn't right in the house. I frowned as I listened intently for any sign of Bobby. Then I heard it. It was very faint but it was in the demon panic room. I traveled quickly and saw both Bobby and Rufus seated across from each other.

"Hello?" I called.

Bobby's head snapped up as he stared at me. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" he continued.

"Busy," I replied.

Rufus snorted.

"Is that a problem Rufus?" I asked.

He sat up straight in his chair and glared at me. "That thing can't come in here can it?"

"Thing?" I scoffed as I stepped inside the chamber.

Rufus grabbed his gun and Bobby leveled his at Rufus' chest.

"I don't want you trying to shoot her," he glowered at Rufus.

"How can she come in here?" Rufus demanded.

"She's an angel you idiot," Bobby shook his head. "Did you honestly think that either John Winchester or me would let a demon around those boys?"

"Point taken," Rufus shrugged.

"Why are you so jumpy?" I asked.

"Wait a minute," Rufus returned his attention to Bobby. "You just asked for both Sam and Dean. Dean's dead."

"Uh no, he's not," Bobby answered.

"Since when?" Rufus choked.

"Since a while," Bobby grunted.

"How?" Rufus looked at me.

"Angels rescued him from Hell," I shrugged. "He's needed and he had to be sprung, so to speak."

"What are they doing?" Bobby asked.

"Special assignment for the angels," I replied.

"We need them," Rufus huffed.

I looked at them both. Something had happened and it had them scared. Very few things scared hunters who were in the game as long as these two. This obviously was one of them.

"I'm here," I answered.

"Can't we get them?" Rufus asked.

"No," I shook my head. "They're going to be tied up for a while."

Bobby scowled at me. "This is inconvenient Kelsey."

"I'll help," I told him. "I take it that it's a seal that's in danger?"

"We don't think so," Bobby shook his head. "But it could be Lilith related."

"That's fine," I replied. "As long as I don't get you killed it'll be fine."  
"Very funny," Rufus grumbled.

I arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Rufus looked more on edge than normal and that was saying a lot.

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack," I murmured.

"If only we were so lucky," Bobby grunted.

Rufus shot him a quelling look. But Bobby merely smiled at him.

"Okay," I looked at them. "Obviously there is something going on that I don't know about."

"I thought angels know everything," Rufus gritted.

"God knows everything," I smiled at him. "Angels just follow orders."  
"Not all the time," Bobby huffed.

"True," I agreed. "But that's when we get into all sorts of trouble."  
"All right," Rufus straightened. "If we can't get Sam and Dean to help then we'll just have to accept yours."

I rolled my eyes while Bobby barked with laughter. "A good way to make her help us," Bobby pointed out.

"Let's go," Rufus bristled.

I followed them out of the house and got into the same car as Bobby. Rufus got into his truck and headed away from the salvage yard. I stared in silence out of the window while Bobby concentrated on the road.

"Okay," Bobby said after a few minutes. "You haven't even asked what we're really hunting."

"It doesn't matter," I answered.

"It could be something that requires you to use your angel abilities," Bobby exhaled.

"You told Rufus what I am," I shrugged. "That means that I can pretty much do what I feel like at this point."  
"What happens if it's really Lilith?" his voice had a tense somber note to it.

I studied Bobby for a moment before I answered. "I'll send you and Rufus back to your place and deal with her."

"You can do that?" Bobby scowled.

"Yes," I laughed. "There are a lot of things that I can do Bobby that would amaze you."

"Can the others do that?" Bobby demanded.

"Yes," I nodded. "Angels can send people away."

"Away where?" his frown deepened.

"Don't worry Bobby," I assured him. "We can't send you anywhere that's not on the planet while you're alive."

"While we're alive," he mused. "I guess that makes sense."

"Demons don't have that power," I told him. "Well…"

"Well what?" Bobby pressed.

"Lucifer is technically an angel," I pointed out.

"Which is why it's important to keep him in his cage," Bobby nodded.

"Yes," I agreed. "That's why it's important to keep him in his cage."

We lapsed back into silence. Bobby continued to follow Rufus as we made our way into a small town not far from his house. I frowned as we drove through the quiet streets. The place was too quiet. It was eerie.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Factory closed down," Bobby answered. "The company that owned it, outsourced the jobs to China and then, well, you know the people who depended on the jobs at the factory were out of work. The other people who depended on the people who worked in the factory went out of work too. It's a delicate system. Everything basically had to close down because the people had to leave to find work."

"I've never understood greed," I sighed.

"Yeah," Bobby snorted. "Greed is the cornerstone to all evil."

I chuckled. "That is almost wise."

"I'm a con man," Bobby shrugged. "I recognize a con when I see it."

"You're a hunter," I refuted. "You just happen to bend a few rules in order to survive so that you can save people. But you do have that salvage yard."

"I'm old Kelsey," Bobby shook his head. "When you get to be my age…" he stopped.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "What?" I asked.

"I just realized that you're thousands of years older than I am," he sighed.

"Life looks different from my perspective," I concurred.

Rufus stopped his car ahead of us and Bobby pulled his car to a stop. We got out and walked over to Rufus who stood looking at a map. I stretched my senses and I felt nothing. I frowned at that. There had to be something in the town, but I felt nothing. I glanced at Bobby and Rufus but they were in deep conversation. Something wasn't right here. I didn't like the sense of foreboding that I was getting. I took two steps away from them and concentrated on the town itself. It was empty. There was absolutely no life present. I didn't even sense any rats. I tested to see if there was a shield present in the town, but found none. Then there was a slight shimmer and I knew what was coming.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 66

I grabbed both Bobby and Rufus and pushed them down on the ground.

"Lie still and don't move," I hissed.

Rufus looked like he was about to argue but changed his mind. I focused on the shimmer as it came into view. I arched an eyebrow as a tall blond woman appeared before me.

"Lilith," I smiled.

She narrowed her eyes at me and her face twisted into an ugly glare. "Well, I was expecting hunters."

"They're here," I told her.

We both tensed as others appeared behind me. I turned my head and stared at Raphael for a moment.

"Archangels?" Lilith shrieked.

Bobby and Rufus kept perfectly still on the ground, however, Lilith's eyes still found them.

Raphael came to stand beside me. He didn't glance down at the hunters who were on the ground behind me. I sensed the others approach as well. Castiel appeared on my other side. Lilith nodded her head and other demons came into view.

"Looks like we have a standoff," she sneered.

"Cas," I said quietly. "Get Bobby and Rufus out of here now."

"I'm here to help you," he whispered.

"That's how you help me," I said. "Your task is to protect the humans. Let us deal with the riff-raff."

He looked at Raphael who nodded in agreement with my instructions. Castiel knelt beside Bobby and Rufus and removed them to safety.

Lilith's face still wore that twisted expression of hate on it. One of the others stepped forward.

"You won't be able to get to them," I told her.

"You have no right to be protecting them," she scoffed.

I smiled at her. "I arrived with them. I am helping them on this hunt, which means that I protect them."

Her scowl deepened.

"Yep, Free Will is a bitch, but I love it when it works in our favor and not yours," I shrugged.

"We can't kill her," Raphael said.

"Of course we can," I argued. "In fact, if we kill her right here and now, all of our problems are solved," I paused. "Permanently."

"What?" Raphael's eyes narrowed.

"Lucifer can't be unleashed unless she's dead," I told him. "But, she has to die at the right time, and now isn't it. So it's the perfect time to kill her."

Lilith's eyes flared.

"Oh Azazel didn't mention that did he?" I taunted.

"I don't believe you," she shook her head. "If I die then Lucifer goes free."

"Not if we kill you," I grinned.

"Lucifer will walk free," she glared.

I sighed. "Child, Lucifer doesn't care about any of you. He only created you because he was bored."  
"No," she spat.

"I was there child," I told her. "I knew what his reasons were. I know that he doesn't care about any of you."  
"Meg told me what her father said," Lilith shrugged. "She hated Azazel. She tried to kill Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Yes," I agreed. "However, her father was very angry with her."

"We will succeed," she mocked.

"Hmm," I murmured.

"She's the final seal?" Raphael hissed.

I glared at him. "Haven't you been listening?"

"I didn't know that," Raphael muttered.

"Most don't," I waved my hand. "It was hoped that Lucifer would love her and not want her harmed… but I did mention that Lucifer is incapable of loving anything."  
"That's not true," she countered.

"Actually," I narrowed my eyes at her. "He doesn't. He never has. If it wasn't humans he would have come up with some other excuse."

"Well, once he's loose you can't stop him," she grinned.

"Oh, you're thinking that since Michael contained him the first time, that that is all that will happen," I shook my head. "Michael isn't the only one who can beat him. It's just that Michael was the only one who wouldn't kill him."  
Her hands flexed, as she grew angrier. I wondered if she had thought about what Lucifer was truly like. The demons were inconsequential to him. He had created them as an affront to the Father. Everything that he did was directly a result of wanting to thumb his nose at the Father. But they thought that he was going to be their salvation. Even Azazel had been stupid enough to believe it.

"Enough," I said as I threw my hand out and sent the demons flying.

Raphael stepped away from me and grabbed the nearest demon and destroyed him in a blinding flash of light.

Lilith jumped to her feet and attempted to strike me with her 'light'. I waved my hand and sent her flying into a light-post, which splintered as she slammed into it. I winced as I thought of the human body she occupied. But I knew that there was no way for the young woman to survive. Lilith consumed bodies and wrecked them far more easily than any other. It was only in the body of a child that she was incapable of doing any irreversible harm. The child's soul wouldn't fight back therefore wearing the body out. And since it took less power to inhabit, the child would survive the possession, physically if it didn't last too long. An adult was a different story for he or she would fight to displace the possessing entity. Thus, the adult was often dead long before the demon was released.

Lilith righted herself while Raphael and the others dispatched the demons that came with her. She launched herself at me and I caught her by her throat.

"Child," I admonished. "I'm not even trying to fight you. It is unfortunate that I cannot save the poor human woman that you have trapped in this torment. But at least I will ensure that Lucifer will never walk free again."

I was struck from behind and I released her to spin and face my attacker. I snarled as I came face to face with Zachariah.

"Do you wish to die?" I asked.

"You can't kill her," he said.

I sensed when she escaped and I focused my attention on him. "Why is that?"

"We don't know what they are really up to," he said. "We thought that with Azazel dead that the whole plan would have ended with him. But we still don't know."  
"Idiot!" I shrieked and the windows of the neighboring buildings exploded. "Lucifer's freedom is the plan!"

"Lucifer cannot be freed," he said.

"If you had let me finish, then perhaps I could have assured that," I snarled as I reached for him. But before I could grasp him, I felt myself being pulled away from them.

I landed flat on my back and was trapped. I howled in frustration and the trees that surrounded me shook.

"You can't kill them either," he said quietly.

"You're binding me?" I growled.

"No," he said. "I'm merely stopping you from slaughtering a fellow angel. They don't understand."

"Ending Lilith puts the whole system into a lock that cannot be broken," I attempted to free myself.

"You can't do that either," he said. "The humans have to fight this."

"And if Lucifer goes free?" I demanded.

"Like you said," he shrugged. "Michael isn't the only one who can put him down."  
"What do you expect me to do?" I said calmly. I realized that he wasn't going to release me unless I was calm.

He stared at me for a moment. "You could break free if you so choose," he said.

I smiled at him. "Hmm, but if I did that, then it would mean something that it doesn't. I shan't kill Lilith," I promised.

"I'll accept that," he nodded. He waved his hand and the bonds were loosed immediately and I sprang to my feet.

"Lucifer can't walk free," I stated flatly.

"They have to break all the seals first," he said.

"Look around," I exhaled sharply. "What do you think is happening?"

"Look beyond that," he glared at me.

"I did," I shook my head. "I'm not into this whole let them work it out crap."

"It's necessary," he said quietly.

"This is going to bite," I muttered. "Free Will…"

"I know," he nodded. "You've always believed that it was a very bad idea."  
"And as usual you ignore it," I grumbled.

"I hear it," he told me. "Now, go do what you have to do."

I was again sent flying and this time I landed on my feet in front of a frightened Bobby and Rufus. Castiel stood in the corner and stared at me with a look of concern.

"Cas," I smiled. "Relay a message to that idiot boss of yours. He ever strikes me in the back again, he'll understand the meaning of the word smite."  
Cas raised an eyebrow but wisely said nothing as he left. Bobby and Rufus stayed perfectly still. I looked at them both and shook my head. We were in serious trouble now and I needed to know how many seals were broken.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 67

The next few weeks while Sam and Dean were locked into the hunting scenario of Zachariah's, Rufus assisted Bobby in tracking down the number of seals that were broken. I was quite concerned by the number that had already been broken. We were fast approaching the number 66. Rufus began mobilizing other hunters as they rushed to help prevent other seals from being broken, but I soon saw that the numbers were against us. Uriel's recruitment drive had seriously hampered the effectiveness of protecting seals and I wasn't so sure about Zachariah's bunch either. Michael and Raphael were silent and stayed far from me. I discovered that I couldn't speak to anyone, for they ignored me.

I felt saddened that the others seemed to be unconcerned about Lucifer getting out of his prison. The rank and file knew nothing except that they were cannon fodder. I glanced up at Bobby who was deep in concentration. Rufus had left the day before vowing to find more hunters and stop the seals that were in danger of being broken next. I heard a car approach and sensed that both Sam and Dean were in the car. I walked outside to greet them.

They got out of the car and walked cautiously towards me. Bobby came up behind me and laughed.

"Well it's about damn time you two showed up," he greeted.

"Bobby," Sam smiled tightly.

I frowned and studied them both. I got the distinct impression that I wasn't going to like what I heard.

"Kelsey," Dean sighed. "So, Zachariah huh?"

I shrugged.

"Did you know?" Sam demanded.

"Yes," I answered.

"Did you know before they decided to monkey with us?" Dean asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Could you have stopped them?" Dean prodded.

I sighed as I stared at them. Bobby shifted uncomfortably beside me but I placed my hand on his arm and stopped him.

"The others had determined that after your altercation with Alastair and fallout from Uriel's betrayal, that you needed help," I told him.

"Why was I included?" Sam asked.

"Because I made them include you," I replied.

Sam and Dean exchanged puzzled looks. Bobby rubbed his jaw.

"Perhaps we should go inside and Kelsey here, will explain," Bobby spoke quietly.

There was no mistaking that tone and I preceded them into the house. I perched atop a chair and waited for them. Bobby sat in an armchair while Sam and Dean sat beside each other on the couch. Three pairs of eyes stared up at me.

"There are things that I'm not permitted to tell you," I explained.

"Just tell us what you can," Sam interjected.

I smiled at him. "I argued against them interfering with you," I said. "I wasn't allowed to pull Dean away from Alastair or any of the others."

"Because Zach and his crew are stronger than you," Dean nodded.

"No," I shook my head. "Because there is one who is more powerful than they are. One who I answer to."

"So, your boss is higher than them," Sam pursed his lips. "You have to follow orders."

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "You are not part of my orders. You never were." I glanced at them. "I have argued and fought with them since the beginning, but, like I said. This is inter-department cooperation," I shrugged.

"Why do you they let you into the loop?" Dean asked.

I stared at the boot that covered my foot. I pondered exactly how to answer that particular question.

"When you were a child Dean," I exhaled heavily. "You bonded yourself to me."

"I bonded myself?" Dean frowned.

"Children can do that," I explained. "Certain children can do that."

"What, Dean's psychic?" Sam sputtered.

"No," I shook my head. "Dean's a hunter."

"So?" Bobby pressed.

"He's got the blood of hunters running through him," I tapped my foot against the chair. "His grandmother had bonded with me when she was a child."

Dean's head snapped up and stared at me with his grandmother's eyes. "She bonded with you?"

I nodded.

"A link that was handed down," Bobby huffed. "Mary didn't bond with you. You couldn't find her after her parents were killed."

"By the time I went looking," I stopped and stared at the wall.

"I remember what happened the last time you mourned," Bobby said gently. "You were gone for years."

"Time moves differently for me," I bit my lip. "Time has very little meaning to me."

"You couldn't find me Hell," Dean frowned. "You were trying to find me. You said that they had me shielded. That you basically tore Hell apart trying to find me."

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Why would Zach or the other angels mess with our heads the way that they just did?" Sam directed our attention back to what had happened to them.

"It's simple," I smiled sadly. "To help you find your way back. Or rather in Dean's case, for him to see that he is up to the job before him."

"So that was what?" Dean snapped. "The angel version of therapy?"

"That was the mild version," I answered.

Bobby's eyebrows shot up. "The mild version?"

"You don't want to know what the other version is," I shook my head.

Sam released his breath sharply. I could see that his mind was trying to sort through everything. He still wore a frown on his face.

"I don't understand why I was involved," he stared at me.

"Your brother needs you," I said.

"What?" Dean sat up straighter.

"You need each other," I told them. "You're each other's strength and weakness. You're family. The bond that binds you is made from blood, bone, and sweat. It isn't something that can be easily stretched or even severed."

They looked at each other and then at me. I could read the disbelief clearly etched in their faces.

"Think about it," I said. "What have you not done for each other? Sam, Dean sacrificed his soul for you."

"Because dad forced him to promise to save me," Sam refuted.

"I saw Dean after you died," I said softly. "He was destroyed. Even Bobby thought that Dean would kill himself rather than have to live without you. You know this Sam. You feel the same way."

"We've got to do this together," Sam sighed. "That's what you've been saying."

"And the two of you have your father's hearing," I muttered.

"Stubborn the both of them," Bobby agreed.

"So now what?" Dean asked.

"Follow the seals," I frowned. "Lilith's plans aren't known. But she may yet prove useful."

"How?" Sam said.

"Well, hopefully she'll be selfish in the end and not want the world to end," I smiled.

"I think Zach would wear a dress first," Dean grumbled.

I kept my expression still as Sam and Bobby tried not to laugh.

"I don't like people screwing with my head," he growled.

"Which is why I am glad that I wasn't told to do it," I grinned.

"Yeah," Sam smirked. "She'd have come up with something far worse."

I tilted my head sideways and glared at him.

"Careful Sam," I smiled. "I could always put you in a dress, and give you… lady parts."

Bobby roared with laughter at my statement, while Sam appeared uncomfortable. Dean chuckled.

"Yep," he nodded. "That's our Kelsey."

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"You hunt," Bobby said quietly. "For now, just go investigate something ordinary. Here," he threw a file at them.

Sam flipped through the file and frowned.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It looks like a regular haunting," Sam chuckled.

"Great," Dean muttered.

"What?" Bobby glared at them.

"The angels had them stop a haunting," I explained.

"You knew," Dean grunted.

"Yep," I nodded. "I saw the rice milk too," I grinned.

"Oh," Dean shook his head. "That does it, you are officially evil."

I laughed at him. "Go stop the haunting," I smiled.  
"Yep," Dean nodded. "Nothing like the present. Bobby, we'll call you."

With that they left, but Bobby looked troubled.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 68

"What?" I demanded as soon as the boys had driven away.

"There isn't a haunting," he sighed.

"Then what?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

Bobby rose from his chair and crossed to a stack of books. He tossed one at me. I stared at the cover art of what looked like a cheesy dime store knock off book. The title of it was 'Supernatural'. I turned my attention to Bobby.

"I don't understand," I said.

"It's a book that chronicles the lives of two hunters of the Supernatural, brothers, called Sam and Dean," he explained.

I stared at the cover and saw the name of the author as Carver Edlund. I frowned. "I've never heard of this person."

"Well as best I can figure, it's a pseudonym," Bobby huffed. "I've not been able to run this to ground. But everything is in those books, including Dean going to Hell."

"Ugh," I groaned. "No…"

"What?" Bobby narrowed his stare at me.

"I wish you had told me earlier," I sighed. "I would have tried to stop this. Those idiots."

"Care to let the rest of the class know," Bobby pressed.

"It's the freaking prophet," I muttered. "It has to be."

Bobby goggled at my words. His mouth opened and closed several times and there were strangled sounds out of his throat.

"Prophet?" he roared. "There's a prophet?"

"Yes," I nodded. "The prophet Chuck."

"Chuck?" Bobby collapsed in his chair. "Who would name a prophet Chuck?"  
"His parents," I shrugged. "I don't get human baby names these days."

"You ain't the only one sweetheart," Bobby groaned. "Sam and Dean will kill him."

"You sent them," I pointed out.

"But I didn't think it was an actual prophet," Bobby grunted. "Okay, let them deal with this."

"Let them deal with this?" I stared at him feeling quite stunned.

"They can't actually kill him, can they?" Bobby asked.

"No," I shook my head. "All prophets are guarded. Oh dear."

"What?" Bobby sat forward.

"Uh," I worried my lip. "Let me tell Cas. It'll be better if Cas stops them."  
"Why not you?" Bobby asked.

"Because, I would probably get upset with him as well," I murmured. "I don't have a good track record with prophets."

"Why?" Bobby glared at me.

"Well," I hesitated. "It's just that they see me and freak out. And then I get upset that they freak out…" I trailed off.

"You were banned from ever coming in contact with them weren't you?" Bobby guessed.

"Sort of," I replied.

"Kelsey, please don't tell me that you took a shovel to one," Bobby groaned.

"Well no," I twisted my mouth slightly. "It wasn't a shovel."  
"Oh brother," Bobby shook his head. "Do I really want to know? Go ahead, what did you do?"  
"I couldn't help it," I sighed. "The idiot was going to get himself killed, and they told me to protect him. So, I protected him."

"What did you use?" Bobby asked.

"He wouldn't come quietly," I grumbled.

"So you knocked him out," Bobby nodded. "With a stone?"

"No, a digging fork," I refused to look at him.

Bobby's laughter rang in my ear. "Oh no Kelsey, you didn't."

"He wouldn't leave," I folded my arms across my chest. "I've not had to explain what I did in ages. Gabriel wasn't too pleased with me."  
"I bet he wasn't," Bobby chortled.

I grumbled something under my breath but Bobby didn't quite hear me. "Let me go get Cas to stop them from braining the prophet."

"Cas is better with prophets?" Bobby asked.

"Oh yes," I nodded. "He loves them."

"And you don't," Bobby surmised.

"They're a pain…." I stopped and glared at him.

"What's the matter Kelsey?" Bobby asked.

"You people are rubbing off on me and it's not necessarily a good thing." I shook my head.

I quickly shifted out of Bobby's house and focused on where Castiel was standing. I found him next to a lake staring at the water. He was closed off from the others but had thankfully left a path open for me to follow.

"There you are," I greeted him.

Castiel turned to me and frowned. "What did you do?"

I arched an eyebrow. "I didn't do anything… well," I paused. "Not this time."

"Oh what happened now?" Castiel sighed.

"Sam and Dean are going to meet the prophet Chuck," I told him.

"What?" Castiel's eyebrows shot up. "Why?"

"Bobby found out about Chuck's novels that are based on Sam and Dean," I explained. "He sent them on a bogus haunting in the hopes that they'll track him down."

"They'll kill him," Castiel shook his head. "Those books contain almost every single detail."  
"Why did you allow him to write those books?" I asked.

"The prophets have always written," Castiel frowned.

"Why?" I demanded.

"They are going to be important later on," Castiel explained.

"Oh dear," I sighed. "Well you better go rescue Chuck from them."  
"They wouldn't harm a prophet," Castiel shook his head.

"They don't know that he's a prophet," I pointed out.

"Right," Castiel nodded. "I'll go stop them. We both know that you can't be in the same room as Chuck."

"Nope, one of the archangels will swoop in to save him," I smiled.

"You are very strange," Castiel stated.

"Even for one of us," I agreed.

He shook his head and traveled away from me. I stared at the lake and sighed heavily.

I stayed perfectly still and listened to hear what was happening around me. I arched an eyebrow as I felt the distinct shimmer but that shouldn't have been possible. I turned and waited for Lilith to appear.

"Well," she sneered when she saw me.  
"Were you expecting someone else?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Is it true?" she pressed.

"That you have to die?" I frowned at her.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Yes," I assured her.

"Why?" she scowled.

I looked at her for a moment and then I became light and left her. I wasn't going to be able to control my impulse to smite her much longer. I arrived at the spot where Castiel stood.

"You shouldn't be here?" Castiel said.

"I think that Lilith is coming here," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"She heard us arguing that she had to die in order for Lucifer to go free," I explained.

"That is not good," Castiel shook his head.

"No," I agreed.

"Well, Sam and Dean have found Chuck," he said.

"Did they try to kill him?" I asked.

"No," Castiel shook his head. "I'm watching to see what they do. As long as they don't threaten him they should be fine."

"Do they know he's a prophet?" I pressed.

"They think that he's psychic," Castiel replied.

"That's not going to stop them from trying to kill him," I said.

Castiel shook his head. "I trust Dean," he said.

I stared at him for a moment and then sat next to a tree. He glanced over at me and frowned.

"I'm not going to leave while Lilith is on her way here," I told him.

"How can she know where they are?" Castiel asked.

"I think that Ruby tagged Sam," I exhaled sharply. "It's the only explanation."  
"So because Ruby 'tagged' Sam, Lilith can locate him?" Castiel's frown deepened.

"I don't want to consider what that means," I shook my head.

"Hmm," Castiel murmured.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 69

We watched as Sam and Dean arrived at Chuck's house. I arched an eyebrow, but Castiel said nothing. He listened intently to what they discussed and shook his head repeatedly.

"What?" I asked.

"He's giving them the prophecy that he made," Castiel answered.

"And?" I prodded.

"And, it seems that you are correct," he sighed. "Lilith is on her way here. Apparently she and Sam have sex."

I choked for a moment and then I felt as though my eyes were leaving my head.

Although Sam appeared to be wholly embracing the dark side of his nature, I found it difficult to believe that he would actually have sex with Lilith. I frowned for a moment and remembered Ruby.

"You're thinking about Ruby aren't you?" Castiel asked.

I nodded glumly.

"I'm going to follow them," Castiel sighed. "Chuck gave them the latest 'chapter'."

"Knowing Dean, he's going to want to do the opposite of what Chuck wrote," I sighed.

"That's not possible," Castiel said.

"There are ways to circumvent the ending, for the prophet doesn't see everything," I argued.

Castiel frowned. "We can't interfere."  
"Free will," I murmured. "Now that Sam and Dean know what's coming," I made a motion with my hand.

"Oh," Castiel frowned. "He shouldn't have given them that."

"Does Chuck know that he's a prophet?" I asked.

Castiel's frown deepened.

I shook my head. It was the normal for the others to not tell anyone anything. They took the whole non-interference to the extreme.

"So, he just thinks that he dreamed the whole thing up," I laughed.

"Well," Castiel shrugged. "He did do extensive work on them."  
"Oh dear," I shook my head. "So, he was confronted by his own creations," I continued laughing.

"It's not funny," Castiel murmured.

"Someone should have told the nitwit that he was a prophet," I chortled. "That's what we used to do."

"Well," Castiel shrugged. "I guess that he should have been told."

I stood and stared at him for a moment. "You're following them?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on Chuck," I told him.

"Don't hurt him," Castiel warned.

I widened my eyes at him and made a face. Castiel vanished, but I could have sworn that he smiled.

I settled down next to the tree and listened to Chuck go slowly insane. Well, at least he wasn't going quietly. I thought back to the prophets over the centuries and noted that they all shared the same slightly 'nuts' persona. I supposed that it would be natural from a human perspective as most people were not as willing to believe as they often claimed.

I tensed for a moment and scowled. The air shifted and Zachariah appeared before me.

"What are you doing so close to the prophet?" he asked without preamble.

"I should ask," I smiled coldly. "How is it that the prophet doesn't know that he's a prophet?"

Zachariah arched an eyebrow at me and scowled.

"The books," I gritted.

"Oh," Zachariah nodded. "The Winchesters came across the books? But we made sure that they were very low in terms of circulation. Even bankrupted the publisher."

"Well, you didn't do enough," I told him.

"Did they hurt him?" Zachariah demanded.

"No," I shook my head. "They think he's psychic. Besides they have bigger problems to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Zachariah sounded suspicious.

"Well, thanks to your interference, Lilith is on her way here," I explained. "What better prize than to smite a prophet? Or better yet, kill both Sam and Dean."

He glared at me for a moment.

I walked closer to the house and peered inside. Chuck was seated around his desk and the entire place was a mess. I shook my head.

"He's the worst mess that I've ever seen," I whispered.

"There have been worse," Zachariah stated flatly. "It's just that the people are a lot cleaner on the surface."

"You don't like people do you?" I glared at him.

Zachariah scowled at me. "People are the creation of the Father," he said.

"Uh huh," I murmured. "You keep spouting the party line, but your actions seem contrary to that."

"You're upset that I stopped you from killing Lilith," Zachariah said snidely.

"I'm upset that you struck in me in the back with the intent to kill me," I returned evenly.

"I wasn't trying to kill you," Zachariah protested.

"Oh really?" I pressed.

He glared at me. "Your lack of faith disturbs me."

I smiled at him. "You don't have the power to kill me," I said. "In fact, the only one who has that power is the Father."

He blanched at that statement.

"Yes," I nodded. "You don't quite know what I am. So whatever game that you're all playing had better stop."

"What do you suggest that we do?" Zachariah demanded.

"Your job," I told him. "The seals are breaking too easily."

"Uriel's betrayal ran deep. We don't know how many angels were on his side," Zachariah huffed.

"Is it Uriel's?" I asked.

Zachariah narrowed his stare at me. "Stay away from the prophet," he warned.

"Hmmm," I murmured. "You don't want me to know something."

"You're becoming paranoid," he spat.

"Just because I'm paranoid, doesn't mean that you're not out to get me," I retorted.

Zachariah vanished while I contemplated how I was going to get to the bottom of this.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 70

I stilled as I felt my pocket vibrate. I reached in and opened the phone. It was Sam.

"Yes Sam?" I asked.

"Kelsey," he sighed. "Where are you?"

I arched my brow but focused on where he was and appeared behind him. We were in a motel room.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Sam turned and snapped the phone shut. "I, uh, am not sure what to say."

"Sam?" I frowned.

"Lilith is coming here," he said.

"And what does Dean say?" I asked.

"Dean says to run," Sam sniffed.

"I agree with Dean," I nodded. "You're not ready to face her."

Sam glared at me for a moment and I studied him carefully. There was a swirl of darkness within him and it seemed to be growing stronger.

"What have you done?" I whispered.

Sam refused to meet my eyes. I threw myself in the nearest chair and scowled at him.

"Samuel?" I glowered.

"I can handle this," he said.

"Oh really?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm doing what needs to be done," he replied stubbornly.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "I recall every would be dictator and tyrant say the very same thing before they committed atrocities."

Sam rolled his eyes at me. "Kelsey stop being so melodramatic," he shook his head.

"Am I?" I asked him.

"So, some psychic thinks that I'm going to have sex with Lilith," Sam leaned forward. "It's not going to happen."

"What about Ruby?" I pressed.

"The situation with Ruby is different," Sam looked away from me.

"Oh really?" I folded my arms across my chest. "Because it seems to me that Ruby has you pretty much in a hole that you can't get out of."

"You're just being this way because she's a demon," Sam dismissed my concerns.

"Exactly," I jabbed a finger at him. "She's a demon. They can't be trusted. Anything that they do is for their benefit and not yours."  
"You don't think that I can handle this?" Sam straightened.

"I think that you're so far down the 'rabbit-hole' that you can't tell the difference between it and the surface," I told him quietly.

"It's my choice," he said.

"I know," I agreed. "But the truth is that your choice affects everyone. Look at your mother. She made a choice that killed not only her, but her husband and children."

"Dean and I are still here," Sam bristled.

"Are you?" I sighed.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"I'm thinking about the fact that you've changed so much," I shook my head. "I'm not talking about the changes that are normal. I'm talking about the fact that both you and Dean have been through more than any one person should."

"It's not our fault," Sam narrowed his stare at me.

"I know," I replied. "I know. But it doesn't change the fact that you need to do this smart. You were taught to come at things the smart way. The way that ensures you get out of this thing in one piece. But you're going off on your emotions and not thinking straight. You're doing things that you would never have done four years ago."

"You're thinking what?" Sam shook his head.

"I'm thinking that when Dean had you brought back, that not all of you returned as well," I sighed. "Perhaps Azazel knew exactly what he was doing when he trapped Mary into that deal. The child of a hunter who was from generations of hunters would be extremely powerful. What he didn't expect was Dean. But, the both of you have been dancing to the tune of others. You need to start thinking for yourself."

Sam stared at the floor and didn't answer. I had spoken the truth and could only pray that on some level he heard. His involvement with Ruby had always disturbed me. No matter how hard I fought it, Sam gave her access. She was inside him in a way that I couldn't get to him. The demon blood corrupted him at birth and therefore he was more susceptible to demonic manipulation. But he was also dragging Dean into the middle of it. No matter what, Lucifer couldn't walk free. I closed my eyes for a moment as the horrific truth of it hit me. I felt the tears on my face before I realized what was happening.

I only felt when Sam grabbed my shoulders.

"Kelsey?" he whispered.

I stared up at his face. Where was the child I knew? Where was the boy who would never have gone down whatever dark path he had now chosen? Where was my Sammy? I touched his face and couldn't find the person I was looking for.

"There comes a point where I can't help," I murmured.

"What?" Sam frowned at me. "You're crying. Why are you crying?"

"Because you're making all the wrong choices," I said quietly. "You're going down a path that will damn us all."

"Kelsey," Sam's grip tightened on my shoulders. "That's not true."

"It's all lies," I whispered. "Everything. It's all lies."

"What?" Sam shook me slightly.

"Everything," I repeated. "You can't believe it. You mustn't believe it."

"Kelsey, you're not making any sense," he said.

"Dean has to stop it," I shuddered. "Dean has to stop you."

"Stop me from doing what?" Sam asked.

"You have to leave," I told him. "You have to find a way out of this. You have to Sam. Both of you are only pawns in this game and you have to stop being that."  
"Kelsey," Sam shook his head.

"I can't tell you any more than that," I said. "You have to make the choice of your own free will."

"Kelsey," he repeated.

"I have always loved you both," I said. "I have wept for you. I have cared for you. I have seen you at your worst and at your best. But I can't protect you. I never could."

"Kelsey, you're beginning to frighten me," Sam told me.  
"You're not frightened enough Sam," my voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

He stood at that moment and stared at the walls. I shook my head as I realized how awful the fate before him was.

"I have to go now," I said. "You have to make your own choices."

"Kelsey," Sam frowned at me.

I became light and traveled quickly from where Sam was. I couldn't stay any longer. I wasn't allowed to tell him the truth. But I now knew why John Winchester had told Dean to either save Sam or kill him. I wondered how he had figured it out because I didn't see it. It was so obvious and then I realized that the others must have recognized it as well. If they had killed Sam then the whole thing would have stopped.

I perched in a tree and held on to the branch while I pressed my forehead into the bark of its trunk. I felt the air move gently and I didn't turn around.

"You couldn't tell him," he said.  
"There are times when I think that I should hate you," I hissed.

"There are times when you probably should," he sighed. "But that's because you don't understand."  
I turned to face him at that point. "It is not my duty to understand but simply to obey," I chanted.

"Now if the others would remember that it would have been easy," he smiled.

"You won't make me kill Sam," I whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "I won't make any such promises."

"You know that they'll never say yes," I continued.

"I know the choices that are before them," he shrugged. "What they will choose is up to them. Their destiny has always been their choice."

I pressed my forehead back into the tree and remained silent. Would they choose right?


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 71

I kept my arms firmly on the branch while I waited. He stayed with me, but I wondered why he remained so close. I realized, that he was keeping me from doing anything that would interfere with the events. I sat perfectly still and waited for the fireworks when Lilith appeared. I closed my eyes for a moment and then felt him leave. I frowned until I sensed Castiel's approach. I opened my eyes and stared at Castiel.

"Kelsey?" he frowned.

"Yes Castiel?" I answered.

"Where is the prophet?" he asked.

I smiled at Castiel for a moment and shook my head. "I didn't follow him when he left. I figured that the others were keeping close watch on him."

Castiel's scowl deepened as he studied me for a moment.

"What really happened with that prophet?" he asked.

"I was trying to save him as I was instructed to do," I shrugged.

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Dean has had a day."

"How bad?" I coughed slightly.

"He is rather upset," Castiel murmured.

"Hmm," I mused. "Rather upset for Dean usually means something dies."

I tilted my head as I spotted Chuck hurrying up the street. Castiel turned and watched.

"Perhaps you should be inside," I pursed my lips.

Castiel stiffened as he heard the altercation that began in the house. "He wouldn't actually kill a prophet."

"He doesn't know," I pointed out.

Castiel immediately shifted to inside the house. I chose to ignore what was happening inside as I made my way slowly towards Dean's car. I stopped as I spotted the smashed back window. There was tarp over it. I shuddered as I sensed Dean's anger and then his incredulity. I leaned against the car and waited for Dean to emerge from Chuck's house.

A few minutes later I heard the door slam behind him and Dean's heavy footsteps moving with purpose towards the car. He stopped when he saw me.

"You knew?" Dean demanded.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "About?" I asked.

"The prophet Chuck," he gritted.

"I knew about the prophet Chuck," I told him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean scowled at me.

"I didn't know that the idiot was writing books based on his prophecy," I shrugged. "I don't have anything to do with prophets."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Long story," I shrugged. "But the more important thing is what are you going to do now?"

"Lilith is supposed to have sex with Sam," Dean shook his head.

"That's not a good thing," I replied.

Dean glared at me for a moment and I had to suppress the smile that threatened to tug at my lips.

"Thank you," he gritted. "I've got to get Sam out of this town."

I glanced down at the ground.  
"What?" he demanded with a weary tone to his voice.

"It may not be that easy," I whispered.

"Kelsey," Dean breathed my name. "I didn't go to Hell, so that I would lose my brother."

"It was never your job to save Sam," I shook my head. "He has to make that choice himself."  
I looked up into Dean's eyes and saw the pain and torment plainly there. He was fighting to hold on to his brother with everything that he had left in him.

"He's my family," he whispered. "He's the only one I have left."

I closed my eyes for a moment. It was true. Dean had no one of his blood left except for Sam.

"Go," I replied quietly.

"You're not coming?" he asked.

"I can't interfere," I shook my head. "You have Free Will. Remember that one."

He jerked the car door open and quickly drove away.

I stood there watching the taillights of the Impala disappear around the corner. Castiel appeared next to me and placed one hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why didn't you go with him?" he prodded.

I glanced up at him and smiled. "He's your charge," I reminded him. "I was never assigned to him."

"He cannot stop what has been prophesied," Castiel murmured.

"Well, the prophet is not all knowing and seeing," I pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Castiel demanded.

"It means that he can only see things from a particular perspective," I smiled. "There is no accounting for Free Will at times and there is something very interesting about the prophecy."

"What is that?" Castiel frowned.

"The prophecy dealt with Sam and Lilith," I nodded. "The question is, where is Dean during all of that?"

Castiel's eyes snapped for a moment, as he appeared confused.

I grinned widely at him.

"The prophet hasn't seen that yet," Castiel frowned.

"The prophet can only see what is already set in stone," I nodded. "But what if he misinterpreted one part?"

"Dean's actions have not yet been determined," Castiel agreed.

"Exactly," I nodded. "Because Dean doesn't know what he's going to do…" I trailed off.

"Yet," Castiel finished.

I looked at Castiel.

"There is no way for Dean to stop this," Castiel argued.

"When he asks for help," I sighed. "You have to help him."

"I can not stop what has been determined," Castiel gritted.

"But you can point him in the right direction," I shrugged as I glanced back at Chuck's house.

Castiel's eyes widened for a moment. "Kelsey," he muttered.

I simply shrugged and walked away from him.

I became light and traveled quickly to outside the room where Sam was. I sensed that Lilith was close and that she knew exactly where she was going. I shook my head and sat next to a tree in the parking lot. I would wait to see what happened next. Dean came out of the room and appeared despondent and broken. He walked up to the vending machine that sold cold drinks. He stared at it for a moment with his hands resting on it as he deposited some coins. Then he stepped away from the machine.

"I feel stupid doing this," he said sadly. "But I am fresh out of options. So please, I need some help." He sighed with his arms open briefly until they fell to his sides.

I arched an eyebrow at Dean's 'prayer'. He waited for a few moments and then took a step further into the parking lot.

"I'm praying okay," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Come on," he pleaded. "Please!"

I sensed the shimmer behind me and stared for a moment at Castiel. Dean stood waiting. Castiel nodded briefly and then moved behind him.

"Prayer is a sign of faith," Castiel said quietly.

Dean turned to stare at him.

"This is a good thing Dean," Castiel continued to speak as he walked towards Dean.

"Does that mean you'll help me?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure what I can do," Castiel said.

"Drag Sam out of here now before Lilith shows up," Dean told him.

Castiel sighed. "It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

I felt the change in Dean. He stepped towards Castiel with a stony expression. "You have tested me. And thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please."

Castiel looked conflicted. "What you're asking is not within my power to do."

"Why? Because it's divine prophecy?" Dean demanded.

"Yes," Castiel answered.

"So, what we're just supposed to sit around and wait for it to happen?" Dean argued.

"I'm sorry," Castiel told him.

Dean stared at him for a moment. "Well screw you. You, and your mission and your God, if you don't help me, when the time comes and you need me don't bother knocking." Dean stated angrily as he walked away from Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel called. "Dean!" he repeated.

"What?" Dean stopped to face him.

"You must understand why I can't intercede," Castiel explained. "Prophets are very special and protected."

"I get that," Dean snapped.  
"If," Castiel continued as though Dean hadn't spoken. "Anything threatens a prophet. Anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapons."

I saw understanding dawn in Dean's eyes. "These archangels are tied to prophets?"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed.

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon?" Dean pressed.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of Heaven would rain down on that demon," Castiel glanced around. "Just so you understand why I can't help."

Dean looked at him. "Thanks Cass," he said.

"Good luck," Castiel said.

Dean moved quickly to his car and was on his way presumably to get Chuck. Castiel appeared next to me.

"I'm not sure that was wise," he said.

"Letting Lilith get her hands on Sam is better?" I asked.

"So we wait," Castiel said.

"Not for long," I murmured as I felt Lilith appear in front of Sam's room.

"She doesn't waste time does she?" Castiel murmured.

"Of course not," I shrugged. "You forget who made her."

Castiel shook his head.

I didn't choose to listen to what was happening in the room. I knew that Lilith was about to try to make a deal with Sam. I also felt when she destroyed the devil's trap that he had set for her. I waited until I saw Dean speed in with Chuck. He hauled Chuck out of the car and kicked open the door. He pushed Chuck in front of him and I heard clearly.

"I am the prophet Chuck."

I shook my head and then tapped Castiel on the chest. The sky lightened and the room began to shake. Then I saw Lilith's essence speed out of the room as black smoke and the danger passed.

"Well," Castiel sighed. "That was interesting."

"And the prophecy was fulfilled," I shrugged.

"How do you figure?" Castiel asked.

I moved quickly towards the room and peered inside. I saw Sam on the bed and the vessel that Lilith used on the floor.

"Well," I sighed. "Sam and Lilith ended up in bed together. There was passion, only it appears more homicidal than sexual," I pointed to the knife that Lilith's vessel held in her hand.

"Huh," Castiel exhaled.

Dean pulled Sam off the bed and they saw us standing in the doorway.

"Kelsey?" Sam called Chuck's attention to me.

Chuck turned and faced me. His eyes widened and he looked at Castiel.

"It's all right now Chuck," Castiel said.

Dean frowned for a moment as Chuck began walking towards me.  
"I think that I'll leave," I said quickly.

"No," Chuck said. "You don't have to go."

"Oh yes I do," I elbowed Castiel out of the way and vanished.

I traveled quickly to the outside of town and found Zachariah waiting for me.

"The prophecy was averted," he said.

"No," I shook my head. "Chuck mistook Sam and Lilith fighting for something else."

Zachariah glared at me for a moment. "Fine," he grumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you still doing here?"

"The prophet saw you," he said.

"I moved quickly," I snapped. "I don't know what it is with them. But you know that my propensity for violence against them is not my fault."

"What did happen with that last one?" Zachariah asked.

"Ask Michael," I muttered. "He certainly had a good laugh."

"Michael's busy at the moment fighting to keep seals intact," Zachariah explained.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Whatever you're planning, Michael won't agree with it."

"We're not planning anything," Zachariah said. "Oh look, the Winchesters brought Chuck back."

I saw Chuck stumble out of the car and into his house as Sam and Dean drove away quickly.

"Well, I must admire their restraint," I commented.

"What?" Zachariah looked at me sharply.

"Think about it," I grinned. "He could have easily been killed by them."

"They wouldn't dare harm a prophet," Zachariah bristled.

"You've got a lot to learn about the people who you're trying to bend," I told him. "I hope that I don't see you again."

I became light and traveled back to Bobby. I figured that they would head to his house. I appeared in the living room and found Bobby staring at a map on the table. He glanced up at me.

"Damn it Kelsey!" he roared.

"What?" I asked.

"Are they okay?" he asked.

"Uh," I shrugged. "They're still alive."

Bobby shook his head at me. "That's not an answer."

"It's the best one I can give without lying," I told him.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 72

I threw myself into the nearest chair and stared at Bobby. He glared at me and the phone rang shrilly behind him. He grabbed the receiver.

"Yes?" he spoke gruffly.

"Dean?" his glare at me intensified. "Yes, she's here. She just appeared and scared a good fifty years out of me."

I chuckled at him as he hung up the phone.

"What?" I demanded.

"Dean sounded like he was going to demand an explanation from you," Bobby muttered.

"He'll break the land speed record to get here," I sighed.

Bobby's eyebrow shot up, but he remained silent for the remainder of the night.

I glanced out of the window and saw the dawn approach as I heard the Impala drive up and park. Bobby sat up abruptly.

"Shall I get your coffee?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh no," he glowered.

The door opened and a bleary-eyed Sam and Dean stumbled in.

"All right," Dean glared at me. "Spill."  
"What?" I asked.

"Dean," Sam collapsed next to me in the chair.

"You saw Chuck acting all love drunk when he saw her," Dean muttered.

"Love drunk?" Bobby narrowed his eyes at me. "Is that why you hit that other one over the head?"

I folded my arms and pouted.

Sam turned and stared at me. Then he erupted in laughter.  
"He deserved it," I grumbled.

"Kelsey!" Bobby started laughing. "Don't tell me that a prophet made a move on you?"

"What's worse was that I didn't even go as a female," I shook my head.

"Maybe he was into guys," Dean shrugged.

"No," Bobby shook with laughter. "It's her. There's something about her that makes them go crazy."

"That was the opinion," I pulled my knees up on to the chair so that I could rest my chin on them.

"Oh poor Kelsey," Sam rubbed my shoulder.

"It was embarrassing," I shook my head. "The fool was in danger and I was supposed to get him out and all he could do was try to…" I trailed off.

Bobby continued to howl with laughter.

"We're not affected like that," Sam observed.

"Sam," Dean shook his head. "That would be sick."

"No," Sam's face reflected his revulsion. "That's not what I meant. I mean that others like us. Non prophet type people."

"I don't know," Bobby coughed slightly. "I do know that she was threatened once by another hunter."

"That's because he thought she was human and involved with dad," Dean dismissed.

"It wasn't an overt threat," I mumbled.

"You didn't even realize what was going on," Bobby shook his head. "It's one of the reasons that John was so worried about you."

"But I'm not human," I shrugged. "I can easily crush a human."

"Well," Sam grinned for a moment. "You can certainly pick us up as though we weigh nothing."

"To me you do," I pointed out.

"Hmm," Bobby mused. "So boys how did it go with the prophet?"

"You knew?" Dean demanded.

"Not until after I told Kelsey and she enlightened me as to his existence," he said.

"How could he not know that he was a prophet?" Sam leaned back in the chair.

"It's not like the old days," Bobby replied. "After all, what is he supposed to do? Go to the king of Israel and warn him to turn back?"

"Bobby's got a point," Dean sighed. "Okay, look we need to fix the Impala and get some rest. Kelsey, you're not going anywhere."

I tilted my head sideways. "That sounded remarkably like an order to me."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "We still have to have a conversation."

Sam leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. "Good luck with that one," he said as he followed his brother.

I stretched my legs out on to the chair and stared at Bobby.

"What?" he asked.

"When did I stop being the older one?" I asked.

"When they went through Hell," he replied.

I stared out of the window for a moment.

"See if you can make any sense of this," Bobby said as he pushed the map toward me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Rufus sent some locations where fierce battles seem to be taking place," Bobby said. "We're trying to sort out where the next one might be."

"I can see that," I nodded.

"Why are so many of the seals here," he asked.

I looked at him for the moment. "It was uninhabited," I explained. "We didn't want the seals to be in places where should the battles take place that there would be a lot of casualties."

"Didn't count on the population explosion," Bobby chuckled.  
"Nope," I shook my head. "We didn't count on the fact that your doctors would figure out how to save so many children."

Bobby's eyebrow arched.

"When a couple had eight children," I sighed. "If two of them made it to adulthood the family was happy. Now," I shrugged. "A couple has eight children and they will survive to adulthood easily. All of the illnesses that wiped them out are no longer a threat and people live a lot more cleaner now."

"As opposed to the past," Bobby nodded.

"Well," I shrugged. "Most people do. And you can't discount the advantage of clean drinking water."

"So are any seals under the sea?" Bobby asked.

I looked at him sharply.

"Aw damn it," he muttered.

I laughed as he walked away from me and headed into the kitchen. I leaned back and stared at the map carefully. I knew where all the seals were located but the problem that I had was that the demons weren't supposed to know where all of them were and it seemed as though that they did.

I sighed heavily and listened carefully. I was being called again. I stood and debated whether I should answer. I scowled for a moment and then sensed Dean standing behind me.

"What?" I asked him.

"What are we going to do?" he returned evenly.  
"Stop Lucifer from rising?" I suggested.

Dean lowered himself into the nearest chair. He appeared so tired that it actually hurt me.

"Sam worries me," he whispered.

"I told you," I stopped when he glared at me.

"I know what you said," he gritted. "It doesn't mean that I didn't understand."  
"You just can't accept it," I sighed.

He looked away from me.

"You know, at some point you're going to have to make a decision," I told him.

"You know more than I think," he fixed me with a hard stare.

"It's above your pay grade," I retorted.

He chuckled at my answer. He clasped his hands together and I noticed a slight tremor. I frowned as I crossed to him and knelt before him.

"You've been through too much," I said quietly.

His eyes were haunted as they looked at me. "Sometimes I wonder just how much of me I left back in that pit," he sighed.

I rubbed his temple and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I feel like the whole thing is stacked against us," he straightened.

I frowned for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Sam and me," he leaned back into the chair. "We've been on this collision course since before we were born. It's like we're pawns in a game that we don't even know the rules."

"You're thinking about Chuck and prophecy," I muttered.

"You really don't like prophets do you?" he gave me a lopsided smile.

"If you only knew the truth about that one," I stood and perched atop the chair opposite him.

"So you aren't allowed near prophets because they put the moves on you?" he grinned.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not allowed near them because they incite me to violence."  
"Why?" Dean pressed.

"Because they put the moves on me," I grumbled.

"Chuck didn't respond that way to Cass," Dean pointed out.

"Castiel is a different class of angel," I murmured.

Dean arched an eyebrow at me.

I heard the call again and it was more insistent. I rolled my eyes.

"Who is it that calls you?" he asked.

My head snapped around to stare at him. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem really annoyed with the caller," Dean observed.

"There are times when you make me forget how smart you are," I scolded.

A wide grin spread across his face and I received a shock at his face.  
"What is it?" Dean demanded.

"I don't see how I never realized that you were Deana's," I shook my head. "I should have seen it."

"I look so much like her?" Dean chuckled.

"It's her eyes and her smile," I told him. "Also her spirit, but you do have your grandfather's utter lack of tact."

Dean laughed. "But you never knew dad's family."

"No," I shook my head. "I never knew…"

"Kelsey?" Dean sat forward.

"I have to go Dean," I told him abruptly. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Call me if you need me."

Dean stared at me for a moment and I became light and left him sitting in the chair staring at the empty spot I had occupied.

I traveled quickly to where he called me. I stopped next to the copse of trees and waited. He was there. I waited for him to speak.

"You were clever in your interference," he said without looking at me.

"You demanded my presence," I replied.

"What did you figure out?" he turned to me.

"I figured out that John Winchester was a vessel," I glared.

"What makes you think that?" he asked without confirming anything.

"Let's see," I sighed. "Mary's family was that of hunters. Hunters are never vessels, especially hunters of pedigree. So it must stand to reason that if both Sam and Dean are vessels for angelic essence then it must be from John Winchester."

He smiled at me.

"You're just going to let it happen aren't you?" I accused.

"It's what must be done," he shrugged. "You know why it must be done. You're getting too emotionally involved in the process."

"You could have stopped me," I pointed out.

"What would be the point of that?" he smiled. "There are times when they needed help and it was best to have you help them than permit them to be killed."  
I shook my head.

"Trust me," he said.

"I don't like feeling like I'm being tested as well," I muttered.

"And yet you've not told the others anything," he nodded.

"What am I supposed to say?" I demanded. "We both know that I can't explain any of it without revealing the whole truth."

"Yes," he nodded. "That would certainly be an amusing thing to happen."

"You're not half as funny as you think you are," I told him.

His laughter boomed and echoed for a moment. "Of course I am," he contradicted. "You're simply not feeling generous."  
"I don't like the prophets," I muttered

"You can avoid them," he suggested.

I refused to answer him.

"You need to find Michael," he said.

"I can't locate him," I shook my head. "They have him off fighting to preserve seals, but I can't locate him."  
He stared at me for a moment and I scowled at him. Sometimes it just isn't worth it.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 73

I traveled away from the copse of trees and I stopped outside of a restaurant. I tilted my head sideways and I frowned. I had no idea where I was. I stared at the sign above the restaurant but that was of little help. I stretched my senses but could feel no danger to anyone in the town. I felt the shimmer behind me and turned.

"What are you doing here?" Michael demanded.

"Nice to see you too," I snapped.

Michael grabbed my arm and literally pulled me away from the restaurant into the park across from it. He placed me on the bench and leaned over me.  
"What's with the intimidation routine? Have you been watching bad television again?" I asked.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I don't know where here is," I pushed him away from me.

Michael frowned at me but seemed to accept that I didn't know that he was actually there.  
"What's going on?" I asked.

"There was an attempt on the seal that is located here," he explained. "But it's over."  
"The seal was broken?" I frowned.  
"Of course not," he scoffed. "I would never permit that to happen."

"Angels have been dying on the battle lines," I told him.  
"Yes," he agreed. "That's why I came down here."

"You've been marshalling?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Now, I've got another set to go see to. There are far too many of them breaking, but as long as the last one holds we should be fine."  
"But the last one has to be broken in a specific place," I commented. "In fact, if they don't know where it is then it can't be done."  
"They're ahead of us," Michael observed.

"This is Azazel's plan," I sighed. "He must have…" I stopped.

Michael looked at me. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I shook my head.

He gripped my shoulders tightly. "What is it?" he repeated.

I glared at him. "I am not going to smite you while you're in some poor vessel."  
"You'd knock me flat if I was in Dean Winchester?" he grinned at me.

"No," I shook my head. "If it was John I might give in to the temptation."

"All the more to be with Dean," Michael chuckled.

"I don't like what's happening," I sighed. "Let's just kill Lilith and reset it."  
Michael stared at me for a moment and then shook his head.

"We will prevail," he whispered. "Lucifer won't walk free."

"You couldn't kill him Michael," I pointed out.

"I didn't want to," he confessed. "We both know that."

"That's why you were chosen to do it," I muttered.

"Yes," Michael laughed. "We all knew that you would have scattered him to pieces."

"One of these days I'm going to be permitted to really do some damage," I grumbled.

He ran his finger along the scar on my shoulder.

"You still blame me for this?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head. "You were doing what you thought was right. You didn't expect him to attack again while you restrained me."  
"I didn't know," he whispered. "You had him down. You were going to kill him. I didn't think."

"You were just trying to keep us from fighting," I nodded. "I never held it against you. I probably should have. But Father said to let it go."  
Michael's smile widened and then he sobered. "We haven't seen Him in a while."  
"Really?" I sighed. "He must be on one of his notorious walks."  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Michael asked.

"There's a lot that I'd love to tell you," I answered. "It's just that I'm not going to be able to. So, here's the thing. Are you with Zachariah and the others?"

He frowned for a moment. "Of course," he said.

"You trust them?" I pressed.

"Yes," he nodded. "They have nothing but the best care of the Father's creation in mind."  
"You know what Uriel did don't you?" I asked.

"Yes," Michael nodded. "It is always sad when one of ours goes to the other side."

"Oh," I murmured. "Sad is it?"

"What is going on?" Michael glared at me for a moment.

"Nothing," I shook my head. I felt my pocket vibrate and I reached into to answer the phone. I saw that it was Dean.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kelsey, get here now," Dean bit out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll explain when you get here," he said tersely.

The call ended and I stared up at Michael.

"He seems distressed," Michael frowned. "Perhaps I should go as well."  
"He doesn't know," I told him.

"Doesn't know what?" Michael continued to stare at me.

"That he's your true vessel," I sighed.

"Oh that?" Michael chuckled. "That's not a problem. It's not like I'll need to use him. Lucifer isn't getting out."  
I arched an eyebrow at him.

"You better go find out what has him so distressed," Michael said.

I nodded and left him still standing in the park.

I traveled to where Dean waited. I didn't pay attention to my actual location; I merely centered on him and appeared before him.

"Did you know?" he asked the moment he saw me.

"Did I know what?" I was confused.

"That dad had another kid," Dean said grimly.

I felt my eyes widen at him and I felt odd. I realized that that I must be experiencing shock.

"John Winchester did what?" I felt the whole place spin.

Dean's hand wrapped tightly around my wrist, "You didn't know either," he whispered.

"Of course I didn't know," I gritted. "When did John Winchester ever find the time…" I stopped.

"Kelsey?" Dean's eyes darkened slightly.

"How is Sam taking this?" I questioned.

"Sam," Dean shook his head and then released his grip on me.

"Dean?" I prodded.

"You know, I've spent my whole life trying to be like my dad," Dean chuckled mirthlessly. "My whole life. I've idolized the man and he kept this from me. From us!"

"He must have had his reasons," I shook my head.

"How could you not know?" Dean asked.

"Did you speak with Bobby?" I deflected.

"Bobby," Dean rubbed his face roughly. "Bobby asked me if I had blood evidence that the boy was human."

"Does this boy have a name?" I asked him.

"His name is Adam," Dean sighed.

I looked at him for a moment.

"Yes he is our brother," Dean muttered.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked gently.

"I know okay," Dean ran his hand through his hair.

I nodded at him. "I didn't know," I said quietly.

Dean shook his head. "Dad didn't want him to become a hunter."

I tilted my head sideways and heard the sorrow that was in his voice. He refused to meet my gaze and I gently rubbed his arm.

"So what's the problem?" I asked. "Why do you know him?"

"He called looking for dad," Dean sighed. "Apparently something happened to his mom and he needed dad's help. Of course, he found us instead. We thought that he was a demon, but he's our brother."

"So you're helping him?" I pressed.

"Sam's training him," Dean huffed.

"You don't want him trained," I guessed.

"I don't think that we should pull anyone else into this screwed up life of ours," Dean spat.

I stepped away from him and looked around. We were outside of town near a field.

"You left Sam alone with him?" I asked.

"It seemed the best thing to do," Dean shrugged.

"You were never like your father, you know," I said.

"I realized that today," Dean sighed. "That's why dad and Sam never got along. They're exactly alike."

"And you love them even when you feel like you should leave," I nodded.

"What am I going to do?" he asked.

I stared at him helplessly as I didn't know what to tell him.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 74

Dean's phone began ringing. He flipped it open and glared at it for a moment. I shook my head at him.

"Yeah Sam?" Dean growled.

I arched an eyebrow and Dean's scowl deepened. He snapped the phone shut after a few minutes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look, something's up in this town," he muttered.

"How so?" I prodded.

Dean glanced into the distance and then back at me.

"I looked around," he shrugged. "Dad was back here in '90. He was hunting something. Something that apparently robbed graves and he got tore up really bad," he sighed.

"That's how he met Adam's mother?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "He met her in the E.R. Look, I know that dad wasn't a saint or anything, but he could have told us when he found out that he had another son."

I studied Dean for a moment. He was not actually angry with his father, he was disappointed that John hadn't trusted them enough to tell them that he had another son.

"You're hurt," I whispered.

"Of course I'm hurt," he snapped.

I felt my eyes widened as Dean admitted something that I thought he never would.

"Stop looking at me like that," he gritted.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like I've grown a third head," he muttered.

I kept my smile smothered. I doubt that Dean was in a mood for me to laugh at him.

"What did Sam want?" I asked to distract him.

"He's thinking that we need to head back to Adam's house. I had to leave them for a while," Dean shrugged.  
"Do you want me to help?" I tilted my head sideways.

"I'll call you if I need help," he said. "Stay close, but not too close. This is like Sam version of dad."

I chuckled at that statement. Dean headed back to the Impala and drove away from me.

I sighed as I glanced around and found that I was in front of an empty lot. I shrugged for Dean wouldn't exactly have summoned me to a crowded place. I frowned as I felt the air shift. I stared as Michael appeared before me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Aren't you tired of asking me that?" I returned evenly.

"Is this where Sam and Dean are?" he frowned.

"Apparently John Winchester…" I trailed off.

"Yes, there is another son, his name was Adam," he nodded.

"Was?" I arched my eyebrow. "What do you mean was?"

"I keep track of all vessels," Michael shrugged. "I lost track of him. I came here to see if he was still living. I don't sense that he is."  
"How come you lost Dean?" I scowled.

"That was a different scenario," Michael growled.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "Can't admit that I was right."  
"Easy brother," Michael murmured.

I glared at him. He simply looked at a spot above my head.

I sighed heavily. It meant that whatever had taken Adam was now masquerading as him.

"You can't interfere," Michael warned.

"I didn't say that I would," I said. "In fact, Dean is against Sam trying to train Adam."  
"Perhaps Dean shall discover what is really going on," he murmured.

"So, Adam was another possible vessel," I sighed.

"Yes," he nodded. "As the son of John Winchester, he is."  
"Which partially explains how John was able to fight Azazel," I nodded.

Michael arched an eyebrow at my comment. I merely shook my head at him.

I walked over to the nearest tree and noted that night was beginning. Michael leaned against it as I sat on the exposed roots. I took the phone out of my pocket and waited. It was growing darker and I leaned my head against the bark of the tree. Michael waited patiently as well. The phone sounded.

"Yes Dean?" I asked.

"Kelsey!" he sounded breathless. "I can't get through to Sam. I think that whatever we're hunting has him."

"Dean," I began gently.

"I found the bodies of Adam and his mom," Dean bit out. "Whatever it is can masquerade as them. He looked eaten."  
I ran through in my head the various things that would feed on people. However, something was wrong.

"Where were they?" I asked.

"Below the old mausoleum in the cemetery," Dean answered. "Stay put until I call you."  
The phone call ended and I sighed.

"What?" Michael asked.

"He found Adam's body as well as his mother's," I told him. "He can't get Sam on the phone so he's headed back."

"Where?" Michael pressed.

"He found them in a cemetery," I frowned.

"You're thinking that it's the work of a ghoul," Michael nodded.

"But they don't eat the living," I continued frowning.

"Things can change very quickly," Michael replied.

I glared at him but he said nothing in return. I continued to remain seated against the tree but Michael chose to sit beside me.

"What?" I demanded.

"You're very cranky lately," he murmured.

"I don't like Zachariah," I grumbled.

"Well," he sighed. "Zachariah is a good angel."

"You sound like you actually believe that," I felt my scowl deepen.

Michael chuckled.

"Don't believe me," I muttered.

"You sound just like Gabriel did before he vanished," Michael sighed.

"Hmmm," I murmured.

"What?" Michael looked at me sharply. "What is it that is echoing in your head?"  
"Echoing in my head?" I huffed. "Like I'm going to tell you now."

Michael laughed.

"I thought that you would head for the next seal," I said.

"I was going to," Michael nodded. "But I got diverted by Adam's death."

"Uh huh," I nodded.

Michael shook his head. "I never understood how it is that you have always been so skeptical."

"I am the way that the Father made me," I answered.

"That sounds almost pious," he shook his head.

"I think that I spent too much time with those nuns," I nodded glumly.

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted Michael's next sentence.

"Yes Dean," I answered.

"Sam is okay," he said. "But he's pretty cut up. Those ghouls were trying to bleed him dry."

"Ghouls don't feed on the living," I contradicted.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Which is how they remained hidden. It was a revenge thing. Apparently dad killed their parent, and they were out for revenge."  
"It's amazing how that goes around," I murmured.

"Get here will you," he said. "I need your help with Sammy."

I clicked the phone shut and looked at Michael.

"I'll see you around," he said as he stood and vanished.

I sighed heavily and focused on Dean. I appeared beside him.

I surveyed the damage to the house and saw Sam clutching his arms. I stared at the deep cuts and noted the blood that had spilled from his veins.

"They weren't kidding around," I said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "They ate Adam while he was still breathing. They liked his screams."

I saw pictures of John Winchester with a woman who I guessed had to have been Adam's mother. I stared at Dean and he appeared glum.

"I didn't know," I said.

"I know," he agreed. "Sammy let's get you completely patched up."

I helped to knit the wounds together and they would leave only the trace of scars.

Dean moved towards the door as I helped Sam to his feet. Sam swayed a bit.

"Give me a sec guys," he said.

"We better get rid of this of blood," I said. "We don't want the police to get your blood anywhere."

"Well, at least they conveniently left it in the basins," Sam muttered.

"Yeah," Dean grunted.

I walked to the door with Dean, who had already walked through it. He stared at me for a moment and leaned against the car.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered.

"Going to get Adam's body and salt and burn it," Dean shrugged.

"Is that wise?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "It's the right thing to do. He died a hunter's death, he deserves a hunter's funeral."

"That sounds like something that Bobby would say," I said quietly.

"You saw it didn't you?" he asked.

"Saw what?" I frowned.

"That Sam and dad are practically the same person," Dean replied.

"That's why they couldn't get along," I sighed.

"I see that now," he nodded.

"How does that make you feel?" I asked.

"I don't know," Dean shook his head. "I think that I'm taking a hard look at my own father and I'm not liking it at all."

"The fact that he kept Adam and his mom a secret from you?" I pressed.

"No," Dean shrugged. "I can understand him not wanting Adam to be stuck in the life that we were stuck in. But, he kept a lot of things from us that could hurt us. I guess in the end…"

"It feels like he didn't trust you enough," I guessed.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "I mean first there was Ellen and Jo. Now it's Adam and his mom. I keep wondering what else did that man do, that I don't know about that I'm going to have to deal with."

"On top of that you're fighting to keep the devil locked in his cage," I smiled.

Dean glowered at me.

The door behind us swung open and Sam staggered out. He reached the car and got in. Dean stood and sighed.

"You're headed to where Adam's body is?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I'll finish up in there," I told him.

"Keep your phone close," he said.

I nodded.

Dean started the car and headed away from the house. I walked back inside and I glanced at the remains in the room. The ghouls were dispatched gruesomely. I stared at the headless remains and shook my head. I frowned as I stared at the bowls on the floor. I wondered what Sam did with his blood. It looked like he attempted to clean his presence from the house. I sighed as I altered it to look like the intruders had returned and ransacked the house and killed the occupants. I felt troubled but I dismissed it.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 75

I closed my eyes and traveled back to Bobby. I entered the house and found him bent over a map on the table. I sighed heavily and Bobby's head snapped up.

"Kelsey?" he asked.

"Did you know?" I asked him.

"About John's other son?" Bobby shook his head. "Damned things that man kept to himself."

"There were photos of a happy family," I told him.

"That would cut Dean right in two," Bobby rubbed his jaw. "How'd Sam take it?"

I shook my head. "You do that Sam and John Winchester are practically the same person, right?"

"That's what scares me," Bobby sat heavily in the nearest chair. "John wasn't an easy man to begin with. But Sam, he's changed so much. It's almost as if we can't recognize him any more."  
"There are a lot of things that are working against him," I pointed out.

Bobby glanced at the table for a moment and then scowled at me. I perched atop another chair and waited for Bobby to gather his thoughts.

"It's more than that," Bobby stated flatly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that Sam," Bobby sighed. "He's not like Dean. And I don't mean because the damned yellow eyed demon corrupted him with demon blood. I mean that there is something that changed him, he's not the same."  
"You think that when Sam was brought back, that all of him didn't come?" I pressed.

"No," Bobby shook his head. "I mean that there's more to this than we know. More to it, than we think. There's something that's pulling the strings and I can't put my finger on it."  
"The demons want Lucifer loose," I said.

"Yes," Bobby agreed. "However, Sam didn't pass the test."

I arched an eyebrow.

"When old yellow eyes grabbed Sam," Bobby leaned forward slightly. "He put them all through some sort of weird testing. Sam didn't pass it. In fact, I'd say that Sam failed it. It was that other one who stabbed Sam in the back, literally."

"You think that that was the moment that Sam changed?" I prodded.

"Yellow eyes taunted Dean by saying that not all of Sam came back," Bobby sighed. "What if old yellow eyes figured that Dean would make a deal? What if the whole point was that Sam would die and then the blood would eat away at his soul after?"

I listened to Bobby's arguments. I could tell that he had spent a great deal of time working on them. They were not without merit, for I had had the same arguments swirling in my head as well.

"I don't know what to tell you Bobby," I replied softly. "Sam has made his choices according to the dictates of his conscience. There is no more than that we can ask."

"It's his conscience I'm worried about," Bobby nodded. "Look, none of us are saints in this place. I'm an old con man. We do unscrupulous things, and frankly speaking the kind of crap we handle, no one should be doing it."

"But you do the work of protecting those who need to be protected," I whispered.

"Yes," he agreed. "But the price we pay is steep."

"I agree," I nodded. "But you're worried about Sam."

"I'm worried that he's too susceptible to the manipulation of a demon," Bobby huffed.

"I take it that Dean has been telling you things," I smiled.

"He's told me enough, and yes I'm extremely worried," Bobby sighed. "I love those two boys. I always have. They're my family."

"They think the world of you as well Bobby," I reminded him.

"It's still not going to make the whole thing easier Kelsey," Bobby sighed. "John could have forestalled all of this, by letting us in on the secret earlier."  
"John had no way of knowing…" I trailed off at the murderous expression on Bobby's face.

"Don't justify what he did," he snapped. "He denied those boys the knowledge of their brother. He discovered that Sam was in danger, and he placed the burden of saving Sam on Dean's shoulders. You know how much Dean carries with him. It makes him do things that he shouldn't."

"Like trade his soul for the return of his brother's life," I suggested.

"Don't remind me," Bobby gritted.

"John did the same thing," I shrugged. "They tend to sacrifice for each other."

"Doesn't make them smart," Bobby muttered.

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't do anything for them?" I asked.

Bobby fixed me with a quelling look and I laughed at him. Then I sat forward and remained perfectly still.

"What is it?" Bobby demanded.

"I'm not sure," I answered. I tilted my head sideways as I listened closely to what had caught my attention. "I'll be back," I told him.

I quickly shifted from the room and appeared where I was being called. I found Castiel waiting.

I frowned as he appeared to be disturbed and he furtively glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I almost didn't hear the call," I told him. "That's not a good thing."  
"I had to call you that way," he said.

"How did you know to use that?" I shook my head.

"I figured that since you can hear both Sam and Dean, that you'd hear Jimmy," Castiel murmured.

I nodded solemnly. "Especially since I was around when you took him over."  
Castiel grimaced. "I have to speak to Dean."

"There's nothing stopping you," I pointed out.

"I may not be successful," he said.

I looked at him for a moment. "What did you find out?"

He looked at me with a horrified expression. I closed my eyes.

"You knew?" he demanded.

"No," I shook my head. "But I suspected."

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"What we must," I replied.

Castiel shuddered. He glanced at the sky above us and he sighed heavily.

"I may not survive this," he said.

"That's not necessarily true," I told him.

"You'll help me?" he asked.

"I shall do what I can," I promised. "But remember that I'm not on their list of confidants."

"True," Castiel agreed. "I'm going to go to Dean in his dreams."

"Be careful," I said. "Remember that his dreams can be monitored."

"By who?" he demanded.

"Michael isn't the only one who can monitor Dean," I said quietly. "Uriel was able to walk in his dreams. Zachariah was able to put him in an alternative reality by manipulating his mind."  
"But you agreed to it," Castiel insisted.

"I don't have a vessel," I smiled sadly. "He's Michael's true vessel, as Jimmy is yours."

"Bloodlines," Castiel nodded.

"Exactly," I agreed. "You're also doing your best to ensure that you don't destroy Jimmy. That is only possible with the correct vessel."  
"And the care that is exercised," Castiel muttered.

"I wasn't going to point that out," I said.

"I'll arrange to meet him somewhere, where I can tell him," Castiel sighed.

"Be careful," I warned. "You never know what the others know or what they might do to you."

Castiel nodded once and then vanished.

I stared at the ground for a moment. I shook my head solemnly and returned to Bobby. He was seated where I had left him.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" he asked.

"This is not something that can be shared," I replied. "You have enough trouble as it is."

"Fair enough," he agreed. "I've been hearing from other hunters. More seals are falling and there doesn't seem to be a whole lot that anyone can do about it."

"They only need to break 66," I sighed. "There are 666 possible ones and only 66 of them need to be breached."

"That is the damnedest part of it," Bobby rubbed his jaw. "I just don't see how it is that the angels are losing this battle."  
"I have no idea what to tell you Bobby," I agreed. "It is unthinkable to me as well."

Bobby looked at me sharply. "What are you not telling me?"

"It's best not to ask that question Bobby," I smiled at him sadly. "It's safer for you not to ask that question."  
Bobby huffed and returned to his map. I perched atop the chair and waited to hear from Dean. I couldn't protect Castiel. He had obviously stumbled upon information that he wasn't supposed to have. Unless I had a directive otherwise, I couldn't interfere with what might happen, if the others realized that he knew. I stared out the window until I heard the phone ring. Bobby answered.

"What the hell do you mean that Castiel is missing and you have his vessel?" he roared.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 76

Bobby's face turned an interesting shade of red. I also noted that the vein throb in his forehead and for a brief moment considered telling him to calm down. His scowl deepened as he listened to the tale that Dean recited. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. I didn't like where this was headed.

"Kelsey?" Bobby turned to me as he hung up the phone.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"You left here," he narrowed his gaze at me.

"Castiel called me," I told him. "He said that he had something to tell Dean. He didn't actually tell me what it was."

"But you can guess," he surmised.

I nodded in agreement.

"And how screwed does that make us?" he went to the heart of the matter.

"Screwed," I answered.

Bobby's scowl deepened. "That doesn't help."

"No," I agreed.

"You better go try to find him," Bobby sighed. "I'll keep touch these boys."

"Uh Bobby," I stood.

"What?" he snapped.

I arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Kelsey," he sighed. "This isn't your fault."

"Jimmy is at risk right now," I told him.

Bobby frowned for a moment. "He was the vessel for an angel. He would know things, damn it. I'm sure that the others didn't take Castiel quietly."

"More than likely not," I concurred.

"You better go help him," Bobby nodded.

I quickly traveled away from him and went to a copse of trees. I zeroed in on Anna. She waited patiently beside them.

"Anna," I spoke quietly.

"I'm keeping off their radar," she said.

"I know, but they've dragged Castiel out of Jimmy," I said.

"That means that the vessel is in danger as well," she stood. "Where is he?"

"With Sam and Dean," I told her.

"What are you going to do?" she demanded.

"I'm going to see if I can find out anything without getting myself trapped," I replied.

She appeared stunned but said nothing.

I moved quickly to where I sensed Dean was. He was in a room with both Sam and Jimmy. I frowned as I heard Sam tell Dean about the fact that the demons were probably after Jimmy because he was the vessel for Castiel. I nodded briefly. There was no need to tell them anything else. I studied Jimmy carefully. He was not the same man that I had seen a year ago. He was different as most vessels became after they host angelic essence.

I inhaled deeply and sensed that there was another close by. I moved quickly to intercept and found that it was Raphael.

"Well," he said.

"Where is Castiel?" I demanded.

"He had to learn some things," Raphael answered.

I arched an eyebrow. "What things?"

"Who deserves his loyalty," Raphael shrugged.

"Promises were made Raphael," I scowled at him. "Promises of protection and care. Those are not things to be broken."

"No one is any danger," Raphael looked towards the motel.

"Jimmy is," I refuted.

"If the vessel dies, there is always another," Raphael's eyes met mine.

I took a step back. I was well aware of the rules concerning the usage of vessels. I also knew the toll that they took.

"She's a baby," I scoffed.

"She's a good vessel," he returned evenly.

"You cannot use a baby," I snapped.

"A hundred years ago, she would have been married with children," Raphael dismissed my objection.

"We took Jimmy away from Amelia and left her with only Claire," I shook my head. "Now you're proposing that we let Jimmy die and take Claire from Amelia as well?"

"You're getting too emotional about this," Raphael said calmly.

"I was there when Castiel took Jimmy from his family," I reminded him. "I saw how hurt his daughter was when she saw her father walk away from her. Now you're proposing deepening the wounds by having her do the same thing to her own mother?"

"Vessels are there to be of service," Raphael said bleakly. "You know that as well as I do. We have need of the service."

"You plan on returning Castiel?" I frowned.

"Of course," Raphael replied. "He just needed a refresher course in what he is supposed to be and do. He's quite cooperative. He always has been."

"Which is why you chose him for this task," I muttered. "I wondered about that."

"What do you mean?" Raphael looked at me suspiciously.

"It's just that Michael could have taken command of Dean a long time ago," I pointed out. "Dean was in Hell. But the second we liberated him, Michael could have gone to him and taken him over. No, there's something else at work here."  
"Michael will not inhabit Dean unless there is no other choice," Raphael countered. "You know the rules as well as I do. Dean is his vessel for the fight against Lucifer."

"What of Lucifer's vessel?" I asked. "Why not simply get rid of it?"  
Raphael stared at me for a moment. However, he remained silent. I turned my attention back to the motel room as I sensed the anguish in Jimmy. I realized that the boys must have told him that he can't go home to his wife and daughter.

Raphael smirked at me. "You would never permit that one."

I arched my eyebrow. "Sam and Dean are the sons of John Winchester. John was a vessel for Michael. Which means that Sam is too."

"Except that he was corrupted by Azazel's blood," Raphael pointed out.

I shook my head. The test had been to determine which of the children that Azazel corrupted was strong enough to house Lucifer. "All of the others are dead," I said flatly.

"Except for Sammy," Raphael shrugged.

"You really thought this one out," I murmured.

"Perhaps," he nodded.

I stared at him for a few minutes and then I traveled away from him. I went to the nearest point of entry, which was located on the main stretch of road across from an abandoned cemetery. I sighed as I wondered how my crossing would be interpreted. It had been a long time since I was permitted inside the corridor, but now I had to go.

I repeated the words that would shimmer the doorway into view. I stepped through it and met with no resistance. I glanced around the main anteroom and was hit with a powerful wave of nostalgia. It had been eons since I had been home.

"There you are," Zachariah's voice sounded behind me.

I turned to face him and fixed him with a hard glare.

"There's no need to look at me like that," Zachariah bristled. "We're not the bad guys here."  
"Where is Castiel?" I demanded.

"He's undergoing a refresher course if you'd like to see him, you may," Zachariah shrugged.

"A refresher course?" I scoffed. "What kind of a refresher course?"

"Castiel has lost his way," Zachariah shook his head. "He has gone through too much. We should have taken steps after that unfortunate incident with Uriel. But we had hoped that he would see it through on his own."

"Uriel's betrayal and the reunion with Anna?" I suggested.

"Yes, Anna has become quite the difficult one," Zachariah exhaled sharply. "Well, no matter, it will all work out the way it's supposed to." He clapped his hands.

I frowned at him and shook my head. "Jimmy is in danger as are his wife and daughter," I felt my brow knit more tightly together.

"The vessel will be fine," Zachariah waved his hand. "He's safely in the hands of Sam and Dean Winchester."

I narrowed my gaze at him. "You must know that Jimmy will find a way to escape."

"And Sam and Dean will track him down," Zachariah smiled. "There is no need to worry about any of this."

"No need to worry?" I scoffed. "You've exposed an innocent to the wrath of Hell and there's no need to worry."

"Jimmy doesn't know anything," Zachariah insisted.

"That won't stop the demons from tearing him to pieces," I countered.

"Jimmy's place in Heaven is assured," Zachariah continued smiling.

"What of his wife and daughter," I murmured.

"The daughter will be fine," Zachariah insisted. "She will live to continue the blood line and ensure that the vessels will be available for the future."  
"I see that her mother is not worth your time," I mused.

Zachariah glanced at me sharply. "You are welcome to visit Castiel," he offered.

I squared my shoulders and followed him out of the room.

The anteroom opened up into a larger chamber with corridors leading off in different directions. There were several doors located at various points and I could sense nothing. I stopped in my tracks.

"What is it?" Zachariah asked.

"Michael hasn't been here in a while," I said.

"Of course not," Zachariah's eyebrows shot up. "There are seals falling and where else would he be but out fighting to preserve them."

Something was wrong. I could sense it but I couldn't identify what it was that had put me on edge.

I stopped behind Zachariah. He stood before a door and turned to me.

"Castiel is in there," he said.

I opened the door and found Castiel in a circle. But it was not on fire and he didn't appear to be trapped. He looked up at me.

"I'm fine," he said.

"I didn't ask," I retorted.

He glared at me for a moment. I saw the signs of strain from being put through their re-education program.

I went still as I heard a voice calling. It was Jimmy.

"Castiel!" he yelled. "You son of a bitch! You promised me that my family would be okay. You promised me that you were going to take care of them. I gave you everything you asked me to give. I gave you more. This is the thanks I get? This is what you do? This is your heaven? Help me please! You promised Cas! Help me!" he paused and then the single word floated to us. "Typical."

"Do you know what is happening?" I asked him.

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "I'm going to them."

"You're going back to Jimmy?" I asked.

"No," Castiel murmured. "I'm going to Claire. I've been speaking to her. She has agreed."

"Claire is a baby," I said.

"She is a vessel," Castiel countered.

I traveled with him as he took over Claire. The demon was inside of Amelia. I paid scant attention to the demons and Sam and Dean. Then I stilled as the demon that possessed Amelia shot Jimmy. One of the demons approached Claire. But Castiel was already present within her. He killed the first demon and then undid the bonds that held Claire captive.

"Castiel," Jimmy murmured.

Sam and Dean battled with the other demons with Castiel, and then my heart stopped. Sam drank the demon's blood and pulled the demon out of Amelia. Dean's expression was horrified. As Amelia knelt on the floor Castiel returned to Jimmy.

"Of course we keep our promises," Castiel told him. "Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. To rest forever in fields of glory. Rest now Jimmy."  
"Claire?" Jimmy choked.

"She's with me now," Castiel told him. "She's chosen. It's in her blood as it was in yours."  
"Please Castiel," Jimmy insisted. "Please just take me. Take me please."  
"I want to make sure you understand," Castiel said. "You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you. Picture a hundred, a thousand more years like it."

"It doesn't matter," Jimmy grunted. "You take me. Just take me."

There was a pause as they studied each other. "As you wish," Castiel said as he laid his hands on Jimmy and transferred himself from Claire.

I shook my head as Castiel stood in Jimmy's bodies. His injuries healed with the reception of angelic essence. Amelia ran to her daughter as she understood that her husband was truly lost to her. He looked at her for a moment and I felt Jimmy's pain at the choice he was forced to make.

"Cas hold up," Dean said.

Castiel turned and looked at him.

"What were you going to tell me?" Dean asked.

"I learned my lesson while I was away Dean," Castiel replied without emotion. "I serve Heaven. I don't serve man and I certainly don't serve you." Castiel walked away from Dean.

I traveled to outside where I appeared in front of Castiel.

"I have learned my lesson Kelsey," he repeated.

"I heard you the first time," I told him. "I understand."

"Do you?" Castiel demanded.

"I understand that there will come a time when you will have to choose," I sighed. "Let's hope that you make the right choice."

Castiel vanished without speaking.

I leaned against the Impala as I saw Sam and Dean escort both Amelia and Claire out of the building. Amelia stopped as she stared at me, but Claire smiled.

"It's okay mom," Claire told her. "She's another angel."

"You know that huh?" Dean huffed.

"Yes," she frowned.

"Don't worry about it," Dean told her. "Just get in the car. We'll take you back home."

"Can we go home?" Amelia asked.

"It's pretty safe now that Castiel is back with Jimmy," Sam spoke quietly.

Dean said nothing.

"Let's go," Amelia said as she led Claire to the car.

Dean approached me stealthily.

"You need something?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Tell Bobby what happened here."

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"It's better if you do it," he said. He fixed me with a hard stare and I realized that he wanted me to tell Bobby about the drinking of demon blood.

"Ruby," I breathed.

"Exactly," Dean nodded. "It also explains how Lilith can find him."

"Yes," I agreed.

"Deal with it Kelsey," Dean stated flatly.

He walked to the car and got in. I watched as they drove away and I headed for Bobby's. I stood outside the door and wondered how I was going to tell Bobby what Sam was doing. I couldn't believe that Sam was doing that, but then I suspect that I wasn't interested in discovering the truth. But I knew that at this point Dean wanted to kill Ruby. It was worse than Sam having sex with her. It would appear that at some point she had given him her blood. I opened the door and faced a scowling Bobby.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 77

I glanced at Bobby and he looked prepared for very bad news. He stepped out of the doorway and permitted me to enter. I strode past him and perched atop the nearest chair.

"Did we lose Jimmy?" Bobby asked.

"No," I shook my head. "Castiel came and saved them."

"So what's the problem?" Bobby grunted.

"Sam's powers are because of drinking demon blood," I said.

Bobby arched an eyebrow. "Is it like a drug in his system?"

"Well," I shrugged. "The purging would be difficult, but I suppose one could…" I trailed off.

"What?" Bobby frowned.

"The ghouls drained Sam of his blood," I whispered.

"Which means that we can sweat it out of him," Bobby nodded.

I stared at him for a moment and he grinned at me. I felt a shiver trail down my spine as I followed Bobby down to his panic room. He began to move things out and set up a cot with bedding.

"Bobby what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to put Sam through a detox," he explained.

"Detox?" I queried.

"Detoxification," Bobby clarified. "The demon blood is acting like a drug in his system. It may be the only way to save him."

"The purging can be brutal," I nodded.

"Azazel's blood must have worn off over time," Bobby mused. "That bitch Ruby must have sensed it and started feeding him her blood."

"But," I started.

"Don't say anything Kelsey," Bobby waved me to silence. "Sam was at his weakest after Dean went to Hell. You know what he was like. Which means that she knew it too. That vulnerability would lead him to reach out for something that would make him feel powerful. It's human nature Kelsey. As an angel you don't really understand it, but these demons, they do."

"Hmm," I murmured. "So, you're taking a huge chance that you can reach Sam."

"We owe it to him to try Kelsey," Bobby said.

"You do know that it's going to be very difficult. That you may kill him," I pointed out.

"It's a risk that we'll have to take," Bobby gritted.

I arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Bobby finished getting the chamber ready and I stepped outside.

"Uh, Kelsey," Bobby looked at me.

"You want me to leave?" I asked.

"I need you to make sure that demons can't find him," Bobby sighed.

I frowned at that statement. "It's not going to be that easy to shield him."

"Jury rig something," Bobby shrugged. "I've got to get the boys here now."

I shook my head as I headed outside of the house.

I stood and stared up at the sky. I wracked my brain to come up with a suitable shield. I walked to the edge of the property and began to draw a series of symbols. They were complex and had to be very precise in order to shield the presence of all who were there. I narrowed my eyes for a moment and considered using some ancient Enochian, but shook my head. There wouldn't be any fallen among those who would be sent to locate Sam and angels wouldn't be interested in stopping Dean from purging Sam.

I glanced up in the distance and saw the approaching headlights of the Impala. I stepped into the shadows so that the light would avoid hitting me when Dean made the turn into the driveway. I caught his eyes as he stared straight at me. I shook my head as they continued up to the house. I sighed and completed the set of symbols moving to various parts of the property to create a full seal. I knew that no demon would be able to penetrate it.

I perched on the railing of the house as I saw Dean and Bobby approach. I could hear Sam screaming in the distance but I steeled myself to keep still. Bobby stopped in front of me and Dean leaned on the railing beside me.

"We are going to have to wait this out," he nodded.

"It's for the best," Dean kept his head lowered.

"It's not an easy thing," I murmured.

"I'm going to kill that bitch Ruby," Dean growled.

Bobby stared at Dean for a moment. "Kelsey, did you set up the perimeter?"

"Yes," I nodded. "No demon will be able penetrate it."

"What of angels?" Bobby frowned.

"You want me to lock myself out?" I asked.

"She's got a point," Dean agreed.

"About Ruby," I began.

"Don't Kelsey," Bobby sighed. "It's better if you don't finish that sentence."

I arched an eyebrow at Bobby but remained silent.

I glanced in the distance and saw Castiel. I frowned for a moment.

"Perhaps the two of you should get some rest," I told them. "The process is long and brutal."

"It is like an addiction isn't it?" Bobby demanded.

"Yes," I nodded. "But there is no way to mitigate it with alternatives."

"So no methadone," Dean nodded.

"No," I agreed.

"Do you even know what methadone is?" Bobby demanded.

"Yes," I answered. "Clara worked with recovering addicts at one point. I learned all about withdrawal."  
"I bet you had to protect her at times," Bobby grunted.

"Yes," I nodded solemnly. "There were times when the addicts were so out of control that they would attack the nuns."

"That must have been frightening," Dean observed.

"Well," I smiled at him. "Like you hunters, a little fear never stopped them from doing what needed to be done."

"I just hope that we're doing the right thing," Bobby grumbled.

"And letting Sam suck on demon blood is the right thing?" Dean demanded. "We've got to help him. He can't help what has happened to him."

I remained silent while they continued to argue. I saw that Castiel was still standing in the distance. He waved me over to him and I realized that he had not revealed his presence to either Dean or Bobby. I nodded briefly.

"I'm going to go for a while," I said.

Both of them looked at me sharply.

"I'm being called," I explained.

"Kelsey," Bobby frowned. "Be careful."

I nodded at him. "I will be as safe as possible."

Dean's mouth formed a thin line. I walked away from them and headed to where Castiel was.

I stood in front of him and he grimaced slightly. I frowned at him and he jerked his head indicating that I should follow him.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"You're interfering," he said.

I frowned at him. "I'm not interfering," I refuted. "What are you talking about?"

"You set up a perimeter around Bobby's place," he indicated the symbols that glowed slightly.

"They're for their protection," I shrugged. "I've done this sort of thing before. Besides, Bobby asked that I do it."

"And you do what he asks?" Castiel scowled.

"Of course," I shook my head. "They are attempting to help Sam by purging him of the demon blood. They need to make sure that none of the demons get to him, before they're finished."

"Hmm," Castiel murmured.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What I am commanded," he answered.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 78

I became perfectly still as I stared at Castiel. Something was wrong. I tilted my head sideways and wondered briefly if I should have actually warded against angels as well. I sensed the shimmer behind me and I glanced at the two angels who were beside me. I had seen them before and decided that I didn't particularly care for them. I moved quickly to the side only to know darkness.

I felt my brow frown as I struggled against the dark. Something wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. I was an angel and nothing was supposed to be able to render me without consciousness. I glared up at the ceiling as my vision cleared. I felt the beginnings of wrath pour into me and knew that I was going to soundly smite someone very soon. I sat forward and sniffed. It was a ring of fire powered by holy oil. One of the few things that could trap an angel. I glowered for a moment and realized where I was. It was the same room where they had bound Castiel for his 're-education'. I muttered some choice words that Bobby and the Winchesters favored. I glanced up and spotted Raphael standing perfectly still.

"You do know that at some point I shall hand your ass to you," I threatened.

"You will try," he shrugged in response. "Michael may not let you."

"Does Michael know that I'm in here?" I demanded.

Raphael grinned for a moment but his expression faltered under my glare.

"Michael doesn't know does he?" I guessed.

Raphael remained silent.

"He will kill the lot of you," I muttered.

"He doesn't kill anyone," Raphael shook his head. "He's too much like the Father for that."

"And what do you expect will happen when the Father finds out," I said.

"The Father doesn't care," Raphael grinned at me. "He would never have allowed us to do this if he did."

I remained seated on the floor and studied him carefully. There was no way that Castiel and the others had the power to overcome me, yet I was rendered unconscious.

"How did they subdue me?" I asked.

Raphael straightened. "Castiel said that you merely collapsed. He didn't know what happened."

"What do you think?" I pressed him.

"I think that when you were injured and became human for a time has affected you more than we suspected," he answered.

I arched an eyebrow at him. I translated what he said to mean that they had no idea, which meant that I had an idea as to how it happened.

I sighed heavily. "Raphael, stop this madness."

"Our cause is just," Raphael spoke softly.

"Just?" I shrieked. "What's just in letting Lucifer out of the box. You know how he is."

"Michael will win," Raphael said dismissively.

"Michael won't kill him," I shook my head. "You think that Michael hates Lucifer? He never did. He loved him. He still loves him."  
"Michael will do what is necessary," Raphael continued.

"And what of Sam and Dean?" I felt my voice increase in volume. I worked hard at lowering it.

"They are necessary to the whole process," he said.

I wanted to throw something at him. They were blindly going forward and I was going to have some very serious words with a certain being when all of this was over. Provided that I managed to survive it. I had no way of knowing what the rules were going to be once Lucifer was freed. Would I be allowed to help the boys and Bobby? I sat perfectly still and pulled my knees up under chin.

"You know what will happen," Raphael said.

I glared at him. "You would do that? You would do that to me?"

"You will be kept here until it is over," he said.

"Sam and Dean will be helpless to stop…" I trailed off. "Of course," I sighed. "You want Lucifer out of his box."

"It's what's best for the planet," Zachariah's voice sounded from behind me.

"What's best for the planet?" I scoffed. "You didn't spend a great deal of time with Lucifer."

"Oh no," Zachariah agreed as he stepped into my line of vision. "But you did. You were there when the whole fight went down. Which by the way, how did that go down?"

I remained silent.

Raphael stepped forward and placed a hand on Zachariah's shoulder. He shook his head and led him from the room. I stayed perfectly still for a moment torn between needing to scream and needing to throw something. I glared at the flames as they burned. There was no way to keep the boys safe. They were headed into a battle that they would lose. I tightened my grip on my knees. Dean would end up killing Sam and that would destroy what was left of his soul.

I stilled as I sensed something move just beyond my line of vision. I glanced behind me and stared at Castiel. He appeared to be morose.

"Is this your heaven?" I asked him.

He lowered his head. "I was told that I had to do certain things," he answered.

"Why keep me trapped?" I demanded.

"Anna," he replied.

"You didn't," I sighed. "You didn't turn her over to them."

He remained silent. I pressed my chin further into my knees.

"I…" he stopped.

"Yes," I pressed.

He looked at me sadly. "There is no way to explain."

"You have to make a choice Castiel," I told him. "You know that this isn't right."

"You'd interfere," he said.

"Yes," I agreed. "I would stop this nonsense. Lucifer can't be let out of his box."

"Lucifer will be stopped," Castiel insisted.

"Stop with the brain washing diatribe," I snapped. "You know what will happen when he gets out. He hasn't been sitting in that cell all this time practicing his knitting."

"Dean will fulfill his destiny," Castiel sighed.

"Who decided that?" I demanded. "Who? It certainly wasn't part of any plan that I heard the Father come up with."

Castiel turned away from me. I knew that he felt turmoil within himself. It was apparent for he wouldn't be here in this room with me unless he did.

"You tried to warn Dean of what they were planning," I told him. "You know that the rank and file of Heaven would never support this plot of theirs."

"It is the will of Heaven," he insisted.

"It is not the will of Heaven," I shook my head. "I understand what the will of Heaven is, and it certainly doesn't include letting Lucifer out of his box ahead of time."

Castiel stared at me for a moment and then vanished. I threw my head back and howled in frustration.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 79

An angel is taught three things from birth. The first is that we are meant to be patient. The second is that we are meant to be obedient. The third is that we are meant to love. While I sat in the center of that circle of fire, I heartily cursed all three things that had been ingrained since birth. I glared at the flames that were burning around me and sighed heavily. I felt an odd vibration in my pocket and reached for it. It was my phone and I wondered how it worked where I was but shrugged.

"Hello," I answered.

"Kelsey!" Bobby's voice boomed in my ear. "Where in the Hell are you?"

"Uh," I glanced around at my surroundings. "I'm not in Hell."

"What?" Bobby growled.

"I'm not in Hell," I replied. "I'm in Heaven."

"How are you getting phone reception up there?" Bobby sounded doubtful.

"I don't know," I answered. "I'll ask when they come to feed me. Oh wait, they don't feed prisoners up here."

"Prisoner?" Bobby's voice went up a notch. "You're a prisoner?"

"Yep," I told him.

"What the hell are you doing being a prisoner?" he demanded. "Wait a second, how can you be imprisoned? You're an angel."

"There are ways to imprison us," I sighed. "Unfortunately other angels know how to do it."

"Lucifer is still an angel isn't he?" Bobby asked.

"You really shouldn't ask questions you already know the answer to Bobby," I said quietly.

"Damn it!" he snarled. "Maybe you can stage a jail break and save those two idiots."

"Which two would those be?" I asked.

"Sam and Dean," Bobby muttered.

"What happened?" I pressed.

"Somehow Sam got out and met back up with Ruby," Bobby explained. "The long and short of it is that Dean tracked down Sam and they got into a huge fight which left Dean bloody on the floor and Sam out the door with Ruby."

I swore at that.

"Kelsey," Bobby chuckled. "Where did you learn those words?"

"From you," I hissed. "Continue."  
"Well, after I tried to knock some sense into Dean and get him to go after his brother, he vanished."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it.

"Kelsey?" Bobby's voice sounded louder.

"Uh, Bobby," I felt my brow knit into a frown. "I'm going to have to get back to you."

"Kelsey there's only one seal left to break," he said quietly.

I closed my eyes for a moment and counted. "Lay low Bobby," I told him. "Just stay out of the way."

"I'm packing up as we speak," Bobby agreed. "But the thing that disturbs me is how Sam got out."

"I have a fair idea," I sighed. "Keep safe Bobby."

I snapped the phone shut and glared at the fire again. I frowned as I sensed him behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"I am not amused," I said.

"I can see that," he smiled.

"Why don't you stop them?" I gritted.

"You know why," he sighed.

"You have to get a hobby," I shook my head.

"You've been cursing again," he chuckled.

"I've learned a few things from hanging around humans," I nodded.

"I don't know if that's a good thing," he murmured.

I glared at him. "You can end this foolishness right now," I reminded him.

"True," he agreed. "But I have my reasons for what I do."  
I exhaled. "What now?"

"Now you practice that patience of yours," he said.

"Uh huh," I muttered.

I knew the moment that he left for the door opened and Zachariah entered. I glowered at him for a moment and was tempted to bite him. My only concern was for the poor vessel that he inhabited.

"You are certainly well contained," he observed.

"Your point?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, considering that for a long time we just thought that you were rogue," he laughed.

"Zachariah, you have never known what it is that I do," I shook my head. "It was never your right to find that one out."  
"But you're one of the few who ever really spent time with the Father," he said.

"So has Michael," I pointed out.

"But you were sent off," he shrugged. "You didn't participate in the war. Why is that?"

"I was ordered not to," I told him.

"Why?" Zachariah pressed.

"How must I know?" I snapped. "I don't question the orders that I'm given, I just follow them."

"But you questioned the ones that we gave," Zachariah said pointedly.

"You're not the Father," I growled. "I don't have to follow what you say at all."  
He stood straighter. "The Father abandoned us a long time ago."

"Where's Dean?" I demanded.

"Dean?" Zachariah stilled. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you separated them," I guessed. "You got Sam released from the panic room and you brought Dean up here."

"Very clever," Zachariah murmured. "But Sam made his own choices. We're simply protecting Dean from a fool's errand."

"A fool's errand?" I glared at him. "What fool errand would that be? Stopping Lucifer from walking free?"  
Zachariah bristled at my reprimand.

I remained seated on the floor for I felt that if I stood I might do something that would only get me hurt. I glanced behind me and stared at the point behind me. I realized that he wasn't gone but listening.

"Did you hurt Dean?" I spun my attention back to Zachariah.

"Dean is unharmed," Zachariah insisted. "After all, he is very important to us."

"What?" I scowled. "Dean won't need to be Michael's vessel if you stop the final seal from breaking."  
"You're not being rational," he murmured.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "How is any part of this plan rational?"

"You've got to accept that this is the will of Heaven," Zachariah smiled.

I shook my head. "I will be there when they lock you in a pit and throw away the key," I warned.

"How are you going to accomplish that?" he grinned. "Now you be a good angel and stay in your cage. There's nothing more that you can do."  
He turned and left me.

I rolled quickly into a standing position and spun to face him.

"Now can I smite him?" I demanded.

"No," he shook his head as he reappeared. "Dean is well but you're going to have to help Castiel."  
"Castiel? He doesn't need help," I shook my head.

"Yes he will," he countered.

I stared at the spot as he vanished again. I threw my head back and glared at the ceiling.

I waited for Castiel to enter the room. He moved quickly and quietly and then he stopped. He stared at me for a moment and I saw remorse clearly etched on his face.

"Are you willing to go against them?" I asked.

"I am," he nodded.

"Why?" I demanded.

"They're not doing the will of Heaven," he shook his head. "You were right. I have to choose and I choose to help keep Lucifer locked up. But how can we stop Sam from killing Lilith?"  
"We can't," I told him.

"What?" his shoulders slumped.

"There is only one person who could ever stop Sam," I said quietly.

Castiel's head snapped up. "Dean."

"Yes," I nodded. "No matter what happens between them, they are still brothers."

"This may be something that they can't recover from," Castiel whispered.

"And it would be our fault," I replied.

"I'll let you out," he said.

"No," I shook my head. "The second I'm free they'll know. You have to get Dean out of here."

"But I don't know where Sam is," Castiel shook his head.

"The prophet will know," I nodded.

"Of course," Castiel agreed. "I'll take him quickly. How will you distract the others?"

I smiled at him and he took a step backwards. "Go."

Castiel quickly left the room and I kept my eyes closed. It was going to happen very quickly and I had to time it perfectly. I stretched out my senses and felt Dean's presence and then he was gone. I opened my arms and summoned water to fall like rain. The flames were extinguished and I stepped out of the circle. I walked to the door as Zachariah burst through it. I threw him across the room and shook my head.

"You forget what I am," I told him as I left.

I arrived at Chuck's house in time to see Raphael descending. I moved forward and my arm was grabbed.

"Dean's already gone," he said. "You remember where the door is."  
I nodded and traveled to what was now an abandoned convent. I felt the ground shudder and shook my head in dismay.  
"Now!" his voice sounded in my ear. "Keep Lucifer busy while I get those two out of here."  
I appeared in the room as Lucifer began screaming that he was free and merged quickly with the bright light that he was manifesting as. I screamed as I collided with him.

He threw me against the wall and howled. "Bitch!" Lucifer yelled.

"Well, you didn't expect it to go easy did you?" I taunted. I saw clearly that Sam and Dean were no longer in the room. However, I was left with Lucifer and he was not pleased.

"I'm going to kill you this time," he roared.

"Try it," I stood to face him.

The End.


End file.
